Dimensional Heroes: Ace
by jexi the hunter
Summary: Our heroes return once more to the world of Buddyfight where over 30 years have passed. We've exited out of the age of the sun and are now entering the era of aces.
1. Diety Gargantua Punisher

"Ah...the world of Buddyfight. I can't believe we get to head back to such a magical, wonderful…" Hope said.

"Will you quit with the monologue? We're trying to watch something here." Rainbow said as she and a few other members were watching something on her phone.

"What are you guys watching?" Frisk asked as Pearl took a closer look.

"The...RanGa Channel?" Pearl asked as the channel name came up.

"Yeah, it's this awesome channel we watch. These kids come up with these insane games and challenges and play them." Indigo said.

"Huh. sounds pretty cool." Hope said as the channel's intro played. Then, two boys came up. One had bicolored hair which was Red and Blue with some athletic gear on and a red sweatshirt. The other was the boy's age as he had orange hair with a white t-shirt and a yellow sweatshirt tied over his back.

"Ran-Ran Ga Woo!" the two boys chanted while doing a routine of sorts.

"Today's Saturday. Which means it's time to show your our latest video!" the red and blue haired boy announced.

"If you like it, be sure to hit like and subscribe to our channel!" the other boy popped in.

"That boy, is he Gao's son?" Tsuki asked referring to the bicolor haired boy.

"Huh? Dunno. His name is Yuga Mikado and he's been dubbed the Ace of Games." Rainbow said.

"So are you just not paying attention or what? Mikado is Gao's last name." Hope said.

"Lots of people have Mikado as a last name. Doesn't necessarily mean he's related to Gao." Rainbow said.

"Let it go Hope, she's not gonna listen." Kagura said.

"I don't know… I kind of see the resemblance." David said.

"Shh. Keep it down. He just got an idea." Sunset said.

They saw Yuga get on his headphones as he picked up a stone. He then skipped it across the river as it ricocheted up some girders before hitting a soda can. The can rolled across the highway above before it tipped over right into the nearby trash can.

"Whoa, that was an amazing trick shot!" David said.

"I'll say!" Hope said.

"Kay, now it's time for our main Stunt!" the other boy said as Yuga was now on some sort of board.

"We slapped RC Turbine engines onto my old surfboard to create a hoverboard." Yuga explained. "And now, I'm gonna try and ride it!"

"I don't think that's such a good idea…" Erica mentoned.

"Okay...off we go." Yuga said as the hoverboard kicked up as it rocketed across the river before Yuga fell off as it turned against the other boy before flying high into the air and exploded with the title END appearing on the video which also ended.

"I had a feeling that would happen…." Erica said.

"I dunno. Sure the stunt failed, but look at how many views the video got." Hope said.

"Yeah, this is usually how many they get. Everyone likes the RanGa channel. But Yuga is the real star, always thinking of new games and challenges...it's the main reason he's called the Ace of Games." Rainbow said.

"Yeah. We've been big-time fans since we accidentally found the channel ages ago." Sunset said.

"And guess what, he also happens to live in Cho-Tokyo." Indigo said.

"And lemme guess… you want his autograph when you meet him, right?" Kazuichi said.

"Oh boy boy boy...how wrong you are. We're gonna see if we can get in the background of one of his next videos." Lemon said.

"Aren't you girls sensations already?" Sachiko asked.

"This isn't a fame thing. It's more like being immortalized in one of the hottest channels out there right now." Rainbow said.

"That's technically the same thing." Aya said as she was reading a magazine.

"Still, it's surprising we haven't been there in thirty years, the Multiverse works in so many strange ways." Simon said as he was polishing Crimson.

"Yeah. And Buddyfight's changed in some ways too but not by that much." Riku said.

"Changed? How?" Hope asked.

"First off, these core decks cases." Riku said. "You don't even need them to Buddyfight anymore."

"Really? So where will our decks be held, then?" David asked.

"Just a regular deck case will work. The stages are all digital now so you don't have to keep your deck in the deck case. There's also a new rule. You can draw, charge and draw on the first turn now." Tails said.

"I see. I'm kind of used to that kind of rule, having used to play Duel Monsters and all." David said.

"It's also useful if you start with a hand that you find unfavorable." Kabuki said.

"New age, new rules. That's pretty awesome. And it also means new fighters." Hope said. "For them, and us."

"Wait, what?" Gemini asked.

"Yup, I'm passing the torch. Gao's era is over, so there's really no reason for me to keep fighting at this point." Hope said.

"Hope, you sure you wanna give it up entirely?" Jexi asked.

"Don't get me wrong, I'm not gonna stop playing Buddyfight. It's just not my place to Buddyfight here after 30 years." Hope said.

"Well, sorry but, I doubt passing the torch to me is a good idea." Mark interrupted. "I've never even heard of this game, much less played it."

"You don't need to worry about that, Mark." Flamberge said. "Cuz I'm gonna start playing in Hope's place!"

"Really Berge, you?" Akane asked.

"Yes, me! Seeing all those fights in the GGG Cup, I just know this is the game for me." Flamberge said. "So let's go get some cards."

"Well...funny you say that. Closest Card Shop is Castle in the shopping center, which is also where we're meeting Roxas, Xion and Namine. The whole reason we even came out this way." Jexi said.

"Talk about your coincidences. Cuz uh… I need to put a deck together but I don't even know the slightest thing about Buddyfight." Flamberge admitted.

"You wanna learn… to Buddyfight?" Hope smirked.

"Sure, we can teach ya." Sora said. "And this might be informational to some of the new guys too."

"Okay. First off is the deck, you make one of 50 cards with only up to four copies of the same card allowed in it. You also have a buddy monster, your main pal, your Ace card." Dan said. "The objective of the game is to get an opponent's life down to 0."

"And to do that, you gotta use all the monsters, spells and impacts that are from different worlds, right?" Flamberge asked.

"Yup." Hope said.

"There are over 10 playable worlds. Dragon World which as the name implies is made up of dragons entirely." Dan said.

"Then there's Star Dragon World, a world made up of dragons from the future as well as machines called dragonarms and shiny dragons called Prism Dragons." Sora said.

"Then Darkness Dragon World, a place filled with evil dragons and beings of death." Riku said.

"Then there's Magic World, a place where you fight using spells, wizards, and demons." David said.

"Now comes Danger World, here is a place with armored beasts and monsters that make the place...dangerous." Marco said.

"Next is Legend World, where you summon legendary figures, relics, and Mythological Creatures and Entities." Ace said.

"There's also Dungeon World, a place built up like an RPG where you can fight alongside adventurers or perhaps play with folktales." Onyx said.

"Then there's my favorite, Hero World! As the name implies, its packed with heroes. The list of cards you can play range from the Brave Machines, to Superheroes and Superheroines, and even Darkheroes." Hope said.

"There is also Katana World, a world filled with ninja, youkai and samurai. A place that is mostly Japanese." Sunset said.

"Finally we got Ancient World, a place where you play with powerful dragon deities that overwhelm the competition." Toma said.

"So...you new guys get all that?" Jexi asked.

"I sure did! Now I'm even more fired up about this game!" Flamberge cheered.

"Calm yourself Berge, can't let you and Franny have all the fun now can we?" Zan said.

"Wait, you're gonna start playing too, sis?" Flamberge asked.

"Of course, it'll be interesting, to say the least." Zan said.

"Hey Elize, I see you and Teepo have some interest. Do you wanna give the game a try?" Hope asked.

"Hope, we already play the game. In fact we were close to being invited to the WBC before Copernicus interfered." Elize said.

"That guy was a real jerk, no other way to put it!" Teepo said.

"Copernicus?" Mark said in confusion.

"The previous head of the Pendragon family and Leonis' father. He was willing to use underhanded tactics to get what he wanted. In the case of the WBC, he rigged the drawing so Leonis would get in, and tried to blackmail Hope into surrendering." David said.

"Pendragon?!" Saber cried. "One of MY descendants would do that?!"

"Easy, Saber. This is a different kind of Pendragon name." Hope said.

"No it's not. Leonis even told us he was descended from King Arthur." Indigo said.

"Regardless, we don't need to worry about Copernicus anymore. He's dead." David said.

"Yeah, and Leonis became free to pick his own path and not have it laid out for him." Rainbow said.

"But now its Elize's chance to battle for all to see. Isn't that right, kid?" Natsu asked.

"Yes!" Elize cheered.

The group soon entered the shopping center as they entered the shop. "Okay, where's the best cards?" Flamberge shouted.

"Quiet down, mam, or you'll be thrown out." said a figure.

"Hey, don't tell me to…" Flamberge said. "Wait...A-Akira Kurusu?"

"Well...nice seeing all of you here." he said.

"Fancy meeting you here." Omnimon said.

"If you are here of all places Akira, than that can only mean my brother was at it again, right?" Hope asked.

"You know us too well. We recently robbed the Shinto Universe of its eight greatest treasures. But before we could leave, we ran into trouble with that inspector. Jack is busy right now leading him far away so until then we're blending in here. Which is why I'm working here." Akira said.

"The Shinto Universe? Oh crap… Master Sayuri told me she has a sister that's the head of one of the tribes there." David said.

"And you even messed with Lord Shutendoji? I'd imagine that didn't work out well." Kabuki said.

"Your master is incredibly powerful and crafty. We tried to steal his wine but we ended up stealing a gourd filled with sand." Akira said.

"Yeah, the oni is a crafty bastard." Ryuji said stepping out as well.

"Hey Ryuji." Saki said.

"Yeah, I'm working here too." Ryuji said. "So's Ann."

"I'm sorry, did you say you stole treasures?" CP said, before turning to Hope. "Hope, remind me to arrest your brother later...much later."

"Cmon, give them some slack, Cap. Remember, they did help us fight Galeem and Darkhon." Hope said.

"Still, I'd imagine Master Sayuri won't be too happy when she hears about this." David said.

"*sigh* You all were planning on RETURNING those, right?" CP asked Akira. "It may be the best choice for your health, considering that whole universe will be out for your heads."

"That's the whole point. To make ourselves wanted and notorious in the universes we steal from." Akira said.

"Guys, can we not argue about this right now?" Flamberge asked. "I'm trying to get some booster packs for me and Zan here!"

"Well you're outta luck. Those kids over there took the last two in the store." Ryuji said.

"Aw, Jamblasted!" Flamberge pued looking over to the boys. "Wait a second, aren't those two…?"

"It is! That's Yuga and Ranma from RanGa Channel!" Rainbow said.

"This is our chance! Maybe our biggest yet!" Lemon said as they rushed over to Yuga and Ranma.

"Hey, hold up! Can't you see they're busy?!" Hope asked.

"Can't talk, about to be famous!" Rainbow called. "Hey, Yuga! I wanna ask if we can…!"

Just before Rainbow could finish her question, Yuga's booster pack and a card in his pocket gave off a brilliant flash.

"Agh! Who turned on the lights?!" Ryuji gawked.

Before their eyes, swords rose up from the ground before appearing before the entire shopping center was a large white dragon in gold and blue armor. "I am the deity of combat! I am Gargantua Dragon!"

"Gargantua Dragon…?" Yuga asked in awe.

"Talk about lucky! Your first pack of cards and you get a Buddy Rare?!" Ranma, Yuga's best friend and partner in the RanGa channel asked.

"Yeah, that happens sometimes." ZS said, patting the boy's shoulder in a comforting way. "We've all been there, pal."

"But it isn't fair, I've been Buddyfighting since i was six years old and I still haven't gotten mine…" Ranma said before seeing the group. "Whoa, what the?!"

"Hello~!" Mari said.

Yuga was then asking multiple questions of Gargantua Dragon before he spoke. "You ask way too many questions. First you must introduce yourself so I may know your name."

"Right. My name is Yuga Mikado. And you're Garo...gara….I'll just call you Garga." Yuga said.

"That is acceptable, yes. However, I don't answer questions. I prefer to let my actions speak for me." Garga said. "Huh? A powerful fighter spirit." he said as a police car flew into the center as a familiar face came out.

"Is that… It is! Tasuku, it's you!" David said.

"So that is why it felt so familiar. One of the brave heroes who laid down his life countless times to defend Dragon World." Garga said.

"No way...the commissioner is here?!" Ranma said.

"Well...this is a surprise. You all haven't changed a bit. And Yuga, you've seem to have grown since the last time I saw you." said Tasuku as he stood there in a cyan suit.

"You've changed though, you're a commissioner already huh? How've you been?" Ace said.

"Been doing quite well." Tasuku said.

"So...do we know him?" Yuga asked.

"I was there when you were born. In fact, I was a friendly rival of your father's." Tasuku said.

"How could I forget all the times you and Gao fought?" Hope said.

"So wait... What's the commish doing here?" Ryuji asked.

"Well…" Tasuku said taking out a deck case. "I'm here, to ask Yuga to Buddyfight me."

"Hey, Tasuku. I've got an idea. Can you partner up with me one last time?" David asked.

"Hm?" Tasuku asked. "I see. You want to fight Francisca to solidify the passing into this generation after 30 years here."

"That's the long and short of it, yes." David said.

"If that is the case, then I'd be happy to team up with you. As for Fransisca, she can team up with Yuga." Tasuku said.

"Can I ask what is going on?" Toriel asked.

"Oh, occasionally we do have one on one fights here, but there does come a time when we team up with the people here to have tag team buddy fights. It's sorta like a thing we've made famous here." Hope said.

"Huh. Any differences from the regular rules?" Issei asked.

"Not much. Normally, the match is over when the main fighters' match has finished. But during the GGG Finals, the Color God Red said that he was thinking of removing that rule." David said.

"He did. Matches can now only be won if both opponents on one side have been defeated." Tasuku said.

"I see. That makes it much more simple and fun." Hope said.

"Now...let's make our way over there." Tasuku said pointing to the fighting stage in the center of the shopping center.

"Oh, this should be good." Ryuji said.

"I ain't missing this! Front row seats, baby!" Emo said, running ahead.

"Are you two ready?" Tasuku asked.

"Yeah, I'm ready. How about you?" Yuga asked Fransisca.

"Ready as I'll ever be!" Francisca said.

"Now, to begin, just do as I do." Tasuku said bringing up a digital looking cardmat. "Place your buddy and flag cards facedown. Then, Lumenize your deck. Like this. Gather! Future dragons soaring through the galaxy! Luminize, Future Dragoner!"

"Okay, I think I get it. A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Been a while since I did this. In the darkest lands from the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Now...we each have to raise the flag." Tasuku said. "Star Dragon World!" he said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Now we reveal our buddies. Star Dragoner, Jackknife!" Tasuku said as Jack appeared by his side.

"Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst!" David said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga called as Garga appeared.

"Revolution Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Now...since this is an instructional match, me and David have the first move. Now, the point is to bring the opponent's life down to zero. Now. Draw! Charge and draw!" Tasuku said. "I call Rainbow Vision, Shadowscare to the center. You can call as many monsters as you want as long as their total size on the field is three or less. Now...Shadowscare attacks the fighter." he said as Shadowscare struck.

10-8

"And that is the end of my move. David?" Tasuku said.

"Right. I draw!" David said. "And I'm gonna start things off by calling Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado! Now, attack the fighter!"

10-8

"I end my turn." David said.

"Now the turn passes to you and Francisca, Yuga." Tasuku said.

"Okay, here we go! Draw, Charge and Draw!" Yuga said drawing a copy of Gargas card. "Now...I start things off by calling Gardog to the center." he said calling a black and white dog to the center. "Then call Garcat to the right." he added as a red cat appeared.

"Ha! I always land on my feet!" the cat said.

"Now, Garcat...attack Shadowscare!" Yuga said as Garcat clawed down Shadowscare as it vanished. "Now Gardog, attack, attack the fighter!"

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" Tasuku said.

10-11

"Grrr. He plays rough." Gardog growled.

"Don't worry. I've got a plan. I draw!" Francisca said. "First, I'll cast Pre-Emptive Strike! By paying one life, I can destroy a size 2 or less monster on the field."

8-7

"Next, I'll call Wandering Knight, Roy to the center, Missile Magician, Addrick to the left and Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane to the right!" Francisca said. "Now, Kazane and Addrick attack the fighter! When Addrick performs a link attack, I can deal one damage to the opponent."

10-9

"I cast Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Impressive block, but I still have Roy out. Go, strike!" Francisca said.

9-7

"My turn is done." Francisca said.

"Not bad, you two are impressive. But…" Tasuku said drawing and then charging and drawing. "It's time I got serious. I call Shadowscare to the left and then buddy call Star Dragoner, Jackknife to the right!"

11-12

"I'm up!" Jack called as he appeared on the right.

"Why did his life points go up?" Yuga asked.

"When a fighter calls out their buddy, they gain a life point. This is called a Buddy Gift." Francisca said.

"I activate Jack's ability! I check the top three cards in my deck, and from them, I place Dragonarms, J Igniter into Jack's soul. Crossnize!" Tasuku called as J Igniter attached to Jack's arm.

"Whoa! How'd that happen?!" Ryuji asked.

"It's Crossnize, an ability unique to Star Dragon World." Hope said.

"In short, Star Dragon World cards can combine and power up." Sora said.

"Now I pay 1 life and equip J-Star Saber! Then I'll go ahead and use its ability. I pay one gauge and pick a card with Jackknife in its name and put it over Jack. Now...he becomes Golden Dragoner, Jackknife!" Tasuku said as Jack now took on a golden appearance.

"Whoa! He turned golden!" Indigo said.

"Seriously?! Thats awesome!" Ryuji gawked.

"This is my powered up form!" Jack said.

"This is the result of our bond through the years. Jack's ultimate form! Now, I activate his ability, by removing two of his soul cards, I can destroy that many monsters on my opponent's field and gain two life." Tasuku said as Garcat and Gardog vanished.

11-13

"Now the attack begins. Shadowscare." Tasuku said.

8-6

"Now I go!" Tasuku said slashing Yuga.

6-4

"Next...Jack...lay it on him!" Tasuku said as Jack rammed into Yuga.

4-1

"And Jack has the double attack ability. Sorry, but I win." Tasuku said.

"Not yet! I cast, Blue Dragon Shield!" Yuga announced. "I block the attack, and my gauge goes up by 1."

"A Spell at the last moment… that's very familiar." Tasuku said. "David, my turn is done. You're up."

"Got it. I draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "First, I'll call Dragowizard, Tempest Wing! Whenever he's called, I can send a Wizard to my drop zone to send a monster to your gauge." He said as Roy disappeared. "When Battlewizard, The Ace is discarded from my hand, I pay one life in order to draw a card."

7-6

"Then, I'll call two of Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica." David said. "And when one of them is called with a size 3 Wizard on the field, I get to draw another card. So, that makes two. Now, Zessicas! Take out her monsters and Tempest Wing attacks the fighter!"

7-5

"Tempest Wing has Double Attack, which means he can attack again!" David said.

"I cast! Deflection! I nullify the attack." Francisca said.

"Well, guess that's it for me." David said.

"Alright, time to turn this around!" Yuga said taking out his trusty pair of headphones and putting them on.

"Hm. The young one is rising to the challenge." Garga said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yuga said doing so.

"Wait, Yuga. Before you go, I would like to gain my win here." Francisca said.

"Sure, I can wait." Yuga said.

U

"Okay. Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, first I'll equip Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger! If I equip this, I can equip Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger! Since I also have Blitz Tiger, this grants it one critical. Next, I'll Buddycall Revolution Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

5-6

"And here comes the kicker. When he's called and I have two items equipped, I can destroy a size 2 or less monster on your field!" Francisca said. "And I'm eyeing one of your Zessica's." she said as the one on the right was destroyed. "To finish things up, I'll call Tactful Knight, Arron! If she's called when I have two items equipped, I get to draw a card. That card being what I was hoping for. Rolling Stone! With this card, the soul card and monster card of all monsters in the center get sent to the drop zone. And since Tempest Wing is the only one in the center…" Francisca said.

"Agh, no way!" David said.

"Japologa, but yes way!" Francisca said. "Now, come on everyone! It's time for an All-Out Attack!"

Francisca attacked with Rebellious and Arron, all dealing exactly 6 damage to David.

6-0

Game over, David! Winner, Francisca!

"Now that looked aces. Now...it's my turn." Yuga said donning his headphones. "I pay one gauge and equip...Deity Dragonsword, Garblade! Now...Buddycall...Gargantua Dragon to the right!"

1-2

"All enemies are powerless against my blade!" Garga said.

"The Most powerful Buddy. The one they call the Deity of Combat...this should be interesting." Sheer said.

"I use move and move Jack to the center!" Tasuku said.

"I saw that coming!" Yuga said slaying Jack before he returned.

"What? How did he come back?" Ann asked.

"Soulguard. He used the card in his soul to take the hit." Tails said.

"Garblade can do a double attack!" Yuga said slaying Jack again only for him to return. "Garga, go attack Jack!"

"As you wish!" Garga said charging towards Jack.

"I cast, Mars Barrier!" Tasuku called blocking Gargas attack.

"Useless! I have double attack!" Garga said launching several swords as they pierced through Jack who vanished.

"He did it!" Elize said.

"Yeah, but he's got nothing else to attack with!" Flamberge said.

"Now...it's time. Gargantua Dragon... ! Activate! Mode Change! Gargantua Dragon, Blast Mode!" Yuga said.

Garga roared as his armor turned red as his swords combined into two large broad swords in each of his hands. "Blast Mode!"

"Whoa, what the?!" Ryuji said. "That Gargantua Dragon changed too, what's going on here?!"

"Sheer, what's G-EVO? Is it some sort of ability?" Hope asked.

"Yes. An ability only Gargantua Dragon can use. It allows him to change form with any card that has Gargantua Dragon in its name." Sheer said.

"When I change into Blast Mode, I gain one critical, my attacks cannot be nullified, and the damage I deal cannot be reduced!" Garga announced.

"But how did Yuga know exactly when to do this?" Ann asked.

"Because he's the Ace of Games." Hope realized. "He has unmatched skills when it comes to gaming, so he knew exactly what to do when he saw Gargantua Dragon had the G-EVO ability. He must've had one of Gargas's cards in his hand at the beginning of the match, but did not play it until he drew the Blast Mode card, which was at this moment in time."

"Why did you just explain all that?" Asta asked.

"I have no idea." Hope said.

"Now...it's time! Garga, attack the fighter!" Yuga said as Garga struck Tasuku.

13-9

"Double attack!" Garga said attacking once more.

9-5

"Final Phase! I cast!" Yuga shouted as rising from the ground was a gigantic sword shrouded in bright blue flames.

"Is that… the Gargantua Punisher?" Toma asked.

"Now...Deity...Gargantua...PUNISHER!" Yuga shouted bringing the sword down on Tasuku.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"That was amazing!" Ryuji said.

"It was pretty awesome. Yuga's amazing when it comes to Buddyfight… just like him." Hope said.

"No surprise...consider he is his son after all." Jexi said.

"Thank you for the amazing match." Tasuku said shaking Yuga's hand before driving off.

"David? You okay?" Francisca asked.

David however had a tear fall down his face as he laughed.

"Huh? What's wrong with you? Why are you laughing?" Francisca asked.

"Oh, don't mind me. It's just that...nothing makes a master more proud of their pupil than when they surpass them." David said. "Looks like I still have a lot to learn about this game after all."

"I still had fun playing with you either way." Francisca said.

"Me too. And I know you're gonna do great out there." David said.

"Yeah...that was a spectacular match. Though...it feels like we forgot something." Hope said.

"You forgot us." a voice said as Hope saw Roxas behind him.

"Oh, you guys saw all of that? Sorry." David said.

"Right...the whole reason we came here." Jexi said. "Uh...we're sorry?"

"Roxas, Xion, it's so good to see you both." Kairi said.

"Sorry, we kinda messed up on meeting you." Flamberge said. "We kinda got mixed in this Buddyfight that started with Rainbow seeing her chance to get famous and…" she said before Rainbow whacked her.

"Don't you dare blame all of this on me. You were the one charging into Castle like a maniac." Rainbow said.

"Oh yeah? Then how come you were the one who…" Flamberge said before Zan shocked her.

"Oh boy…" Francisca said as she had a hand to her forehead and shook her head.

"Apologies." Zan said dragging away the fallen Flamberge.

"So...it's good to see you all again, heroes." a voice said as they saw a young blond haired girl in white.

"Namine! How ya doing these days?" Eddy asked. "Great to see ya three again!"

"Uh...not sure we've actually ever met. I would have remembered a short little elf." she said.

"... that's a new one." Double D got out as he and Ed laughed while Eddy glared at them.

"Namine." Kairi said. "I'm glad to see you're able to exist as your own person now."

"Yes...it's been amazing." Namine said.

"We've been taking her to a few different worlds to experience them, same with us. Now that she's been brought back, we decided to call Hope and keep our promise to join him." Roxas said.

"And it looks like you and Xion got new clothes, love the outfits." Lea said.

"There is no Organization XIII anymore so no reason to keep wearing the black cloaks." Xion said.

"Yeah." Lea said.

"So, we're all acquainted now? Good. Cause I'm missing out on a lot of details here." Ryuji said.

"We'll catch you and the rest of the Phantom Thieves up later." Nami said.

"For now...I'd like to hear more about this "Magic World"." Emo said, his eyes almost shining in excitement.

"Akira can tutor you on it. He's gotten used to playing it himself." Ryuji said.

"Pardon me, before we all decide to do our own things...is your home nearby, Yuga?" Garga asked.

"Yeah, it is… wait, don't tell me you're gonna be living with me?!" Yuga asked.

"Er… He's your buddy. That's kind of the point." Einst said.

"Well...guess I can show you guys the way to my house." Yuga said leading them to a small house in the suburbs as he opened the door. "We're home, mom."

"Ah...there you boys are." said a familiar looking woman.

"Wait...Paruko, Paruko is that you?" Ace asked.

"Hmm? Well...there are some faces I haven't seen in a while. So you've been playing with my son?" she asked.

"Yeah. We have. He's a really skilled player." David said.

"Wait a second! You're telling me that Yuga is… no way…" Rainbow said.

"About time you got it." Hope said.

"And I guess this little guy is part of our family now huh?" Paruko said.

"Huh?" Yuga said before they looked to Garga who was now smaller and resembled more hedgehog-like qualities except for the horns.

"Well, I have been told that this form is more acceptable in the human world." Garga said.

"Who told you that?" Scarlet asked, looking down.

"It's called an SD form. A form so monsters don't frighten away people with their usual appearances." Yoko said.

"But how was he able to turn into it? Did he use a gadget, or chant some kinda spell, or what?" Yuga asked.

"Garga was right, you ask WAY too many questions." Hope said.

"Well, he is just getting into the game." Mark pointed out. "... That was your first Buddyfight, right Yuga?"

"Yeah, it was. My first time playing the game." Yuga said.

"You guys starting to get interested in the game now?" Jexi asked.

"Hell yeah!" Moltar said. "That was a good fight just now, and it'll be cool to get into this, considering that we didn't get to do much for the tournament."

"Yeah, count me in too!" Issei said.

"Eh...I'm not one for letting others do the fighting for me." Goku said.

"It will be interesting to say the least." Shanoa said.

"Okay...starting tomorrow...we'll get more into the game." Jexi said.


	2. Friends Battle

The groups soon returned to the Galaxy King after the events that occured yesterday.

"Wow...hard to believe we saw it. The Deity of Combat, appearing right before our eyes." Sheer said.

"Not only that...but seeing Gao's son for real. Super awesome." Rainbow said.

"But there's just one question though, whatever happened to Gao?" Ace said.

"I talked with Paruko on that. Apparently he's travelling the US right now, teaching Aikijujutsu." Tetsu said.

"A form of Martial Arts I take it?" Simon asked.

"You're on the money there." Hope said.

"So, what do you guys think of Yuga and Ranma?" Gemini asked.

"Yuga's cool, and he took to Buddyfight like a fish to water." Hope said.

"No surprise. He is called the Ace of Games for a reason." Rainbow said.

"Ranma seems like a good kid but it feels like something is starting to shadow over his heart." Ace said.

"Hmm...perhaps." Sheer said.

"Sweet, never thought we'd be back on this ship again." Ryuji said.

"You sure we can stay here?" Akira asked.

"We may be on opposite sides of the law, but you guys are still our allies." Jexi said.

"Thanks." Akira said.

"So...guess we'll help teach Issei and the others how to Buddyfight." Simon said as he was now polishing Riptide.

"You'd really help me, Moltar and Emo get started? That's a relief, cause I have no clue how to put a deck together even though we saw that fight yesterday." Issei said.

"Well we can help with that." Simon said.

"A deck is simple. You construct one of 50 cards minimum and you can only have up to four copies of the same card. And you can only use cards retaining to the specific world." Akira said. "There are also certain attributes, each with their own abilities. It's best to use one that fits your own style and personality."

"I see. In that case...yes. Legend Worlds Wydar Sarkal! Filled with ancient beasts and monsters." Moltar said.

"Hmmm. For me...gotta go with the Shadow Shades of Magic World." Emo said. "Something as dark as I am."

"It's a no brainer for me! Dragon World!" Issei said.

"Well, it's plainly obvious. You are in possession of a powerful boosted gear belonging to one of the greatest dragons of your world." Hope said.

"Now...as for an attribute...think I'll go with Armordragons." Issei said.

"Good. Now then...Shanoa….I noticed you were looking intensely at us. You want to try a hand at this game too?" Akira asked.

"Yes, I am curious of how this game works." Shanoa said as she had a card in her hand.

"Hmm. What's this? Purge Knight, Vlad Dracula. An interesting choice. So you have an interest in using Dungeon World?" Akira asked.

"Not just Dungeon World, she's also got a kick outta how Danger World works." Ryuji said.

"Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus. It would make sense since I have the powers of both Dracula and Cerberus in me." Shanoa said.

"That's an idea. Maybe Shanoa can have two separate Decks that represent both halves that make up her magic. One for her vampire side and one for her Cerberus side, and Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus can act as her buddy for both." Hope said.

"That sounds like a great idea." Simon said.

"Hmm. For Dungeon World, she can use Demon Lords, and for Danger, she can use Armor Knights. Both supporting her buddy." Akira said.

"Great plan, Akira." Ann said.

"Gawrsh, ya sure know your stuff about this game, Akira." Goofy said.

"We've been working at Castle for awhile now. I've learned all the rules and the ins and outs of playing the game." Akira said. "In fact...how about we play a game. Just me and Shanoa. The best way to learn something is to experience it first hand."

"Wait, you're a Buddyfighter too, Akira?" Sunset asked.

'Why else do you think I know the rules and attributes so well?" Akira said.

"This could be perfect! What better way for me, Moltar and Emo to get the game down than seeing you two duke it out?" Issei asked.

"No way am I missing out on this." Emo smiled.

"Akira, if you and Shanoa are going to Buddyfight here… then there's only one place you'd wanna do it." Hope said.

"Hm? And where would that be?" Akira asked.

Later at the Galaxy Kings buddyfight stage…

"Dude! You guys have your own Fighting Stage just for Buddyfight in here?! Thats awesome!" Ryuji marveled.

"I can hardly believe my eyes!" Ann added.

"Yes...it's quite incredible." Yusuke said.

"Okay...let's get it on. In one corner, we have Shanoa...and in the other, we got Akira!" Lemon said.

"Now, keep this in mind, this is only a friendly match. It doesn't matter who wins or loses in this, understood?" Akira asked.

"Yes, come, let us begin." Shanoa said. "One Day man shall look to dawn, without need to fear the darkness, Lumenize! Creatures of the Night!"

"When the masses are oppressed, there is only a single way to set them all free again! Luminize! Wings of Rebellion!" Akira said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Lemon said.

"Raise the flag!" both of them said.

"Danger." Shanoa said.

"Magic World." Akira said.

"Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus." Shanoa said.

"Fallen Angel of Rebellion, Rucifiel." Akira said. "Since this is your first official match, you can have first move."

"Alright. Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Armorknight Medusa to the center, and Armorknight Werewolf to the left." Shanoa said. "I pay one gauge, to cast Armorknight Formation. My turn is over now."

"She didn't attack. That means she's planning for something. Draw! Charge and draw! I start by calling Demon Knight Aibolos to the left and then call Tiny Professor, Crocell to the right. Then I choose to equip Sorcery Book, Theurgy. Now, I activate my items effect. By choosing to rest this card, I can remove 2000 defense from one card on your side. And I choose Armorknight Werewolf. Then...I cast the spell Magical Goodbye and return Medusa to your hand. Now, I choose to attack. Crocell attacks Werewolf." Akira said as Crocell attacked. "Now, Aibolos, attack the fighter!"

10-9

"I end my turn there. Your move." Akira said.

"Draw, Charge and Draw. I pay 2 gauges and cast Exorcist Stomp." Shanoa said. "This can allow me to destroy an item or spell on your field. The Sorcery Book, Theurgy for example. And I call Armorknight Minotaur to the center. Strike true, Minotaur!"

10-7

"Not a bad move there." Akira said. "You've taken to the game very well."

"Thank you." Shanoa said.

"Guess it's my turn now." he said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay one life to summon Storm Summoning Fullfool to the center." Akira said.

7-6

"Hmm...I think I'll end my turn here." Akira said.

"(He's up to something, I must remain cautious.)" Shanoa thought. "Draw, Charge and Draw. I pay one gauge to equip Demonic Spear, Swirling Darkness, and I cast Chaos Arms onto Armorknight Minotaur."

"That card gives Minotaur the penetration ability. Which means...oh boy." Ryuji said.

"Go forth, Minotaur!" Shanoa called.

"Here, catch!" Minotaur said throwing his axe and slicing through Fullfool. "Penetrate!"

6-3

"Alright, Shanoa!" Flamberge said.

"Once more!" Shanoa called. "This time...it's me!" she said piercing through Akira with her spear.

3-0

Game over! Winner: Shanoa Ecclesia!

"Thank you for the match Akira, it's been illuminating." Shanoa said holding her hand out to him.

"Likewise." he said shaking it.

"That was incredible! I think I get the gist of this game now." Issei said.

"Me too! I can't wait to play someday!" Moltar asid.

"It's gonna be fun, for sure." Emo said.

"There's one thing I don't get though." Hope said. "Akira had Storm Summoning Fullfool on the field. If he had used used Fullfools ability, Minotaur would be returned to the hand, and he'd avoid that damage."

"Yeah Akira, why'd ya let Minotaur take out your monster if you knew you could avoid that attack?" Ryuji asked.

"Me and her are still learning the game. Plus, I wanted to give her a confidence boost." Akira said. "Something she can build herself up on."

"Aw, that was sweet of him, huh Shanoa?" Hagakure asked.

"I suppose so, I wouldn't expect anything less from The Great Phantom Thief." Shanoa said with a small smile.

"Yeah...and I can't help but think...about if there are others besides Yuga and Akira. Other Aces out there." Hope said.


	3. Ace of Games vs Ace of Study

"Come on, it's almost starting!" Sci-Twi said.

"We're coming." Miu said as she, Mari and Tails joined her in front of TV. A quiz show was on. Sci-Twi, being one of the team's brains, always loved a good quiz show. But this one was a little different today.

"What the heck are you...ugh...are you watching Pace of Trivia again? Isn't this more for sciency types?" Jet asked.

"Hey, we happen to enjoy it for the facts." Miu said.

"And FYI, we're all sciency types here." Tails said.

"Hello and welcome back to Pace of Trivia. Today's guest is a little different. Someone from Aibo Academy." the announcer said as a young boy with bright blond hair with a star mark on his forehead and wearing a gray jacket.

"My name is Subaru Hoshiyomi, a 6th grader from Aibo Academy." he said.

"This young man has been regarded a genius among his classmates that they have even called him the Ace of Study. Is that right?" he asked.

"I cannot say for sure if I am a genius but it is true I am regarded as the Ace of Study." Subaru said.

As Subaru began his quiz, with the prize being an advanced telescope, some of the others came by and saw the show in.

"Hey guys! Whatcha watch… oh, Pace of Trivia again?" Hagakure asked.

"Shhh." they said as they watched Subaru acing every single question thrown his way.

"Incredible. All of these are either college level or above and he's acing them like they're ordinary." Sci-Twi said.

"No surprise, considering his title is Ace of Study." Miu said.

"I'm impressed." Mari said as she was working on something.

"Wow...incredible. For answering all our questions correctly, you have indeed won a state of the art telescope." the announcer said. "Well be back with our next challenger after the break."

"That guy was incredible." Hagakure said.

"An Ace of Games and now an Ace of Study, and they both go to the same school." Mari said.

"It's more than that. Looking into Subaru's records, it turns out he's also a Buddyfighter." Tails said.

"He is? Then why haven't we heard about him?" Hagakure asked.

"He's very discreet about it." Akira said appearing.

"Akira." Hagakure said. "What do you mean by discreet?"

"I've seen him in the shop a few times. He prioritizes his studies over games like buddyfight." Akira said.

"I know there's a sayin' about all work and no play somewhere…" Miu thought before she got a lightbulb. "Hold the phone! I just got a great idea!"

"What is it, Miu?" Tails asked.

"We got Two Aces doing buddyfight in the same school, right? What would happen if we brought em together for a match? The Ace of Games, Yuga Mikado vs The Ace of Studies, Subaru Hoshiyomi in a buddyfight? That would be a clash of the titans right there!" Miu explained.

"Yes, but Subaru mostly studies though, wouldn't it be kinda rude to just ask him to Buddyfight Yuga outta the blue?" Mari asked.

"Besides, he doesn't work like that. He only accepts fights only if they offer him a chance to improve." Akira said.

"Exactly." Mari said.

"That's no excuse to at least try to take someone on." Hagakure said. "You don't know if someone's gonna give you a challenge if you at least fight them."

"I kinda got that vibe from Dave during that Perfect Link Tournament. The guy's all about breaking limits." Miu said.

"He's a competitor at heart, so I guess it comes with the territory." Tapu Fini said.

"So let go of the delusions of getting him and Yuga to fight. It's not going to happen unless he wants it." Akira said.

"Right. Guess it was too much to hope for." Hagakure said.

The next day, some live footage was soon being shown of Yuga preparing to face against Subaru.

"Huh...would you look at that." Akira said.

"Well...sometimes these things happen when you least expect them." Sci-Twi said.

"Now...let's see just what sort of abilities Subaru brings to the table." Miu said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru shouted.

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga shouted.

"Raise the flag!" both said.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia." Subaru said as a small yellow dragon appeared by his side.

"Gargantua Dragon." Yuga said.

"Now...it's my turn. I draw. Charge and draw! I call Govern Star Dragon, Bordure to the center. With his ability, I add one item card from my deck to my hand. Then I call to the left Guardseer Dragon,Gyron. And he attacks the fighter." Subaru said.

10-8

"My turn is now over." Subaru said.

"What kind of dragons are those?" Mari asked.

"Astrodragons. A Star Dragon world attribute. Their abilities mainly are determined on where on the field they stand." Tails said.

"Ha. Not bad. But now it's my turn. I draw! Charge and draw! I equip Garblade and then call Garcat to the left and Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right." Yuga said.

8-9

"Buddycalling right off the bat." Mari said. "Wonder what he's planning."

"Now, Garcat attacks Bordure." Yuga said as Garcat pounced only to be moved towards Gyron.

"Gyron's ability. When he's on the left, attacks are drawn over to him." Subaru said as Garcat defeated Gyron only for it to revive with soulguard.

"Ha!" Yuga shouted slaying Gyron before moving to Bordure.

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" Subaru said blocking the attack.

"Garga...attack Bordure!" Yuga said as Garga did so. "Now attack the fighter!"

10-8

"Now...it's time to go G-EVO! Gargantua Dragon, Blast Mode!" Yuga said changing Garga to Blast Mode. "Now attack!"

"Sorry but..there are many cards that prevent the opponent from attacking." Subaru said. "I pay one life and cast! Crystallization Phenomenon!"

8-7

Garga's body was soon encased in crystal, stopping his attack completely.

"I guess...that's it for me." Yuga said.

"Subaru...truly an impressive fighter." Sci-Twi said.

"And a Clairvoyant as well..." Mari added.

"Now...let us begin. Seerbow, Babylon." Subaru said equipping a bow. "Calling Govern Star Dragon, Fret to the left. And now...I Buddycall Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia to the center!" he said as a large yellow dragon with wide rainbow feathered wings took to the center. "My buddy who has mastered Astrological science...takes to the field!"

7-8

Soon the bow and the two monsters glowed. "Having gained the light of three stars, a great triangle in the sky forms above us. Activate, Galaxy Formation!" Subaru shouted.

"This has to be...Cross's ability. All cards on the field now have an extra critical and penetrate." Sci-Twi said.

"Now, I cast! Notice: Enhancement Tactic! All monsters and items on my field now gain 3000 power. Now Fret, go attack the fighter!"

9-7

Subaru then notched his arrow and fired it.

"Cast! Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga said.

7-10

"Too bad. During Galaxy Formation, Babylon gains double attack." Subaru said firing again.

10-7

"Cross, attack!" Subaru said.

"Leave it to me." Cross said attacking Yuga.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Yuga said.

"I have double attack!" Cross said attacking.

7-4

"Sorry Yuga...but it ends for you here. Once Galaxy Formation has been completed, I can use this card. I cast! Final Phase!" Subaru said. "Tri-Star Decision!"

A large blue triangle appeared above Subaru, flying to Cross as he latched onto it with his Wings and tail. He shrunk it down before drawing back an energy bow. An arrow then appeared as Cross fired at it hit Yuga directly.

4-0

Game Over! Winner: Subaru Hoshiyomi!

"It's all in the mind." Subaru said as the audience cheered.

"Shine forth, star of glory!" Cross added on.

"Well...it looks as though Subaru is someone we should keep an eye on." Miu said.

"Definitely." Mari said.

"Hmm. Now that I think about it...giving the timing...the ABC Cup should be happening soon." Tails said.

"Yes. Hard to forget about that." Sci-Twi said.

"It's likely that he'll be showing up there." Miu said.

"Hold up….ABC Cup?" Jet asked.

"Its short for the Aibo Buddy Cup. It's a buddyfight tournament held at Aibo Academy between its students. We actually competed in it during our first visit to this world." Sci-Twi said.

"Sounds interesting." Mari said.

"And considering this is a new age, we're considering having some members who haven't Buddyfight before to enter." Tails said. "It's a good chance for them to earn experience."

"That should be great to see." Akira said.

"It'll be nice seeing the New Gen Buddyfight players from our groups having fun." Mari said.

"Yes. It'll be something to truly look forward to." Akira said.


	4. The Transfer is the Ace of Sports!

"Okay, one more…" Flamberge said finishing up a deck before she beamed. "Yes! It's finally ready!"

"Oh, is that your Deck, Flamberge?" Sonia asked.

"You bet it is! It's a deck mix of The Crimson Battlers and Sun Dragons! Oooh, I can't wait to get out there with this deck!" Flamberge said. "I could fight that Subaru kid and...on second thought...maybe not." she sighed.

"Whoa! Now this is awesome." Rainbow said watching something on her phone.

"What are you...wait...is that...is that him?" Nekomaru said as they saw a green haired boy in pictures setting a track record, setting a new world record in swimming and even getting a homerun in a baseball game and winning.

"Yep. The Ace of Sports." Rainbow said.

"Masato Rikuo. I've heard of him. He's a master in every single sport." Nekomaru said.

"Every sport, huh?" David asked.

"You're pretty interested in this guy, David." Hope said.

"I don't know about tennis, but I like this kid. People say he treasures teamwork and cooperation above all else. And that's something I can get behind." David said.

"Look, David, we can't just rush out and meet him wherever he is." Hope said.

"Yes we can. He just transferred to Aibo today." Rainbow said.

"Is it a coincidence that Aces are being drawn to Cho-Tokyo?" Al said. "Or is it just me?"

"No, there's definitely something going on over there." Francisca said.

The group soon headed on over to Aibo where they saw Masato instructing a few kids in soccer as their moves quickly improved as they scored the goal.

"He's kinda like you Nekomaru." Kohaku said.

"It's no surprise. Great masters at most times can be great teachers, imparting wisdom and experience onto others." Nekomaru said.

"There's definitely that resemblance." Flamberge said.

"The Best Defense is a good offense." Masato said. "By keeping the ball in the other team's half of the field, you create more scoring opportunities, and prevents the other team from scoring. Attacking is Defense. Dismissed!"

"Attacking is Defense…." Flamberge said.

Masato then turned to the others as Yuga and Ranma showed up with Garga. "Hm? Who are you all?"

"Oh we're the Hero Alliance and…" Jexi said.

"You people? Have any of you no shame about the things you've done?" Masato said.

"What are you talking about?" Hope asked.

Masato then pulled up two separate videos, both baring the RanGa channel logo. "Hey hey, today we're going to prank the heck out of this buddy police car." said a guy in a Yuga mask. "Also, I'm gonna show you the damage those losers and so called heroes cause." he said showing clips of the heroes attacking clipped together with images of places being destroyed.

"Amateurs… These are photoshopped." David said.

"And we never made any videos like these." Ranma said.

"Do you expect me to be fooled that easily?" Masato said.

"Look, we would never do anything like this." Iida said.

"Look, what can we do to prove our innocence?" Yuga asked.

"Hmm...a challenge. I challenge one of you to a sports contest." Masato said.

"A challenge? I am so in!" a voice said as a card flew out before taking the form of a small red dragon with an axe tail. "I'm the Head of Linkdragon Order, Thunderaxe Agito! I came to see Masato's undefeated streak stay alive."

"Oh...yeah!" the two cheered.

"Two words. Game on." David said.

"You all can select the sport. Name whatever you want." Masato said.

"Baseball!" Flamberge called out. "One on one, first one to score wins!"

"One on one baseball… can we even do that?" Gemini asked.

"Yeah." Yuga said as they arrived to the baseball field. "One-man Baseball. You hit the ball with the bat...and then you run and try to catch it. One who fails to catch it loses." he said hitting the ball before getting a glove on as he demonstrated by catching it. "The trick is to hit a really good flyball."

"Ace of Sports has first crack." Ranma said.

"Masato, Masato, he's the best!" Agito cheered.

"Indeed I am!" Masato said tossing the ball up and hitting it far with the bat before running across the field and catching it with a diving catch.

"Oh man, how are we supposed to top that?" Kazuichi asked.

"Hmm." Saki said.

"No need to think it, we just gotta take a big chance!" Flamberge said grabbing the bat.

"Now the representative for the Hero Alliance is up next!" Ranma said.

"Go, Bringer of Flame! You can do it!" Garga called.

"Ha!" Flamberge said hitting it.

"She took a full swing!" Ranma said as Flamberge chased after it.

"Come on! Come on! Come on!" she said diving for the ball only to miss by a small amount.

"And that does it. The Ace of Sports gets a clean victory." Ranma said.

"Damn it!" Flamberge shouted as Masato looked down on her.

"Why did you hit it that far?" Masato asked.

"I...I just wanted to challenge myself." she said sadly.

"I see. Seeing that spirit...I know for a fact not one of these people could have made those videos." Masato said.

"Wh… really?" Flamberge said speechless.

"See….we tried to tell you." David said.

"Hey...think we found our culprit." Ranma said using the editing software to remove the Yuga mask to show a guy with green hair and sharp teeth wearing an eyepatch.

"Ugh...this guy? Really?" Rainbow said.

"Dan Yamada…" David said.

"Who?" Sheer asked.

"He's a video maker and has a channel called DaDan. He's had it out for the RanGa channel for awhile. And us too." Rainbow said.

"What did we ever do to sharkteeth?" Stoj asked.

"Nothing personally, but apparently he used to be a fan of the Universal Villains till they dissolved during the Titan Crisis." David said.

"Course considering how much of a worm he is, none of his videos are taken seriously. Still, I'll alert the site admins and get these taken down." Rainbow said.

"Seriously, I hate those kinds of people. No respect at all." David said

"What a sore loser." Kagura said.

"Grr. I can't believe I was duped by that twisted fiend. Is there anyway I can make it up to you people?" Masato asked.

"I can think of one thing." Flamberge said. "You know...I'm not gonna act like Hope. Buddyfight. You and me. A rematch for the baseball loss. Sound good?"

"Heh. Deal." Masato said.

"Then we'll meet on the stage." Flamberge said.

On the stage, Masato and Flamberge soon entered.

"Ooooh, yeah! I'm so fired up for this, my flames are stoked! Time to make my debut in a sudden firestorm!" Flamberge said pumping her arms. "Let's do this! This flame ignites from deep within my soul and burns all in its path! Lumenize! Blazing Solar Inferno!"

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"Here we go! Buddy…" Flamberge said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Im with Dragon World!" Flamberge called.

"Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said as Agito appeared by his side.

"Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus!" Flamberge called.

"You can have the first move, Flamberge." Masato said.

"Thanks! Draw, Charge and Draw!" Flamberge called. "I'm kicking things off by equipping Sun Fist, Balguard! And here I come!" Flamberge said striking Masato.

10-8

"That'll be it for me. Lets see what you've got, Masato!" Flamberge called.

"Okay! I start by equipping, Order's Axe, Wildaxe! Then, I call to the left Assaillant, Tategami!" Masato said. "Then Bloated, Harahara to center. Finally, Buddycall Thunderaxe, Agito to the right!" he said.

8-9

"Do you of the Linkdragon Order swear to battle hard and protect Masato?!" Agito asked.

"Yeah!" Tategami and Harahara called.

"Joy, Strength and Power! The time has come to unite forces and become one with our skillful comrades!" Masato called.

"Dragon Share!" they shouted as a light shined from all four of them.

"Tategami...attack the fighter!" Masato said as Tategami struck Flamberge.

10-9

9-11

"Tategami, double attack!" Masato called as tategami struck again.

9-8

11-13

"Harahara...your turn!" Masato said.

8-7

13-15

'Double attack!" Masato said.

7-6

15-17

"For Share!" Masato cheered.

"Linkdragon Order! Linkdragon Order!" the dragons cheered.

"What's going on here? None of these cards match their data at all!" Miles said.

"Dragon Share. An ability only held by the Linkdragon Order. In short, being on the field together, they all can gain each others abilities." Sci-Twi said.

"So in short, it's like working with a sports team. Where one member is weak, the others work to make up for that weakness." Akane said.

"It kinda reminds me of Delta Attack for some reason." Ace said.

"Hey, Dave. Can you or Francisca do something like that?" Jesmon asked.

"You kidding? There's no way either of us can pull off something like that." David said.

"Now...time for Wildaxe!" Masato said striking Flamberge twice.

6-4

17-21

"Okay, Agito. Go for it." Masato said.

"I'll do our best!" Agito said charging into Flamberge.

4-2

21-23

"One more! For Share!" Masato said as Agito charged.

"You're not beating me like that! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Flamberge said.

23-25

"Nuts. I was so close. Man." Masato said. "I end my turn."

"Alright, time to strike back." Flamberge said drawing then charging and drawing. She thought about full on attacking this turn, but then remembered Masato's advice to the soccer team. "Defense is the best offense...great advice, Ace of Sports!"

"What is Berge up to?" Hagakure asked.

"She's making a faithful choice." Shoji said.

"Here we go! I call Black Spotted Dragon, Black Dot to the right! And Crimson Battler, Break Shoulder Dragon to the left!" Flamberge said. "I cast! Dragonic Shoot, and destroy Harahara! And I got Dragon Breath for Tategami!"

"Well, I had a good run…!" Tategami called.

"Losing is bad on the digestion!" Harahara said as both were destroyed.

"Yeah! Break Shoulder, attack Masato!" Flamberge said.

"In battle, there is no need for words!" Break Shoulder said ramming Masato.

25-22

"Now it's my turn!" Flamberge said striking with Balguard.

22-20

"Black Dot, go!" Flamberge called.

"Guess there's no choice, I'll flay him for ya!" Black Dot said slashing Masato.

20-19

"That's it for my turn!" Flamberge said.

"Okay then. Now it's time for me to kick things up! Using Agito, I place the Link Dragon Order cards in my drop zone in order to call...Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito!" Masato said as Agito soon appeared much larger and muscular with strange things coming from his back as he let out a prideful roar.

"Incredible power surges and overflows within me!" Agito roared.

"Flamberge is in trouble. This version of Agito is much stronger than the base form." Piccolo said.

"You're more right than you realize. This Agito has a special power...Spiral Dragon Share. In short, he gains the abilities of all Linkdragon Order cards in his soul." Tails said.

"A big barrage is coming… Black Dot, Move to the center!" Flamberge called.

"Guess I gotta do it." Black Dot said jumping to the center.

"King Agito, go attack Black Dot!" Masato said as King Agito charged.

"He's not going anywhere, not right now at least! I activate Balguards Ability! By paying 1 Gauge and sending it straight to the drop zone, Black Dot is safe this turn!" Flamberge said blocking Agitos attack for black dot.

19-21

"King Agito has Double attack!" Masato said as Agito destroyed Black Dot. "This will end things!" he called tossing wildaxe.

21-25

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Flamberge called blocking.

2-3

"She survived!" Eijiro said.

"How clutch was that? I'd say she made the right choice equipping Balguard and moving Black Dot to protect herself." Hope said.

"Uh...Hope...Masato still have 25 life...and Flamberge only has 3. Plus King Agito has six soul cards." Sci-Twi said. "Defense doesn't mean anything when next turn comes."

"You're right. So I'd better attack like there's no tomorrow!" Flamberge said. "Draw! Charge and Draw!" flamberge said. "Time to bring the heat! First up, I'm casting The Skies in Your Hand, to return Break Shoulder Dragon back to my hand cards! I then cast Dragonic Charge Plus, Increasing my Gauge by six!"

"Such intensity…" Nekomaru said.

"Now I call Burning Rapier "SD" to the right! And now I Buddycall Phoenix Wing Virtuous Dragon, Zellhorus to the left!" Flamberge called as both dragons appeared. "I Equip Sun Fist, Rising Knuckle! Burning Rapier, Zellhorus, do a link attack on King Agito!"

Both dragons blasted through King Agito, ripping one of his soul cards away. "Zellhorus also has penetrate!"

25-22

"When Burning Rapier Dragon "SD" link attacks, one soul card on my opponent's field goes to the drop zone!" Flamberge said as agito lost another soul. "And when Zellhorus link attacks, i can take out one monster and can deal damage to you by restanding him!" Flamberge said as Masato simply stood silent.

"That's not going to work at all. Even with all your attacks...you won't take down King Agito." Masato said.

"What?" Flamberge said as Agito stood there. "I'll just...Ah! I...don't have anymore gauge."

"She burned herself out already." Kokoro said.

"A fiery spirit is something good but...firing up all the time...will end with just being burned out." Masato said.

"I get it…. I was so focused on trying to beat him...I didn't even realize...I set myself up for a loss." Flamberge said. "Even with Rising Knuckle and Zellhorus, I'll still...I...end my turn."

King Agito then charged onto her as he dealt the final blows.

Game Over! Winner: Masato Rikuo!

"I...I just…" Flamberge said before Masato stood over her.

"You are a hot headed girl who fails to think things through. However, you still have so much potential." Masato said.

"I...I do!?" Flamberge said.

"I've decided. The upcoming ABC Cup...I want you as my partner." Masato said.

"Really, me? The Ace of Sports wants me?!" Flamberge beamed.

"Of course Masato wants you! During the baseball game and the buddyfight, it was amazing how you pushed yourself. You still have a ways to go, but all that fiery spirit you have to stand up for your comrades reminds us of our bonds! And thats the partner masato wants!" Agito exclaimed.

"Fine...I accept." Flamberge said gripping his hand as they got up.

The groups were soon outside and chatting with the aces as Sheer stood on the rooftop.

"Seems my prediction has come true. This is an age of Aces." Sheer said before he saw a vision of a ruined city and two dark figures standing over that. "What...what was that? Is this...the near future?" he said.


	5. The ABC Cup Begins

A video with the Aibo buddy stage was soon shown. Appearing in it was a girl with light purple hair in a small UFO. "Hello one and all. Aibo Academy's biggest event is now currently underway! That's right. The ABC Cup is about to be going down real soon. The second qualifiers have just finished up and we got our eight finalist duos. Remember, this is the event that shows who is the best Buddyfighter in our school and maybe the whole town. Recent duos who just finished is the Ace of Games Yuga Mikado and his partner Francisca, Subaru Hoshiyomi and his partner Zan Partizanne and of course Masato Rikuo and his partner Flamberge. We also got RanGa Channel's Ranma and his current partner Ochako Uraraka have just passed as well! The ABC Cup is shaping up to be a big one this year, and I, Iai Nanana, will be here to call all the action with my buddy, Martian UFO, Takokichi!" she said. "The question on everyone's mind now is which duo of Buddyfighters will become the best in the academy? To find out, stay tuned in for the ABC Cup's exciting action!"

"Wow, I forgot what it looked like during a Buddyfight Cup." Simon said in the Galaxy King as he held his Guardians, Executioners or Worse card.

"I'm More excited that all three Mage Sisters will be in action in the tournament. You gotta be excited for Franny being partnered up with Yuga, David." Hope said.

"Definitely. It was only because I wanted Francisca to face me and Tasuku so I can pass the mantle down to her, but I didn't expect it to become official." David said.

"So what led to you being Subaru's partner, Zan?" Connie asked.

"He's a mature buddy fighter and I am the eldest and most skilled in magic. It seemed like a beneficial partnership when we agreed to it." Zan said.

"What I couldn't believe was Masato picking Berge himself right after their match. Speaking of Berge, I hope she's feeling better after she burned herself out." Hope said. "She really was bummed losing to Masato before she was picked by him."

"He sees potential in her. Since she's the youngest of us, me and Franny watched as she growed over time when we were with Hyness, and she still is now. But I am proud to see she is coming along her own way." Zan said.

"Let's hope by teaming up with Masato, Flamberge can cool down that temper of hers a notch. We don't need another Bakugo or Natsu around here." Lucy said.

"Hey!" both of them said.

"Now that I think of it, Flamberge's main flaw has always been her temper. It has been ever since we met her at the Jambastion." Hope said.

"Can you blame her? It was right after you all fought me." Francisca said.

"Yes, she does tend to be very protective of Franny to the point she'll attack anyone who's upset her." Zan said.

"Fear leads to Anger. Anger leads to hate. Hate leads to suffering." Mark said "That's what Yoda said back on Dagobah."

"Yeah. If Flamberge doesn't figure out how to quell her flames, she may burn everything around her, including herself." Ichiro said.

"I guess that's another reason Masato chose her as her partner." Hope said. "Speaking of Flamberge, anyone see her?"

"Oh, Masato thought it a good idea for Berge to shadow him, to see if she could learn a thing or two from him and the Linkdragon Order." Mahiru said.

"Yeah and don't worry about her fighting. I hid a camera on her." Tails said showing footage of multiple sports teams begging Masato to join their teams.

"Whoa. He really is that likable, isn't he?" Francisca asked.

"You bet. Name a sport, any sport, and he'll crush it without breaking a sweat." David said.

"Yeah. This is every sports club on Aibo. Baseball, Tennis, Soccer, Kendo, Jujitsu, Table Tennis...even a Tea Club wants him and that's not even a sport." Rainbow said.

"Okay...I'll join all of you!" Masato said over the camera as they cheered.

"He's so eager to link every team he has together." Hope said.

"Yeah...but he's never gonna have time to plan his deck if he joins all of them." Lacy said.

"Huh?" Tails said before seeing a guy with large orange hair and a jacket over his shoulders approach. "Wait...who is that?"

"Let's see. Oh boy. That's Banjoe Onizuka. He's from the junior high and one of the eight finalists. He's been suspended multiple times for causing fights." Vera said.

"This is bad…" Mahiru said.

With Flamberge and Masato…

Banjoe approached the duo as the club members were in his way. "You're in my way, beat it!" he threatened as the clubs dashed out of the way.

"(Who's this guy?)" Flamberge thought looking at him. She watched as him and Masato talked it out before Masato declined a fight. At that point, Banjoe went and grabbed a metal baseball bat.

"You're just a chicken!" he said taking a swing at him.

Flamberge then quickly blocked the bat with her sword as he growled.

"Look...if you fight us, we're just gonna get kicked out of the ABC Cup. And we recently just qualified. It would be a tragedy to just let all that work go to waste." Flamberge said.

"The girl's right, Brother." a voice said as a small black creature appeared by his side. "Besides, we can trounce them all when we get the ABC Cup started."

"Hmmm." Banjoe said picking up his jacket. "See you then. Look forward to crushing you." he said walking off.

"Oh, that was close. That guy would've punched me if I didn't think quick." Flamberge said.

"Well, he seemed like a nice chap." Emo said, rolling his eyes back on the King.

"That Banjoe guy seems like a jerk, but something about him feels different from his tough mantra." Mahiru said.

"Well, I heard he wants to be the Strongest Man in the World, and he aspires to that all the time, being in Buddyfights or street fights." Kokichi said.

"And that creature next to him is his Buddy, Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus." Mari said. "I know that kind of creature anywhere. He's part of the same group of monsters Zane uses...the Godpunks of Danger World. Sure he may look cute in his SD form but when he's transformed..." she said showing a transformed Brawlzeus.

"Oh… Man. He looks really strong." David said.

"Looks mean nothing in a buddyfight. All that matters is skill and how you play the cards." Sachiko said.

"Not surprised hearing that from you, Sachiko." David said.

"In any case, if the ABC Cup has opponents like him… than this is gonna be interesting to see." Hope said.

The day of the ABC Cup finally came as Aibo was buzzing with excitement.

(Cue- Tournament Bracket- Mario Power Tennis)

"It's here at last! The ABC Cup is about to Begin!" Ion commentated. "It's now time to introduce our 8 duos as they take the stage!"

A Spotlight shone on Aibo academy's stage as the 8 teams were introduced one by one.

"Our first duo is Masato Rikuo and Flamberge." Ion said. "Then comes Banjoe Onizuka and Asta."

"What? You're his partner?" Flamberge said. "Why?"

"He seemed okay when we met on the grounds." Asta said.

"Then we have Light Kurozou and Celestia Ludenberg." Ion said as the next duo rose up.

"Her? Of all people?" Titanica said.

"These rumours might just be true, but I heard she's one hell of a Buddyfighter." Hope said.

"How can you be so calm about this. Need I remind you she murdered Hifumi and Ishimaru for money?" Titanica said.

"Yeah I know that…" Hope said. "Sorry Alice. But everyone changes."

"Exactly. I bear no ill will towards her for those circumstances." David said.

"Indeed. She was as much a victim of Junko's rampage as any of the other Ultimates." Archer added.

"And next we have Mamoru Sekai and Elize Lutus." Ion said as a boy with a strange galactic like hairstyle rose up with Elize and Teepo.

"Now we go to the other half, chu." Takokichi said.

"Right. Here comes Yuga Mikado and Francisca followed by Ranma Kakogawa and Ochako Uraraka. Then comes Mel Yumegatari and Onyx Dark." Ion said as rising up with Onyx was a strange girl with very large hair. "And to finish up, we have Subaru Hoshiyomi and his partner Zan Partizanne."

"Here's the tournament bracket, chu!" Takocichi put in gain pressing some buttons for the official bracket.

Masato Rikuo and Flamberge vs Banjoe Onizuka and Asta

Light Kurozu and Celestia Ludenberg vs Mamoru Sekai and Elize Lutus

Yuga Mikado and Fransisca vs Ranma Kakogawa and Ochako Uraraka

Subaru Hoshiyomi and Zan Partizanne vs Mel Yumegatari and Onyx Dark

"What do you know...Berge's going first." Jexi said.

"Oh boy… the very first match and Masato and I are kicking things off? I'm a little nervous to be totally honest…" Flamberge said.

"Well I think it's my lucky day. I didn't think I'd get to crush you two this soon." Banjoe said. "How about… the winning team of this match gets to do whatever they want to the losers. And I mean whatever."

"Fine. I can agree with that." Masato said.

"This arrangement is interesting, Zan. Based on this, we won't be able to face Berge until the finals." Francisca said. "But if we beat Ochako and Onyx respectively, that means we'll have to face each other in the semifinals. Though in all honesty, I wouldn't want it any other way."

"Provided that Berge also beats either Celestia or Elize." Zan said. "Still, I have a feeling I'll be looking forward to our bout."

"I'll conquer this world with this fist! Strongest Luminize! Legend of Strongest Topfist!" Banjoe shouted.

"Alright! Here we go! Before I become the Magic Emperor, I'll start out with conquering the greatest dungeon! Luminize! Ultimate Dungeon!" Asta said.

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge called.

"Buddy…" Ion said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the Flag!" they said.

"Danger World." Banjoe said.

"Dungeon World!" Asta said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus!" Banjoe said.

"Bladewing Raven!" Asta said.

"Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"The first move goes to Banjoe and Asta!" Ion called.

"Strongest Draw! Strongest Charge and Strongest Draw!" Banjoe said. "I Strongest Call Crazed Warfficer, Gutsares to the center! And to the left, I strongest call Bash Sage, Bashermes. Now, Gutsares, attack Masato!"

Gutsares leaped over and struck Masato.

10-8

"Plunder!" Banjoe called.

10-11

"Hey, his life went up!" Issei said.

"It's the special ability that Godpunks have, Plunder." Hope said. "When a Godpunk card fills certain conditions, the player can steal everything from gauge cards to life points."

"Okay...now it's my turn! Haaaaa! Draw! Charge and...DRAW! I call Entangle Roper to the center, Gummy Slime to the right and Twin Tail Incubus to the left! Now...Roper is gonna attack Flamberge!" Asta said.

10-8

"And with that...I end my turn!" Asta said.

"Hmm. Not a bad start. But we can do better. I call Keen Ear, Jisen to the left. Heavystriker, Kaira to the center and then...Buddycall Agito to the right!" Masato said.

8-9

"And after equipping Wildaxe...here it comes!" Masato said.

"Dragon Share!" they all shouted.

"But that's not all. I also cast! Linkdragon Order's Repose! I gain two gauge and life equal to the number of size one monsters on my field." Masato said.

9-12

"Agito! Attack Gutsares!" Masato called.

"Leave it to me, Masato! My fighting spirits are at an all time high today!" Agito said pouncing.

"Cast! Invincible Knuckle!" Banjoe said stopping the attack.

12-11

11-12

"I have double attack!" Agito said.

"Cast again! Invincible Knuckle!" Banjoe said.

11-10

12-13

"Before you go any further Masato, can I make my move?" Flamberge asked.

"Wait until I'm done." Masato said before he and the Linkdragon Order made their move. By the time he finished...Banjoe stood there sobbing.

13-1

"Masato has systematically cut Banjoe down from 13 life points all the way to 1!" Ion commentated.

"Linkdragon Order, Link Dragon Order, yeah!" Masato, Kaira and Jisen cheered.

"Hm? What's up with him?" David asked looking at Banjoe.

"He's out of it. Getting cut down so much like that really puts a damper on your spirits." Akane said.

"That's sad. He always says he's the strongest, but to be taken down like that…" Frisk said.

"Nice play, Masato." Flamberge smiled. "But it's my turn now."

"Go ahead and try!" Asta shouted.

"Draw! Charge and Draw! I'll start off by calling Tail Blazer Dragon to the Right, and to left I'm gonna call Mera Driver Dragon!" Flamberge said. "I Equip Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle! Tail Blazer, Mera Driver, do a link attack on Roper!"

Both dragons attacked.

"Both Dragons have effects when Link Attacking! Tail Blazer lets me gain a gauge, and thanks to Mera Driver, they both gain the ability to Penetrate!"

"They do what?!" Asta asked.

"Go for it, guys!" Flamberge called as the two broke through Roper. "I Activate Jet knuckles ability! Whenever a Sun Dragon Link attacks, I gain more gauge! ANd by paying one of that gauge and sending Jet Knuckle to the drop zone, Mera Driver Dragons critical becomes 2!"

"Hahaha! Roper's effect activates! When it is the target of an attack, the penetrate ability gets nullified!" Asta said.

"That bites!" Flamberge said as Roper was destroyed. "That's it for my turn."

"Alright, it's back to us!" Asta said looking over to Banjoe. "Hey, don't cry yet Banjoe! It's not over for you, don't give up!"

"I got him, brother." Brawlzeus said. "The strongest man in the world… shouldn't be fit to act like a spoiled child!" he said slapping Banjoe on the back hard.

"You're right! Thanks." Banjoe said with tears. "Strongest Draw! Strongest Charge and Strongest Draw! Heh. I cast! Deep Qigong of the Hungry Wolf!"

1-9

"Then I plunder your gauge in order to equip! Skygod Jacket!" Banjoe said. "Next, I plunder your life, your gauge and Jisen in order to Buddycall to the right...Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus!" he said.

10-9

9-10

"Oh yeah!" Brawlzeus shouted taking to the field. "Topfist!"

"The strongest buddy with iron fists has arrived! Now I attack Kaira! And Penetrate!" Banjoe called punching Kaira down and breaking through to Masato.

9-7

"Bashermes, you're next!" Banjoe said.

"This is what a baseball feels like, Ace of Sports!" Bashermes said hitting Masato.

7-6

"Brawlzeus!" Banjoe said.

"This is what a Godpunk is like when they're serious!" Brawlzeus said hitting Masato said.

6-4

"And Plunder!" Banjoe said.

4-2

10-12

"Okay, that's gonna be all for me." Banjoe said.

"Alright! My turn! Draw! Charge and Draw! I pay a gauge and a life and equip!" Asta said. "Magic Sword, Etherstorm!" he said.

10-9

"I'm...never gonna give up! I'll...move right past ya!" Asta said striking Flamberge.

8-6

"Okay...That's gonna be it for me!" Asta said.

"What an epic buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Every time the fight goes back and forth, there's a major difference in Masato and Banjoe's life points, chu!" Takokichi said.

"You said it, Takokichi! And Asta seems to have Flamberge tied up!" Ion said.

"It's our turn now! Draw! Charge and…" Masato said hesitant a bit to draw his next card.

"Don't be nervous, Masato." Flamberge said. "I know… you can draw it. The card you need to win!"

"I'm not. Least not now! Draw! Yes! For Share! I take the Linkdragon's in my dropzone and Agito and pay two gauge...and call King Agito to the center!" Masato said as King Agito appeared. "But before I attack. Flamberge...you can take your turn."

"Thanks Masato." Flamberge said.

"How's Flamberge going to come back? Asta still has 9 life points." Xion said.

"I think she knows the exact way to do it." Hope said.

"Draw! Charge and Draw!" Flamberge said. "Okay. Asta… you're a great buddyfighter, but I think on this turn… I'm the one winning."

"Oh really? Well bring it on!" Asta said.

"I intend to." Flamberge said. "First up, I'm equipping this! Crimson Fist, Dragoplus!" a new gauntlet appeared on Flamberge's hand. "And you better believe this fist has got power, because for every monster my field… Dragoplus gains one critical!"

"Okay...I'm ready! Come at me!" Asta shouted.

You asked for it! Tail Blazer, Mera Driver, lets go!" Flamberge called as the monsters attacked together. "Tail Blazers effect! When he link attacks, I gain one gauge!"

"Haaaaa!" Asta shouted as he took the attacks head on.

9-2

"I'm still standing… it wasn't enough!" Asta said. "Come on! You can't be done!"

"I'm not! Get ready! Final Phase!" Flamberge called. "This is… my Impact!"

Rising up into the sky was a giant mechanical fist, the Gigantic Crusher. But then the Mage Sisters's beret symbol went onto the Knuckle's top as flames blasted over it, changing it to matching Flamberges scheme.

"This impact can only be cast if my opponent has 4 life or less, I have an item with "Fist" in its name equipped, and there are no monsters in our center areas! And it also gains effects depending if Sun Dragons or Crimson battlers link attacked! That'll come later, but for now, i have all this pent up fire in me… and I'm letting it all out! Impact! Burning… Gigantic...CRUSHER!" Flamberge called swinging her arm as the fist rocketed to asta and crashed into him.

2-0

Game over: Asta! Winner, Flamberge!

"Yeah, I did it!" Flamberge cheered.

"For share! Now it's my turn to make us advance! Let's go King Agito!" Masato said as he destroyed Brawlzeus with Wildaxe as Agito struck Banjoe twice.

12-4

"Hehehahahaha! So what if my partner lost. You don't have any gauge left. So...end your turn." Banjoe said.

"Final Phase!" Masato said with a smile.

"What?!" Banjoe gawked.

"What is he doing?" Terra asked.

"Could it be... Does he have that card?" Tails said as lightning surrounded Agito. "Yes, he does have it! Thunder Dragon Tornado!"

"But how's he able to cast an Impact? He needs a gauge for it." Hagakure said.

"Not for this card. If he's got King Agito on his field, he can play it without having to use gauge." Tails said.

King Agito roared as a tornado of lighting surged around him as Masato brandished two axes. The tornado then raged over the stage towards Banjoe.

"Impact! Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato shouted as King Agito dealt the finishing blow on Banjoe.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Masato Rikuo!

"And with that...the ones moving on will be...Masato and Flamberge!" Ion said.

"Yahoo, we won!" Flamberge cheered.

"Now Sing! Order's theme!" Agito shouted.

"We're the Linkdragon Order, we join forces cause we care! We fight for Masato and in his name a fearless say "For Share"! The Link's Spiral Chain of bonds leads us in our fight! You better not mess with us or we'll mess you up right!" the Linkdragon Order, Masato and Flamberge sang.

"Wow, that song is pretty fun to sing." Flamberge realized.

Later outside….

"Go ahead. Do whatever you want to us. We're not scared of you newbies." Banjoe said.

"Hmm…" Flamberge said. "Asta, I'm not gonna burn you or anything, but you up for a little challenge?"

"What? Hey I thought this was just between Masato and Banjoe! Not us!" Asta said.

"Banjoe said the winning pair gets to do whatever they want to the losing one." Flamberge said. "That includes me and you to an extent."

"I guess it's useless to run from you since we both live on the ship, right?" Asta asked.

"Pretty much." Flamberge said.

"Well...I'm still gonna run!" Asta said taking off.

"Hey, get back here!" Flamberge said chasing after him.

"As for you, Banjoe...I want you to take your passion for street fighting, and put it solely into Buddyfighting. That way you can be the strongest ever." Masato said.

"You want me, Banjoe Onizuka, to give up fighting? There's no way I can do that!" Banjoe said.

"Wrong. I believe in you, Banjoe. Just like how I believe in my partner." Masato said.

"Grrr. You are so annoying. Next time we'll settle this with our fists. Karate or boxing, I don't care. Just something." Banjoe said. "Heh. Smell ya later." he said walking off with a smile.

"Masato really is something else. Flamberge seems less quick to anger now, and he reached out to Banjoe. He really believes in teamwork." Hope said. "What a guy."

"Hope, has anyone ever told you that you're too supportive of someone?" Sakura asked.

"Many times. I guess I still have flaws of my own." Hope said.

"No shame in that." Ace said.

"There's no such thing as a perfect person. Flaws just show that you're a human being." Jexi said.

"The same can be said… for those of us who weren't originally human." Hope said as Flamberge continued to chase Asta with a smile on her face.


	6. Ranma's Onslaught! The Youseiken Legend!

"From the very start of the ABC Cup, everyone's been buzzing about who might win." Rose said.

"That's cuz everyone's thinking one of the Aces are gonna win." Akane said.

"I know, right? The students at Aibo all think the finals are gonna come down to me and Masato vs Subaru and Zan. Talk about pressure." Flamberge said.

Francisca merely fell silent at the proclamation, focusing on her upcoming match with Ranma.

"Oh, uh… I really didn't mean anything towards you, Franny. Some people think Yuga will win too." Flamberge said.

"Flamberge, you do notice that Francisca and Zan are in the same half of the bracket, don't you?" Leopardmon asked. "It could easily be either of them."

"Yeah, I noticed. The Semis could come down to a match between the two of them." Flamberge said.

"I'm more worried about Ranma, do you think he'll be okay?" Ace said.

"I've kind of noticed it too." Francisca said. "Hey, Ochako. You're my opponent in the first round, right? Have you noticed anything strange about Ranma?"

"Well...ever since the tournament started, Ranma and I have been a bit of an afterthought." Ochako said. "Even though Ranma's been buddyfighting longer than Yuga has and he knows him inside out, it just feels like there's a sort of...emptiness growing inside him."

"A sense of envy, you mean?" David asked.

"Come to think of it...it's felt like it's been growing ever since Garga appeared in our world." Sheer said.

"I hope this isn't a sign of bad things to come." Ace said.

"It's not just that either. Have you guys noticed that whenever Ranma fights… there's no monster card at all in his buddy area?" Sakura asked.

"Yeah, I did notice that! He fights with the Crimson Battlers like Berge, but he don't have a Buddy in his corner, ain't that weird to anyone?" Gemini asked.

"How can that be?" Aluche asked.

"Because everyone on this world uses that strange buddy rare system. He hasn't gotten his true buddy yet." Ochako said.

"Ranma...could he...could he have been related to the vision I saw?" Sheer muttered to himself.

"Is something wrong, Sheer?" Xion asked.

"Hmm? Oh. It's nothing. Nothing to concern yourselves with." Sheer said.

"Hey, Akira." Ryuji noted. "Have Yusuke, Haru, Futaba and Makoto come back from their shift with Mona yet?"

"They're still monitoring for Jack. Still no sign." Akira said.

"Dammit, what's taking him?" Ryuji said.

"So you all have no clue where he is?" Ruenheid asked.

"None. Plan E is to escape and hide out on this world until he sends the arrival signal, telling us he's coming." Ann said.

"Though Jack was escaping using a Universal Police cruiser. There are only three possible outcomes: 1. He went and got himself arrested. 2. He escaped but got stranded somewhere or 3. He's dead, but that one isn't very likely with his luck." Akira said.

"Knowing him, it's probably outcome number 2." David said.

"I agree. Way you talk about this kid, it's like he's an expert thief." Noir piped in.

"He isn't just an expert thief. He's my brother." Hope said.

"Your brother?!" Peni asked with Sp/dr acting just as surprised.

"Yeah, I should've told you when we met Akira at castle." Hope said.

"We're part of a gang of thieves. You've probably heard of us on the news...we're the Phantom Thieves." Akira said.

"Can't say we have." Noir said.

"Yeah, both of our dimensions reside in the Hero Universe. Have you been there yet?" Peni asked.

"No...but it's on the list." Akira said.

"We've only hit Standard, Undead, Magic, Steam, Sky and just recently Shinto." Ryuji said. "We haven't figured out where to go next."

"The Shinto Universe. That brings up concerns with Master Sayuri. She mentioned that her sister rules one of the domains there." David said.

"Uh...yeah. We may have robbed her first." Ann said.

"Oh boy… This is going to be awkward when we eventually meet up with her." David said.

"Oh...that reminds me. David...you got life insurance right? Cause when we fought Shutendoji...he said he's gonna kill you for enslaving Kabuki." Ryuji said.

"It was nothing like that! I chose to be his subordinate!" Kabuki said.

"Yeah, I tried to tell him that but he wouldn't listen." Ryuji said.

"Oh great… We're in for it now…" David said.

"But we did make some good snags in that place. The Glacial Hair Comb, the Royal Silken Cloth, we even got the Tengu's fan." Ryuji said.

"Also...it was probably good we met up. We were actually going to look for you guys first." Akira said.

"Why?" Veruschka asked.

"Well, more specifically...her." Ann said pointing to Sunset. "See...we recently came across a scroll when robbing a Komainu guarded shrine. But…"

"The dang thing is sealed with a strong magic. We can't get it open." Ryuji said.

"So why me?" Sunset asked.

"Cause the scroll belongs to Enma's family. You're tight with the big guy. We figured you might...try and convince him to undo the seal?" Ryuji asked.

"That's flattering but Enma doesn't stay in one place too often nowadays. I have no clue where he is." Sunset said.

"See, King Enma decided to Split the Yokai world into three worlds. Past, Present and Future." Hope said.

"Not the point. Look, I can't help you...maybe. I would have to see the scroll first." Sunset said.

"Okay. You got it. Wait...where is the...crap. I forgot. Jack had it on him." Ryuji said. "Oh...but we do have a picture." he said showing the scroll on his phone.

"Yeah, that's definitely Enma's seal. And the characters above. I think I can make those out. Yo...You...Youseiken. Youseiken?!" Sunset said surprised.

"The Youseiken?! You mean the legendary swords of the youkai?!" Kabuki said.

"I thought they were a myth." Tetsu said.

"I'm a little lost, what are the Youseiken?" Hope said.

"Loosely translated, it means 'Demon Sword'." David said.

"He's not far off. Long ago, in the Shinto Universe, these swords existed of great power. Each one wielded by a powerful entity. Fudou Myouou, Suzaku, Genbu, Ashura and Byakko. But...there came a stranger who wanted to replicate the swords. By the time he was caught on by one of Enma's ancestors, he had already succeeded. So, Enma decided to hide away the replica blades in different universes so no one can use them again. I thought they were considered lost...till I saw Neu use one during the battle in Hyrule. The Fudou Raimeiken." Kabuki said.

"Yeah. Enma gave that to me after we slayed Rasen." Sunset said.

"So these swords…they could still be found." Peni sai.

"And that's exactly what I wanted to tell you guys and Neu about." Sunset said. "See, the thing is...He wants Neu and me...to find them."

"Find zem?" Rachel asked looking to Neu in concern.

"Yeah...that's what he said. For what reason, he didn't say. Maybe he's showing further trust in humans, or preparing for something. I don't know. But if he says to find them...then I guess we find them." Sunset said.

"I'm guessing he didn't give you a map." SE said.

"Maybe he did." Emo said looking to the photo of the scroll.

"Emo may be on to something. The scroll Jack has in his possession could possibly be the map to the Youseiken." Ichiro hypothesised.

"Maybe, but we won't know until Jack gets here." Mark said. "So, might as well relax. Waiting is really all we can do for now, unless some of us formed a search party to find him."

"And tangle with the Universal Government?" David asked.

"He's right. It's too risky." Leopardmon said.

"All we can do is hope Jack outran Carpaccio and shows up soon." Sakura said.

"C'mon guys, I know my brother, he'll be fine. We should focus more on the ABC Cup instead of him. Jack doesn't really like it when people worry about him too much." Hope said.

"He's right. It'll just unnerve everyone." Omnimon said.

"So back on the Subject of Yuga and Ranma, I bet they're getting ready for their match. Knowing them, they've just gotten new packs at Castle." Hope said.

"Hope...it's a little hard to change focus given all that info." Jexi said.

"Oh. Sorry." Hope said.

"Besides, we know how Jack is. He won't go down that easily. So, let's just do what we can on our end." David said.

"You sure about that, Master? With Shutendoji and Fubuki after you?" Kabuki asked.

"Actually, we haven't directly mentioned you guys to Fubuki, so you don't have to worry about her for now." Ann said.

"Yeah and no one knows what we really look like behind our outfits and masks, so it's all good." Ryuji said.

"So, relax. Everything's going to be alright." David said.

Omnimon looked on and smiled behind his helmet, reminding him of Nokia.

"Yeah...best we can do is move on until he shows." Akira said.

_The next day…_

"Okay boys and girls...we've just entered the next day of the ABC Cup. Today's match will be...Yuga Mikado and Francisca vs Ranma Kakogawa and Ochako Uraraka." Ion said.

"You ready for this, Yuga?" Francisca asked.

"You bet. I'm not ready to lose just yet." Yuga said.

"Okay. Let's go and do it. We're going to fight." Ochako said.

"We're...going to win." Ranma said. "He's going down. I'll pierce you with these Crimson Fists! Luminize! Crimson Explosion!"

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"These girls are done playing for romance and being weak! They're going to show their spirit! Lumenize! Damsels no more!" Ochako said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Buddy…." Ion and Takokichi started.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four called.

"Dragon World!" Ranma said.

"Hero World!" Ochako said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Revolution Knight, Rebellious!" Fransisca called.

"Racer Frill." Ochako said.

"Heh...let's get this on. We get first turn! I draw! Charge and draw! I pay 1 gauge and equip Crimson Fist, Dragoblaze! Here I come!" Ranma said hitting Yuga.

10-7

"Okay, my go. I draw! Charge and draw! I start off by casting White Cloth Rosen, Frill Rose." Ochako said. "Then I'll call to the center, Shiny Mobile Uniform Warrior, Jewelry Frill. Attack Francisca!" she said.

10-9

"Okay...I end my turn." Ochako said.

"That was a good one. I draw! Charge and draw! I pay one gauge and buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right!" Yuga said.

7-8

"I call Gardog to the left." Yuga said.

"I play rough!" Gardog growled.

"Now Garga...attack the fighter!" Yuga said.

"I thought you might try that. I pay 2 life and cast! Dragotrap! This stops Garga from attacking." Ranma said.

10-8

"Then you attack, Gardog!" Yuga said.

"Here comes the top dog!" he shouted jumping at Ranma.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Ranma said.

8-9

"Without your buddy, you're no different than me. Could I even say you're possibly weaker than me?" Ranma taunted.

"Guess that's all I can do. You're up, Fransisca." Yuga said.

"Right then. I draw!" Francisca said. "And first off, I'll call to the center Province Baron, Shido. Next I'll call to the left Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane and on my right, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol!"

"This is a great formation setup for Fransisca. She really takes after you, David." Ichiro said.

"You expected otherwise?" David asked.

"Ah, Geodol… It's good to see you again, old friend!" Einst said. "I hope my partner's disciple treats you very well."

"I'm sure she will, Einst." Jace said.

"Alright. Now, I'll have Shido attack the fighter!" Francisca said.

"Wait, what? Isn't that against the rules?" Ochako asked.

"Not quite. Shido can attack even if my opponent has a monster in their center. If it hits, I gain one life." Francisca said.

10-8

9-10

"How did that card go through like that?" Steven asked.

"The Shadow Dive ability. If a monster's got it, they can attack the fighter even if there's a monster in the center." Tails said.

"Next up, I'll have Kazane attack Jewelry Frill!" Francisca said.

"Ha!" Kazane shouted hitting Jewelry Frill, destroying her.

"When Jewelry Frill leaves the field during an attack phase, I can add a card to my gauge and regain a life." Ochako said.

8-9

"Well, here's another twist. If I have a Dungeon Enemy on the field, Kazane gets Double Attack." Francisca said. "Now, link attack with Geodol!"

Both monster struck Ochako as she cried out.

9-5

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Sweet, cause it's our turn now! I draw! Charge, and draw! I call Crimson Battler Extreme Blow Dragon to the right and Crimson Battler, Burn Guts Dragon to the left. Now, Burn Guts attacks Yuga." Ranma said.

9-7

"Followed by Extreme blow!" Ranma called.

7-3

"Now...I use my item!" Ranma said.

"I cast! Blue Dragon Shield!" Yuga said blocking.

"He had a shield? I had a so close victory!" Ranma said.

"What an amazing offensive barrage by Ranma! Surprisingly, he's got Yuga on the defensive!" Ion commetated.

"Whaddya mean surprisingly? I've been Buddyfighting a lot longer than Yuga, and I'm the one who introduced him to the game!" Ranma protested.

"Ranma, that's enough." Francisca said.

"Huh?" Ranma asked.

"Do you not see the way you are acting right now?" Francisca asked. "Shouldn't you be more proud of the progress he's making?"

"She's right, buddy." Yuga said. "If it wasn't for you, I wouldn't be Buddyfighting. I'm having such a blast right now. And also… thanks to you, I've met Garga, Masato, Subaru, and all of those other guys. I've made more friends, and can enjoy awesome Buddyfights like this."

"I did all this?" Ranma asked. "Thanks...I guess."

"Okay. Let's get back on track! I draw! Charge and draw!" Ochako said. "I call Sister Frill to the left, Police Frill to the right and buddycall Racer Frill to center!" she said. "And when Police Frill enters when I have a Superheroine out, I can send one of your monsters back to your hand. And I pick Geodol." Ochako said. "And when Racer Frill enters when I have a Superheroine out, I get to draw a card. Now...let's go. Sister Frill, attack Shido!" Ochako said as Sister Frill destroyed him. "Now, Police Frill, attack the fighter!"

9-8

"Now that leaves Racer Frill! Attack the fighter!" Ochako shouted.

8-6

"And with that, I end my turn!" Ochako said.

"Francisca...I'm gonna let you finish your fight first." Yuga said.

"Thanks, Yuga. Now… It's my turn! I draw, charge and draw!" Francisca said. "First, I'll equip Brave Sword, Soma Sword! Then I'll buddycall Revolution Knight, Rebellious!"

6-7

"When Rebellious is called and I only have one item equipped, I can destroy a size one or less monster on the field!" Francisca said.

"But...they're all size one!" Ochako said.

"Meaning that I can destroy any one of them. And I think I'll take...Police Frill." Francisca said.

"Oh no!" Ochako said as Rebellious destroyed Police Frill.

"Time to go on the offensive!" Francisca said. "But before I do...I cast Rolling Stone and destroy Racer Frill!" Francisca said as Racer Frill was destroyed.

"Oh no!" Ochako said.

"Rebellious, Kazane, it's time for an All-Out Attack!" Francisca said as all three of them struck Ochako.

5-0

Game Over: Ochako! Winner: Fransisca!

"What an amazing use of Rolling Stone by Fransisca to cinch the win!" Ion said.

"She isn't David's student for nothing, chu!" Takokichi added.

"Totally Aces, Fransisca! Now I'm up!" Yuga said. "I equip Deity Dragon Sword, Garblade! Then i cast Dragon Trust! This gives Garga the ability to Penetrate!"

"Not so fast Yuga! I'm gonna lock you down!" Ranma said. "Burn Guts, Move to the center! Then I cast Dragon Trap again! Garga can't move again! I'll also cast this! Barbed Wire! You can't use your item now. And to add insult to injury, Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber and destroy Gardog!" Ranma said. "My victory is assured!"

"You'd think." Yuga said donning his headphones. "I cast! Gargantua Switch Mode!" Yuga said.

"Gargantua Switch Mode?" Frisk asked.

"In short...this spell lets me activate G-EVO! So Garga...change! Sonic Mode!" Yuga said as Garga soon donned green armor as his swords merged into a single shield.

"Sonic Mode!" Garga announced.

"Thanks to G-EVO, Garga's able to restand! And since he changed into Sonic mode, i gain two life and draw two cards." Yuga said. "Now...it's time! Garga attacks Burn Guts!" Yuga said as Garga destroyed Burn Guts and dealt damage to Ranma.

7-5

"Oh no, I think I know what's coming next…" Ranma realized.

"Final Phase!" Yuga announced. "I cast!" he called summoning his signature sword impact. "Deity Gargantua Punisher!" he shouted as the sword came down towards Ranma.

"I did my best and still lost. You really are one of the greatest, pal." Ranma said as the impact landed.

5-0

Game over! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"And that's how we roll!" Yuga said.

"You fought well, young one. You two as well, Francisca, Ranma." Garga acknowledged.

"Hey...I did, didn't I?" Ranma said.

"And with that, Yuga and Francisca will move on to the semifinals!" Ion said.

"Nice work, Franny." David said with a smile.

"A lot of pressure is on you, Zan. If you win your match, you'll have to face Franny in the semifinals." Kokoro said.

"But you have to get past Onyx first, and from what we saw at the Buddy Masters Cup, she won't be giving you an inch." Yoko said.

"They're right. When it comes to us...I'm going to make a new fairy tale that will turn you upside down!" Onyx said.

"But don't let that rattle you. Just stay calm, do what you do, and you can win this." Leia said.

"It doesn't matter if I win or not, so long as Franny and Berge are happy." Zan said.

"What're you talking about sis? We wanna see you have fun too." Flamberge said.

"She's right, Zan. No need to leave yourself out of this." Francisca said.

"Right, my apologies." Zan said. "If I do make it to you Franny… let us have a great match."

"I wouldn't want it any other way." Francisca said.

"By the way, Franny. Do you mind letting Geodol out for a bit? I think Einst wants to catch up with his former companion." David said.

"Certainly." Francisca said letting Geodol out.

"Geodol. It really is you, isn't it old friend?" Einst asked.

"Einst. Long time no see. I was beginning to wonder where you've gone after you left Azi Dahaka the way you did." Geodol said. "So, this boy is who you've resided yourself with? He really does have this air of a warrior. Perhaps it is fate that I ended up in his pupil's deck."

"Perhaps it is. Fate has a way of swaying many former Retainers of Azi Dahaka to their side, it seems." Einst nodded.

"It seems like you guys have a lot to talk about, so we'll spend the rest of the first round giving you two some time to catch up." David said.

"Very well. Thank you." Einst said as he and Geodol left.

"Ranma's heart doesn't feel as shadowed now." Ace said relieved.

"I noticed it too. I think reminding him of everything lightened him up a little." Francisca said.

"It would probably be best to keep an eye on him still just in case, can't be too careful." Ace said. "Though that's probably just me."

Though Ace and the others were sure Ranma's shadows were lifted, at least slightly, he still had doubt in his mind. He did not know why seeing Yuga so happy made him miserable, but the answer will come to him soon enough.


	7. Mel's Adventures in Fairy Land!

"Hello and welcome." Onyx said appearing. "My name is Onyx Dark, 17th princess of the kingdom and a lover of fairy tales. Now...today will be one you all will enjoy. Of a shy princess going to save her prince. Now while this may seem made up, this is quite a true tale...involving the avid lover of fantasy tales, Mel Yumegatari and the prince who looks to study, Subaru Hoshiyomi." Onyx said. "While this wonderful princess is in love with our dashing prince, she fails to get near him since of course his stare could freeze you in your tracks. To this, she has assumed it to be a curse, so in hopes of trying to free him, she will do her best to defeat and overpower him during their upcoming match. But she cannot do it alone, so she came to a wise young maiden who knew she could help her. However, Subaru had a partner as well. A wicked wizard with a mind as sharp as her spear. Will our heroine be able to overcome this trial?!"

"Uh...is this just your way of telling us what's been going on today?" Wendy asked.

"Uh...pretty much." Onyx said.

"Mel Yumegatari…. If I remember the records right, she also fights with Dungeon World using the Folktale Monsters like you, Onyx. Despite being shy, I heard she's really good. And her Buddy, Red Riding Hood, Ema is no slouch either." Sakura said.

"Quit trying to turn the fairy tale into an action thing!" Onyx said.

"She wasn't trying to." Hope said.

"Still...Wicked Wizard? Maiden? Seriously?" Lacy asked.

"Hey, it's how fairy tales work. They aren't worth reading without some sort of challenge." Onyx said.

"I feel rather insulted." Zan said.

"(Pay it no mind, Zan. She was like this during my fight with her too. She's just being dramatic.)" Yoko told Zan through telepathy.

"(A little overboard don't you think?)" Zan replied.

"Hey, you guys are mentally talking about me aren't you? I can't hear it but I know Yoko's telepathic." Onyx said. "Besides, if I just called her Zan, it wouldn't sound enticing. So it was either wicked wizard or sinister sorceress."

"I don't know how either of those sound better. It's like you're placing Zan as the one who put the curse on Subaru in the first place…" Leanne said.

"Shhh! Don't give her ideas!" Hope said.

"Too late." Onyx said writing that down.

"Ugh...you know, there's such a thing as knowing when to keep quiet." Ryuji said.

"Wait, the rest of these pages are blank." Wendy said.

"Cause I haven't written down the battle yet. After Mel wins the battle, I'll write in the perfect happy ending." Onyx said.

"Uh…" Flamberge said before turning back to her sisters. "Man, when she gets going she's hard to stop huh?"

"Tell me about it." Francisca said.

"Still big sis, I don't think you should worry about this whole fairy tale thing. Just have fun in the fight and don't think about whatever Onyx says. Eyes on the fun." Flamberge said.

"Eyes on the fun." Zan repeated calmly before pointing her finger into the air as thunder flashed.

"Yikes!" Hagakure yelped.

"Just releasing some steam." Zan said.

"Well this should be a blast…" Aria sighed.

The next day at the fighting stage….

"It's time for the third match of the ABC cup first round! The Duos duking it out today are the duo of Subaru Hoshiyomi and Zan Partizanne going against Mel Yumegatari and Onyx Dark!" Ion said.

"Now get ready to lumenize, chu!" Takochi said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru said.

"Let the combined strength of Demons and Mages bring Unity and Peace. Lumenize! Order of Sorcery!" Zan said.

"A long time ago in a distant land, there was a wonderful love story! Lumenize! Once Upon a Folktale!" Mel said.

"Everyone gather around! A new tale is about to unfold! Lumenize! Eternal Fairytale!" Onyx said.

"Buddy…" Ion said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru said.

"Magic!" Zan announced.

"Dungeon World!" Mel and Onyx shouted.

"Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia!" Subaru said.

"Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Zan said.

"Red Riding Hood, Ema." Mel said.

"White Snow Princess, Christa." Onyx said.

"And we are clear to begin. And Mel and Onyx have first turn." Ion said.

"Here we go! Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Illusions Folktale, Echt Biblio. Then I choose to buddycall Red Riding Hood Ema to the center." Mel said.

10-11

"Here we go Mel, let's work together to remove that curse." Ema said.

"Prince Subaru, I promise we will save you." Mel vowed

"What did they just say?" Subaru asked Zan and Cross.

"Something about Prince Subaru and a curse." Cross replied.

"She tends to be dramatic about stuff like this, don't worry about it." Zan said waving her hand.

"Hmm. Perhaps it's all a sort of Dungeon World code." Subaru pondered.

"Don't know… Franny isn't like this when she plays." Zan said.

"Okay, Ema attack Subaru!" Mel said.

10-9

"Now it turns to me! Draw! Charge and draw! I call a new addition to the cast! I call Sleeping Princess Stef to the right!" Onyx said as a sleeping girl appeared on the right.

"A new Folktale monster." Hope said.

"Next, I'll call the Twelfth Witch to the center! Then I equip, Echt Biblio myself. Now that that's done! My witch attacks Zan!" Onyx said.

"I cast, Solomon's Shield!" Zan said.

"Oh bother. I guess I end my turn then." Onyx said.

"Then it's our turn! Draw! Charge and Draw!" Subaru said. "I call Govern Star Dragon, Bordure to center as well as Seerfight Dragon, Sultallion to the right! And I equip, Seer Bow, Babylon!"

After calling those monsters, Subaru then struck at Mel with both his monsters and his item.

11-6

"That does it for my turn. It now falls to you, Zan." Subaru said.

"Very well. Draw. Charge and Draw." Zan said. "I call Messenger of Moonlight, Luna, to the left, and Messenger of Sunlight, Sol to the right. Then I pay one gauge to bring forth Healing Hand of Wind, Lispel, and I equip Sorcery Book, Goetia by paying another gauge." she said as a purple book appeared in her hands. "With this, I can attack even if I have a monster in the center."

10-11

"Looks like Zan picked up one of your tricks, David. She's called Sol and Luna." Hope said.

"Hope, do you have to point out every single thing? I know, I'm watching the match right now. What do you think I'm looking at?" David asked.

"Sorry." Hope said. "Just something about these matches gets me narrating for some reason."

"Time to attack. First, Lispel, banish the Twelfth Witch, Luna, attack the sleeping princess, Sol, with me!" Zan said as she and her monsters attacked.

"I activate my items effect. By paying one life for each monster, I can protect my monsters." Onyx said as the two monsters vanished into the book.

10-8

"A clever move. However, you left yourself wide open! Everyone, with me! Attack Onyx!" Zan called.

8-2

"That ends my turn." Zan said.

"Hold on. Why didn't she use Sol and Luna's abilities?" David asked.

"She might be saving them for when she really needs them." Mahiru said.

"Okay…let's work hard everyone! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Ema to the left, Man Eating Wolf, Wolff to the center and Hunter Jordan to the right!" Mel said.

"Im gonna eat you from top to bottom!" Wolff said.

"A gift for the lady Mel!" Jordan said firing his gun as Mel's life increased by one.

"Now...go and help break Subaru's curse!" Mel said as her monsters went and attacked as Subaru was preoccupied with figuring out the curse business. "Now...it's time for the big act! I send Ema into Echt Biblio...and call...Illusions Dragon, Red Cape Dragon!" Mel said as Ema transformed into a large red dragon as all the monsters on Mel's field vanished.

"Uh oh, we've seen this before!" Akane said.

"Yes, but unlike Krista, Ema's dragon form is different." Tails said. "If the opponent has an item equipped, the card gains 4000 power and 4 critical. She can easily wipe out Subaru now."

"Subaru, stay focused." Zan said.

"Don't worry. I've come prepared." Subaru said as Red Cape Dragon attacked. "Cast! Proto Barrier!" he said blocking the attack.

"My turn isn't through yet! I activate Echt Biblio's ability! Marchen Panic!" Mel called. "I call Jordan, Wolff and Ema from my item's Soul!"

"Time to free Prince Subaru from Poison apples, Ice castles and evil witches!" Ema said.

"More of that strange code!" Subaru said as they attacked leaving him at three life.

"That ends my turn. Onyx, it's your turn." Mel said.

"Right. Draw! Charge and Draw! Like Mel, I use Marchen Panic to call Stef from the book to the center, but she isn't staying for long! Time to show your true form! By using her and paying two gauge...I call to the center...Illusions Dragon, Thorns Dragon!" Onyx said said as Stef changed into a large black dragon covered in thorns.

"I activate Messenger of Moonlight, Luna's ability! If I have Sol on my field, I can return your dragon to your hand!" Zan called.

"Sorry but that won't work. I activate Thorn Dragon's ability! When its called out, I can force a monster or item into a state of rest for this turn and the next! And I pick Luna!" Onyx said.

"No way...she broke the combo." Hope said.

"That's because she's not using it properly. It's best used on your OWN turn." David said.

"I've broken the combo perfectly. But...just for good measure...I'll have Thorns Dragon destroy Messenger of Sunlight, Sol!" Onyx said as Thorns Dragon fired a beam of electricity that destroyed Sol. "That's all I can do for now. I end my turn."

"Unbelievable, Master. She broke your most famed combo like it was nothing." Francisca said.

"I know. Though, I never had something like that happen before." David said.

"Let's not panic. Thorns Dragon's the only monster on Onyx's field. All she has to do is get rid of it and she can score the win. You got this, Zan!" Flamberge shouted.

"Berge…" Zan said before looking to Subaru. "Okay. If you think you've bested me, then… As a lot of my comrades say, 'You haven't seen anything yet!' Subaru, may I please finish my match?"

"Go on ahead." Subaru said.

"Then I Draw! Charge and Draw! I Buddycall to the right, Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Zan said.

"Long time no see everyone!" Asmodai said as he appeared.

"Asmodai's ability! I discard one card from my hand so that he may destroy one monster on my opponent's field!" Zan said.

"Dangerous Backdrop!" Asmodai said suplexing Thorns Dragon as it disappeared.

"Behold the Bringer of Shock!" Zan said as she and her monsters attacked.

"Ahhh!" Onyx screamed as the attacks landed.

2-0

Game over, Onyx! Winner: Zan Partizanne!

"Just as I expected. Now, to wrap this up." Subaru said. "Because I just realized...solving the code doesn't have anything to do with winning the match. I draw! Charge and Draw! I call Fret to the left and then Buddycall Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia to center!"

3-4

"Our Galaxy Formation is set. Now...I cast! Proclaimation: Decisive Point! Now my monsters cannot be destroyed by effects! Go!" Subaru said as he and his monsters laid waste to Mel leaving her with one life.

"It's okay. I can still…" Mel said.

"Final Phase! Now...I can use this card! I cast! Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru said as the triangle appeared in the air as Cross closed it up before creating an energy bow as his tail pulled back an arrow before firing.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Subaru Hoshiyomi!

"It is all in the mind." Subaru said.

"Shine forth, star of glory!" Cross said.

"Bonjam." Zan said as she did the Jambastion Prayer.

Later outside….

"This is horrible, I couldn't break my prince's curse." Mel said. "I'm just going to turn into seafoam like that tragic little mermaid."

"Don't give in, Mel! Onyx, can you do something?" Ema asked.

"It's no use. It's no happy ending...only a perfect tragedy." Onyx said.

"Hey, Mel, Onyx!" Yuga called as he and the heroes came up. "That was awesome! Your match was great. You two are really strong!"

"Huh? But we lost…" Mel said.

"Could we buddyfight sometime? And maybe even be friends?" Yuga asked.

"Wha?" Mel asked.

"I don't understand…" Onyx said. "Wait...could this be...a twist ending?! Yes! Though the crusade had failed, a kind wizard approached the heroine princess and offered to be friends so he may once again help her win her love one day!"

"Onyx is right, Mel. He could be your fairy godmother." Ema added.

"Hey, what's this white stuff in your hair?" Flamberge asked pulling off a piece of Mel''s bonnet "Hmm…" she said eating it. "Whoa! It's cotton candy!"

"Cotton Candy? How did that get stuck in your hair?" Stoj asked.

"That's not hair. She's wearing a bonnet, and the whole things made of cotton candy." Flamberge said.

"Are you serious? Gimme some of that!" Stoj said grabbing a piece and eating it. "So amazing." she moaned.

"Hey Subaru, get over here! You've gotta try some of this!" Yuga said as Mel froze up as Yuga offered it to him before she fainted with a pleased smile on her face.

"Is she okay?" Hope asked.

"She's fine." Ema said. "Who knew cotton candy would be the answer to breaking the curse, eh Onyx?"

"Yes...who knew." Onyx smiled. "And our princess lived happily ever after. The end." she said closing the book.


	8. Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu!

"And the Attacks land! Mamoru Sekai and Elize Lutus are victorious!" Ion said. "So long Celeste and Light! We'll now take a break for a couple days then move it on to the semifinals! And they are Masato and Flamberge vs Mamoru and Elize and then following it will be Yuga and Francisca vs Subaru and Zan. We hope to see you all soon."

"That was an amazing match, Elize. Nice work!" Jesmon said.

"You did say you have some skill in this game, but I didn't think that you would beat Celeste." David said.

"We were kinda surprised too. We weren't sure if we could pull it off." Teepo said.

"I've got my work cut out for me if I wanna get to my sisters in the finals. But all the same, let's have a great match in the semis, Elize, Teepo." Flamberge said.

"We'll be looking forward to that, Berge." Elize said.

"Don't expect us to hold anything back." Teepo said.

"Shh. Quiet guys. The new video just uploaded." Rainbow said.

"Hey guys. We know you all have been waiting for summer, so have we. So today, we're gonna introduce you guys to some of the monsters from Yuga's deck. First up, we have Gardog. He's always calm, cool and collected. And if you have another Deity Dragon Tribe card on the field, you can put the top two cards of your deck into the gauge." Ranma said.

"Just leave it all to me, Dog." Gardog said.

"Next up is Garcat. He's always so enthusiastic and fired up. Maybe a little too much of a go getter. If he appears when there's another Deity Dragon Tribe on the field, you can add the top card of your deck into the gauge and draw a card." Ranma said.

"I'm as fierce as a lion! Meow meow!" Garcat said.

"Last up is Garbird!" Yuga said. "Huh?" he said as a small white bird was sleeping.

"Hey, wake up, bird!" Garcat said.

"Huh? What time is it? Okay, look at me! I'm Garbird, I'm tough and so tired." Garbird said.

"Come on, be more of a team player and...hey...did he seriously just fall back asleep?!" Ranma said before END appeared at the end.

"That Garbird is quite the character." Shoji said.

"Eh, he's kinda useless if you ask me." Aria said. "All he does is sleep."

"Aria, you can't just judge Garbird by his looks. Maybe under all that laziness, he's actually powerful." Sunset said.

"She's not wrong, looks aren't everything. Overlook a single thing and you just might lose something important." a voice said as something went and snatched something off Aria. That something was Morgana.

"Mona." Hope said.

"Gimme back my keys, you dumb cat!" Aria said.

"I'm no cat, remember that." Morgana said.

"Any news about Jack, Morgana?" Akira asked.

"No, but we have a good idea where he might have crashed. The ship he stole was a cruiser. It's signal started giving out once it entered a certain universe." Morgana said.

"Which one?" Ryuji said.

"Yeah...that's the uncertain part. The...Demon Universe." Morgana said.

"Oh crap…" David said.

"You don't sound too pleased about this." Alphamon said.

"Of course not. According to Color God Indigo, I'm on the Demon Universe's Most Wanted list." David said.

"David, if any demon tries to lay a hand on you, I swear I will personally take them on." Mark said. "Even if it's the Color God of the Demon Universe themselves!"

"Nah, Indigo seemed cool. But...it's those demon lords that rule it that has me worried. I mean, Lucifer and Asmodeus might let him go but the other five are another story." Lloyd said.

"We don't even know what they look like, so it'll be hard to tell if they're friendly." Mayumi said.

"Let's not worry about him guys. Jack's my brother, and he knows his way around a lot of situations. And if he gets himself into trouble, he always finds a way out of it." Hope said.

"Normally I would agree, but crossing a demon lord is no joke." Sheer said. "See, each of them have their own way of running their territories. Lucifer, Asmodeus, Satan, Leviathan, Mammon, Beelzebub, even Belphegor. They're the seven more powerful demons in existence there."

"Well...they may be bigshots, but Jack's got something they don't...an unbelievable lucky streak." Ryuji said.

"Uh...yeah...somehow I don't think that's entirely true. Besides...should we be getting to work now?" Morgana asked.

"Oh crap, you're right! We gotta go!" Ryuji said running out with Akira.

"Hmm. Hey, we should go to Castle. Maybe get some new cards to improve our decks." Flamberge said.

"I'm down with that!" Peni said. "I'm interested in getting a deck myself."

"Oh? What kind?" Hope asked.

"Well me and Noir have been thinking about it, and we thought we'd play to our strengths. Since I'm from a future timeline, I'm gonna use Cyber Ninjas."

"I'm going with Darkheroes. This games pretty fun to play, and seeing you guys watch it, I can't help but give it a try." Noir said.

"Then let's get going." Flamberge said as they headed over to the shopping district. "Okay let's head on over and…wait...what's going on over there?" she said seeing a girl being cornered by a familiar man. "Wait, isn't he the guy who posted that hate video about us the other day?"

"Dadan, this is the Dadan channel. Today one my Dadan on the street cam just caught a wonderful person, Miko Mikono." he said.

"I said leave me alone! And if I'm on Paltube, I prefer the RanGa channel!" she said.

"Is that so?" Dadan said as the cameras became electrified. "Consider this punishment for mentioning that horrible RanGa Channel. This might sting a bit." he said laughing.

"No, this will." Zan said zapping him.

"Ack!" Dadan said as he looked to the others. "Oh great, its you guys! Hey people. I am just now joined by the horrible Hero Alliance. Tell me, how's it feel to cause chaos wherever you go?"

"You mean like you? You'll get chaos if you don't let the girl go, now." David said.

"It's guys like you who forced the great Amadeus Flux into retirement and disbanded the Universal Villains. Those guys were awesome till you and all those other wannabes came onto the scene." Dadan said.

"What are you talking about? Those guys did it to themselves." David said.

"That right? Well how about I do this to someone else?" Dadan said before noticing a glow from Miko. "What?" he said before all his cameras got destroyed by the girl. "Gah?!"

"Whoa, what was that?!" Peni asked.

"Look at the girl, she's glowin'." Noir said motioning to Miko.

"Yeah...you should probably get running...less you wanna get a beating." Saki smirked as she cracked her knuckles.

"Grr...you losers are gonna regret this!" Dadan said taking off running.

The light then left Miko as a tall woman in red japanese clothing appeared before her.

"I look forward to being your friend, Little Miko." The woman said.

"Wait. That's Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu!" Tails said.

"She's from the same group of monsters that Chihiro used back in the Masters...the Electrodeities." Hope said.

"I've always wanted a big sister. I'll call you teri for short." Miko smiled.

"Still, you doing okay? He didn't hurt you or anything, did he?" David asked.

"I'm fine, thank you." Miko said.

"Phew… That's a relief." David said.

"Though, one thing doesn't make sense. Why was he harassing you?" UlforceVeedramon asked.

"Probably to get some views on his channel or something. One of these days, we need to teach him some respect." Hope said.

"For now though, it seems this Miko has a buddy, so she is able to buddyfight properly now." Ichiro said.

"Wait, I know you all… one of you is fighting with Yuga in the ABC Cup, aren't you?" Miko asked.

"Yes. That would be me." Francisca said.

"I've seen you and your sisters fight from the RanGa channel's videos. You're all incredibly skilled." Miko said.

"Oh yeah, they - wait, he was filming those matches?" Moltar asked.

"Someone has to. Live Streaming events like this is not that uncommon." Leopardmon said.

"How do you know Yuga, Miko?" Hope asked.

"Oh, we used to be childhood friends. But then I had to transfer to another school." Miko said. "I've only reunited with Yuga just recently before his match with Ranma."

"The joy of longtime friends meeting… such an emotional moment that blows into hearts." Noir said.

"You're very dramatic, you know that Noir?" Peni asked.

"So, what are you all doing here?" Miko asked.

"Well, we were planning to buy some card packs to strengthen our decks, but then we saw that creep harass you." Flamberge said. "I'm glad Amaterasu and us acted in time. Hey, that gives me an idea. Since you've got Teri as a buddy, how's throwing down with one of us in your first Buddyfight?"

"No." Hope said. "If she should fight anyone, its Yuga."

"Aw nuts." Flamberge said.

"Besides, Berge. You and your sisters have your own matches to think about right now." Takeshi said.

"You're right. Sorry." Flamberge said.

"Dont worry about it, Kid." Noir said. "You still down with seeing Miko and Yuga play?"

"Sure am." Flamberge said.

It didn't take long before everyone gathered around the arena as the battle soon began.

"Purge evil, purify the unclean, and protect the innocent. Luminize! Blessed Heavenly Light!" Miko said.

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Buddy...FIGHT!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Katana World!" Miko said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Electrodeity of Light, Amaterasu." Miko said.

"Gargantua Dragon." Yuga said.

"The first move goes to Miko!" Ion announced.

"Just because we're friends, doesn't mean i'll go easy on you Yuga." Miko said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I equip Kagura Bell of Worship. And with it, I'll attack!"

10-9

"And that will end my turn." Miko said.

"Fine by me. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Yuga said.

"Now...Buddy equip! Amaterasu!" Miko said as Amaterasu entered her body.

"Oh...Yuga is gonna have a tough time now. Because she equipped Amaterasu as an item, he has to get past her defense in order to actually cause damage." Tails said.

"And thanks to her ability, she gains 4000 power and 2 life. That's 12000 defense." Sunset said.

10-12

"Not bad. I call Garcat to center, Gardog to the right and Garbird to the left! All three! Do a link attack!" Yuga said.

"We cast! Ceremonial Water Mirror!" Miko said blocking the attack.

12-14

"It's only Miko's first buddyfight, and she's playing like a pro." Hope said.

"I know, is she secretly a buddyfight whiz or something?" Gemini asked.

"It's more like Amaterasu is helping her like a sister would." Aria said.

"Something we know a lot about." Sonata said.

"No we don't. You, Adagio and I argue all the time. Your brain's so full of tacos, I swear." Aira sighed.

"Still, this Possess mechanic is tricky. Miko can equip any Electrodeity using Kagura Bell of Worship and they can help her inside her body like a Spirit Medium." Korekiyo piped in.

"Spirit Medium?" Hagakure asked.

"You know, the kind of people that channel other people's spirits into their bodies and act as a host?" David asked.

"Oh, I get it." Hagakure said.

"I end my turn." Yuga said.

At the end of Yugas turn, Amaterasu left Miko's body and returned back to her hand cards. "Now it's back to my turn! Draw! Charge and draw! Now...for my next possession...I use Unruly Electrodeity, Susanoo." Miko said taking in the card.

"So Amaterasu's not the only one able to do it." Peni said.

"Yeah. A lot of Electrodeities can use possess, including Susanoo." Sunset said.

"Now I call Guardian Electrobeast, Komaji to the left and Guardian Electrobeast, Komaichi to the right. Using Komaji's ability, we gain 3000 power and one critical. And by paying one life, Susanoo gains penetrate and Triple attack." Miko said.

"First attack!" Miko said as Susanoo destroyed Garcat.

9-5

"Double Attack!" Miko said.

"I cast! Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga said.

5-8

"Triple attack!" Miko said.

"I cast! Garparry!" Yuga said nullifying the attack.

"Komaji, attack the fighter!" Miko said.

8-5

"Now for Komaichi!" Miko said.

5-2

"End of my turn." Miko said as Susanoo left her body.

Shifting to Yuga's turn, Miko was repossessed by Amaterasu. He buddy called Garga and equipped Garblade.

"Now I cast! Dragod's Breath! This destroys both Komaji and Komaichi, and you take 2 damage!" Yuga called.

"Not if we use our ability! We gain two life, and our defense is increased to 12000 again!" Miko called.

"Then I guess it's time." Yuga said putting on his headphones. Garga, Garbird! Let's link attack!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Ceremonial, Fire Mirror!" Miko said blocking the attack.

"Double attack!" Yuga and Garga shouted as they attacked Miko.

17-12

"Now...G-EVO Activate! Blast Mode!" Yuga said changing Garga into Blast Mode.

"I think Yuga just won. After all, Garbird's ability will help." Tails said.

"Garbird? How's he helping Yuga and garga break through?" Aria said.

"Garbird gives any card with the Deity Dragon Tribe attribute an additional 3000 power." Tails said.

"And...Gargantua Dragon Blast Mode is 10000, meaning…" Lemon said. "13000 power!"

"No way, that bird can do that?!" Aria gawked.

"You were right Sunset. Garbird isn't one to be underestimated." Akira said.

"Attack!" Yuga said as Garga attacked.

12-8

"Double attack!" Yuga said.

8-4

"Final Phase! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Yuga said dealing the final blow.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"That was a lotta fun, huh Mimi?" Yuga asked. "We should do it again sometime."

"We really should, it was fun." Miko replied. "What do you think, Teri?"

"I'm sorry! I failed you." Amaterasu said creating a small carrier before entering SD form as she cried running into the carrier.

"Is she okay?" David asked.

"She just needs to process the loss." Garga said.

"Still, that was a pretty neat battle." Mayumi said.

"It really was. Garbird was the difference maker for sure, and Miko was amazing." Hope said.

"Though it's safe to say Amaterasu needs to get used to losing." Sakura said.

"Maybe she just needs a way to adjust to the world." Erica said.

"Only time will tell." Camilla said.

"Well that was a fun little distraction." Jexi said. "Now let's look forward to what's left of the ABC Cup."

"Right. Ready, girls?" David asked.

"Without a doubt. I'm gonna look forward to beating ya Elize!" Flamberge said.

"It'll be interesting to say the least." Zan said. "Franny?"

"Of course. I hope you're ready, Zan." Francisca said.

And so, the ABC Cup marches on. However, little did those watching at the time know of one heart being pulled in a direction that could very well lead to a fate that could change everything.

"Ah...I can feel it. A heart housing so much misery and hatred. They are almost perfect." a hooded figure said looking over the city. "Your time to rise is almost at hand, as is mine. I'll be waiting….Destroyer."


	9. Defend the Peace! Cosmoman!

A little over a few days before the ABC Cup semi finals, preparation was key for everyone competing. Whether it be mentally, deck ready… or physically.

"Keep up, Flamberge!" Masato called as he and Flamberge were running through the woods outside Cho-Tokyo at night.

"I'm right behind you Masato!" Flamberge said keeping pace with the Ace of Sports. "But can you explain to me why you wanted me to come with you on a midnight jog?"

"The semifinals are in a couple days. As teammates, the two of us need to be in top shape for our match." Masato said.

"Can't argue with that logic…" Flambere said before they heard loud sirens.

"An evacuation alert?" Masato asked before the ground shook. Appearing was a giant Danger World monster. "An Illegal Monster!"

The monster was known as Axe Dragon, Dorcas. He was a frequent attacker around Cho-Tokyo.

"Don't worry Masato, I've got your back, just stay close." Flamberge said drawing her sword. Dorcas didn't seem to notice them yet, but then they noticed someone running up across from them. "Huh? Hey, isn't that…?"

"It is, it's Mamoru Seikai from Junior High. What's Elize's partner doing here?" Masato said.

"Mamoru? Where are you?" Elize shouted in the woods. "Where is he? I thought we were supposed to discuss strategy."

"Maybe he had something more...WHAAA!" Teepo shouted as Dorcas looked down on Elize and prepared to crush her. But just then, a large figure clad in white and orange knocked him back.

"Incredible! He saved us." Elize said.

Masato and Flamberge was watching as well.

"Holy cow… Masato, did Mamoru just…?" Flamberge asked at a loss for words as the large figure attacked dorcas. "He's a giant superhero!"

"That's Cosmoman...the monster who defends the city from illegal monsters." Masato said.

"And he's Mamoru? Wow…" Flamberge said as they watched Cosmoman fight Dorcas.

Unfortunately, Cosmoman can't be active on Earth for long periods of time, as his energy quickly depletes. When his Cosmo timer turns off, he ceases being able to function. Fight hard, Cosmoman!

With his Timer beeping, Cosmoman fought as hard as he could to stop Dorcas. Dorcas fought back by firing lasers from his mouth.

"Masato, look out!" Flamberge warned, but Masato got hit by the shockwaves and was knocked out. Flamberge would've been too, if not for…

"Negative Gate!" Elize shouted as a dark barrier formed over Dorcas. "Now!"

"Thanks, Elize!" Flamberge said running to Masato to get him to safety. Negative Gate wore off as Dorcas tried to attack them, but Cosmoman, noticing them as well and with little time he had left, shielded them all with his own body.

"Mamoru… you're protecting us…" Masato groaned as he fell unconscious.

A little later…

"Ugh…" Masato groaned coming too.

"You're awake!" Flamberge said.

"What happened?" Masato asked as Mamoru, Elize, Teepo and Flamberge were beside him.

"Dorcas knocked the wind out of you, but Elize, Teepo and I pitched in to help get you to safety." Flamberge said.

"You guys okay? You're not badly hurt, are you?" Teepo asked.

"Nope, we're fine. Thanks for having our backs, Elize." Flamberge said.

"You as well, Mamoru. You saved us all." Masato said to Mamoru.

"What? Oh no, I just happened to be passing by and found you all here. Lucky I jog here a lot, eh?" Mamoru asked nervously.

"Don't worry about Dorcas. Soon after he attacked, he went underground. Probably because Cosmoman had him on the ropes for a bit." Flamberge said.

"You. You're Cosmoman." Teepo said.

"Heh. So, you guys managed to figure it out, huh?" Mamoru asked.

"We sorta saw you transform and everything." Flamberge said.

"And I put it together from your Galaxy Defense Team deck." Elize said. "Though I didn't think it was on this scale."

"Are you trying to take down Dorcas with Cosmoman?" Flamberge asked. "Must be tough with his limited energy."

"Mamoru...you want to be a hero, don't you?" Elize asked.

"Yes...but...I'm not all that strong." Mamoru said.

"In that case...we'll just have to train you up into one." Masato said.

"You would do that?" Mamoru asked.

"Hey, you saved us. So the least we can do is help you out." Flamberge said. "Though I'm not really good at training others…."

"You just leave Mamoru's training to me. I have a solution to Cosmoman's problem that might work." Masato said.

The next morning on the Galaxy King…

"... and then Mamoru transformed into Cosmoman and started fighting Dorcas right before our eyes! It was amazing!" Flamberge told the others, recapping the events of last night.

"Galaxy Exalt, Cosmoman… that was the monster you and Elize saw Mamoru transform into, right?" Akira asked. "I know that card well. It's a Hero World card that uses the transform ability and part of the Galaxy Defense Team."

"It's a pretty powerful card to use." Ryuji said.

"Man, after seeing what we saw last night, I'm more excited to face you than ever, Elize." Flamberge said.

"Me too. I want to win this next match as a repayment for saving us back there." Elize said.

"Technically, you saved me and Masato, but don't expect me to go easy on you or Teepo." Flamberge said.

"Provided that DaDan prick doesn't turn last night's scuffle into another photoshopped disaster." David said.

"You don't need to worry about that. I've researched the footage from last night and placed an encryption on it. He won't be meddling with that anytime soon." Gallantmon said.

"Dadan's really focused on tarnishing our reputation. All because he thought we disbanded the Universal Villains and retired Flux. We didn't do any of that." Hope said.

"Yeah, that happened by itself. We weren't involved in anyway." Jexi said.

"Even though I haven't known him very long, I think Flux made the right choice to retire." Ace said.

"DaDan obviously doesn't think that way. Seriously, for such a big fan, you'd think he'd show his idol a little respect." David said. "Though, we're not exactly not any better."

"To be fair, he was often overshadowed by the more serious enemies we ended up facing." Scott said.

"And he wasn't that much of a villain to start with. Only time he came close to winning was CHS on our first trip and he failed spectacularly." Happy said.

"Really? I thought the closest was back in Mobius. They did almost conquer the entire world, after all." Shuichi said.

"Okay, two times." Happy said.

"To be fair though… a lot of us here owe it to Flux for bringing us together." Hope said. "He was the catalyst that started the chain of events to bring the Hero Alliance together. If it wasn't for him firing that first shot all the way back then… we all wouldn't be together."

"He's right. In his attempts to conquer the worlds, he ended up bringing together a force that could stop him." Aelita said.

"You guys made quite a name for yourselves over the years, I've actually been reading over the many adventures you all had." Ace said.

"Ah, so you've been studying our old log books, huh?" Odd said.

"I've heard stories as well." Ace said. "Fractured Dimensions, Deadpool, Furious Events, Medusa and Hades, Legendary Pokemon, Time Travel, all of it. Even that parallel DC Sector."

"Oh yeah. That was a big one." David said.

"Still thinking about that rival of yours?" Craniamon asked.

"Yeah. I still haven't heard hair or hide of her since I destroyed Lucien." David said. "And with Wonder Woman out of Universal Prison, who knows how she's doing right now."

"When you think about it, she did end up helping us defeat the Titans by bringing us Corona." Francisca said.

"Despite it being indirect." Al said.

"Wait...you're talking about that Cheetah girl, aren't you? You're obsessing over a villain?" Ryuji asked.

"It's not an obsession, it's more of a rivalry thing." Jexi said.

"Well, ever since the government officials were outed for being controlled puppets of Fair, the Universal Police has been much more active in their pursuit to capture all the escaped criminals." Makoto said entering.

"Anything on Cheetah?" Hope asked.

"No one matching Cheetah's description nor Wonder Woman's has been reported as of yet." Makoto said. "But both are still high class wanted criminals according to their standards."

"Makes sense, when you think about it." David said.

"Don't worry so much about it now. After all, knowing them, they wouldn't want to see you like that." Sectonia said.

"Yeah. You're right. I just need to focus on what I can do." David said.

"Yeah." Ace said. "To be honest, it was all of you who led me to become who I am now. Your past exploits inspired me to be a fellow protector for the people in the multiverse."

"I guess that's what Masato's doing with Mamoru. Helping him become a better hero. Live up to being Cosmoman." Hope said. "Honestly, I believe Mamoru can do it."

"Anyone has the potential to become a hero. That's something we've all seen countless times." Jexi said.

"Yeah. And soon we're gonna see what Mamoru's really made of as a Buddyfighter." Hope said.

And so it was that the day came for the first semifinal match.

"Here we go everyone! The battle between Masato and Flamberge vs Mamoru and Elize is now getting underway! Let's lumenize people!" Ion said.

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge said.

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"Scattered across the stars and mysterious wonders…" Elize started.

"These majestic mages will knock you off your feet!" Teepo said.

"Lumenize! Magic Union!" Elize and Teepo said.

"I will protect everyone's smiles with my burning soul of justice! Lumenize! Cosmo...Justice!" Mamoru said.

"Buddy…" Ion said.

"FIGHT!" the crowd cheered.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Hero World!" Mamoru said.

"Magic World!" Elize said.

"Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"Galaxy Exalt, Cosmoman!" Mamoru said.

"Dragowizard, Gorgas!" Elize said.

"Now you're about to see what it's like...when us and our buddies are serious." Mamoru said.

"Masato and Flamberge have the first move." Ion said.

"Draw! Charge and draw! Call Kaina to the center and Buddycall Agito to the left." Masato said. "Agito attacks the fighter."

10-7

"I end my turn." Masato said.

"Kay, now it's my go." Flamberge said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the center!"

Mera Blade appeared.

"If there isn't a monster in my opponent's center, Mera Blade's critical gets a bonus of 1! Now he'll attack Elize and Teepo!"

10-7

"3 damage each. Not a bad start. My turn's done." Flamberge said.

"Okay...it's our turn. Draw. Charge and Draw! Cast, Hyper Energy! Increase my gauge! Then call Cosmo Falcon 02 to the left. With its effect, I discard a Galaxy Defense Team card and check the top five cards of my deck. From them, I can add one Galaxy Defense Team and one Galaxy Exalt to my hand. And I call Cosmo Falcon 01 to the right. Now...it's time! Cosmoman...please lend me your strength. I pay 3 gauge….TRANSFORM!" Mamoru said as light surrounded him and Cosmoman before he stood there as Cosmoman himself.

"Unbelievable! In front of the thousands watching, Mamoru has transformed himself into Cosmoman!" Ion said.

"Tell me you're recording this." Yuga said.

"Masato, Flamberge, Elize, Teepo…" Cosmoman's voice spoke. "After seeing your hearts burn with heroics and passion, I have made a decision. I will no longer hide my identity. Now...to commence the attack. Cosmo Falcon 02 attacks Kaina!" he said.

11-9

"Now, Cosmo Falcon 01 attacks the fighter!" Mamoru said.

9-7

"Now...I attack!" Mamoru said chopping Masato.

7-1

"With Cosmoman's ability, I gain critical from the cards in his soul plus the critical from Cosmo Falcon 01's ability. And...I have double attack!" Mamoru said.

"I cast! Undying Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"I see. I end my turn." Mamoru said as a soul card left Cosmoman.

"Alright. Now it's my turn. I draw!" Elize said. "For my first move, I'll call Hunter of the Magical Forest, Liraje to left, Betrayal Expert, Aunus to the right, and Noble Magician, Suzuha to the center! First, Liraje attacks Mera Blade Dragon!"

Lirajae took out Flamberge's defense, leaving her open to attack.

"Now, Link Attack!" Elize said.

10-7

"I end my turn." Elize said. "Sorry I couldn't be much help, Mamoru."

"Don't worry. You were great." Mamoru said.

"Now it's back to our turn! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Tategami to the center!" Masato said.

"Hehehe. Here I am." Tategami said as Cosmoman lost a soul card.

"What?" Cosmoman asked.

"Surprised? When I'm called, I'm allowed to destroy a soul card from one of my opponent's cards." Tategami said.

"Now I call Harahara to the right." Masato said.

"My belly's full and I'm hankering for a fight! Let's do this!" Harahara said.

"Dragon Share!" they all said linking their abilities together.

Using Dragon Share, Cosmoman lost another soulcard.

"No!" Cosmoman realized.

"Cosmoman seems worried." Ruby said.

"It's because at the end of every turn, one soul card has to be discarded from his soul." Tails said.

"Once Cosmoman has no soul cards left, the transformation ends and Mamoru returns to normal." Hope said.

"Go and get em!" Jexi shouted.

"Now to attack! Tategami, link attack with Harahara!" Masato said.

"I cast! Cosmo Barrier!" Mamoru said.

8-7

"Now, Tategami, link attack with Agito!" Masato said.

7-6

"Now Agito with Harahara!" Masato said.

6-5

"And with that, I end my turn." Masato said.

"It's time to turn the heat up. Here I come Elize!" Flamberge said taking her draw and charge and draw step. "I call Burning Rapier Dragon to the right! And to the left I call Burstdash Dragon! I also equip Sun Fist, Balguard! I attack Suzuha with Balguard! I cast Dragonic Shoot, and destroy Liraje!" she said as Flamberge destroyed Suzuha. "Bustdash, Burning Rapier, attack Elize and Teepo! When Burning Rapier link attacks with another Sun Dragon, I can draw a card!"

7-4

"That's it for me!" Flamberge said.

"Okay...it's back to us!" Mamoru said as his monsters destroyed Tategami leaving him the change to attack himself.

10-7

7-4

"Now...Final Phase!" Cosmoman said. "Astium...Photon Wave!" he said firing at Masato.

"I cast! Linkdragon Order Links!" Masato said.

4-5

5-1

"How...clever. Guess...this is it for me." Mamoru said as he reverted back to normal. "Elize...all on you now."

"Right. I draw! Charge and Draw!" Elize said. "First, I'll buddycall Dragowizard, Gorgas!"

4-5

Elize's buddy appeared.

"We can call Gorgas by paying two gauge and putting two Wizards from the drop zone into his soul." Teepo said.

"So it has Soulguard. A clever play." David said. "It will be interesting to see how Flamberge gets out of this one."

"Now, Link Attack!" Elize said.

7-3

"And that's not all. Thanks to the Dragon Orb ability, when he rests, he can deal one damage for every card in his soul." Elize said.

3-1

"Almost there. My turn's over." Elize said.

"Heh. Flamberge...you can finish your fight first." Masato said.

"Thanks." Flamberge said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! Alright, think Berge. You've got Gorgas in the center and he's got two soul cards. Even with the attack you've got, you won't be able to break through enough to win. So what can you do? Wait… this is just like…"

"Uh, what's Flamberge doing?" Ruby asked.

"I think she's… thinking." Blake said.

"Because this setup reminds her of her fight with Masato. Even if she does an all out attack this turn, Gorgas will protect Elize and Teepo so she won't be able to defeat them this turn." Hope said.

"And with an item equipped, she's left exposed, meaning Elize will finish Flamberge on her next turn." Leopardmon added.

"Hoo boy, that is a tight spot she's in." Alkal said. "There's gotta be a way to get around Gorgas."

"There is. She just needs the right card. Something that will at least get past his Soulguard." Francisca said.

"Berge, show them your power as the Bringer of Flame!" Zan called.

"Okay, here we go. First up I'm casting The Skies in your hand! This lets me return all monsters on my field back to my hand!" Flamberge said as Burstdash and Burning Rapier returned to the hand. "Now this may seem like a weird move, but I've got someone in mind to help me break through Gorgas. Lemme introduce you! I Buddycall to the right, Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!"

1-2

Agni jumped to the right and roared.

"Flamberge...you've figured it out." Masato said.

"You bet I did." Flamberge said. "Check this out! When I have an item with "Fist" in its name equipped, Agni gains two abilities on top of Double attack and Soulguard. Move… and Penetrate!"

"So that means… it doesn't matter if Gorgas is in the center!" Izuku realized.

"But Elize still has 5 life left." Hope said.

"Not a problem! I send Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck from my hand to the drop zone! And by doing that, Agni gets another critical!" Flamberge said. "Agni, go attack Gorgas!"

Agni blasted through Gorgas, dealing Elize and Teepo Penetrate damage.

5-2

"Agni, do a Double attack!" Flamberge smirked.

"This will finish you!" Agni yelled hitting Gorgas again. "Penetrate!" he called blasting a shockwave through Gorgas to Elize and Teepo.

"She's not bad, huh Elize?" Teepo asked.

"Yep. Guess this is it for us." Elize said.

"Aw, man. We lost." Teepo said.

"We did. But at least we're glad to see how she managed to turn this around." Elize said as the shockwave hit.

2-0

Game over: Elize! Winner: Flamberge!

"Yeah, baby!" Flamberge said putting up a V for victory sign.

"For Share! Well done Flamberge!" Masato said. "Now...I'll finish this! I now call upon...King Agito!" Masato said as King Agito took the stage. "Attack!" Masato said as he struck Mamoru. "Now Double attack!"

"I cast! I've Seen Through Your Moves!" Mamoru said.

"Final Phase!" Masato said. "Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato said as King Agito charged with Masato.

"In the end...those two are their own forces of justice." Mamoru said as the attack landed.

Game over! Winner: Masato Rikuo!

"Incredible! Masato and Flamberge have won! They will advance to the finals!" Ion said.

"Which means Flamberge has a chance to face either Zan Partizanne or Fransica in the finals, chu!" Takokichi said.

"Franny, Zan!" Flamberge pointing to her sisters. "In the finals, it's one of you and me! Let's make it great!"

"You've got it, Berge." Francisca said.

"I look forward to it." Zan said.

Outside….

"Now let your sisters hear you with us, Flamberge!" Agito said. "Let's sing the orders anthem… all together!"

"We're the Linkdragon Order, we join forces cause we care! We fight for Masato and in his name to hear him say "For Share"! The Link's Spiral Chain of bonds leads us in our fight! You better not mess with us or we'll mess you up right!" they sang.

Francisca clapped in applause. "That was so great! It looked like you belonged there, Berge."

"Thanks, sis! What did you think of it, Zan?" Flamberge asked.

"Quite impressive, you and Masato make a great team, and maybe in future Buddyfights as well." Zan said.

"Yeah." Flamberge said turning to Elize and Teepo, who was with Masato. "Thank you for the match you guys. You're really skilled, Elize."

"Well she is skilled, she was ready for the WBC." Teepo said.

"But we couldn't get in because Copernicus rigged the drawing in Leonis' favor. After seeing how he's like in past Glenwood…" Elize started.

"C-calm down, Ellie." Teepo said.

"I know. It's just… I can't believe that the Pendragon nobility reduced itself to the state he made it in." Elize said.

"Well, if it makes you feel better, no one really liked the guy, not even his own kids." David said.

"Thank goodness he's gone for good." Maki said.

"All the same, that was a great match." Masato said. "You both were amazing."

"Thank you." Mamoru said before the ring in his hair suddenly beeped.

"Another Giant attack?" Zan asked.

"It's Dorcas again!" Flamberge said.

"Is there a reason why Dorcas attacks?" Ace asked.

"He just wants to destroy. I will handle this. Thanks to Masato's training… I can defeat Dorcas now!" Mamoru said transforming into Cosmoman.

With the support from the Hero Alliance, the Aces and Masato, Cosmoman fought Dorcas with great skill and finally defeated him.

"Thank you Masato, everyone." Mamoru said. "I want you to have these." he said handing them pendants of some kind.

"Thanks… but what are they?" Hope asked.

"Cosmoman merchandise, made it myself." Mamoru said.

"I dunno if I should be thankful or turn it down…" Mina said.

"Just take it." Jexi muttered.

"Now...I enter this world...as a new person." Mamoru said walking off.

"Fight on, Cosmoman. Fight on." Elize said.


	10. Win the Rematch!

"Well...the day of Yuga and Subaru's match is fast approaching. Which means I'll be fighting Zan too." Francisca said. "This may be the chance to see which of us sisters is the better buddyfighter."

"You seem very determined about this, Francisca. Is something up?" David asked.

"Not much. Just looking back on some old memories, as well as what could've been." Francisca said. "I… haven't told you about how Berge, Zan and myself came to be in Hyness's services, have I?"

"No. You three mostly seem to keep your past to yourselves." David said

"Well...I don't know theirs but...it's time I shared mine. See...I wasn't always like how you saw me that first time. I used to be a normal girl. But one day, I got lost and wandered into a snowstorm. It was so cold, that ice was freezing over my body. I was at death's door, I thought I was gonna die. But then, Hyness appeared just at the right time. He saved me by giving me the power over ice. After that, I would follow him anywhere." Francisca said.

"So Hyness appeared before you as well, Franny." Zan said as she and Flamberge approached.

"It's so surreal, isn't it? The same thing happened to me too. But uh… I wasn't caught in a snowstorm." Flamberge nervously admitted.

"Oh? What were you caught in, Berge?" Zan asked.

"Well...like Franny, I was a normal girl too. But one day, a forest fire broke out and I got trapped. There wasn't any air so I was gonna suffocate. I only had enough energy to let out one final scream before I was ready to pass on. But then...Hyness. He came and gave me the power of fire to save my life. I followed him ever since." Flamberge said.

"I was a normal girl as well, I was climbing a tower after I've lost everything, and then I was struck by lightning and at death's door, Hyness appeared and I was granted the power of lightning, and you know the rest." Zan said.

"Do you girls think that...even after Void Termina was defeated, Hyness might still be alive somewhere?" Francisca asked.

"He was sent flying after we messed with Void Termina. Hell yeah he's still alive." Flamberge said.

"Yes, that would explain that feeling I have, he is alive that is true, but he's...in another dimension." Zan said. "I don't know how to explain it, but he was somehow corrupted by Void Termina and fell into a dimensional rift in the same place where the Jamba Heart once was."

"You know...now that I think about it...Hyness may have been an abusive leader but...I think the reason he became like that is because he was trying to save us...he didn't have any kindness left for himself." Francisca said.

"That's saying much, considering he was pretty much the only father figure you girls had." David said.

"Hmm, sometime in the future, I think we should enter the Dimensional Rift and go save him." Zan said.

"I'll think about that myself, but no promises on when a solid answer is made." Flamberge said. "What about you, Fran?"

"I'll think about it too. But that's all the more reason to keep traveling with these guys. So that we will be able to save him when the time comes." Francisca said.

"Well, I would still keep traveling with everyone here, even after." Zan said. "I'm sure you both would as well."

"Of course I would." Francisca said. "Zan...I just want you to remember...while we may be sisters, I don't want you taking it easy on me. I want your all and nothing but."

"Of course, I want you to do the same as well." Zan said. "Though we may not be related by blood, the three of us will always be sisters through and through."

"Damn straight. You two fight hard. I can't wait to find out which big sister I'm facing in the finals. Good luck you two." Flamberge smirked.

"Of course, Berge." Francisca said with a bow.

"Same. Even though I'll be taking victory." Zan said.

"In your wildest dreams." Flamberge said confidently.

The next day…

"And the time we all have been waiting for has finally come! The epic rematch between Subaru Hoshiyomi and Yuga Mikado as well as the matching of both Zan Partizanne and Francisca!" Ion said.

"So let's get ready and lumenize, chu!" Takochi said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru said.

"Let the combined strength of Demons and Mages bring Unity and Peace. Lumenize! Order of Sorcery!" Zan said.

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Here we go! And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru said.

"Magic!" Zan added.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Now...Yuga and Francisca have first move!" Ion said.

"Okay! Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Garblade!" Yuga said as he leapt into action and slashed Subaru.

10-8

"That's it for me. You go, Francisca!" Yuga said.

"Alright then. I draw!" Francisca said. "I call Wandering Knight, Roy to the center, Missile Magician, Addrick to the right, and Thunder Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the left! And now… Roy attacks!"

10-8

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Very well. Draw. Charge and draw! I equip, Seerbow Babylon!" Subaru said. "I then call Govern Star Dragon, Fret to the left. And then, Buddycall Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia to the center!" Subaru said.

8-9

"It is now set. The Galaxy Formation! I cast! Proclaim: Battle Supplies! With this, I put the top two cards of my deck into the gauge, draw two cards and gain 1 life." Subaru said.

9-10

"Heh. I was hoping he'd try that. I cast! Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber!" Yuga said as Fret was destroyed. "Sorry but no Galaxy Formation today."

"He...copied me. That's ...my fighting style." Ranma said.

"You've improved since our last match. But I will not back down so easily." Subaru said firing his arrow.

10-8

"Bury him...Subaru." Ranma growled.

"Cross, attack the fighter!" Subaru said.

8-6

"That's it! Defeat Yuga!" Ranma shouted.

"Double attack!" Subaru said.

6-4

"Crush him to pieces!" Ranma said.

"Uh...Ranma? You okay, buddy?" Dan asked.

"Huh? Oh...sorry. Guess I got caught up in that." Ranma said.

"What he was doing just now… I could feel it. The mass of darkness in his heart swelling up again after Yuga used one of Ranma's spells to counter subaru." Akira said to himself. "That was no mistake. Something is definitely going on with him."

"That is all I can do. Zan...its your turn to take the stage." Subaru said.

"Alright. Draw. Charge and Draw. I pay 3 gauge, and call forth Great Duke, Astaroth to the center and put two 72 Pillar Cards from my hand into his card's soul, next I cast Solomon's Great Barrier which will reduce the size of my size 2 72 Pillar Monsters down to size 1. Normally, Solomons Great Barrier Requires 1 gauge to set on the field. However, thanks to Astaroth's ability, the gauge cost of all my spells is reduced by one, so this one was free. Now I call Eastern Demon Sword Emperor, Baal to the left and Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai to the right. Finally, I pay one gauge to equip Sorcery Book, Goetia, and since I have three 72 Pillar Cards on the field, Goetia gains 2000 power and one critical increase."

"That's quite the field she's setup." Hope said.

"No kidding." Gemini said. "Franny did say to Zan to not take it easy on her, and boy is she doing just that."

"You did tell me not to go easy on you Franny, I'm pulling out all the stops to make this match all the more exciting." Zan said.

(Cue- Vs. Three Mage Sisters- Kirby Star Allies)

"That's what I like to hear, otherwise why come this far?" Francisca asked.

"Exactly, my sister." Zan said. "Now it's time to attack! And I will pay one gauge to activate Asmodai's Overturn ability! This can allow me to grant Baal 50000 power, 10000 defense, Critical +3 , along with Penetrate and Counterattack! Baal, breakthrough Roy and attack Franny!" she said as Baal did so.

"If this goes through, Francisca's gonna suffer 5 damage all at once!" Eijiro said.

"Franny, you gotta block it!" Flamberge called.

"I… I cast… Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Francisca said.

10-11

"It's not over." Zan said as she attacked this time.

11-9

"Go now, Asmodai, Astaroth!" Zan called as Asmodai attacked first.

9-7

Astaroth attacked next.

7-5

"Astaroth also has double attack!" Zan announced.

"I cast! Thunderbolt Marked Urn!" Francisca said.

"Oh that was close…" Hope said.

"I hear you. If it weren't for her spells, that would've been a one-turn KO." David said.

"Wow...a non stop assault from both Subaru and Zan. Incredible. But now it all comes back to Francisca and Yuga. But can they pull off a miracle?" Ion said.

"Franny...you got this." Yuga said.

"Right. You know, it's kind of funny, Zan. Back when we were with Hyness, you two have always been the ones looking out for me." Francisca said.

"You're our sister after all." Zan said.

"And when we think about it… Going with these guys was the best thing that happened to all of us." Francisca said.

"Indeed, and if it wasn't for Ace and Kirby, we wouldn't have these human bodies now." Zan said.

"And ever since then, we've been experiencing a lot of things in our lives that we never thought would've been possible." Francisca said.

"Indeed, when we seperated for that short time after Void Termina was defeated, I saw Devaloka, fought the Moon Queen on Arnice's world, and helped defeat a Dragon God on Ryu's world as well." Zan said.

"For me and Berge, it was rescuing Kaede from a greedy former tycoon while solving Pokemon-related cases, traveling to Meliodas' past, and...stopping a couple of weddings, believe it or not." Francisca said.

"And it was then that we reunited and journeyed together, fighting the Titans, playing Tennis, stopping Galeem and Darkhon, saving the Digital and Human Worlds with the Royal Knights, many things have happened since then." Zan said.

Francisca laughed. "We've racked up quite a list of accomplishments, haven't we?"

"Indeed, and we did it all with our comrades by our side." Zan smiled as Ramuh's shadow appeared behind her before vanishing. "Ever since, I've felt part of Ramuh's soul in me. What about you?"

"Same goes for me, for Shiva." Francisca said as Shiva's shadow appeared behind her before vanishing. "Which considering the circumstances of our pasts, is kind of ironic."

"Indeed." Zan said. "It kind of felt like Ramuh rained his Judgement Bolt on me back then."

"Same for Shiva's Diamond Dust. I can't imagine how that must've felt." Francisca said. "But, no matter what happens, you, me, and Berge. We will always be connected. Whether through the Eidolons' spirits, or through the bonds we share."

"We will always be sisters, now and forever." Zan said.

"You've got that right." Francisca said. "Now… It's my turn. I draw! Charge and Draw! First, I'll cast my trademark Rolling Stone! This card sends all souls on our center monsters to the drop zone and destroys them! Next, I'll cast Pre-emptive Strike! By paying one life, I can destroy a size 2 or less monster on the field! And I'm gunning for Asmodai!"

5-4

"Well done." Zan said.

"But I'm not done yet. Next, I'll equip Brave Sword, Soma Sword!" Francisca said. "Now, an all-out attack!"

8-2

"Oh man. She's so close." David said.

"One chance. I have a card that can win this. I know David doesn't like them much but...It looks like I have no choice! Final Phase!" she said. "Full Strash Formation! I can only cast this card if I have two adventurers out but none in my center. With this card, all Adventurers on my field restand, and they can attack once more!"

"What?!" Zan said surprised.

"I was planning on saving this, but… I couldn't help it. You're very skilled in this, Zan." Francisca said.

Zan chuckles at this. "It makes sense, though. You've been trained in strategy by both David and Leopardmon. Honestly, I couldn't expect any less from you. Go for it, Franny."

"Right… Addrick, Ocker Glaser… Attack!" Francisca said.

2-0

Game over: Zan! Winner: Francisca!

"Nice work there. Now...it's time for my time! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Gardog to the left and then...Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right!" Yuga said.

4-5

"I had foreseen this. Cast! Notify: Immobilize Tactics! Force Gargantua Dragon to rest!" Subaru said.

"I was totally expecting ya to do that. I cast! Gargantua Switch Mode! G-EVO! Blast Mode!" Yuga said changing Garga to blast mode. "Now go attack Cross!"

Garga then drew his blades and slashed as Cross the first time and then the second to defeat Cross.

"Gardog, attack the fighter!" Yuga said.

10-8

"Hey, it's my chance!" Yuga said.

8-6

"Double attack!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Earth Barrier!" Subaru said.

6-7

"Okay then...I cast! Gargantua Switch Mode! G-EVO! Sonic Mode!" Yuga said. "I draw two cards."

"I cast! Crystallization Phenomenon!" Subaru said.

7-6

"I cast! Gar-C'mon!" Yuga said switching Gardog with Garcat. "Okay Garcat, go attack the fighter."

"I cast! Mars Barrier!" Subaru said. "Sorry...but the game is over."

"Sorry...but for once you're wrong. With Garcat's ability, I drew a card. So...I cast! Gar-c'mon! And call Garbird!" Yuga said. "Now...go attack Subaru!" Yuga said.

6-4

"Heh...now...let's do it! Final Phase! I cast! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Yuga shouted as the sword itself came crashing down on Subaru.

4-0

Game over! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"Incredible! With that explosive blow...the second pair of finalists are...Yuga Mikado and Francisca!" Ion said.

"Well I'll be darned!" Emo said. "Yuga won the rematch! Guess that means their even now."

"You did well sister. I honestly thought I was going to overtake you." Zan said.

"So did I." Francisca said. "Honestly, I didn't expect to pull that last turn off like that."

It was later outside…

"Nice work you guys. You really pulled it off." Jexi said.

"Yeah. For Share. But...you all will be facing me and Flamberge in the finals." Masato said.

"Like Zan, don't expect me to go easy on you, Franny." Flamberge siad. "And I'm gonna play extra hard for Zan too!"

"I wouldn't expect anything less, Berge." Francisca said.

"Yes...you did well. All three of you sisters have improved greatly since joining the game." Akira said.

"You really think so?" Francisca asked.

"Of course. Zan, your expertise with the 72 pillars was tremendous. Using Asmodai's overturn really had Francisca cornered for the duration of your turn. Were it not for the spells she cast, you would've taken the match." Akira said.

"Yet Franny was able to turn the tide against me effortlessly, I couldn't be more proud." Zan said before she looked to Ranma. "Ranma…"

"I noticed it too. Something's definitely going on with him. I never imagined he would root AGAINST Yuga." David said.

"And the things he said too, that wasn't like him. Whatever it is, that shadow in his heart came back." Ace said.

"It did more than come back. It's grown much stronger than the first time we saw it." Akira said.

"It's like he's undergone a complete personality change. Like Dr. Jekyll and Mr. Hyde." Tsumugi said.

"Without the turning into a monster part." Mari said before she closed her eyes in thought before typing into her gauntlet.

"It still doesn't change the fact that some sort of change is going on within Ranma's heart. I don't even want to imagine what is going to be born from it." Akira said.

"The best we can do right now is look into it and gather information, it could be connected to one of the Buddyfight Worlds." Mari said.

"Maybe. But we can't be too sure." Vera said.

"Pretty much anything can be going on with the guy at this point." David said.

"Don't worry about Ranma. I'll keep a close eye on him from the shadows and see what's happening." Akira said donning his mask.

"Right. And Berge… No matter who wins, no regrets." Francisca said.

"None at all. Let's have fun, Franny." Flamberge said. "For all three of our sakes. Right Zan?"

"Yes Berge." Zan said.

"Yes...we're going to have a lot of fun." Francisca said.

Meanwhile as Ranma headed home, a hooded figure approached him….

"You and Yuga...your friendship is doomed you know?" they said.

"What...what are you talking about?" Ranma demanded.

"I mean...let's look at the facts. Yuga is getting better and better and he's still new to the game. He even got a Buddy Rare, and you've been at this longer than he has. And have no buddy to show for it. Tell me, how fair does that sound?" they asked.

"I don't know… back there at the last match… I wanted Yuga to lose. He...he copied a move I made… I don't know what to think." Ranma said.

"What if...I could help you. I know a good monster who really wants to become buddies with you." they said.

"Who?" Ranma asked.

"He's already waiting for you. The pack you bought the day Yuga got Garga...you haven't opened it yet, have you?" they asked.

"That's right… I didn't." Ranma said. "But… how do you know? Who are you?"

"My name is of no importance right now. For now...you can consider me your friend." they said. "And unlike Yuga, I will never leave you behind for better ones."

"My friend huh? Okay...let me meet them then. Show me...my buddy." Ranma said.

"Yes… I can guarantee...your life is about to change." they said.

Inside of Ranma's desk drawer, a single card pack glowed with a dark aura as a skull was shown within said aura.


	11. ABC Cup Finals!

A little while before the finals began, Flamberge was in her room checking over her deck as she made final adjustments.

"And… done." Flamberge nodded putting it away. "Whew… I've never been so nervous about anything before. Guess this match with Franny's got me all outta sorts."

Suddenly Flamberge's door slid open and in came Fransisca.

"Hey, Berge. Can I talk to you for a moment?" Francisca asked.

"Sure Fran. What is it? You nervous too?" Flamberge replied.

"A little. It's just crazy. To think that I would come this far." Francisca said. "First I had to face Zan, and now you."

"Yeah, it's a little weird for me too. I didn't think I would ever beat Asta or Elize, but here I am. And as much as I'm fired up to fight you, I've got butterflies in my stomach." Flamberge said.

Francisca laughed at this. "You always were the energetic type. Though, quite frankly, that's what I grew to like about you. You always had this energy that I don't know where you got it from."

"And you've always been so cold to say whatever's on your mind at anytime." Flamberge snickered. "But that's something I like about you too."

"And you know, what happened at the Jambastation made me think… I'm still glad that we stuck by each other all this time." Francisca said.

"Me too. And I'm sure Zan thinks the exact same way." Flamberge said.

"She does. And honestly, I can't imagine the three of us any differently." Francisca said.

"Neither can I." Flamberge grinned. "No matter what happens today, lets give this match all we got and have fun doing it."

"You got it, Berge. Don't go easy on me, okay?" Francisca asked.

"No I won't, Franny. This final match is gonna be a…" Flamberge smiled before Rarity barreled in.

"Complete disaster!" the fashionista screamed flailing her arms.

"Rarity? What's wrong, did you lose an earring again?" Flamberge asked.

"Not this time, it's that ruffian Dadan! You two simply must come and see what he's doing!" Rarity insisted.

"I somehow have a bad feeling about this." Francisca said.

Rarity guided Francisca and Flamberge to the main lounge of the Galaxy King to find Rainbow Dash in shock as she was watching one of the RanGa channels live streams, but Dadan had somehow took over the entire stream. "Hey there, DaDan fans! So Yuga Mikado of RanGa channel made it into the finals. So today, I'm showing a special video of his and the other heroes most epic fails!" he said showing photos of past battles. "And with my new filters...I can make them look really pathetic." he said as the faces were done to make them look weird and crying.

"Why that little one eyed jerk! He's making us look bad!" Flamberge said.

"Want me to hurt him?" Saki asked.

"We don't even...wait...that looks like Aibo Academy in the background." Jexi said.

"So he must be broadcasting nearby it." Onyx said. "Now that I think of it, I remember seeing an old supply shed in the woods near the academy. That has to be where he's hiding."

"David, it's time we taught this guy another lesson, don't you think?" Hope asked.

"Hope, raiding him is exactly what he wants us to do." David said.

"He's right. We charge in there, it's just going to give him more material to use against us." Sunset said.

"Well, we gotta do something!" Alkal said. "We can't just let this... this… JERK walk all over us!" he yelled.

"Whoa Akal! Take it easy or you'll fry your circuits!" Natsu said.

"Dude, if Natsu tells you to calm down, you probably need to calm down." ZS added.

"Right... sorry." Alkal said sheepishly. "I just don't like people talking bad about my friends."

"Well what are we supposed to do? We can't just let Dadan keep trolling us like this." Hagakure said.

"Now next up we...huh...hey who are…" DaDan said before the feed was fuzzed for a bit before a familiar figure appeared.

"People of the world...I am Joker. A member of the Phantom Thieves. We've just stolen your airwaves. You won't be hearing from this joke anymore." he said before smashing the computer console.

"Whew…. Thank you, Joker." Hope sighed.

"No wonder he's the original leader of the Phantom Thieves. He knows exactly what to do, and how to do it." Leopardmon said.

"Original leader? Oh right! He was the one leading the operations before Jack found them, wasn't he?" Sachiko asked.

"It was more a group effort but Joker was made leader." Morgana said. "We stole numerous people's hearts before we lost our world."

"It's still a tragic thing to hear. I can't imagine how that feels." Omnimon said.

"Yeah...it's still a hard thing on some of us but since then we've come to see our little group of thieves as the only family we need." Ryuji said.

"You guys too huh?" Hope asked.

"Wait, you guys have that one big happy family mentality too?" Ryuji asked.

"Well, yeah. I mean, for how long we've been together, we really do see each other like family. I was apart of Jexi's before starting my own team." Hope said. "In fact, pretty much all of us have that family thing going on."

"It is nice to see that it isn't just us who think that way." Yusuke said.

"So what got you thinking that way anyway?" Asuna asked.

"Believe it or not...it was Jack who got us thinking like that." Ann said.

"My brother? Really?" Hope asked.

"The guy might seem like he has a one track mind when it comes to stealing, but he's actually got a soft side to him too." Makoto said.

"Wow… I had no idea. Come to think of it, there were times where he defend me too." Hope said. "And now he's somewhere in the Demon Universe on his own… I hope wherever he is, hes okay."

"Yeah, me too. I just hope he stays clear of that orphanage place." Morgana said.

"Orphanage?" Gemini asked. "An Orphanage don't sound too bad."

"You don't know do you? I heard about it during a stop. It's a place within Beelzebub's territory, the Demon Lord of Gluttony. In truth, it's not an orphanage. It's a farm." Morgana said.

"Dear god…" David muttered in horror.

"Disgusting, doing that to innocent children." Ace said.

"Come to think of it, Lucifer did tell me about a place like that when he was still around." Hope said. "That place helps the children inside become smart and able to run around and play but…. The demons…"

"There isn't much meat on a human child, but the body isn't what they like feasting on. It's the brain." Morgana said.

"Their brains?!" Mineta gawked.

"They're zombies! … no offense, ZS." Pinkie said.

"None taken." ZS said, as he held a paper bag in his shaking hands.

"Honestly, we don't know what they really are. All we know is that they're creatures that harvest the children. Beelzebub lets this slide cause he gets a portion of their crop in return for letting it run." Morgana said.

"Gruesome…" Flamberge said.

"Let's hope Jack will be okay if he's anywhere around there." Hope said.

"Please, the guy is like a cockroach, he can survive anywhere." Ryuji said.

"He's right. So, Franny, Berge, try not to let that unnerve you during your match, okay?" David asked.

"Please. I'll be so focused on fighting Fran that I won't even have to think about a Human Brain farm!" Flamberge said confidently.

"You know, saying something enough times gets your mind set on it." Robin said.

"Good point. Shutting up now." Flamberge said.

"Don't worry about us. We've got this." Francisca said.

Later at the Aibo fighting stage…

(Cue- Star Tournament Finals- Mario Power Tennis)

"Hello and welcome! We've finally reached the finals of the ABC Cup! But who will come out on top and who will leave the other in the dust. Will it be Masato Rikuo and Flamberge...or will it be Yuga Mikado and Francisca? The moment has come! The final battle is about to begin!" Ion said.

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge called.

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Here we go and...BUDDYFIGHT!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Masato and Flamberge have the first move!" Ion said.

"Okay. Draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Dragon Emperor Legend! I increase my gauge, life and hand cards by one." Masato said.

10-11

"Next I equip Wildaxe. For Share! I call Kaina to the center and the left! Then, I Buddycall Agito to the right!" Masato said.

11-12

"Dragon Share!" they all shouted.

"Now...Agito...attack Yuga!" Masato said.

10-6

"That's it for my turn. Flamberge!" Masato said.

"Kay, my go! Draw, Charge and Draw!" Flamberge said. "I'm calling Mera Blade Dragon to the center!"

"I'm all fired up, Mera!" the dragon announced.

"When mera blade dragon attacks and there isn't a monster in the center, his critical becomes 3! Okay Mera blade, attack Franny!" Flamberge called.

10-7

"That's all for me!" Flamberge said.

"Okay, let's get it on." Yuga said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Garblade. Then I call Grom Gardra to the left. Then...Buddycall to the right Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

6-7

"Now, Garga, attack Kaina in the center. Now here's a fun fact, when a Dragod monster on my field attacks, Gardra can destroy a monster and deal damage to the opponent equal to its size." Yuga said. "We're going for Agito!"

12-11

"Did you forget Agito has soulguard? I cast! Undying Linkdragon Order! Now the attack is nullified and I gain four life." Masato said.

11-15

"Yeah but Garga has double attack. Attack Kaina again!" Yuga said as his monsters destroyed both Kaina and Agito at the same time.

15-14

"Now...it's time for G-EVO! Gargantua Dragon, Sonic Mode! Now...I gain two life and draw two cards." Yuga said.

7-9

"Now attack Garga!" Yuga said as Garga went for Masato while Grom's ability destroyed the remaining Kaina.

14-13

13-11

"Grom, attack!" Yuga said as Grom struck with Yuga following after.

11-5

"Okay, Franny. You got this!" Yuga said.

"Right. It's my turn. I draw!" Francisca said. "First, I'll call Deity Dragon Envoy, Muriel to the center, Iron Golem, Nasr to the right, and Magic Beast Tamer, Kazane to the left! Now, Muriel attacks Mera! And here's a fun fact, when Muriel destroys a monster, I gain a life."

7-8

"Furthermore, if I have three or less cards in my drop zone, Muriel gets Double Attack! Now, All-Out Attack!" Francisca said.

10-5

"And here's another Double Attack from Kazane, since I have a Dungeon Enemy on the field." Francisca said.

"Nope! I cast Blue Dragon Shield!" Flamberge said blocking the attack.

"In that case, I end my turn." Francisca said.

"What amazing turns here and there but it looks like they've come to their end." Ion said.

"Draw! Charge and draw!" Masato said. "Oh this one is worth the life points. I cast! Divine Dragon Creation!"

5-3

"I call Tategami to the center! This is where the real fight begins! Spiral Thunderaxe, King Agito to the center!" Masato said as King Agito appeared.

"Garga, move to the center!" Yuga said.

"Now, I'm gonna deal with that pest that's been stealing my life!" Masato said tossing his axe and destroyed Grom Gardra. "Now, King Agito, attack, Gargantua Dragon!" he said as he destroyed Garga. "Now attack the fighter!"

"Not so fast! I cast! Deity Blue Dragon Shield!" Yuga said.

"Heh...not good enough. Activate Erudite Dragon Emperor, Philosophia's ability. By discarding this card, I can make King Agito stand again. Now attack Yuga!" Masato said.

9-4

"Final Phase!" Masato declared. "Thunder Dragon Tornado!" he said as he and King Agito attacked Yuga.

4-0

"Heh...Impacts are powerful...but not invincible. I cast! Dragod Crystal!" Yuga said.

0-1

"Dragod Crystal. If Yuga's life were to drop to Zero, he can cast that spell as a countermeasure and revive with one life." Tails said.

"Kind of like an Auto-Life spell." Ace said.

"Flamberge, you're gonna have to go now. I can't do anything else now." Masato said.

"Alright, here goes!" Flamberge said doing her draw phase. "If Masato's pulling out all the stops, then so will I! I equip Crimson Fist, Dragoplus, and then… Buddycall Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni to the right!"

Agni leaped to the right as his fist was set ablaze.

"The true battle...begins now!" Agni declared.

"When I have a fist item equipped, Agni gains access to move and penetrate! And since I've got Dragoplus, i now have 3 critical because of its effect!" Flamberge said. "Get ready, Franny, cause here I come! Agni, attack Muriel!"

Agni blasted through Muriel and dealt damage to Fransisca thanks to penetrate.

8-6

"Agni's not done yet, he's got double attack!" Flamberge said.

"Take this!" Agni said punching Francisca

6-4

"Now it's my turn!" Flamberge said leaping into the air. "I've got you, Sis!"

"I don't think so. I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Francisca said.

4-5

"Nuts! My turn's over." Flamberge said.

"Franny, go ahead and finish what you started with her." Yuga said.

"Right. I draw, charge and draw!" Francisca said. "First I'll call to the center, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol!"

"Geodol? That's not gonna help against Agni." Flamberge said.

"Maybe not, but maybe this will. I cast Trap Room!" Francisca said.

"Hah! My Dragoplus can't be destroyed by card effects, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"True, but it doesn't have to. Trap Room destroys a card based on the monster I have out. Since Geodol is a Demon Lord, I can destroy your monster." Francisca said.

Agni's soul was destroyed thanks to Trap Room.

"Better brace for an attack… Agni, I need you to move to the center!" Flamberge said.

"As you wish!" Agni said jumping to the center position.

"Got you right where I want you. I cast Rolling Stone!" Francisca said.

"Oh, dang!" Flamberge said as Agni was destroyed. "I played right into your trap Sis…. guess this is my loss. But hey, I had fun. So just throw everything at me! I can take it!"

"If you insist, Berge." Francisca said with a bow. "Now, it's time for an All-Out Attack!"

5-0

Game over, Flamberge! Winner: Francisca!

"Nice one, Franny! Now, let's see if I can pull off a miracle! Draw, charge and draw! I call Garcat to the left. With its ability, I draw a card. Heh. I call Gargantua Dragon to the right! Now I link attack with Garcat!" he said as they destroyed one of King Agito's soul cards. "Garga, go next!" Yuga said as Garga attacked King Agito twice, destroying two souls. "G-EVO activate! Blast Mode! Now attack again!" Yuga said as Garga attacked two more times, destroying two more souls.

"Heh...I was worried for a moment but this is where it ends." Masato said.

"I cast! Combat Deity's Pulsation!" Yuga said. "Basically, I send the top four cards of my deck to the drop zone. And if one's a Dragon, I can call it." he said as he drew each of his four cards one after the other before getting to the last one and smirked. "I call Gargantua Dragon to the left! Now...attack!" Yuga said as Garga attacked twice more, finally destroying King Agito. "Haaa!" Yuga shouted striking Masato.

5-1

"I cast! Deity...Gargantua...PUNISHER!" Yuga shouted as the impact landed.

1-0

Game over! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"I don't believe it! The winners...of the ABC Cup are...Yuga and Francisca! The best buddyfighters in this whole school!" Ion said.

"What a match, that was awesome!" Rainbow said.

"Yeah. It's a shame Ranma missed the whole thing." Luffy said.

"You don't think he missed out because of… his heart, do you?" Sora asked.

"I'm sure he's fine. He's probably out sick or something." Natsu said.

A small award ceremony was soon held outside as Yuga and Francisca were awarded the trophies for winning before going to Cafe Mikono for a small pizza victory party in their honor.

"Congrats on winning franny. I was very lucky to have such an awesome game against you." Flamberge said.

"Thanks, Berge. I honestly didn't think I was going to pull it off." Francisca said.

"Nonsense, you've got the makings of a fine strategist, maybe even better than your mentor. You just need to trust that instinct of yours a bit more." Yuga said.

"I'd listen to him, Franny. I mean, teaming with Masato, I've been able to dial down my fiery spirit just a bit. Now I'm pretty focused in any fight." Flamberge said. "So focused I've actually started to think for the first time in a long while."

"Okay, that's a scary thing." Francisca said as they shared a laugh.

"The ABC Cup was a success. Makes you wonder what the next buddyfight tournament will be." Akira said.

"Yeah. Also thanks for the you-know-what." Hope said.

"Don't mention it." Akira said.

"So where was Ranma recording when DaDan took over?" Hope asked.

"What do you mean? Ranma never showed up to the shoot." Akira said. "Come to think of it, no one's seen him since the battle with Yuga and Subaru."

"Were you able to find anything out when you tailed him?" Zan asked.

"Actually...he did talk with someone but I don't know who it was. They were wearing a hood." Akira said.

"Mysterious stranger?" Sonia asked.

"Hard to say. I actually stopped tailing them after that. Because...that guy he spoke with...I can't explain it but...something about him feels all sorts of wrong." Akira said.

They then heard the door open as Ranma stood there with the figure by his side.

"Is that the figure you saw, Akira?" Zan asked.

"Yeah, that's him." Akira said.

"Hey, Ranma! Where've you been man?" Yuga asked.

"Yes, come join us. Your friend is welcome too. Look, see the trophies he and Francisca won?" Miko asked.

"So this is it?" Ranma asked picking up Yuga's. "It's pretty small." he said intentionally dropping it to the floor. "Oops."

"Uh oh!" Stoj said as she quickly caught it.

"Though I guess it makes sense for the lame ABC Cup." Ranma said taking the trophy from her and shoving it into Yuga's arms. "I'm gonna go. Can't afford to be caught in a dump like this."

"Huh? Ranma, what's going on?" Hope asked.

"Yeah, you're being kinda rude, dude. And strange." Ryuji said.

"I assure you, Ranma has never been better." The hooded figure said. "He's simply come to realize the truth. That you all are not his friends."

"Who are you?" Francisca asked.

"Now now...it's rude to be so direct. I am Ranma's new friend." he said happily.

"New friend? What kinda friend doesn't show his face to his buddy?" Yuga asked.

"Ranma has seen my face. And he knows my name. It's nothing any of you need to concern yourselves with. Now...please leave us be. Ranma has a big day ahead of him. See...he's moving and transferring schools." he said.

"What?!" Yuga asked.

"Told ya that would shock him." Ranma smirked. "Cmon, lets go."

"Hmmm. Quite right. We've spent enough time with this lot of...misfits haven't we?" he said.

As Ranma and the mysterious hooded stranger left the cafe, everyone was wondering just what happened with Ranma, and who was that mysterious man.

"What the heck was that all about?" David asked.

"Could this...no doubt. This is related to the vision." Sheer muttered. "That darkness...there wasn't just the two of them. There were three."

"Three? So someone else is calling the shots behind the scenes?" Francisca asked.

"Not quite. The third source I sensed...it was similar to that of a monster." Sheer said.

"Geez, what a fiasco that turned out to be. Ranma really looked like he was losing it." Gallantmon said.

"Something's definitely wrong with him. Ranma wasn't himself. its like he transformed into a darker version of himself." Izuku said.


	12. Lost World! Vanity Husk Destroyer!

_The next day…_

"Any luck tracking Ranma down?" Mark asked Tails as the fox looked at a computer screen displaying the city.

"No luck so far. I can't see him or that guy he was with." Tails said.

"And I just called Aibo Academy. Looks like he was telling the truth. Ranma did transfer out." Elementa said.

"Yeah, but where to?" Eddy said. "I know a lie when I see one, and that "different school" thing's sounded a lot like one."

"It just doesn't make sense. Why would he suddenly do something like that?" Francisca asked.

"Not sure. But we have had no luck in finding him. We even checked the kid's house. The moving story turned out to be true too. We found moving boxes and some things set out at the corner." Jet said.

"But...we did take something that...might help." Miles said taking out some familiar equipment.

"Ranma's video equipment." Sci-Twi said.

"We saw Yuga earlier. He thinks we might reach out to him if we use the RanGa Channel to send a special video." Jet said.

"How can we be certain that Ranma will watch it?" Double D asked.

"Because he and Yuga were the ones that made the channel in the first place." Omnimon said.

"Right. And he will surely keep track of everything that's going on there, even videos posted." David said.

"We can't forget about that new "friend" of his." Mark pointed out. "That guy had the same "corruption" vibe that Sidious and Xehanort had. I'm pretty sure he'll just tell him to not trust the video."

"Mark, has anyone ever told you that you get a little too superstitious sometimes?" David asked.

"But he does have a point. I've been thinking about that guy too." Francisca said. "Just...why is he clinging so much to Ranma? What does he want? What's he after?"

"She's right. There are too many mysteries surrounding the guy. We don't even know who the heck he is. But...since he likely grouped to Ranma through buddyfight, he's probably one himself. Maybe we can force him into a fight, that could free Ranma. Uh...unless you guys think that's a bad idea." Ochako said.

"Either way...we don't have a lot of options." Tetsu said. "A video might be the only chance we have to see Ranma."

"We'll set it up outside of the cafe. And Yuga can talk through it." Anna said.

"Let's not waste time. Let's get going." Sonic said.

Outside the cafe, the equipment was set up as the cameras focused on Yuga.

"And we're live." Miu said.

"Hey, Ranma. It's me, Yuga. I don't know where you are or what's going on with you man, but me and everyone else is worried about you. So if you catch this video, it would be cool if you contacted me or the Hero Alliance guys. Like, right away. Please man." Yuga said.

"And we're clear." Miu said.

The day continued on until night before a phone rang.

"Huh?" Ochako said checking her phone. "It's...from Ranma!"

"What does it say?" Lacy asked.

"He wants to meet us and Yuga by the riverbank. The place where they shot that jetboard video." Ochako said.

"I know where that is. Let's go." Rainbow said.

The group and Yuga soon arrived by the riverbank.

"Ranma!" Yuga shouted.

"Where are you?" Garga demanded.

"I'm over here." a voice said as they turned to see Ranma and the figure on the steps.

"What's gotten into you? Everyone's worried about ya, you know!" Eddy said.

"Why should I care about any of them? People can feel whatever they like, I don't care." Ranma said.

"Something's not right. It doesn't feel like Ranma anymore. It feels like someone completely different!" Francisca said.

"It feels that way because he's been freed. But it's not like any of you can understand his emotions." the figure said.

"What are you talking about? It's envy, right? A lot of us have felt that!" David said.

"No...not envy. Something completely different." Ranma said. "It means...I no longer have to pretend to be friends with Yuga anymore."

"What are you…" Yuga said.

"Hey, Yuga. Let's have a tag match. You and one of them, against me and my friend." Ranma said.

"You and your puppetmaster, you mean…" Emo said under his breath. "(Okay, that's it.) I think the guy's onto something, Yuga. If words won't work, guess it's time for action. You and me?"

"Heh. You got it, man." Yuga said.

"Good." Ranma said putting a strange device on the ground as a holographic stage was created.

"Whoa! What is this?" Pinkie asked.

"A portable stage generator. It's for buddyfighting outside of the permanent stages." Akira said.

"Not bad, Ranma." Emo said. "Guess that friend of yours is an expert or something?"

"Not really an expert. I just have a fondness for games and magic." the figure said. "Now...shall we begin?"

"A Deity's Dragon Brigade descends! Luminize! Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Inner suffering is my fuel, the darkness is my weapon. Luminize! Shadow Shade!" Emo followed up.

"Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension. Luminize! Dimension Gate!" Ranma said.

"The show has just begun! Now begins a show that will reveal a new tale of tragedy! Lumenize! Demise Play: The Prologue!" the figure said.

"Raise the Flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Magic World!" Emo said.

"Dragon World!" Ranma said.

"I'm just using a Generic Flag." the figure said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Meet my buddy, Silhouette Joe, Illusionist of Shadowform!" Emo said as Joe appeared.

"It's been awhile since I've been anyone's buddy. Ready when you are, Emo, was it?" Joe asked.

"Right on the money. Let's kick Mr. Mystery's ass and save Yuga's pal!" Emo responded.

"Actor Knights, the Fool." the figure said.

"As for my buddy, you'll meet him soon enough." Ranma said.

"Since we challenged you...you both get first move." the figure said.

"Okay. Draw! Charge and draw!" Yuga said. "I equip Garblade! And attack!"

10-8

"Now...that's it for me. Emo, you're up!" Yuga said.

"Right!" Emo said. "Draw, charge and Draw! First, I'll place the monster Silhouette Max on the left. And...he'll attack the opponent!"

10-9

"That ends my turn." Emo said.

"Then it's my turn. Draw! Charge and draw! I call Dimension Dragon, Agonia to the right. I cast! D Suction. I send Agonia to the dropzone and gain 1 life and I also draw more cards. With Agonia's effect, I discard one Dimension Dragon from my hand and draw four cards from my deck. Add two of them to my hand and the rest go in the gauge. Then I call Dimension Dragon Ire to the right. Ire, go attack Yuga!" Ranma said.

10-8

8-9

"And with Ire's effect, I check the top three cards of my deck and add one to my hand." Ranma said. "Your show, friend."

"Hehehe. I feel so giddy. Draw! Charge and Draw! I start by calling Actor Knights, Hanged Man to the center. Then call Actor Knights, Emperor to the right and then Buddycall Actor Knights, the Fool to the left." the figure said.

9-10

"Now, let's start the show. Emperor, put that mutt out of his misery." the figure said as the Emperor destroyed Max.

"Just one hit." Lilliana said.

"Now, the Fool, attack the fighter!" the figure said.

10-8

"Now Hanged Man...attack the fighter!" the figure said.

8-7

"The first act… is over." the hooded man said.

"What's with the guy in the hood? He seems overly happy and thinking this is a play or something." Flamberge said.

"I dunno… something doesn't add up with him." Starlight said.

"Not bad, Shakespeare." Emo said. "Guess you have a flair for the dramatic, huh?"

"Indeed. Let's just say it sort of...runs in the family." he said.

"Family?" Hope wondered. "I wonder…"

"What is it, Hope?" Aqua asked.

"Everything that guys doing right now, its giving us clues." Hope said. "He..is acting like...No...it...it couldn't be." Hope said.

"Ah...so you've finally put things together Hope? Well...no reason to keep this hood on anymore." he said removing the hood him wearing half of a tragedy mask with the other half showing his shadowy face with a large grin. "Remember me now, Hope?"

"Mime." Hope said.

"How can this be? You should be dead! I saw Hope destroy you!" Ace said.

"Not destroy...a fate far worse than death. Remember what I told you...my father created me as a gateway to the Lost Universe. I intended to drag you in with me...but you escaped, leaving me all alone in that place. Or so I thought. Turns out, that place is far from empty. In short...it's a place that makes men into monsters!" Mime said laughing. "It took me months before I could figure out how to travel between the two. But now I'm back. But enough about me...let's continue the match!"

"Oh, we're gonna continue alright." Yuga said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I call Garcat to the left and then Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right."

8-9

"Now, Garcat, attack Ire!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Dragonic Forcefield!" Ranma said. "Now monsters on my left and right cannot be destroyed."

"Then Garga, attack the fighter!" Yuga said.

9-7

"I have double attack!" Garga said.

"I cast! D Alteration!" Ranma said. "Your attack is nullified. Also, if my opponent has attacked 3 times or more, their turn ends."

"Alright, time to stop wading in." Emo said. "I call Silhouette Leroy to my left and Silhouette Olivar to my right! I cast The Shade, which will allow me to charge one card to my gauge, draw a card, and put that card into one of my monsters! I'll place it into...Leroy! Now, take down those tarot monsters!" he called as the Emperor and the Fool were destroyed.

"For his first time, Emo's doing pretty good." Ichiro said.

"Yeah, but Mime hasn't taken any damage at all yet." Hope said.

"I was really hoping we didn't have to deal with him again." Ace said.

"I'm sorry Ace. Guess some shadows of my past don't go away easily." Hope said. "Shadows like Harlequin, and Mime… they're hard to dispel."

"Shadows of the past, huh?" David asked looking at his hand.

"Dave, you okay?" Jesse asked.

"Yeah. I'm fine. Just thinking about a few things." David said.

"Now...before we continue...let me tell you a story. Long ago, there was an earth shattering battle. When the deities created the various worlds and universes, there was an unknown universe with an unknown world within it. The denizens of that world craved nothing but destruction and carnage. They brought destruction to countless worlds. Until…" Mime began.

"The deities formed an alliance to battle them." Garga said.

"So, you've finally remembered have you, Deity of Combat?" Mime asked.

"Of course. I am the Deity of Combat. I was there. It was with Deity Gargantua Punisher and the powers of the other deities that we sealed away that universe from everywhere." Garga said. "We had hoped forever."

"Not Quite." Mime said. "See, the people of that universe devolved and changed from normal beings into malevolent monsters. And the world where it all began...it only goes by one name. Lost World."

"I knew it." Mari said. "A world was involved in this."

"Yes...you see...I did not come back alone. I brought back some nifty cards and a buddy for Ranma." Mime said.

"No way…" Yuga said.

"Show them, Ranma. It's time...to show them all our true power!" Mime said.

"You got it… pal." Ranma smiled. Black lighting surged around him as he let out a yell.

"Gh… This… This energy…!" David said.

"Yuga, I think now would be a good time for G-EVO!" Emo said in a panic.

"Oh he can't. You forget, it's still our turn." Mime said.

"Now I'll show you both my new power. The Ranma you all once knew is gone!" Ranma said as a dark whirlwind enveloped him before he stood there in sinister black and scarlet red clothing as his orange hair spiked up. "I'm reborn!"

"Oh...quite sharp. Now...to explain...by using two gauge…" Mime said.

"Cover the Flag!" Ranma and Mime shouted as their flags changed to one baring sinister looking skulls. "Lost World!"

"So thats it's flag… Lost World." Hope said.

"You haven't seen anything yet!" Ranma said. "Come to us! Our Lost Decks!"

The decks of both Ranma and Mime flew into a dark hole before black cards came flying out and into their hands.

"Change the deck!" the two said.

"The gate to a dimension of nothingless has opened. The Vile Demonic Dragon roars! Deck change! Lost Vanity Dimension!" Ranma said.

"Our delightful comedy has become a horror show! My friends crave blood! Deck Change! True Show: The First Act!" Mime said.

"Their decks changed halfway through the fight?!" Rainbow asked in shock.

"Now...I've kept you waiting long enough." Ranma said as rising behind him and Mime was a gigantic black dragon with a sinister appearance.

"Meet Ranma's new buddy. Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!" Mime said.

"Such a terrifying beast…." Sakura said.

"Whelp." Emo said before turning to Yuga and shaking his hand. "It was nice knowing ya, buddy."

"Please, this is still a Buddyfight." Yuga said.

"So...we meet again, Deity of Combat." Destroyer said.

"Huh? Do I know you?" Garga asked.

"Maybe this will help." Destroyer said putting his wings together as they make a skull.

"Ah! I remember you. You...you lead that charge long ago." Garga said.

"You mean he's the LEADER?!" Emo said. "Yuga, I'm sorry, but Ranma is messed up in the head big-time if THAT..." he said, pointing to Destroyer, "...is his buddy!"

"You don't know that for sure. Maybe the Ranma I know is still in there… and I'm willing to fight for that truth!" Yuga said. "You gotta understand what it means to fight for something like that Emo, you just gotta!"

"Now...let's get started back up. I draw! Charge and draw!" Ranma said. "Meet the monsters of Lost World! I call Regedit Delusion to the left!"

"That card...just checking its stats...it doesn't have a size!" Tails said.

"That's right. The monsters of Lost World have absolutely no size at all. Meaning we don't have to worry about the limit." Mime said.

"So its a size altering flag like The Chaos… only Lost World affects the monsters." Toma said.

"I call to the center, Agoniagill Dlhyvalam." Ranma said. "The monsters of Lost World are completely lost to your sense of reason. Now Ire, go attack Yuga!"

9-7

"Delusion, hit em hard!" Ranma said.

7-5

"With his ability, I get to draw a card. Now, triple attack!" Ranma said.

5-3

"I cast! Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga said blocking the last attack.

3-6

"I still have Agoniagill!" Ranma said.

"I cast! Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga said.

6-9

"My turn is over. Mime...it's your turn." Ranma said.

"Oh. Let's see. Draw! Charge and Draw! Now...let's have a little reunion fun. I call to the left, Ker Phobmand and then to the right, Olektius Origenes." Mime said.

"(This is gonna suck. Oh well, might as well go down like a badass.)" Emo thought as he took a deep breath. "BRING IT ON!"

"Whoa… is Emo really rising to the challenge?" Hope asked.

"Cap, I don't think you've seen him like this, right?" Yang asked.

"Never. Not since…" CP said before his face fell. "*ahem* Anyway...go Emo!"

"Now...Phobmand, attack Leroy!" Mime said as the monster crushed it. "Now his ability. When a Lost Vader destroys a monster, he can destroy a card on your field and deal 1 damage."

"Not good…" Hope said.

"Say goodbye to Olivar!" Mime said.

"Not so fast, you fake mime!" Emo said. "I cast Malicious Selector! With this spell, I can give Olivar enough power and defense to not only fight, but win against your monster with a Counterattack!" he said as Phobmand was destroyed. "Then the spell goes into Olivar's soul!"

"Wow...impressive. However...it was a waste. I activate Origenes's effect! By dropping a hand card and choosing a card on your field...I can return that card to your hand." Mime said.

"Huh." Emo said as Olivar was returned. "Well, you can't blame a guy for trying."

"But Emo had the right idea. Origenes can't take Emo out with the critical he has. Emo's safe for another turn." Hope said.

"No he isn't. Have you forgotten...I still have the Hanged Man." Mime said.

"Oh, crap…" Hope said.

"Now...Origenes….with your Triple Attack...attack the fighter!" Mime said.

7-1

"Now...the final nail in the coffin. Hanged Man!" Mime said.

"Ah, crapbas-" Emo said as the attack connected.

1-0

Game over, Emo! Winner: Mime.

"Hmm. I would take you as my prize but for what I have planned, it wouldn't work with you." Mime said.

"You're gonna pay for taking out Emo! It's my turn!" Yuga said drawing, then charging and drawing. "I call Grom Gardra to the left! Garga, attack Agoniagill!" Yuga said as both Agoniagill and Ire were eliminated.

7-4

"Thanks. When Agoniagill is destroyed, I gain three life." Ranma said.

4-7

"Double attack!" Garga said as Grom destroyed Delusion.

"I cast! Dimension Absorb! I nullify the attack and deal steal two life and add it to mine." Ranma said.

9-7

7-9

"Garga! G-EVO! Blast Mode!" Yuga said.

"Heh. I pay two life. Dragotrap!" Ranma said.

9-7

"I cast! Gargantua Switch Mode! Sonic Mode!" Yuga said.

7-9

"Garga, attack the fighter!" Yuga said.

7-5

"Grom!" Yuga said.

5-3

As Yuga charged, he was countered twice with Blue Dragon Shield. "Time to wake up Yuga. You aren't the best anymore. Use that impact of yours!" Ranma said.

"You asked for it! Final Phase!" Yuga said casting his impact.

"Heh. Mr. Ishihara was right. Impacts do make someone predictable. I cast! Vanity Cells!" Ranma said as the impact hit but no damage was dealt.

"No way! He stopped Yuga's impact!" Rainbow said.

"When I cast Vanity Cells, I can't take any damage from Impact Cards this turn." Ranma said.

"But that means…" Moltar said with dawning fear. "Yuga is…"

"...Wide open." Scarlet finished.

"I end my turn." Yuga said. "(I just have to hold out for Ranma's next turn. If I do that, I can turn this around for sure.)"

"He has been weakened. Now Ranma, finish him." Mime said.

"Yes. Draw. Charge and draw! Now...you will learn how to suffer with weakness! I equip! Lostless Buster! Now...I Buddycall...Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!" Ranma said as Destroyer took the field.

3-4

"Now...I cast! Dimension Razor and destroy two of my opponents cards!" Ranma said as Grom was destroyed but Garga remains due to soulguard. "Now with Lostless Buster's ability, you must discard a card from your hand!" Ranma said firing.

"I cast! Deity Green Dragon Shield!" Yuga said, but after he was surprised to see his life hadn't increased. "What?"

"When I am on this field, you cannot gain life." Destroyer said.

"Lostless Buster also has double attack!" Ranma said dropping one of Garga's souls. "Vanity Husk Destroyer, show Yuga and those heroes your power."

"Dimension Door Origin! I can destroy a card of my choosing. And I pick you, Gargantua Dragon! You know why!" Destroyer said attacking Garga. "Now for the real attack!" he said before destroying Garga.

"And Destroyer has double attack!" Ranma said. "Attack Yuga!"

7-4

"You've lost everything Yuga. Hey, I just have a great idea! I'm talking about my impact! My new one. You'll be my test subject for it! Final Phase! I cast! Vanity Zero Blazer! A card that deals 10 damage at once! Finish him, Destroyer!"

Destroyer then rose into the air as he started firing on Yuga with great force.

4-0

Game over, Yuga! Winner: Ranma Kakogawa!

"Man… That was brutal." David said.

"Yuga, you okay?" Emo said as the boy nodded.

"My...that was simply exhilarating." Mime said.

"Now you know how it feels to taste the sting of defeat, the knowing of a humiliating loss." Ranma said.

"Uh...actually, that was my first official battle, so I-" Emo started before getting cut off.

"He wasn't talking to you." David said.

"He's right. Yuga is the only one I cared about. The rest of you are nothing but side characters." Ranma said. "This is my way of saying goodbye. Oh...before we leave, you should know...the day we picked those packs...Destroyer was in the one you didn't pick."

"At least he's not a puppet on strings to his own feelings." Emo said plainly.

"This is farewell." Ranma said as he and Mime departed as Yuga collapsed to the ground.

"Yuga!" Francisca called out.

"Get him to the Galaxy King! He might need medical attention." David said.

"I'll get the supplies ready! Mikan, you're with me!" Chopper said.

"Y-Yes!" Mikan nodded.

"Ranma… What's happened to you?" Francisca asked.

"We will get him back, Franny. For now let us return to the ship." Zan said putting a hand on her shoulder.

"So this is what you envisioned, Sheer." Hope said. "But I never imagined it would be this bad."

"Hey, that whole destruction part hasn't happened yet." Mark said. "Maybe we can still get Ranma back another way."

"He's right. True Destroyer has appeared, but the world has yet to face destruction." Sheer said.

"And… You guys know how we are when it comes to changing fate." David said.

"So it would seem. However… We have a lot of work to do." Leopardmon said.

"He's right. If I remember Mime from last time we were here, he's not alone." David said.

"Who knows what kind of subordinates he has now. But they can't be Slav, Kurosube, Alonz, Tin or Tigre. Tigre's with us, Kurosube's behind bars with Tin, and Alonz and Slav are still in the Lost Universe." Hope said.

"That part isn't true." a voice said as Tigre approached them from the shadows. "They were there before us. Those monsters Mime called. I don't know how to explain it but...those two were Slav and Alonz."

"Oh my god… And with the effects of the Lost Universe, their appearances will probably be more horrifying." David said.

"He did say that place makes men into monsters. I guess he meant it literally." Jexi said. "Still...seeing them like that...I hope none of us end up there."

"Ditto on that." David said.


	13. Day of Reprieve! Cheer Up Yuga!

"How's Yuga holding up?" Jesmon asked.

"His spirit is completely shattered." Garcat said.

"It's clear Ranma's move is still weighing heavily on his mind." Gardog said.

"Can't say I blame him. I mean, an Impact that can take out 10 life points at once? How is anyone supposed to stand up to that?" David asked.

"Plus there's Lost World entirely. It's a completely overpowered world. No one can stand up against it." Flamberge said.

"And let's not forget Garga. Last night at dinner, he didn't even bat an eye at Paruko's crab cakes!" Garcat said.

"Ignore Garcat, clearly he's exaggerating." Gardog advised.

"I'm worried about him. If this keeps up, he might even quit Buddyfighting." Garcat said.

"We can't let that happen. There's got to be something we can do to get his spirits back up." Francisca said.

"She's right. It's what friends do." Mahiru said.

"Well, how about we do some stuff with him?" Hope asked.

"Hmm...that's not a bad idea. We can take him across the ship's zones for a fun time." Jexi said.

"And maybe while that's going on, Garcat, Gardog and Garbird can handle uploading videos to the RanGa channel." Hope said.

"Wait, them?" Rainbow asked.

"Without Ranma around to post the videos, someone's gotta handel the channels content. I think these three can handle posting videos, right Garcat?" Hope asked.

"Meow, just leave it to us." Garcat said.

"Why do I get the feeling this is gonna be a huge mistake?" Futaba asked.

"Cause whatever my idiot brother suggests is normally bad." a voice echoed in the ship.

"Huh? Where was that?" Sanji asked.

"Check your radio transmitter, genius!" the same voice said.

"Jack?" Hope asked.

"Yes its me. Who else would I be?" Jack said. "How many thieves named Jack and are related to you do you know?"

"Jack, where have you been? We haven't heard from you in weeks." Akira asked.

"Sorry about that. The ship I took crashed and I was spending the time gathering parts." Jack said.

"So where are you right now? You better not be anywhere dangerous." Ann said.

"We have been worried about the possibility of you being stranded in a dangerous part of Beelzebub's territory in the Demon Universe." Yusuke added.

"Uh...yeah. Uh...its funny you mention that…" Jack said.

"You're at that orphanage, aren't you?" Hope asked.

"No...just outside of it. And it's no orphanage, it's a farm. Yeah. I know." Jack said.

"Well then what the hell are you still doing there?!" Ryuji asked.

"Look, originally I was gonna grab the parts and go. But...I can't leave these kids to die. So we're all gonna escape together." Jack said.

"We're fully confident you can get out of there with all those kids, but were also worried. If you fail, your brain's gonna be food for devils!" Morgana said.

"Can someone please smack him for me?" Jack asked.

"I've got it." Makoto said smacking Morgana upside the head.

"Thanks. And we're not gonna fail. We've been planning this escape for 2 months. It's actually gonna happen once I end this conversation. I just wanted to contact you guys before I attempted it." Jack said.

"Sounds like a hell of a gamble you're making here." David said.

"More like a suicide mission." Leopardmon said.

"Don't worry. This plan isn't even mine. The kids I've met with, they came up with the whole thing. How to get away, how to cross over the walls, even how to avoid the demons." Jack said.

"Whoa…. Those are some clever kids." Hope said.

"You don't know the half of it. If all works out right, I'll meet you at the rendezvous in 3 days." Jack said.

"Roger that. Good luck, Jack." Akira said.

"Yeah. Oh and Hope...you better not do something stupid before I get there. Jack out." Jack said as the signal cut.

"Something stupid? Who does he think I am?" Hope asked.

"He knows you better than most of us. You're brothers." Gemini said.

"Yeah. Even though I'm not really close to him like Ace, Spade, and Simon are, he's still family." Hope said. "Okay, lets let Jack do his thing and we'll concentrate on cheering Yuga up."

A little later…

"Okay...so why am I here?" Yuga asked.

"We're giving you a fun little fun day. And what better fun than some sports games in the lower levels?" Eijiro said.

Attempt 1: Baseball!

"Okay, Yuga! We're gonna send this one right over the plate!" Dan said.

"Why the heck are we doing this?" Yuga asked.

"I have no idea." Garga said.

"Here it comes!" Dan said tossing the ball towards Yuga who hit it with the bat and sent it flying. "Now that is out of sight! But let's cool you off with a little swimming."

Attempt 2: Swimming.

"Come on, keep up, Yuga!" Akane said as Yuga followed while Garga floated on an inner tube.

Attempt 3: Tennis!

"Okay, folks. They're tied at one set each. Next one wins the match." Lemon said.

"I must admit, you're really skilled at this. Almost as much as David is. I guess that means I should pick up the pace." Ryoma said as the two continued to exchange hits.

"Come on, look alive!" Happy said on the other court.

"Why the heck am I playing?" Garga said.

"Game set match! Ryoma wins 2 sets to 1." Lemon said. "Next sport!"

Attempt 4: Kendo

"We have a kendo dojo?" Aya asked.

"Yeah, it was Peko's idea. A place to practice safe swordplay." Hope said. "Speaking of…"

"Ha!" both Peko and Yuga said as they landed a hit each.

Attempt 5: Soccer

"Ha!" Yuga shouted kicking the ball as Rainbow caught the ball.

"Wow...nice one there. Let's move...hey, you okay?" Rainbow asked as Yuga was on the ground panting.

"He's using up so much energy. I hope we're not overworking him." David said.

"Maybe we should switch to something that doesn't require so much physical ability." Zinnia said.

"I know! Maybe Onyx can read Yuga one of her fairy tales." Hagakure said.

"Okay." Onyx said.

Attempt 6: Storytelling.

"Okay. Once Upon a...Oh come on!" Onyx said as both Yuga and Garga had already fallen asleep.

"Wow...she was only three words in before they went to sleep." Lucy said.

"Well that didn't work." Hope said.

"Wait...maybe we should check the RanGa channel. Maybe a new video is finally up." Hope said.

"I got it!" Sunset said turning her phone.

The RanGa channel then showed as it showed the gartrio doing a sort watermelon splitting challenge, although it was not the best.

"Hey, this is just a rip off of one of the earlier challenges!" Indigo said.

"What do you guys think? Pretty awesome, right?" Garkat said as he, Gardog and Garbird entered.

"Hope...you tell them how bad that was. It was your idea." Gemini said.

"Well it wasn't bad for their first go at it, but I admit it was pretty bad." Hope said.

"Don't worry. We'll just upload it and listen to the masses!" Garcat said pressing a button.

"Uh...why is the upload button so close to the delete all files button?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Huh?" Garcat said as multiple videos were being deleted.

"You idiot! You're deleting all the videos Yuga and Ranma posted!" Rainbow said.

"Oh, so that's what Jack meant by doing something stupid…." Hope sighed.

"He really does know you." Ann said.

"Wait a minute… isn't Subaru a constant viewer?" Zan asked. "What am I saying? Of course he is."

"Please, he doesn't know where we even are." Usopp said.

"Who is responsible for that atrocity on the RanGa Channel?!" Subaru said pushing the door open.

"Oh crap… L-look, we can explain." David said.

"Ugh… did I fall asleep?" Yuga asked as he stirred along with Garga.

"Hey, glad you're up. We prepared a little snack for ya." Sanji said entering with a large pizza. "Here. Eat up."

"That is a BIG pizza." Ryuji said.

"It almost looks similar in size to that burger challenge I once took on." Akira said.

"Did you really have to make it so big, Sanji?" Hope asked.

"Please, this is small compared to the meals I make for the whole ship's staff." Sanji said. "Especially his." he said pointing to Luffy.

"I gotta agree with Sanji on this one, Luffy is a human garbage disposal." Gemini said.

"So you won't quit buddyfighting right?" Flamberge asked.

"Huh? What are you talking about? I'd never quit buddyfighting." Yuga said.

"Well, you were hit pretty bad by Ranma's new persona, so that's what we were assuming." UlforceVeedramon said.

"And had I not been defeated by Destroyer, you wouldn't have lost your friend to that demonic man called Mime." Garga said.

Hope then looked to Ace as he was looking downwards. "Ace… I know you're thinking about Mime and how he's back. You thought after what happened back during the fight against Wisdom, we wouldn't have to deal with him ever again, right?"

"Yeah, after the events that occured during that time, I would've hoped that history wouldn't have to repeat itself after what he did to Toma and nearly to you." Ace said.

"I know it's a lot to think about. But there are some things in my life that won't go away easily. Like Harlequin and his Legacy." Hope said. "Ace… you don't know the family I was born into, do you?"

"No, not really." Ace said.

"Guys, we should probably give these two some space. It sounds personal." David said.

"Right." Francisca said as Hope and Ace were soon left alone.

"So Ace, you know my last name from when it was heard, Ginova, right?" Hope asked.

"Yeah." Ace said.

"Truth is...Ginova is the name of a crime family." Hope said. "My old man along with ten people he called the Genre Generals were the ones in charge of it."

"So he was a Mafia leader who commanded ten subordinates." Ace said. "Are you saying you and Jack were in the Mafia too?"

"Not really. We were just kids back then. I ran from home. Jack...he sort of...found his calling away from the mafia." Hope said. "Same with the rest of my siblings. None of us really cared much for taking the head of that family. Anyway, you know Harlequin...the guy who made Mime...he was one of the Genre Generals. He was someone who would always spend his twisted time tormenting me to try and...correct me."

"The bastard tortured you, didn't he, hoping you would become the next head, but you persevered." Ace said.

"Torture me yes. But I never exactly became the next head. Because thanks to my mother Rosa who put her life on the line…. I ran from my family and went to pursue my dream of being a hero. Eventually when the Ginova family was causing havoc, Jexi, David, and I eventually went back to face my family, and we stopped Black from usurping it. After that, the family was broken up and my father...even I don't know where he is. All I know is that, those shadows may be in the past, but the past has a funny way of catching up to the present." Hope said.

"Was Harlequin already dead around that time?" Ace asked.

"During the battle against Yamigedo and the Hundred Demons, we did face off with Harlequin. But he didn't perish by any of our hands, it was done by one of his own. This guy named Spade, not your Spade, he was someone named Marvin Flux. He and his other subordinates were all members of the Flux Families. Even Heart was part of it." Hope said.

"But then Heart decided to become a member of the Neo Dimensional Heroes." Ace said.

"Exactly. I've got one hell of a past life huh?" Hope said.

"You aren't the only one." Ace said.

"I know. We all know you're one of the Three Lost Princes of Devaloka. We all got backgrounds were not exactly fond of. David came from the Japan that was ruined by Junko's twisted games of death, and Jexi….he doesn't really talk about it much, but I can imagine it was just as bad." Hope said.

"As for me, I've spent my whole childhood not knowing my own past and not remembering Simon, and when Spade disappeared that's when I began my journey to find him which eventually lead to all three of us discovering our origins. Honestly, it's weird being the child of an Eidolon and a Nephilim." Ace said.

"I don't think it is. We've all seen some weird stuff happen to us." Hope said. "But listen Ace, I don't want you feeling down that something from my past is back to haunt me. I was fully prepared for the outcome that Mime might have survived, and I'm ready to take him down again. Even if I've gotta go through another hell and a half to do it."

"Not alone you won't." Ace said as he walked up to him. "I was forced to sit by and watch as you two fought, I'm not gonna let that happen again and have history repeat itself. Whether you accept it or not, I'm fighting with you against Mime."

"Thanks Ace, but I'm not the one in the spotlight here. The Mage Sisters are. And if it has to come down to it, I think one of them might face Mime." Hope said. "Regardless, we're all going to face Mime and whatever he throws at us. Together."

"Right. And if it comes down to it, I will send his spirit back to Devaloka, in hopes that he will reincarnate into a better person." Ace said.

"We'll see, Ace. Now let's get back to the others." Hope said.

"Okay." Ace said as he turned to see the silhouettes of his Eidolons appear briefly before disappearing as he turned forward and walked back with Hope.

After that, Yuga was better than ever. When he thought about the fight that happened with Ranma, his heart couldn't stop beating with excitement. Now that Ranma had Destroyer as his buddy, he wanted to challenge him one more time.

"Do you want any of us to help you if Mime is with him, Yuga?" Zan asked.

"That won't be an issue. Look at what Tasuku announced just a few minutes ago." Peni said holding up a tablet.

"The Ace Buddyfighter Playoffs?" Hope asked.

"It's a Buddyfight tournament to find the best buddyfighter in all of Japan." Zan said.

"The first phase is the card shop battles, Buddyfights to determine a card shop's representative." Francisca said.

"Like a Promotional Campaign or something like that?" Papelne asked.

"More like a Preliminary stage." David said.

"And since this is a tournament to find the country's best Buddyfighter...it's likely Ranma will get involved." Akira said.

"As for Mime, it's hard to say." Guy said.

"He definitely will show up. His plan hinges on Ranma, so there's no way he'll let him out of his sights." Francisca said.

"This may be our chance to cut his strings off Ranma." Roy said.

"We don't even know if he'll be fighting at Castle. Our best bet is to keep ourselves here in Castle and build up the wins we need to have one of us represent castle. Single or team." Hope said.

"Agreed." Sakura said.

"I shall be one of the ones to represent." Zan said.

"Me too! I wanna piece of that masked jerk for what he did to Emo!" Flamberge said.

"So will I. Anything to get the old Ranma back." Francisca said.

"I guess it's decided then, the Three Mage Sisters will represent Castle." Ace said. "Any objections?"

"No complaints here. I'll just find another card shop and see if I can make it there." David said.

"You're competing too?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. I don't want to admit it, but… with my mantle passed to Franny, this...could be my last chance. So I'm coming at this with all I've got." David said.

"I'll enter as a singles competitor over at Castle. It'll be fun to try this game out." Peni said.

"Same here. This game is… interesting. I can't live fully until I try it." Noir said.

"I shall go as well." Shanoa said.

"Me too." Elize said.

"We'll have to scatter around the different card shops so that we'd all get a chance." Teepo told the Brave Adventurers.

"I doubt a lot of us would make it through, but with Mime at it again, we'll take any chance we can get." Yoko said.

"And you can count on Team Chronicle too!" Moltar declared. "Right Emo? Issei?"

"Yeah, sure. I got creamed last time, but I'll do what I can." Emo said.

"I'm all in!" Issei added. "I'll drag Ranma back to the good side kicking and screaming if I have to!"

"And it's not like we're gonna sit out of this." Jexi said.

"Look, we might not all be Buddyfighters but...we got your back." Ryuji said.

"Agreed." Mark added. "If there's anything you need, let the rest of us know. In the meantime...I'll be praying for all of you."

"Alright guys. Let's do our best. Individually or playing side by side with the Aces… we're gonna save Ranma." Hope said.

"Yeah!" they all cheered.


	14. Card Shop Prelims begin! Samurai v Ninja

A little over a while before the shop preliminaries began, everyone was getting thier decks ready for the Ace Buddyfighter playoffs, be it for Singles or Team Competition. And while this was going on, Yuga had an interest in a new world that not a lot of the heroes fought for.

"Whew! It took a bit, but I finally finished my deck in time for the shop Prelims." Peni sighed in relief as Yuga was looking at some of the copies of the cards she put in. "Like what you see, Yuga?"

"Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai. So awesome. Huh, what were you saying?" Yuga said.

"He wasn't even listening." Peni said.

"I didn't even realize the Deity Dragon Tribe even extended into Katana World. That's incredible." Miles said.

"Yeah...I sorta wanna see Yuga try them out." Lacy said.

"He can't. As you all already know, Yuga fights under the Dragon World flag. To use these cards, he needs to use the Katana World flag." Garga said.

"And as far as I can tell, Yuga doesn't really have one." Alice said.

"And as much as I would like to get him one, I'm afraid with the playoffs going on, a lot of flag cards have been sold out, including Katana World." Akira said.

"What? That sucks." Yuga groaned.

"It seems a little unusual that every Katana World flag card has been bought." Sunset said.

"You guys really are pros at stating the obvious." a voice said.

"I know who that is…" Hope said looking to see Jack. "Hey there, Brother."

"Yeah, hey. So nice to see you too, loser older brother." Jack smirked.

"You're no worse off than me. We all saw the newspaper that confirmed you escaping with 15 of the kids from that place." Hope said.

"Newspaper?" Jack asked before a copy of the paper was handed to him. "Huh? Didn't think anyone saw that. Course I wasn't gonna get away clean. I did leave my calling card behind." he said.

"Although, you did still make a mark down there." Omnimon said. "You managed to bump David off on the watchlist. At least in Beelzebub's domain."

"Yeah dude, Beelzebub's so pissed at you, you're at the top of his hit list now. I think some of those kids you escaped with were going to him as part of the whole deal in play." Ryuji said.

"Nice job, Jack!" Eddy cheered.

"Heh. What did any of you expect? I'm a thief. I steal." Jack said. "Which reminds me, Oracle. I have the kids waiting outside. There's transmitters located in the ears of thirteen of them. I need you to disable and remove them."

"Of course." Oracle said.

"Wait, does that mean Beelzebub knows that the kids are here?" Mark asked worried.

"Relax. They only work within a limited range of the responding radar. I'm just not taking any chances." Jack said.

"Wait, you said 13. What about the other two?" Jexi asked.

"Oh...right. Well...we...had to get creative on that end." Jack said looking at his knife.

"Oh my goodness, you mean you…" Double D said, starting to get green.

"Yep. He went Vincent van Gogh on those two." David said.

"Dang it. I should have thought of that one." Jack said.

"Hey, don't go too hard on him." a voice said as a young girl with orange hair holding her head said. "It was my idea, not his."

"And you are?" Ichiro asked.

"This is Emma. Believe it or not, she came up with the whole escape." Jack said.

"I just wanted to make sure we got out." Emma said.

"In that case, mission accomplished." Scarlet said. "You certainly have courage to sacrifice your ear like that."

"Uh...thanks." she said cautiously.

"Forgive her and the other kids. They're still getting used to the outside world." Jack said.

"Well, I think I know a way we can help them with that. There's a big tournament coming up, and a lot of us are entering." David said.

"Yeah, that might be something. Watching a few matches...that's a perfect way." Jack said.

"And the Castle shop prelims are soon, so we don't have long to wait." Hope said.

"Speaking of which, have we decided who's going to each prelim?" Mark asked. "Come to think of it, how many Buddyfight shops are there in Cho-Tokyo?"

"The card shop prelims aren't for this area, it's all of Japan. And that number is in the thousands." Akira said.

"This was discussed before, Mark. That's why my group is planning to scatter around so that we'd each have a chance." David said.

"Right, right." Mark said. "But who's in groups and who's going solo? I'd like to be able to keep track, just in case."

"I think that should be left up to the fighters themselves and not by us." Jexi said.

"Agreed." Hope agreed.

"Franny, Berge, and myself will be a group." Zan said. "We will be with Yuga, Masato and Subaru respectively."

"I shall go with Elize." Shanoa said.

"Noir and I are both going solo at Castle, but we'll be working together if it comes to it." Peni said.

"She's got a good point. In case of a tag battle, two solo battlers may have to team up." David said.

"Yes. Especially if one of us ends up facing each other." Tetsu said.

"Meanwhile, we should keep an eye out for our "dastardly duo". Emo said. "Something that chatty Mime said after the fight is still bothering me, something about "taking me as a prize".

"Good point. He may try to sway some of the hopeful competitors to his and Ranma's side." Mark said.

"Doesn't matter. We dealt with him before. We'll just take them down like all the others." Kokoro said.

"Yeah, we got this." ZS said. "After all, we've got the advantage in the best area: the power of bonds. Am I right?"

"You're darn right we do." Hope said looking to Ace. "Ace, if it doesn't fall to you to finish Mime, are you okay with any of us doing the job?"

"Fall on him? What are you guys even talking about?" Jack asked.

"Mime, Harlequin's creation." Hope said.

"Ugh. I always hated that freakjob." Jack said. "Okay, I'm in."

"Then let's get to work. You ready, Ace?" Hope asked.

"Y-Yes!" Ace said.

"Okay. Then, in sport team fashion...BREAK!" Eddy said.

"Wow...these guys really know how to be sappy with the whole teamwork thing." a new voice said as they saw a young boy with black hair.

"Ray, there you are. Where were ya?" Jack asked.

"I didn't wanna wait around for some doctor so I went exploring. All it got me was this stupid thing." Ray said holding a Katana World flag card.

"A Buddyfight World Flag." Mari said.

"What? Ray, where did you get this?" Jack asked.

"This weirdo dressed like a samurai by the riverbank. He's just handing them out." Ray said.

"Oh...that kid. I know him." Akira said. "His name's Kanesada Kaji. He uses the Bladedancer attribute, which are like samurai."

"Did he say why he was handing them out?" Scarlet asked Ray.

"Like you would wanna know. I'm not supposed to talk with someone so shady." Ray said.

"S-Shady?!" Scarlet said in shock before he lost his balance and fell. "Ow."

"Heh. Nice. You broke him." Jack laughed.

"Anyway, I don't even want this." he said tossing it to Yuga. "Here. You can have it."

"Wow. Thanks." Yuga said.

"Actually, maybe he's the reason all the Katana World cards are sold out." Shirou said. "But why buy them all only to give them out for free later?"

"Dude's a huge nutcase for the world. He buys the cards, autographs them and then hands them out to kids to try and get them into that world." Ryuji said.

"I've seen sports celebrities do that kind of thing from time to time." David said.

"Yeah, he even tries to give out posters of himself...but no one goes for that." Ann said.

"That's...that ain't normal." Eddy said.

"And just looking into the tournament schedule for Castle...wow...he's fighting tomorrow...with Yuga." Tails said.

"Well, isn't that a coincidence?" Francisca asked.

"I wish that I could fight this guy using all these Katana world cards." Yuga said.

"Um, hello? Garga's a Dragon World monster. He can't fight for Katana World." Rainbow said.

"That is not entirely true." Garga piped in.

"Hm? What do you mean Garga?" Sci-Twi asked

"Garga isn't specifically a Dragon World monster. As a Dragod, he's not allied with any specific world. So, he can be played in any world." Tails said.

"Whoa… so he can be used with all flags, like an Omni Lord!" Sora said.

"Totally Aces!" Yuga said.

"(Did he just make that catchphrase up?)" ZS asked.

"Now that's what I call a wild card." Ace said.

"Truly amazing. You've got a good Buddy to work with, Yuga." David said.

"Yep! Now all you have to do is learn the strategies of Katana World...in one day." Moltar said.

"Please. If anything there's only one attribute he should use. The coolest things in the entire world...ninja." Usopp said.

"I should know. I'm using them too." Peni said.

"Truer words have never been spoken." Phantom said before vanishing into smoke and reappearing.

"Wait, you're using Katana World, Peni? That's a surprise." David said.

"Well, I am Japanese. And a lot of the ninjas look like they came from the future same as me. So it was a great fit." Peni said. "I can't wait to compete tomorrow."

"NInja… yeah, that's perfect." Yuga smiled.

_The next day at Castle…._

(Cue- Marina Stadium- Mario Tennis Aces)

"The first stage of the Ace Buddyfighter Playoffs is ready to begin!" Ion called. "Here's how the Shop Preliminaries will work! Fighters will compete in either Singles or Doubles matches in a round robin style tournament. And we have a wonderful match today between Yuga Mikado and Francisca vs Kanesada Kaji and Peni Parker." Ion said.

"I can't believe in my first match I'm fighting you, Fransicsa. Gotta admit, I'm a little nervous taking you on." Peni said as Sp/dr nodded in agreement.

"I know. What were the odds of that happening?" Francisca asked.

"Well the castle staff saw right away I was Japanese, so they teamed me up with Kanesada." Peni said.

"That's a lie!" Ryuji shouted.

"Look, I don't care about the circumstances. All I know is...you are someone I have to beat." Francisca said.

"Well, I'm not about to go down easy. Ikuze, Fransisca!" Peni said as Sp/dr did the "bring it" gesture.

"Can we just get to luminizing your decks?" Ion asked.

"Okay. A Deity's Ninja Dragon Troopers at your beck and call! Luminize! Draninja!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Infusing my soul into every strike! The iron blade glitters when it is drawn! Luminize! Steel Bladedancer!" Kanesada said.

"When ancient ninja arts and cutting edge technology collide, the next generation of shinobi comes alive! Lumenize! Nextgen Ninja!" Peni said.

"And….Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Katana World!" Kanesada and Peni said.

"Katana World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Wow. This is a first! Yuga is playing with a Katana World deck! But...what's with those awful scribbles?" Ion said.

"Those aren't scribbles! It's my autograph." Kanesada said. "I am so pleased, that he truly knows the value of Katana World and the soul and spirit of a samurai. I think I'm gonna cry!"

"(This guy is nuts.)" Most of the heroes in the audience thought as they sweatdropped.

"Um… can we get to the match?" Peni asked.

"Right! Steelframe Swordsman, KUROGANE!" Kanesada said.

"Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode!" Peni said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Okay! Yuga and Franny have first move!" Ion said.

"Okay! Draw! Charge and draw! I start by calling Nindog to the center!" Yuga said calling Gardog who had gone over a full ninja makeover.

"Huh? A ninja?" Kanesada said.

"And I call Nincat to the left." Yuga said as Garcat appeared with a ninja makeover as well.

"Check it, I got ninja stuff!" Nincat said brandishing his kunai.

"Another ninja?!" Kansesada asked.

"So awesome! With Nincat's effect, I can discard a hand card, put the top card of my deck into the gauge and draw a new card and gain a life." Yuga said. "And with the card I discarded, Sweeping Whirlwind, I draw another card."

10-11

"Now, Nincat attack!" Yuga said.

10-8

"And that's all for me. Franny, you're up!" Yuga said.

"Gotcha. It's my turn! I draw!" Francisca said. "I call to the center, Silver Warrior, Quenzwei! Now, attack!"

10-7

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Now it is our turn!" Kanesada said. "Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Magnetic Swordsman, NEO to the left and then buddycall Steelframe Swordsman, KUROGANE to the right! Then, I pay one life and equip Excelblade, Godslash Kanesada! Behold its beauty and excellence. Truly Excelblade, Kanesada is my masterpiece! Nothing before in our history has there been a work of art such as this! And in all of Katana World, only one can…"

"Hello, Kanesada!" Ion said.

"We're in the middle of a Buddyfight, my lord." Kurogane said.

"Oh, right. Now then, with Kurogane's effect, Nindog is destroyed and the fighter takes 2 damage." Kanesada said.

11-9

8-10

"Now, Neo, attack the fighter!" Kanesada said. "Don't forget double attack!"

9-7

"Now Kurogane, you attack!" Kanesada said.

"I attack in the name of my lord!" Kurogane said.

"I cast! Art of Shadow Stitching!" Yuga said. "The attack is nullified!"

"Fine. Then my turn is over." Kanesada said.

"Which means it's my turn. Here goes!" Peni said. "I call Electron Ninja, Shiden to the left!"

"Even my partner uses ninja?!" Kanesada asked.

"(He's a little too obsessed with Samurai….)" Peni thought while sweating. "I activate Shiden's ability, Cyber Analyze! By paying 1 gauge and discarding a Ninja Arts spell card to the dropzone, i can draw two cards! Next I Buddycall Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode to the center!"

Tsukikage appeared in the center in his newest form.

"Nin!" he announced.

7-8

"Shiden, go attack Quenzwei!" Peni said as he swiftly did so. "Now it's your turn, Tsukikage! Attack Fransisca Directly!"

10-8

"That'll do it for me." Peni said.

"For someone who marvels at the handiwork he made, Kanesada didn't really use that sword of his for an attack at all." Kazuichi said.

"It is unusual he didn't attack with his item. He could be planning something." Ichiro said.

"I draw! Charge and draw! And I Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right!" Yuga said.

7-8

"Kurogane's effect! Nincat is destroyed and Yuga takes two damage." Kanesada said.

8-6

"And I equip! Deity Dragon Blade, Garkunai!" Yuga said. "Okay, Garga! Let's link attack!"

"They fell for it. Now you will lose! I cast! Pinnacle of Iai, Godspeed!" Kanesada said slashing at them and destroying Garga.

6-3

10-9

"What the heck?" Ryuji said.

"That card. It's an impact that can only be used on the opponent's turn. But you have to have an Excelblade item in the stand position to use it." Akira said.

"So that's why Kanesada didn't attack." Hope said.

"He was planning a counter with that card." David said.

"Guess that's the end of my turn. Franny, you're up." Yuga said.

"You've got it. I draw! Charge and draw!" Francisca said. "I equip Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger! And if I have that equipped, then I get to equip Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger! Next I'll Buddycall Revolution Knight, Rebellious."

8-9

"Rebellious' ability activates. If he's called when I have two items equipped, I can destroy a size 2 or less monster on the field." Francisca said.

"Oh boy." Peni said. "It's either Tsukikage or Shiden."

"I think I'll go for Shiden." Francisca said as Shiden is destroyed. "Now, I call Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane."

"Whoa, look at that formation. She could end this right there." David said.

"First, I'll make the first strike with Blitz Tiger!" Francisca said.

"I'll use Tsukikage's ability! By paying one gauge, he can't be destroyed on this attack!" Peni said as Tsukikage revived.

"Very impressive, but I still have other attacks. For example, Kazane! Attack!" Francisca said as Kazane destroyed Tsukikage. "Rebellious, with me!"

"Not so fast! I cast Art of Body Replacement!" Peni said.

"She just wasted it. That card she's using can't nullify link attacks." David said.

8-3

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Guess I messed up on that one." Peni said. "Still, you're really good Franny."

"But in the end, it is the Katana World who will come out on top in both fights!" Kanesada said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I discard Neo in order to call Silver Orchid Swordsman, SUZU! With her ability, I can put an Excelblade card into my hand from my deck. And I choose Pinnacle of Iai, Godspeed! Now, Suzu, attack!"

"I cast! Art of Shadow Stitching!" Yuga said.

"Kurogane, go!" Kanesada said.

"I cast! Demon Way, Akeshigure!" Yuga said.

"I have double attack!" Kurogane said striking the second time.

3-1

"Looks like Yuga's on the edge." Moltar said.

"All Kanesada needs to do is use his sword and he wins." Ray said. "Though, he's probably thinking about all the possibilities, like Yuga having a defense spell. If he does, Kanesada goes into rest and he can't use Pinnacle of Iai. What's he gonna do?"

"I...I will put faith in my impact. I end my move." Kanesada said. "Peni, go."

"Alright." Peni said. "Knowing you Franny, you won't go down easy. But… that doesnt mean I can at least give you a challenge before I go down. You ready?"

"Of course. Come at me!" Francisca said.

"Then here I go! Draw! Charge and Draw! Let's mix this up a little! I call Thunder Sky Ninja, Byakuya to the left! And to the right, I call Japanese Blade Ninja, Hachimonji!" Peni said. "I also equip Water Calling Sword, Suiryu! With its effect, I can add one ninja from the drop zone back to my hand, and I choose Tsukikage, Kuroyasha Mode. I call him back to the center!"

"Nin." Tsukikage said.

"Hope you're ready, Franny!" Peni said. "First Tsukikage attacks!"

8-6

"Byakuya will attack next!" Peni said as Byakuya did so.

6-5

"When any version of tsukikage is out on the field after Byakuya attacks, he's allowed to do a double attack!" Peni said.

5-4

"Last up is Hachimonji!" Peni called.

4-2

"Whoa, look at that. She took all of those attacks like it was nothing!" David said.

"I end my turn!" Peni said.

"Come on Franny...you can finish this." Yuga said.

"Right. That was quite the show of force you've made. Let's see if I can match it. I draw!" Francisca said. "First Rebellious and Kazane will perform a link attack on Tsukikage!"

"Don't forget about Tsukikage's ability! I pay one gauge, and he will be able to survive!" Peni said.

"That's what I was hoping for. Now it's my turn to strike!" Francisca said striking Tsukikage with Blitz Tiger.

3-2

"I've got no way out of this one… nice work, Franny." Peni said.

"Now… The final blow!" Francisca said striking with Eisen Tiger.

2-0

Game Over, Peni! Winner: Francisca!

"Great job! Now it's time to wrap this up!" Yuga said. "I'll start off by casting Art of Getting Fish! This lets me return Gargantua Dragon and Garkunai from the dropzone to my hand! I call Garga to the left and Nincat to the right. Then equip Garkunai and cast! Hades Flame Style: Art of Fire Manipulation to block Kurogane's ability! Now Garga, attack Kurogane!" Yuga said as Garga did so and striking. "Double attack!"

"Master! I failed!" Kurogane said being destroyed.

"Now...G-EVO activate! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon!" Yuga said as Garga appeared in a kabuki style appearance. "Check it, its Garga as a Deity of Ninja!"

"Whoa! Gargas got a Katana World Form!" Usopp said.

"Now, link attack with Nincat against Kanesada!" Yuga said.

"Right!" Garga said.

"Hah! I cast! Pinnacle of Iai, Godspee!" Kanesada said.

"Not falling for that again! Check out Gargantua Wind Demon Dragons ability!" Yuga said.

"Behold my Ninja powers!" Garga said vanishing before the attack hit as Garga soon began disappearing and reappearing all around the field.

"Awesome! Shadow Clone jutsu!" Luffy said.

"Something like that." David said.

"Hah! Your Pinnacle of Iai has been defeated!" Garga said.

"Now I link attack with Garga!" Yuga said as they attacked Kanesada.

10-5

"Now...it's time for Final Phase!" Yuga said.

"What? No...it...it can't be!" Kanesada said.

"Oh yeah! Here it comes! Deity Gargantua Punisher! Katana World version!" Yuga said. "Haaa!"

5-0

Game over, Kanesada! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"And that's how we roll! Right, Franny?" Yuga asked.

"That's right! That's how we get things done!" Francisca said.

"What a battle." Hope said.

"You said it. I was on my feet the whole time." David said.

"Speaking of which, I don't see the Royal Knights here. Where are they?" Kaede asked.

"Leopardmon and Jesmon wanted a crack at this too. So they all went to Cho-Osaka. But...why would they settle for all the way there?" David asked.

"I don't know, nostalgia maybe?" ZS suggested.

"It does kinda remind them of home. Especially with Osaka Castle there." Peni said.

"And as historical as it is, I can't say I really blame them." David said.

"I guess they want to feel as close to home as possible." Ace said.

"Especially with how recently they were revived and the circumstances of their return." David said.

"Don't worry too much about it, Master. They'll be fine." Francisca said. "And if both sides are lucky, we may even see them qualify for the next stage too."

"That could be something. So let's all do our best in the shop prelims." Hope said.

"Duh! I'm such a dolt!" Rainbow said.

"Rainbow?" Sunset asked.

"Sunset, don't you know what we gotta ask Jack about? The scroll that relates to the Youseiken, he has it!" Rainbow said.

"Let's look for him!" Al said.

"I'm right here." Jack said standing next to Al.

"Aah!" Al said reflexively slapping him. "Oops, sorry."

"Damn. I've been here since the start. Geez." Jack said.

"Sorry but…" Hope began.

"Save it. I know what you wanna ask about." Jack said lifting his shirt to show the scroll pressed up against his body as he took it out.

"Hmm. Yep, these are Enma's markings. Definitely the real thing." Sunset said.

"And the ward casted on this is incredibly powerful." Tamamo said. "Not even my talismans or spells could break the seal."

"Yeah. Some guy tried to break it himself but got shocked in return. Things likely sealed to inflict an attack on anyone trying to force it off." Jack said.

"So how do we get the seal off? Only Enma knows his way around a seal like this, but we have no way of summoning him anymore." Hope said. "Wait a second… maybe the Yo-Kai watches will react to it." Hope said. "I'll just get mine close and….ah!" he said getting shocked.

"Okay, that's not gonna work." Sunset said.

"Well, hopefully we'll figure something out. With the prelims being a round-robin, we're gonna be here for a while." David said.

"He's right. I'm sure we'll figure something out in the meantime." Francisca said.

"I'll take it to the study and see if there's any method to remove it. It might be awhile though." Elementa said.

"Thanks, Elementa." Sunset said.

"Hmm. Okay. I've decided." Jack said. "Phantom Thieves, we're joining them."

"We are?" Morgana asked

"On a condition. If any treasure is discovered along the way, we get half of it." Jack said.

"It's always gotta be deals with you, huh bro?" Hope asked.

"I'm a thief. If I just join you for free without getting anything, it wouldn't reflect well on me." Jack said.

"Alright then. We accept your terms." David said.

"And Al, try not to complain about this. My brother has a way of getting what he wants." Hope said.K

Al puffed up her cheeks before blowing a rasberry. "Maybe later I should ask Mari to invent something so I could go on a solo journey of my own." she muttered.

"Why do that Al? We need you here. Besides, we're gonna need all the help we can get to find the Youseiken. And who's better at finding treasure like that than a Treasure Fighter?" Hope said.

"Alright, but when we're done, I'm going on a journey of my own." Al said. "And don't even say a damn word, goth boy."

"...How about four?" Emo said. "Don't die out there."

"That's a shock, is Emo being caring now?" Al teased.

"What can I say, you guys are growing on me." Emo responded.

"Guess even a guy like Emo can be a loyal friend." Hope said.


	15. Checkmate!

"Hey Reflet, I wanna ask you something… do you play chess?" Sci-Twi asked.

"I never really got a chance to, what with the war with King Gangrel and Walhart along with the Risen." Reflet said as she looked at the Book of Naga.

"Oh. I just thought… well, you shout "Checkmate!" all the time, so I thought you played." Sci-Twi said.

"Geez. You just go assuming that from a few phrases? And here I thought you were one of the smart ones." Ray said.

"Oh yeah? Well, I'll play you right now." Sci-Twi said.

"Hmm...okay." Ray said.

"For a kid, Ray seems a little… what's the word… uh…" Hope said.

"Smartass?" Kagura said.

"Cynical?" David asked.

"Yeah, cynical. And he does sound like the world revolves around him. Does he think he's smarter than everyone?" Hope said.

"He's one of the bookworm types, always stuffing their heads into books and never socializing with anyone." Aya said.

"That's not a surprise. Ray never really played with the others during our free time. He just sat under that tree and read." Emma said.

"Though he's friends with you. You two must be close." Tsuki said.

"Yeah." Emma said.

"And...that's checkmate." Ray said winning against Sci-Twi.

"You're really good. Are you sure this is your first time playing?" Sci-Twi asked.

"Never played it but there were a few manuals about chess maneuvers in the study." Ray said.

"You really are smart. I can see why the demons wanted to harvest you." Sci Twi said.

"Heh, you think Ray's good, you should've seen this...Oh...right. I shouldn't talk about him." Jack said.

"Jack, who are you talking about?" Hope asked.

"There was a kid there that caught my attention. His name was Norman. He was the smartest kid in there. But...he got shipped out before we could make the escape." Jack said.

"Damn… Sorry to hear that…" David said.

"Yeah, we don't really want to think about Norman that much. It's still something we don't feel like talking about." Jack said.

"Well then, how about we talk about this?" Yusuke said showing a video of a chess board, and on one side was a robotic arm.

"Oh, is this one of those Man vs Machine type things?" Hope said.

"Whoa. That's the most high grade chess playing computer on the market!" Futaba said. "The Steinitz 2061!"

"Oh yeah, I heard some big time chess champion was gonna challenge the thing today." Sunset said.

"You mean Seiji Kido?" David asked.

"Yup, that's him." Sunset said. "Do you know him?"

"Not personally, but I've been hearing that he's the greatest chess player in town. His chess strategies are second to none." David said.

"Kind of like you and Leopardmon, right?" Hope asked.

"Leopardmon, maybe. Me? Admittedly...I'm not really all that good at it." David said.

"Oh, here he comes now." Rarity said as a young man with purple hair in a green uniform entered the room. "My! He's quite handsome for a chess player, isn't he?"

"He certainly looks like a great player." Sakura said.

"Let's see how good he really is. Bet that computer wipes the floor with him." Ray said.

"Let's just watch the match." Jack said as the match continued on and on before it ended with Seiji winning.

"No way! He beat the machine?!" Ray said.

"That guy's a genius. He outsmarted every move the computer made." Hope said.

"Well, when you really think about it, a computer only has so much memory to make moves. It would either overload or win." Futaba said.

"Still, that Seiji kid's pretty if he's as smart as Subaru is?" Sans asked.

"Actually the two of them are good friends." Zan said.

"Nothing better than a friendly rival, right? Oh… wait." Hope said.

"Something got your tongue?" Ray asked.

"It's this boy we know. Ranma Kakogawa. He resented Yuga awhile back and was corrupted by Mime and this twisted dragon called Destroyer. With how dark he is now, a lot of the guys have started calling him "Vile Ranma"." Hope said. "He's likely gonna win the whole thing by himself."

"Nah...that's not possible." Ray said.

"How can you be sure?" David asked.

"I'm not saying it's impossible. Here's a scenario. Say you encounter a large obstacle, say a dungeon with treasure but lots of monsters. Would you try and brave it by yourself?" Ray asked.

"Good point. It's possible, but really difficult." David said.

"Exactly. This Vile Ranma and Mime...they're clearly ones who think things through. So...before they even attempt to take the world...they need to gather allies by their side." Ray said.

"Yeah, that is what Emo and I said a couple of days ago." Mark added. "They might try to "befriend" some of the other competitors. We'll need to keep our eyes open."

"Like Sharkteeth for example?" Stoj asked.

"Sharkteeth? Oh right, that guy. DaDan." Dan said.

"Normally I wouldn't consider it since he openly despises the RanGa channel and us, but now…" David started.

"I still have my suspicions. We should still watch out for him making a move though." Hope said. "The question is, who would Mime and Ranma approach first?"

"We can't really predict that. Their first target could be anyone. Well for Ranma anyway. As for Mime, if he's like Harlequin, he might try contacting someone...off the grid...if you get my drift." Jack said.

"I agree. Nothing is off limits to that guy." Francisca said.

"The sooner we deal with Mime, the better." Ace said.

"There's something that bothers me. His objective." Jexi said. "I thought he would go for Hope the moment he returned, but he didn't."

"Yeah, that surprised me too." Hope said. "I mean, I was the one who got him sent away."

"He might have a different motive this time." Francisca said.

"Knowing Ranma, Mime might be coming for you, Franny." David said.

"Me? But why?" Francisca asked.

"Think about it. Ranma is upset at Yuga because of the fact that Yuga's got more friends in Subaru and Masato, right?" David asked.

"Not only that, but the fact that you were his partner in not just this tournament or the ABC Cup, but also his very first match." Kaede said.

"This may sound dark, but I think Ranma would want Mime to take you out more than anyone just to see Yuga in very deep despair." David said.

"Wow, petty much?" Emo said. "How did that kid get so bad in just a couple days?"

"This is serious, Emo. Francisca and Yuga have become a great Tag Team in the time we've been here, same with Subaru and Zan and Masato and Flamberge. Ranma would want to target the Aces and the Mage Sisters. And to do that he needs help." Hope said.

"Then we have our answer." Ray said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Who they would target first. It would have to be someone intelligent. So he would want...him." Ray said pointing to Subaru's picture.

"Subaru." Zan said. "But what if he also targets Seiji?"

"We should keep an eye on both of them, just in case." Mark said. "Zan's already with Subaru, so we need someone to buddy up with Seiji. Any volunteers?"

"I'll go." Simon said.

"Simon? Why you?" Hope asked. "Not that I'm rude or anything."

"If it means playing both sides, I want to help Yuga get Ranma back anyway I can." Simon said.

"Okay, but you would still have to find Seiji for that to happen." Jexi said.

"I know." Simon said as he looked at his card deck. "(Guru, wish me luck.)" he thought.

Later that evening as Seiji was walking home, he was soon approached by Ranma and Mime.

"Who...who are you?" Seiji asked.

"Come now. No need to feel frightened. We've come because of your plight." Mime said.

"What..what do you mean?" Seiji asked.

"We heard you. You proclaim to be Subaru's biggest rival, but in reality, that's totally not up to code." Ranma said. "So why not just admit it?"

Seiji then looked down. "Six months ago, Subaru had some down time so I taught him how to play chess. It didn't take him long to get the better of me, a nationally ranked champion." he said.

"It doesn't matter. You haven't beaten him in anything. Oh wait...there is one area...Buddyfight." Mime said.

"Sorry, but I'm not at all interested in Buddyfight." Seiji said.

"Oh, please." Mime said lifting a finger as Seiji's deck flew out with all his cards displayed before him. "Oh my. Drametal monsters. How fitting. Dragons based off chess for a chess champion."

"And here's his buddy monster. Knight: Argento Lance." Ranma said.

"Yes, that monster is powerful. But...we can make it all the more so." Mime said holding a black card sleeve.

"Not so fast!" A voice called as a magic bullet zipped and shot it out of his hand.

"Of course...someone wants to try and ruin this for us." Mime said. "A magic bullet...meaning the attacker is...Mr. Simon Neptune if I'm not mistaken."

"Well aren't you smart, I'm surprised the Lost Universe didn't devolve you, though it does make sense since you're the gate between the two." Simon said as he approached and pointed both Crimson and Riptide at the duo.

"We were expecting you to find us. But you can't stop us from making friends of our own." Ranma said.

"Indeed. It doesn't matter if you point a thousand guns at us...you can't stop what's already started." Mime said picking the card sleeve back up.

"Maybe… But that doesn't mean I won't try." Simon said as his left eye glowed.

"Hehehe. How foolhardy." Mime said. "Seiji...the decision is yours." he said tossing the card sleeve to Seiji. "What you hold is a card sleeve made from Destroyer's cells. Simply place it over your buddy to further evolve it."

"Don't listen to him, Subaru still sees you as his best friend and rival, just believe in yourself and follow your heart." Simon said.

"I...I will." Seiji said smiling placing the card sleeve over his buddy as the card changed.

"Congratulations. Your buddy has evolved. He is now Lost Knight: Nero Lance. A new Lostvader." Mime said. "Also...meet your partner."

A person then emerged from the shadows, revealed to be a young boy with short blond hair.

"Amir Alexs." he said.

"See...while this boy may look harmless, he's actually been the major factor in a large number of major crimes. However, due to his quick thinking and many available pawns, he has yet to be caught." Mime said.

"So this is my partner…" Seiji said. "I look forward to crushing Subaru with you, Amir."

"The pleasure is all mine." Amir said with a soft smile.

"..." Simon merely stayed silent before he teleported away in defeat.

"It was a nice try. But even you won't stop my plans, Spirit Force." Mime said.

The next day at Castle…

"So there wasn't anything we could do to stop them from getting to Seiji…" Hope said.

"I'm sorry…" Simon said covering his face with his hands.

"Hey, don't beat yourself over it. Mime and Ranma may take this round, but it's not over yet. Whatever he's got planned, we'll stop him. Besides… does the woman who you got your powers from ever give up after one failure?" Hope said.

"Well, no." Simon said as he twirled his Umbran glasses on his finger.

"Then cheer up. Otherwise we'll call Bayonetta and she'll bust a cap in your ass." Ryuji grinned.

"Alright, thanks you two. Amir Alexs, have any of you heard of him?" Simon asked.

"Who hasn't?" Hope asked.

"I checked his files so you can stop pretending, Hope. However...there isn't a lot of info on him. No birth records, no place of address...only his name is the only proof of identification." Futaba said.

"In other words, the guy's a total ghost." David said.

"Hmm...that ain't good." ZS said. "Subaru and Zan are gonna go in blind."

"Yeah… looks like their match is starting right now." Hope said.

"Hope Zan's gonna be okay." Flamberge said.

"I know Seiji uses Drametals in his deck, but Amir's is a mystery to me." Simon said.

"Zan, I know I probably shouldn't say this, but… Even if you don't win this, you might have a good idea on what his strategy is going to be for the next time you fight him. Be careful." Francisca said.

"Don't worry, Franny. I have it covered." Zan said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru said.

"Let the combined strength of Demons and Mages bring Unity and Peace. Lumenize! Order of Sorcery!" Zan said.

"Now… Let the game begin. Luminize! Lostknight Control!" Seiji said.

"Let the game begin! My course has already been plotted out. Luminize! Checkmate!" Amir said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion and Takokichi called.

(Cue- CROWNED- Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

"Raise the flag!" All four called.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru announced.

"Magic!" Zan said.

"Star Dragon World!" Seiji and Amir declared.

"Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia!" Subaru said.

"Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai." Zan said.

"Lost Knight: Nero Lance!" Seiji said.

"King: Order the Pawn." Amir said.

"So Amir fights with Drametals too." Hope said.

"Subaru and Zan take the first move!" Ion called.

"I draw! I charge and draw! I call Govern Star Dragon, Bordure to the center. Then call Seerfight Dragon, Bart Pile to the left. Bart Pile attacks the fighter." Subaru said.

10-8

"That concludes my attack." Subaru said.

"Now it is my turn. Draw, charge and draw! I Buddycall Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center, and pay one gauge to cast Solomon's Great Barrier, which decreases the size of all 72 pillars size 2 monsters to 1, next I call Great Duke, Astaroth to the right, and to the left I call Protector of Friendship, Barbados. Now I pay another gauge to equip Sorcery Book Goetia and cast Asmodai, Onstage! This way, my allies won't be destroyed by the opposing monsters effects. And with Asmodai's Overturn ability, I grant it to Barbados which gives him power+50000, defense+10000, critical+3, Penetrate, and Counterattack. With that I end my turn." Zan said.

"Not even going to attack? That's pretty arrogant of you, don't you think?" Amir asked.

"I'm playing it smart, just so I can observe your Buddyfight technique." Zan said.

"I see. That makes sense. After all, you do like to size up things you consider major threats while ignoring smaller ones." Amir said.

"I see what you're trying to do, but I will not be fooled so easily." Zan said.

"Okay. If that's what you think." Amir said. "Seiji...why not demonstrate your power?"

"I draw! Charge and draw! I call Bishop: Giallo Mace to the left and then buddycall Lost Knight: Nero Lance to the right!" Seiji said.

8-9

"Then I equip, Grandmaster Cane! Giallo Mace, go attack Bart Pile!" Seiji said as he attacked. "Now Nero Lance, attack Bart Pile!" Seiji said as Bart Pile was destroyed. "Now! I pay one gauge! Oppress the left area!" he said as Nero Lance moved to the left area on Subaru's side..

"I now subjugate the enemy's left position! That is the power of my Oppress ability, I am able occupy my opponent's open left or right area!" Nero lance said.

"There's a monster that can do that?!" Rainbow asked.

"Drametal monsters have the ability to take the left and right position of the opponent's side, giving them all sorts of abilities." Tails said.

"It gets worse. Seiji had Nero lance take the Left area for a reason." Akira said.

"Yes. He's now made it impossible for Subaru to use the Galaxy Formation." Miles said.

"Smart." Emo said. "Terrifying, but smart."

"I now activate Grandmaster Canes effect. I can rest my item to Restand Nero Lance. Additionally, if a Drametal monster is in an oppressed area, Grandmaster cane can deal one damage to the opponent." Seiji said.

10-9

"Nero Lance, attack again!" Seji said.

"As you command, master!" Nero lance said destroying Bordure.

"That's it for my turn." Seiji said. "But oh...I almost forgot...when my turn is over, Nero Lance can deal 2 damage to the opponent if its in an oppressed area."

9-7

"Your move, Amir." Seiji said.

"Yes. Let's get things back on track. Draw, Charge and draw. First I pay one gauge and one life to equip Grandmaster Crown. While I have this item equipped, all Drametal monsters gain 2,000 power and defense. Also, it cannot be destroyed by card effects. Now, I call Rook: Viola Sword to the center, then Bishop: Giallo Mace to the right. Finally, I choose to Buddycall King: Order the Pawn to the left. With his ability, when I have a Drametal monster on the field, his size is reduced by 2. Now, to start out...I rest my item in order to grant Order the Pawn and Viola Sword the double attack ability."

"He's buffed up his guys…" Hope said.

"They're still not strong enough to take out Zan's lineup. Barbatos is the strongest monster on the field thanks to Asmodai." Flamberge said.

"Maybe, but I think this guy's got his plan thought out like clockwork." Hope said.

"Let's see...Ah yes. Now I see the perfect play." Amir said. "Order the Pawn attacks Astaroth!" he said as Order the Pawn attacked but Astaroth revived from soulguard. "Double attack!" he said attacking again with Astaroth reviving. "Now, Viola Sword, Giallo Mace, link attack on Astaroth!" he said as they struck the said duke. "Now...let the true fun begin. Pay one gauge and have Viola Sword oppress the right area." he said. "You can no longer call monsters to the right area. Now I cast! Suppression Advantage! I put the top three cards of my deck into the gauge and since I have an oppressed area, I can destroy a spell or item on my opponent's field. And what I destroy...is Solomon's Great Barrier!" Amir said. "Now all your monsters return to their normal sizes. And with Viola's final attack, I destroy Asmodai!" he said as Asmodai was destroyed. I end my turn. But not before Viola's effect kicks in. At the end of my turn, I can Viola destroys a card on your field and deal one damage. And I choose Barbatos!" Amir said.

10-9

"Whoa, what an onslaught." Hope said.

"I know. He just tore apart Zan's field bit by bit." Francisca said.

"My turn!" Subaru said. "I draw! Charge and draw! I buddycall Skyseer Dragon, Cross Astrologia to the center and then equip Seer Bow, Babylon." Subaru said. "Then cast! Notify: Enhancement Tactic. Begone!" he said firing an arrow at Nero Lance, only for the monster to revive. "Cross!"

"Yes!" Cross said.

"Cast! Neodragon, Protector!" Seiji said cancelling the attack as Nero countered.

"Double attack!" Cross said.

"I cast! Seiji Kido Defense!" Seiji said. "It lets a destroyed monster remain on the field. And Nero Lance counters!" he said as Nero Lance destroyed Cross.

"Grrr….My turn is now over." Subaru said.

"Gah...this isn't going well." Scarlet observed in worry.

"I know, Seiji's got Subaru completely locked down." Hope said.

"Now it's my turn. Draw, charge and draw!" Zan said. "First off, I'll call Dragowizard, Qinus Axia to the left! Whenever he's called, I can deal one point of damage to the opponent."

10-9

"So she's decided to fight back." Amir said.

"And that's not all. I also call Magical Fighter, Seijuro Mado to the center." Zan said. "Next, I'll set Happy Camper. Now, Seijuro, attack!"

9-7

"Qinus Axia, with me!" Zan said.

7-4

"I end my turn." Zan said.

"So, there's still some fight left in her. She's not bad." Seiji said. "Amir, before I crush Subaru… finish off the girl."

"Yes. Seems I have misjudged her. I thought she was arrogant but now...I can see she was leading me on. That's the first time anyone pulled the wool over my eyes like that. However...this will not change the outcome! I draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Knowledge Wave! I look at the top three cards of my deck, add one to my hand and the rest go to my gauge. Now, Grandmaster Crown's ability. I grant my king and my rook double attack. Now, my king, I must continue the subjugation. Destroy Qinus Axia!" Amir said.

"Hold on. With Happy Camper set, if I have a Wizard out, I get to decide your attack target! And your target is Seijuro!" Zan said.

"Crud." Amir said as Order the Pawn struck Seijuro instead. "Wasted an attack. Fine! Use your double attack on Qinus Axia!"

This time, order the pawn took down Qinus Axia.

"Now, my Bishop, I pay one gauge. Take her left position!" Amir said.

"He switched to her left position?" Hope asked.

"Now he's got both left and right." Jack said. "Now we're seeing who Amir is really like."

"Go ahead and come at me. I can take it." Zan said.

"You want more? Very well! But don't say I didn't warn you. Bishop, attack the fighter!" Amir said.

9-7

"Now, my rook, it's your turn. With your two attacks!" Amir said.

7-3

"Yes! She made him waste his attacks!" Hope said.

"It's not over yet." Ray said.

"Final Phase!" Amir said. "I cast, Endgame Study! With this card, all my monsters on the oppressed areas get another attack phase! Now...strike her down!" Amir said.

As the two monsters went at Zan, she smirked. "Thank you, Amir. I have all I need to know." she said as the attacks landed.

3-0

Game over, Zan! Winner: Amir Alexs!

"Have all that she…" Amir said surprised. "She...she did all of this...on purpose?!"

"Hehehehehe." Zan laughed.

"The reason why Zan didn't attack on her first turn, was because she was waiting to see what you would do. Then she goaded you on with a barrage of attacks the next turn to see how you act under pressure. Through those two acts...she's been able to learn how your strategies focus and where you'll strike." Ray said. "To put it simply...you'll only be satisfied with complete and utter control. When things don't go your way...you freak out."

"This might be Zan's loss, but it's our win." Hope said. "We know all about you now, Amir Alexs, the Criminal Strategist."

"Hehehehe. I can't believe...I let an average girl play me so easily. I'll admit, while I won the match, in a battle of wits, it's my loss. But don't fret...I'll be sure to trump you the next time we meet." Amir said.

"You may have figured out my partner, but it won't save Subaru!" Seiji said. "Draw, charge and draw! Its checkmate for you, Subaru." Seiji said as he relentlessly attacked Subaru until his life was at zero.

Game over, Subaru! Winner: Seiji Kido.

"Goodbye, Subaru." Seiji said as he left with Amir.

Ranma and Mime were watching from the shadows.

"Looks like the Bringer of Shock outwitted your Strategist." Ranma said. "No matter though. We still accomplished what we wanted."

"Indeed. Subaru now has doubt sewn within his heart. His strategy failed. But Amir...he is not normally someone who falls for such simple mind tactics. Hopefully, he remains a good ally until all is done and prepared." Mime said.

"Yeah. Once Subaru joins us, we can start our campaign. And you know who you're after. Those three mages." Ranma said.

"Not quite. They are however, major pillars for my true plan. Ranma, you'll have to continue with my duplicate for the tournament." Mime said creating a duplicate.

"Wait, what are you gonna do?" Ranma asked.

"It's about time I gathered my pieces." Mime said.


	16. New Ally! A non evil DaDan!

"Guys, is it my imagination, or has the RanGa channel been dropping in subscribers lately?" Rainbow asked as they joined Yuga, Garga, Masato and Agito on a trip to Cafe Mikono.

"It should be obvious. Ever since Ranma's little tirade back at the ABC Cup, things haven't been the same." Francisca said.

"Yeah, and the fact that these three totally suck at making videos." Ryuji said referring to the Gartrio.

"Everyone's a critic…" Gardog sighed.

"*sigh*" David sighed.

"Something wrong, Master?" Francisca asked.

"Huh? Oh nothing. I've been checking on the Royal Knights' progress in Cho-Osaka. They seem to be doing really well." David said. "But with everyone else in the group scattered across Japan to get a shot the championship, it's just us here. I feel so lonely, Franny…"

"Hey, you're not alone. You've got us. We're your friends." Hope said.

"Yeah, you're never really alone with us here." Jexi said.

"That's right. Besides, you know the thing about bonds: distance can't strain them easily." Mark added.

"As long as you keep them close to your heart, you'll always find a way back to each other." Ace said.

"And I mean, come on. Least you know how to make friends. You aren't some petty person who spends all their time hating on others." Jexi said.

"You mean like DaDan?" David asked.

"Yeah. He's petty, a jerk and...standing in front of the cafe?" Sunset said seeing said person standing there.

"What's Sharkteeth doing here?" Stoj asked.

"Hmm? Oh...Yuga and his hero pals! Please forgive me!" DaDan cried.

"Yeah, right." Hope said. "You've been nothing but trouble since the first day we got here, why should we forgive you?"

"Please! I've changed my ways! I've done a lot of awful things to you guys! So please! I even made something for you." he said showing his computer as it showed the members of the groups looking awesome thanks to some editing.

"Okay, I'll admit, this is pretty good…" Rainbow said.

"Hmm…" David said, a little suspicious at his aim.

"I dunno." Yuga said. "Well...guess it's worth a try." he said.

"Hehehe! Glad to hear! I swear neither of you will regret this." DaDan said.

"They'd better not." Alkal growled. "Or I'll finish what's left of you after they're done with you."

It didn't take long before the group departed leaving DaDan behind.

"Aw...those guys are so trusting and nice….what a bunch of saps!" DaDan said chuckling as a card flew out of his clothes becoming a small dragon. "Hey, Dragon Bloodeyes. What are you…"

"What have I said about using that? That is my sacred name! You do not use it. As the leader of the Dragonblood sect, I must battle the evil organization, fighting darkness with darkness. You refer to me as Bloody Eyes." he said.

"Hehehe. Yeah, that stuffs not real." DaDan said to the screen. "All that evil organization stuff is bogus, as in its all in his head. Still, my plan to get at Yuga has already passed Phase 1." he chuckled evilly.

Unaware to him, Simon was in purgatorio as he listened to everything DaDan said before he followed after the others.

_Later..._

"No one else bought that kid's crap, right?" ZS said.

"Not even for a second." David said.

"Only ones who trust him are Yuga and the others. But it was good thinking of you to find out DaDan was plotting something sinister in Purgatorio, Simon." Hope said.

"Wait...so you all knew?" Simon asked.

"A leopard can't change its spots in a day. The moment DaDan made that video, we figured something was fishy." Jexi said.

"Leopardmon would deck us if he heard that one." David said.

"Really? Huh, I'll have to test that later." Emo said.

"Trust me. I'd rather not." David said.

"Well at least we know DaDan's planning to do something about Yuga, saying he already passed "Phase One"." Simon said.

"Wait...Yuga's alone at Castle right now. So...Of course. He's trying to sabotage him." Akira said.

"In that case, we better head down there and catch him in the act." David said.

"Let's hurry to Castle, Double Time!" Simon said as he ran and shifted into his inner tiger and dashed to Castle.

"Hey, Simon wait up!" Hope said as the others ran after him. "What's with him today?!"

"He felt bad about Seiji being turned to the dark side on his watch, so he's trying to make up for it by snuffing him out here." Ace said.

"And snuff him out he did. Guy's got the nose of a bloodhound." David said.

"Hey, there he is!" Donald called as DaDan was with Yuga just as Yuga was showing him a new card. Gargantua Dragon: Cyclone Mode. However, DaDan smirked as he pulled out his board and grabbed the deck before flying off with it.

"He's got the deck!" Ann said.

"He's not getting away from me!" David said going after him.

"That's it! I'm gonna tear that little punk a new one! Wait for me, David!" Alkal yelled, following the Godslayer in pursuit.

DaDan soon made it to a bridge. "Heh. Perfect. A nice spot to…"

"Talk to yourself?" David asked standing near him.

"Gah! How the? What the?" DaDan said.

"Going somewhere?" Simon asked standing on the other side of him.

"Yes he is. He's going on a one way trip to PAIN!" Alkal said, slamming his fists together.

"What is the meaning behind all of this?" David asked.

"Heh. The truth is I'm actually a pretty good buddyfighter and Im competing in the playoffs. But I gotta make sure to get rid of tough opponents like Yuga and Ishihara. So I was gonna chuck Yuga's deck into the river and then move to you, Ishihara." DaDan said.

"Zone Speed: The World!" David said as time stopped. He then moved to snatch the deck from DaDan's hand before going back to his position. "Time has begun to resume."

"What the… hey! That's no fair!" DaDan said.

"THAT wasn't fair? I think you should take a look in the mirror, because that's what a scumbag looks like." David said. "Since you're itching to edge me out, I'll oblige you. I'll take you on right now."

"Nah. I got a better idea. I'm scheduled to fight you in the individuals bracket tomorrow. We'll settle this there." Dadan said.

"I'll be looking forward to it. Too bad my group is scattered across Japan, because they won't see me wipe that smirk off your face." David said.

"You may be a good Buddyfighter, but you haven't seen what I can do yet. I'm about to show you what the Dragonblood Sect is all about." Dadan laughed.

And so, the next day…

"Here we are people. This time in the individuals brackets of the playoffs where we will see a match between David Ishihara and Dan Yamada!" Ion said.

"Hey! What's with that?" Dadan said. "I'm registered under DaDan!"

"It's sorta standard…" Ion said.

"I detest my birth name and don't wanna hear any mention of it!" DaDan said.

"Ugh, okay. Noted." Ion said.

"Yamada, you have no idea what you're asking for. My deck and I have been itching to teach you a lesson in humility." David said.

"Don't you dare use my name! Dragonblood Sect! Appear with a big da-dan! Luminize! Bloody Nightmare!" DaDan said.

"In the darkest lands from the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the two said.

"Dragon World!" DaDan said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Bloody Eyes!" DaDan said.

"Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis!" David said.

"First move goes to DaDan!" Ion said.

"Heh. Draw! Charge and draw! I equip! The Pleading Gloves!" DaDan said.

10-9

"Sorry my friend, but your life must be used under the laws of darkness." Bloody Eyes said.

"Next I'll call Shadow Serve to the left and the Buddycall Bloody Eyes to the right." DaDan said.

9-10

"Dragonblood Eyes! Unleash your power!" DaDan said.

"Do not use my full name allowed!" Bloody Eyes said as he attacked David.

10-8

"Seems my turn has ended. Aw well." DaDan said.

"In that case, it's my turn. I draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "Now then, what say I bring back some old favorites? Messenger of Sunlight, Sol to the right, Messenger of Moonlight, Luna to the left, and to the center, Magician of Glass, Will Glasshart!"

"Aw, yeah! The ace combo is back together again!" Sol said.

"Our master's friends are fighting hard as well, we can't get too rusty." Luna said.

"Well said. But first, Luna!" Will said.

"Alrighty! By having David send one Wizard to his drop zone, I can send a monster back to his hand!" Luna said. "Sorry, Bloody Eyes. You'll just have to wait in line."

"_Oh no! Without Bloody eyes, my combos cooked!_" Dadan realized as Bloody Eyes returned to the hand. "Fine! Shadow Serve, move to the center!"

"That won't be a problem. Girls?" David asked.

"Right!" Sol and Luna said as the both attacked Shadow Serve.

"Now, Will. Attack!" David said.

"On it!" Will said as he struck DaDan.

10-8

"And when Will Glasshart deals damage to an opponent, I can pay one gauge draw a card. That ends my turn." David said.

"(Great, as long as he's got Luna, I can't use Bloody eyes. Guess i gotta get rid of her first.)" Dadan thought. "Hehehe. Draw! Charge and draw! I recall Bloody Eyes to the right and call Shadow Serve to the left. Hehehe. Now, I'll just clear things out. Bloody Eyes! Take out Will!"

"Of course!" Bloody Eyes said firing at Will.

"Now double attack. Hit that Messenger of Sunlight, Sol!" Dadan said as he fired at Sol, destroying her too. "Now Shadow Serve, attack the fighter!"

8-7

"Hehehe! Here I come!" DaDan said jumping towards David.

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" David said.

"Darn it!" DaDan said. "But it doesn't matter. Without Sol, Luna can't return any of my monsters back to my hand! What are ya gonna do now, ice boy?"

"He's right Master. Without Sol, I can't help at all." Luna said.

"Don't worry. A true strategist would use any situation to their advantage. Now, here I come! Draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "First I'll cast Magical Goodbye so that Luna can take a little break." he said as Luna went back to his hand. "Next, I'll call to the center, Dragowizard, Tempest Wing!"

"Like that thing is supposed to scare me!" DaDan said.

"Oh, it should. His ability at least. By sending a Wizard from my hand to the drop zone, I can send a monster on your field to your gauge." David said.

"What?! But that means….!" Dadan realized.

"Heh...yeah...Bloody Eyes's effect won't be happening at all this game!" David said as Bloody Eyes was sent into the gauge.

"Gah!" DaDan said in shock.

"Yeah, David! Now knock some respect into that one eyed jerk!" Flamberge said.

"Yeah David!" Alkal cheered. "Kick his smug ass!"

"Oh, I plan to. First, I'll call Battlewizard, The Ace and Great Warlock, Zessica!" David said. " Now, All-Out Attack!"

"Gah! Wait...can't we talk this over?" DaDan begged.

"You've had your chance to talk!" Tempest Wing said.

"Gah!" DaDan said being slugged.

8-6

"There's more punishment where that came from! Double attack!" Tempest Wing said.

6-4

"Don't forget us!" Zessica said as she and The Ace struck.

4-2

"Couldn't finish it this turn. But I can wait until next turn. Without Bloody Eyes, there's no way he's getting out of this." David said.

"I uh...I'll move Shadow Serve to the center and call it a turn. Heh. Least this will shield me." DaDan said.

"He thinks he can stop David's line up with one dragon?" Hope said.

"Has he already forgotten Tempest Wing's ability?" Ryuji said.

"Oh, crud!" DaDan realized.

"Somehow, I don't think David needs it for this one." Mark said.

"That's right. Without Bloody Eyes, DaDan has run out of moves. He's toast."

"Guys, I'm just gonna draw and let all of you put him out of his misery." David said.

"Gah! Please wait!" DaDan begged as Tempest Wing destroyed Shadow Serve before the three gave a flurry of punches against DaDan before sending him flying and crashing to the ground.

2-0

Game over, Dan Yamada! Winner: David Ishihara!

"Maybe that'll knock some sense into him." Hope said.

"(Phew… Yep. We still got it.)" David thought. "What a waste. If only he put all of that aggression into perfecting his Buddyfight skills. He actually might be able to beat me."

"Yeah, but once Bloody Eyes was out, he just couldn't recover." SE said.

"If he really wants to be respected, the first thing he should do is work on that attitude of his. If he keeps up this little crusade of his, only the worst possible fate will await him." David said.

"Hey guys, check it out!" Rainbow said holding up her phone. "Garcat posted David beating DaDan to a pulp in a Buddyfight, and look how many Subscribers the channel's getting!"

"Guess everybody wanted to see DaDan get his just desserts." Francisca said.

"Speaking of just desserts… Franny, can… Can I talk to you for one second?" David asked.

"Uh… Sure." Francisca said as she and David pulled away from the group. "So, what's this about, Master?"

"I… wanted to give you this." David said handing Francisca a card.

"But… Master, that's an Impact card. I thought you disliked those cards." Francisca said.

"You're right, I do. But with Mime on the loose again, there's no telling what he's going to pull. And seeing as though you're Yuga's partner, chances are you'll end up facing off against Mime at one point or another." David said. "I'm hoping you guys in my group would save those Impacts as a sort of Last Resort. But...since this is Mime we're talking about...something's telling me that when the time comes to put the hammer down on him once and for all, you're going to need it."

"I… I understand." Francisca said.

"Also, take this." David said giving her a snowflake necklace.

"Your necklace? But why?" Francisca asked.

"Whenever I worked on a dangerous case involving demons, this necklace always repels their influence. In case Mime tries anything with you, this necklace should protect you from him." David said.

"But what about you?" Francisca asked.

"Don't worry. I can hold my own. Besides, I doubt Mime would have any use for someone like me." David said.

Meanwhile in a different part of Japan, in Mie, Mime chuckled as he stood over a defeated Ochako.

"So it wasn't just the Brave Adventurers who split up, the Dimensional Heroes did so as well." Mime said. "Actually. I think you might be perfect." he said taking out a blank card. "Congratulations...you'll be part of something much bigger." he said as the card glowed as Ochako vanished inside it. "The Priestess has been acquired. 21 remain."


	17. Mime's Death! Transcend into the Light!

"What?" Hope said.

"I mean, Ochako was fighting in Mie prefecture for the tournament playoff there, but she hasn't called back for awhile now." Jexi said. "I'm starting to get worried."

"You don't think she ran into Mime during her fights there, do you?" Izuku asked.

"It had to have been him. He's starting to make his move…" Hope said.

"Yeah but… what's he up to?" Hagakure asked.

"Maybe this will shed some light on things. Looks like Ranma's been going back to his roots." Sunset said holding her phone up.

In a flash of lighting on a blue background, the words "Vile Ranma channel" came up in black and silver metal. Then Ranma appeared flipping his cape back and supported by flames.

"Welcome to the Vile Ranma channel." he said laughing as the camera zoomed in on Mime a bit while Ranma spoke.

"Shut that stupid camera off. I have no time for such a childish past time." he said standing over some sort of drawing.

"Wait...pause the video." Elementa said.

Sunset paused it. "What is it, Elementa?" She asked.

"That drawing, that circle and inserts. I've seen those before in my past magic studies." Elementa said.

"What is it? Is it some sorta magic ritual thing?" Kaito asked.

"In a way. That circle is made to be a magic gate. One that relies on dark magicks." Elementa said.

"Magic Gate? That must mean he's planning to open a pathway to the Lost Universe." Mark surmised.

"I fear you may be right. However, having the circle is not enough. He needs to sacrifice 22 specific souls corresponding to the tarot in order to actually open it." Elementa said.

"The Tarot…" Hope said. "Akira, your powers are based off the Tarot, right?"

"Will you stop basing everything you know off random logic?" Akira asked.

"This is serious Hope. Mime is definitely doing something no one should ever attempt." Elementa said.

"I know… and I want to stop him but…" Hope said.

"But what? What's to stop us from tracking their signal and kicking their butts outside the Buddyfight ring?" Eddy asked.

"Because it doesn't work like that!" David said. "You don't know what Mime is capable of."

"Good point." Mark said. "Eddy, we don't know what Mime is capable of, and even if we did, who knows what he'd do to Ranma if his back was to the wall?"

"Plus, charging in like you're suggesting will only make things easier for him." David said. "We can't go after him ourselves unless we're absolutely sure of what we're dealing with."

"David's right. For all we know, if we all charge at him, we'd likely supply him all the pieces he needs for his ritual." Jexi said.

"So what's our next move?" Ichiro asked.

"He's partnered with Ranma so it seems likely we'll eventually face him in the tournament." Flamberge said.

"Berge actually has a point… which is scary. If Ranma and Mime are good as we saw them fight the last time, they'll make the finals for sure." Leanne said.

"Then for now, our goal is to slow them down." Mark said. "We should at the very least warn the rest of the team about Mime's gateway. At least they won't be caught off guard."

"True. We'll put out a bulletin. If any of them see Mime, they are not to engage or play him in a buddyfight." Jexi said.

"Throughout all of Japan? Can we really pull it off?" Ace asked.

"I'll send texts to my guys just to be sure." David said.

"Nu can help too! I'll be able to contact Sp/dr wherever he and Peni are. That way, Sp/dr can tell Peni." Nu said.

"That's right, Sp/dr and Peni have a psi-link. Nu contacts Sp/dr, then he tells Peni." Hope said.

"What about Noir, how do we get to him?" Zephyr asked.

"Good point, he's not exactly tech savvy where he's from." Hope said.

"We haven't even taught him how to operate his comm yet." Miles said.

"Then we'll gave to search for him." Mark said. "I can take the Eds and fly around to find him. Should be safe up in the sky."

"Aka, do you think you and Roku can hunt him down on the streets?" Natsu asked.

"That is impossible without something from him to track, like a piece of clothing or a hair." Roku said.

"What about this?" Jack said holding a Rubik's cube.

"That's Noir's Rubik's cube." Hope said.

"That...might work." Roku said.

"Hey wait a second, how'd you get your hands on Noir's Rubik's cube? He never lets it out of his sight." Mineta said. "In fact, he's always trying to solve the darn thing."

"You know I'm a thief right?" Jack asked. "I lead a band of thieves. We can steal things without you guys even realizing."

"Yeah...but why did you take it?" Eddy asked.

"Needed to make sure I didn't get rusty. Eh, Skipper?" Jack said holding a wallet.

"What the - HEY! Get your mitts off my wallet!" Eddy yelled, leaping on top of Jack, creating a dust cloud.

"Hehehe. Man, you guys are easy to mess with." Jack laughed.

"Alright. Let's find Noir before Mime gets to him first." Hope said.

And so, the search party set out in search of Spider-Man Noir. As Team Chronicle's lead group took to the air, the ground team, led by Aka and Roku, searched the streets of Cho-Tokyo.

"He's gotta be around here somewhere." Eddy said as he scanned the ground.

"Just keep trying to sense his energy. Ground Team, do you have a scent?" Mark said over the comms.

"Aka and Roku got a lock on him, but we haven't located him yet." Zephyr said.

"I wouldn't worry about our resident Private Eye, Zeph." Vashyron said. "He's tough as nails and he fights Nazis for a living back in his dimension. He'll be okay for a little while so long as he's not in any trouble."

"Teammates, I believe I see him!" Double D said, pointing down at a battle that was in full swing not far from the ground team. "Oh no, it's Mime!"

"Darn it! Ground Team, Mime is in the area! Get over there and stop that Buddyfight!" Mark said as he and the Eds dove down to the scene.

"Has he used Lost World yet? Yes or no?" Roku demanded.

"I don't think so, but if we don't stop him, he will!" Eddy said.

"Full steam ahead!" Ed yelled.

While both teams were charging to assist Noir, he and Mime were in full swing.

Singles Buddyfight: Spider-Man Noir vs Mime

Spider Man Noirs Life: 7

Mime's Life: 6

"My my...seems we have quite the fighter on our hands!" Mime said.

"You ain't taking me for any of your sick games, Mime." Noir said.

"Oh, but I will. I will have you, Hanged Man. After all, my only card feels rather lonely." Mime said showing the card Ochako was trapped inside of.

"That's Uraraka…" Noir said.

"I encountered her a few nights back. We battled and I won, as such...I was inclined to take a prize." Mime said.

"Lemme guess, if i lose, that's gonna happen to me?" Noir asked.

"You catch on quick. Yes. You will be trapped inside a blank card and become my Hanged Man." Mime said.

"I ain't no Hanged Man, and I'm not gonna let you take me!" Noir said as the teams came up.

"Noir!" Zephyr said.

"Hey, fellas. I'm a little tied up here, what's the rush to get me?" Noir said.

"I knew him starting that channel would cause me trouble." Mime said.

"Guess the kid you're working with has a little bit of power in his head." Noir said.

"Mime, stop the game!" Mark said as he and the Eds landed. "You will release Ochako and put an end to this plan of yours."

"My plan? Heh...I would stop this...if I were in charge of any of this." Mime said.

"What do you…" Noir said as Mime's mask dropped showing his full face with a mark on the masked side.

"See...I lost myself long ago...to something even horrible than I am. And you've all seen it." Mime said.

"Enough with the cryptic clues, Mime! Who are you talking about, and what's the end goal of all this?" Mark demanded, summoning a Faith Gun.

"Truth be told, I died a long time ago, when I opened that gate...I sacrificed my life, everything just to get rid of Hope. I was more than ready to life out my final days waiting to die. But...I encountered something far worse. A monster that refuses to let me die. You've all seen him. The demonic dragon." Mime said.

"Destroyer." Vashyron said.

"Trust me...his plans for this world, no...the universe are far more twisted than mine." Mime said. "He's the first to make me experience it, you know? To experience fear."

"You, feeling fear? That's a first." Zephyr said.

"I thought the Lost Universe was just a place meant to torment people but...having gone there...I've come to realize...that place should have never existed in the first place." Mime said. "I can't force myself to do anything by myself nowadays, it's all his choices now. So please...end me." he begged.

"You want this to end? Fine. I'll end it." Noir said.

"That's not what I mean." Mime said. "Him." he said pointing to Mark. "Normal weapons and magic can't harm me. The only thing that can inflict harm upon me...is light."

"...I see." Mark said. "Then I'll relieve you. _In nomine patris et filii…"_ he started as he aimed. "_...Et spiritus sancti._"

Mark fired the bullet as it hit.

"Hehehe. You...are a remarkable young man. Mark Anarchy. I hope we meet again, in the next life." Mime said as his body began to fall apart. "Though, that doesn't seem likely." he chuckled before looking to Jack. "And you...there's something you should know. I read about your exploits in the paper. You should know. Norman….is...alive." he said before fading away completely.

"So...I guess this means Noir wins by default?" Eddy asked.

"Eddy, don't spoil the moment." Mark said before he bowed his head and clutched his necklace.

"Norman...is...alive?" Jack said in disbelief. "He's...still okay." he said as tears welled up in his eyes.

Noir recovered Ochako as her card glowed and she popped out.

"You okay, kid?" Noir asked.

"Uh...yeah. Wait, where am I? Wasn't I just in Mie?" Ochako asked.

"Long story. But let's just say some pain is finally over." Noir said.

"Wow...I can't believe it. He's finally gone." Jexi said picking up the broken mask.

"And he wanted it to end himself. He wanted to cut off the darkness." Hope said.

"Though, I still feel that this isn't over. I feel the real battle has only just begun." David said.

"He's right. Now we know the real enemy behind all of this." Jexi said.

"Destroyer. Left uncheck, he threatens us all." Elementa said.

"Yes, we must stop him." Ace said. "(May your soul find rest in the sanctity of Devaloka, Mime.)" he thought.

"Hey, Jack. You gonna be okay?" Hope asked.

"I'm fine, brother." Jack said.

"Jack...you...you just called me brother." Hope said.

"Yeah...hey...I know this is premature but...how about some ramen. I'll buy." Jack said.

"Jack? Buying? Who are you and what have you done with the real master thief?" Ryuji said in shock.

"He must've been told something that really hit him." Hope said. "Jack only ever acts like this whenever some big news hits him."

"I just learned...that I haven't failed yet." Jack said.

"Yes. There is still hope. For him, and everyone else that's still down there." David said.

Meanwhile back in the old base, as Vile Ranma was frustrated about the news over Mime, Amir listened in as he called on his phone.

"Hey boss. Yeah, it's me. Guess what...a new spot on his team opened. I know it's early but...we can still pull off the plan. Think you might cut it with Vile Ranma?" Amir asked.

"We have no choice. After all...they are there. The Phantom Thieves. I know they have it...the map to the greatest weapons treasure in history. The Youseiken." they said.


	18. Banjoe and Asta vs Yuga and Franny!

"I can't believe it ended like that. Talk about anti climactic." Ryuji said.

"At least it's finally over." Ace said.

"But it's not over. Just because Mime is gone doesn't mean Destroyer is gonna stop." Jexi said.

"Besides, we all saw this kind of scenario before. Who's to say someone else won't take his place?" David asked.

"Not to mention Ranma won't exactly be happy about Mime's death." Scarlet added.

"I doubt he cares. What matters is qualifying for the playoffs. With a clean streak, Yuga and Francisca just need one win to become card shop reps in the duo section just as David just needs one more win for the individuals." Jexi said.

"Yeah, so let's just get all of this stuff behind us and just focus on the now." Lacy said opening the door to the cafe. "Hey we're….huh?" she said as they saw a familiar guy hunched over at a table. "Is that...Banjoe Onikuza?"

"Who?" Eddy asked.

"Weren't you watching the ABC Cup at all Eddy? Banjoe was that street fighter who teamed up with Asta. He used a Godpunk deck and was heavily focused on Plunder." Hope said.

"Oh yeah!" Eddy remarked. "So much has gone crazy that I kinda forget that happened."

"What's with him?" Asta asked.

"Looks like he's burned out." Elementa said.

"I lost… I lost bad. I'm done." Banjoe uttered.

"Yeesh...this sort of depression takes days to get over." Jack said.

"But why is he even like this?" Emma asked.

"He battled Masato and me the other day and lost badly." Flamberge said.

"But he wasn't like that after the ABC Cup, right? I don't think it was just that. It might've been a string of losses." David said.

"No. My brother truly has changed. But there is one drive that kept him going. To defeat Masato Rikuo and his girl sidekick." Brawlzeus said.

"Sidekick?" Flamberge asked.

"Never mind that, Berge." Francisca said.

"There's got to be some way we can help him out." David said.

"Well we'll do what I do to cheer up after a loss, pick myself up, drag myself to the arcade and play the troubles away." Rainbow said.

"That uh...That's actually not a bad idea. Maybe a fun energetic place will put some pep back in his step." Sheer said.

"Well, we've got nothing to lose." Eddy said. "Ed?"

"Ok!" Ed said as he walked up to Banjoe and picked him up. "To the arcade!"

_At the Arcade…_

"Okay Rainbow, what game should Banjoe play first?" Hope said.

"Let's start with my favorite! Mega Rhythm DX!" Sonata said jumping to one of the dance games.

"Please, no way she can...what the heck?" Hope said seeing her ace it.

"Yeah, Sonata may not have brains, but you don't need em to ace this." Odd said.

"So she doesn't know what a camera is but she can succeed at this?" Aria said.

"Some mysteries aren't meant to be solved." Titanica said.

"C'mon Banjoe, your turn." Rainbow said.

"Why should I?" Banjoe said.

"Cause it's fun, now get in there!" Rainbow said dragging Banjoe onto the game as it started up. At first, Banjoe wasn't really doing anything on the game.

"You can't really win if you don't hit the buttons and start dancin' dude." luna said.

Banjoe did so, but was stumbling to keep up with Sonata's pace.

"Geez, you're terrible at this." Aria said. "I thought you were the toughest guy in Aibo. Watching you play tells me my airheaded sister is way stronger than you."

"Why you…" he growled.

"Hang on...let's try something different." Dan said dragging Banjoe to the batting cages.

"Strike!" the computer said as Dan got a strike.

"Think you can keep up, tough guy?" Dan asked.

"Think I'd lose to you? No way!" Banjoe said throwing a hard pitch as he hit all the targets with one ball. "Im the best!"

"Whoa…" Al said in shock and awe.

"Its working...his fighting spirit is reigniting." Asta said.

It all soon ended at a boxing game with Banjoe getting the biggest score. "Heh. Yeah, how was that, punks?"

"Seems we've got your spirit back up."

"See? My ideas do work." Rainbow said.

"Sometimes they do." Futaba said.

"You seem better than ever, Banjoe." Fluttershy said. "Do you think you're ready to face Yuga and Fransisca with Asta in your upcoming match?"

"Yeah...I am." Banjoe said.

"Just to let you know Asta, Franny's not gonna be easier to beat. In fact, I'd say she's even tougher." Flamberge said. "But knowing you, you don't care at all. You want the challenge, don't you?"

"Huh? What was that?" Asta asked trying the punching game.

"Did he seriously not hear a word Flamberge said?" Xion asked.

"Yeah, he does that. Part of his charm, I guess." Emo answered.

"Hold on." Stoj said before bonking Asta on the head with a frying pan.

"Ow! hey what was that for?" Asta demanded.

"You didn't listen to what Flamberge said." Stoj said.

"Course I listened. She was bragging about how Franny's strong and how I might not be a challenge to her." Asta said.

"That's…. More or less what I was trying to say." Flamberge said.

"Honestly, I don't really care much about what she says. I just wanna play this game, that's all." Asta said.

"So you're in for the fun of it. That's pretty cool." Hope said.

The next day…

"And welcome back to the Card Shop prelims! Today we have Yuga and Francisca against Banjoe and Asta. If Yuga and Francisca win, they become the card shop reps for the duo part of the playoffs." Ion said. "So let's get is on!"

"A Deity's Ninja Dragon Troopers at your beck and call! Luminize! Draninja!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"I'll conquer this world with this fist! Strongest Luminize! Legend of Strongest Topfist!" Banjoe said.

"Okay! Here we go! Before I become the Magic Emperor, I'll conquer the the greatest dungeon! Luminize! Ultimate Dungeon!" Asta said.

"Here we go and...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Danger World!" Banjoe said.

"Dungeon World!" Asta said.

"Katana World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus!" Banjoe said.

"Bladewing Raven!" Asta said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Okay! Yuga and Francisca have the first move!" Ion said.

"Okay! Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Garkunai!" Yuga said.

10-9

Yuga then struck against Banjoe.

10-8

"I end my turn. Franny, you're up." Yuga said.

"Alright. I draw!" Francisca said. "And I'll start things off by calling to the center, Silver Warrior, Quenzwei! Now, attack!"

10-7

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Our go. Strongest Draw! Strongest charge and Strongest draw! I call Bash Sage, Bashermes to the left, and then plunder Yuga's Gauge, life and Garkunai to buddy call Topfist Vainglory, Brawlzeus to the right!" Banjoe said. "Now, I cast! Immortal Speech! Yuga discards a card from his hand while I draw two. Then I use his gauge to equip Skygod Jacket."

"Banjoe's going right out of the gate on this one huh?" Hope said.

"Bashermes, attack Yuga!" Banjoe called.

8-7

"And now it's my turn!" Banjoe said hitting Yuga.

7-5

"Now...attack him, Brawlzeus! Don't forget to plunder after!" Banjoe said.

5-1

9-11

"Asta, take it from here!" Banjoe said.

"Heh! I'm on top of it! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Basilisk Slime to the center! Mameshiba, Cobalt to the left and then buddycall Bladewing Raven to the left, taking Cobalt into its soul!" Asta said. "Okay! I'm not gonna lose this time! Bladewing Raven, attack that silver warrior guy!" Asta said as Bladewing flew right at Quenzwei and slashed through it. "And now his ability. When Bladewing Raven destroys a monster or deals damage, I gain one gauge, one life and draw a card."

7-8

"Also, he's got double attack so attack Franny hard!" Asta said.

10-8

8-9

"Now Basilisk Slime, attack the fighter!" Asta said.

"I cast! Forced Summoning: Shalsana!" Francisca said.

"Grr. I end my turn." Asta said.

"It's back to us. You wanna wrap things up first, Franny?" Yuga asked.

"Right. I draw! Charge and draw!" Francisca said. "First I'll equip Flash Lance, Blitz Tiger. This allows me to equip Savage Lance, Eisen Tiger."

8-7

"Heh. I cast! Rolling Stone!" Francisca said.

"Crud!" Asta said as Basilisk slime was crushed. "Gah!"

"With him cleared out of the way, I can call Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane and Jade Golem Shaytan!" Francisca said.

7-8

"Now, it's time for an All-Out Attack!" Francisca said.

"I'm up first!" Kazane said striking Asta.

9-7

"And since I have a Dungeon Enemy on the field, Kazane gets to attack again." Francisca said.

7-5

Jade Golem Shaytan deals the next blow.

5-3

"Now it's my turn!" Francisca said as she struck Asta with both of her lances.

"Aw, not again!" Asta said as the blow was struck against him.

3-0

Game over, Asta! Winner: Francisca!

"Aces!" Yuga said. "Now I'm up! Draw, Charge and Draw! "I call Ninbird to the Left, and buddy call gargantua Dragon to the right!"

1-2

"Ninbird, attack Banjoe!" Yuga called.

11-9

"I activate Ninbird's ability! By sending him from the field to the drop zone, i can increase my gauge by one and deal the opposing fighter 1 damage!" Yuga said.

9-8

"You're up, Garga!" Yuga called.

"As you wish!" Garga acknowledged.

8-6

"I have double attack!" Garga said.

"I cast! Invincible Knuckle!" Banjoe said striking back.

2-1

6-7

"Thanks to Gargas' Buddygift I survived. So that means I can do this! G-EVO, activate! Change! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon!" Yuga said as Garga changed into his Katana world form.

"I am a Deity. A deity of Ninja!" Garga announced.

"Now attack Banjoe!" Yuga called.

"I cast Shredding Battle Wall!" Banjoe called.

7-8

"Double Attack!" Yuga called.

"I'll just use another one!" Banjoe said casting Shredding Battle Wall again.

8-9

"With Garga's ability...you're in for it now!" Yuga declared.

9-5

" I cast Clear Serenity and...Final Phase! Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Yuga said.

5-0

Game over, Banjoe! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"And with that...we have our card shop representatives for the tag matches are Yuga and Francisca!" Ion said.

"Amazing job, Franny! You rocked that one!" David said.

"I'm so sorry Berge. I know this must be so hard and…" Hope said.

"You know Masato and I are fighting in other card shop prelims right?" Flamberge said.

"Uh...Yeah. Of course I did." Hope said sheepishly.

"She's right. This tournament is encompassing all of Japan." David said.

"Yeah, you fail in one place, you can try again in another." Akira said.

"I really gotta get my act together." Hope said slapping himself.

"It is hard getting past some things. But you'll get over what has happened." Ichiro said.

"I hope so." Hope said.

"So, now that Franny and Yuga are in, what should our next step be?" Double D asked.

"Why not check out the Individuals tourney and see how Shanoa and the others are doing?" Ace asked.

"Already doing that. Looks like everyone's doing well so far. And from the looks of things, we should be ready for the next phase before the deadline even hits." Tails said.

"That's great to hear. Can't wait to see how the tournament plays out from here, but…" Hope said.

"But what?" Flamberge said.

"He's worried about Subaru." Sabo said. "Not like we can blame him. His friend was corrupted by dark forces."

"While we were off tracking down you know who, Subaru was challenged by Ranma." Zan said.

"And let me guess, he lost." David said.

"Yes. I haven't seen him since then." Zan said. "It worries me deeply." she said as they headed back to the ship.

"I'm sure Subaru is fine. He's smart. He'll…" Jack said seeing some kids surround something. "Hey, what you got there?"

"This?" one of them said stepping away to show a familiar monster.

"Wait...that's…" Onyx said.

"Cross!" Zan said. "Are you alright? Where's Subaru?"

"He's...not here." Cross said.

"What do you mean? You're always with him." Flamberge said. "Wait… don't tell me after Subaru lost to Ranma… no way, he wouldn't!"

"He did…" Cross sniffled. "He...has parted ways with me."

"Von Jamblasted!" Zan said.

"Zan… P-please calm down." Francisca said. "I'm sure Subaru has a very good reason for doing this."

"I'm sure Cross can explain everything. Let's take him back to the Galaxy King." Hope said.

"Yes." Zan said as she picked him up as they headed back to the ship. "(Subaru, I hope you have a good reason for doing this.)" She thought.

_Later on the Galaxy King…._

"So after Subaru lost to Ranma, Ranma gave him a lostrizer card. Then when Ranma left, he told you to leave, is that right?" Erica asked.

"Yes. It's possible Ranma wants Subaru to join his ranks." Cross said.

"I don't believe this." Moltar said in disbelief. "First Ranma, then Seiji, and now Subaru?! How many kids is this Destruction Dragon going to corrupt!?"

"Maybe as many as it takes until Destroyer's mission is complete." Hope said.

"Until we can get Subaru back, you're welcome to stay here for as long as you wish, Cross." Zan said.

"That's very kind. Thank you." Cross said.

"For right now, we'll wait until the Second Round begins. That's likely when we'll know for sure if someone new is backing Ranma or not." Hope said.


	19. A new Player Appears!

"It would seem I've made it." a figure said arriving in Cho-Tokyo via train. "Looks like Amir was right, this place does look wonderful. Now...I'll have to make sure to gain Vile Ranma's attention. For that to happen, I need to make a name for myself in one of these Buddyfights." he said stepping out. "Though...I probably should have asked where he wanted me to meet."

So without hesitation, this mysterious man began entering himself into the Shop Preliminares. He soon gained a rep for defeating all his opponents with overwhelming force as he worked his way up.

"Oh...it's over already? Hmm...it seems it's difficult to build a reputation without strong opponents. That's rather disappointing. Hmm...what to do?" he pondered.

While he was pondering, he was being overlooked by Moltar, Noir, and Shanoa.

"'That's him." Noir said. "Guys been racking up wins left and right. Don't think he's lost a match since competing here."

"Hm...do you think he's with Ranma?" Moltar asked.

"I'm thinking not yet." Noir said. "What do you think, Shanoa?"

"This is puzzling. I can't get a good sense of his emotions or his hidden desires." Shanoa said.

"Hm… what to do. We could challenge him, but if he's really that good, we could end up losing our spots in the second round." Noir said.

"It would be best to let the others know about this and do not engage him." Shanoa said.

"Hey, who are we whispering about?" he asked getting into their huddle.

"Aaah!" All three of them shouted.

"How did he...wasn't he just in the ring?" Noir asked.

'What's wrong? Oh...I get it. You all must be nervous. There's no need to have any sort of shakes, I'm not going to bite. Unless I were maybe a lion or wolf, then I probably would bite." he said laughing.

"Who are you?" Shanoa asked calmly.

"Ah yes. Forgive me. I haven't quite introduced myself, have I? I prefer to keep my full name secret so...you can just call me Arthur." he said.

"Okay then Arthur… why's a guy like you entering the Shop Preliminares so late before the deadline?" Noir asked.

"I meant to enter earlier but ended up taking the wrong train." Arthur said.

"Ah, I see. Those subway lines can be confusing, believe me." Noir said. "But these kinds of tournaments always have a fair share of surprising rookies. And judging from your skill, I'd say you're one of them."

"You're too generous. Actually, this is my first time playing the game at all." he said.

"Your first time? You play those kinda moves with those sorta monsters in that world and it's your first time?" Noir said. "Then again, me, Shanoa and Moltar are new at this game too."

"Yeah, but none of us are that good. You must've had one heck of a teacher." Moltar said to Arthur.

"No teacher. I picked up the rules as I went along." Arthur said.

"Pretty impressive." Noir said. "Though I don't suppose you're doing this just to win. You're trying to get someone's attention."

"Why would I try to get someone's attention? Especially since I know no one here." Arthur said.

"Alright, that seems fair to me." Noir said. "Thing is, the three of us are already in the second round. At your pace at this shop, you'd be a rep in no time. How many more wins you need before you get the spot?"

"Just one." Arthur said.

"So you just need one more opponent to battle." Noir said. "It can't be anyone of us. We already represent other shops. You'd have to fight someone we know who..."

"Come now...there's no need to lie. All three of you are fighting here to gain this shop's spot." Arthur said. "Tell you what, how about we make this a tag match? That way at least one of you will get a spot too."

"Sounds good to me. Whaddya say, you two?" Noir asked.

"Yeah...sounds good." Moltar said. "What say you, Shanoa?"

"Very well, come, let us begin." Shanoa said.

"To make this fair, let's choose our partners with a little game of chance." Noir said holding out four coins. "We each flip a coin. Whoever matches heads or tails with someone else gets to be that person's partner."

"Fair enough." Arthur said.

"I can't flip coins, I'm wearing gauntlets." Moltar said. "And my hands are lava."

"Then I'll do the courtesy and flip for you." Arthur said.

The coins were flipped, and…

"Would you look at that...both mine landed on tails." Arthur said.

"That means Moltar's your partner." Noir said. "Shanoa and I both got heads."

"Then let's not waste time." Arthur said as they entered the fighting ring. "Now...I shall start us off! Discarded being, lost against the evils of society! I feel no hate nor love! So I shall guide you! Luminize! Forgotten Band!" Arthur said.

"My turn." Moltar said. "Born in the blazing heat, risen from the ashes of death, my burning veins course with power! Lumenize! Blazing Wydar Sarkal!"

"They come out in the darkest of night and deliver justice wherever the wind blows them. These are the heroes of the Shadows. Lumenize! Noir Vigilante!" Noir said.

"One day man shall look to dawn, without need to fear the darkness. Lumenize! Castlevania!" Shanoa said.

"Let's raise the flag!" All four called.

"Legend World!" Arthur and Moltar said.

"Hero World!" Noir said.

"Dungeon!" Shanoa said.

"Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro!" Noir said.

"Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus!" Shanoa said.

"Archangel Dragon, Urityss." Arthur said.

"Soaring Flame, Lindwurm!" Moltar said.

"Alright, who gets the first move?" Noir asked.

"I think it's fair we get it. Since my partner would like the experience of us using the same world." Arthur said.

"Your call Moltar. Whaddya think?" Noir asked.

"I'm all for it. Show us what you can do, Arthur." Moltar replied.

"Very well. Draw! Charge and draw! I call Angel Troop, Lyntis to the center. When Lyntis enters the field, I can put the top card of my deck into the gauge. Now, attack...Mr. Noir, if you don't mind that is?" Arthur said.

"I don't mind a bit…!" Noir said bracing as Lyntis hit him.

10-8

"With that, I conclude my turn." Arthur said.

"Alright, here I go! First I'll call Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno to the right and Glutton Jailer, Glugiu to the left!" Moltar said. "Then, I'll pay 1 gauge to equip Magic Sword, Azoth and put myself in the center! Now, it's a three attack combo on Shanoa!"

"I cast, Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Shanoa called.

10-11

"You're lucky she called that move. As I recall, the first turn players can only attack once." Arthur said. "I'm sure it was a lapse of memory." Arthur said.

"Right. Sorry. I kind of jumped the gun there." Moltar said. "In any case, I end my turn."

"Then it's our go." Noir said. "Draw, Charge and Draw. I'm gonna set the spell Second Dark Hero Hideout. I pay one gauge and life to equip Shadow Requiem. Then I call The Scar to the Left and Judgement, Hollow Strydarm to the right."

8-7

"Now the effects of my Second Darkhero Hideout kick in. Now my Shadow Requiem can't be destroyed or returned to the hand, and it gets a little 2,000 power boost. And since I called Strydarm and Scar, I gain two gauge and life." Noir said.

7-9

"Oh my...how scary. These shadow heroes." Arthur said.

"You ain't seen nothing yet pal. I'm gonna attack Lyntis with Shadow Requiem!" Noir said web slinging to Lyntis and cutting her down. "Scar, Strydarm, let our new fighter have it!"

"I activate it...Advent!" Arthur said as a bright light shined on the center.

"Advent?" Noir asked.

"An ability unique to Legend World...specifically Empyreal Corps monsters and Angel Dragons. In short, by paying the call cost, I can call monsters during my opponent's turn." Arthur said.

"Well I'll be." Noir said.

"Using advent, i pay two gauge and put a card in the soul to buddycall to the center...Archangel Dragon, Urityss!" Arthur said as Urityss entered the field.

10-11

"A buddy with soul guard…. Guess this is an attack wasted." Noir said as Strydam and Scar dropped Urityss's soul before being sent to the drop zone. "The draw back to Darkheroes is, while they're incredibly powerful, they usually get destroyed or return to the hand. Guess my turn is over."

"It was a good try through. Well done." Arthur said.

"Alright Shanoa, you're up." Noir said.

"Right then. I draw! Charge and Draw!" Shanoa said. "I call Demonic Eye General, Rhodes Dylan to the left, Dachs, Colbat to the right, and Iron Golem, Nasir at the center! Now, Colbat, attack!"

10-8

"Next is Nasir." Shanoa said.

8-6

"And finally, Rhodes Dylan." Shanoa said.

"I cast! Scorn of Gremlin!" Moltar said blocking the attack.

"That concludes my turn." Shanoa said.

"I gotta say, you're pretty good." Noir said. "Using that Advent trick to block my attack, it's clear you're a pro in rookie's clothing. But I don't have to worry much about your buddy frying me. His effect only kicks in if I call Final Phase."

"I never planned to beat you with that in the first place." Arthur said. "Draw. Charge and draw! I set a spell. Circle of Reflect! Now the abilities of all Empyreal Corps monsters cannot be nullified. Now, I call Angel Troop, Lykris to the left and Angel Troop Taxe to the right. As a gift from Lykris, I gain a life."

11-12

"Now...I cast! Holy Wish! By paying two life, I can destroy two cards on your field. And I choose your item and your set spell." Arthur said.

"Dangit, if he targets them both, Second Darkhero Hideout can't protect my item." Noir said as both his cards were taken down.

"You no longer have protection. It goes to show...no one is above anyone in this world. Now...for my attack phase." Arthur said.

"Bring it on. I'm not running." Noir said.

"Urytiss, Lykris, Taxe, link attack on the fighter." Arthur said.

9-4

"I will end my turn here." Arthur said. "That is all."

"Right. Draw! Charge and Draw! Now, before I do this, I'd like to say thanks for attacking me." Moltar said. "Because now that I have at least 3 gauge, I can cast this! Decree of Dullahan, which gives all Wydar Sarkal monsters double attack if I've got 6 or less life points." he smiled. "Now...let's rough 'em up! First goes Stheno, and she'll take out Nasir!"

Stheno did so.

"Now Stheno can attack the fighter with Double attack!"

11-9

"Now it's Glugiu's turn!" Moltar said.

9-7

"He's not done yet! Double!"

7-5

"And finally, I'll step in!"

5-4

"And my turn is over." Moltar said.

"Wonderful, Mr. Moltar. I see you are indeed a skilled Buddyfighter." Arthur said applauding.

"Yeah, not bad." Noir said. "But we're gonna make sure we get back in the game. Draw, charge and draw! I cast It's About time I Got Serious, to draw two cards. I also cast Hyper Energy, increasing my gauge by 4. I Buddycall Ninth Omni Brave Lord, Mukuro to the right, and Darkness Fist, Gwen to the left. I also equip, Sneak Judgement."

4-5

"Just so you know, if I've got another Darkhero out, my new item and Gwen can attack you even if you've got your dragon in the center." Noir said. "So we're going to jump right over Urityss and attack you directly!"

"Go right ahead." Arthur smiled.

11-7

"Mukuro, take out Urityss!" Noir said.

"I don't think so. I cast! Cleansing Judgment! For this turn, Empyreal Corps monsters cannot be destroyed by card effects and they gain an extra 5000 defense. Also, damage from card effects cannot be reduced." Arthur said.

"You're not serious…" Noir said as Mukuro was blocked.

"Oh and by the way… you attacked three times, didnt you?" Arthur asked.

"Yeah, why?" Noir asked.

"You said earlier that you had to declare final phase. Well...that's not true. Any move you make before ending your turn is considered your final phase." Arthur said.

"So that means…" Noir said.

"Attack me again. Come on. You seemed so confident earlier, as if you ruled the world." Arthur said.

"Ruled the world?" Noir asked. "I'm no king. And besides, I used up all my attacks."

"Very well. Final Phase." Arthur said.

"Huh?!" Noir asked.

"This is a special impact I can only use following three conditions. I have an Angel Dragon on the field, I have taken damage this turn and it's my opponent's turn." Arthur said.

"Aw, hell…" Noir said.

"Now...be judged for your sins! You are not a ruler of this or any world. Just an ordinary man like me and all else! Pay for your arrogance! Impact! Judgment Holy Rain!" Arthur said as light rained down on Noir.

5-0

Game over, Noir! Winner: Arthur!

"Arthur won! Yeah buddy!" Moltar cheered. "(Now I just have to wait for my turn…)"

"Do not worry, Noir. I'll pick up where you left off. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Shanoa said.

"(Man, I hope this works…)" Moltar thought as he looked at his hand.

"First, I'll cast Dragon Blessing!" Shanoa said. "This card allows me to nullify the Lifelink of all monsters on my field, and send them back to my hand. Next I'll equip Conquering Blade, Dungeon Domination! Now, I'll buddycall Armored Demon Lord, Cerberus and call Thunder Emperor, Zein Blestand!"

4-5

"Now, Cerberus, attack!" Shanoa said.

"Not so fast!" Moltar said. "I cast! Elund's Ring! I nullify the attack and discard a card from my hand! Then I'll draw another card and gain one life!"

6-7

"No matter. I still have other attacks. Zein Blestand, attack!" Shanoa said.

"Heh...I was hoping you'd do that. Cast! Great Spell, Weiterstadt!" Moltar said. "By paying two gauge and two life and only after the first attack...I can force your attack phase to end here!"

7-5

"My apologies, Noir… I did what I could." Shanoa said.

"You did great, Shanoa." Noir said.

"It's been fun, Shan!" Moltar said. "You were a worthy opponent...but game time's over! Attack!" Moltar said as he swung Azoth down.

5-4

"Now I'll have Stheno and Glugiu end it!"

4-2

2-0

Game Over, Shanoa! Winner: Moltar!

"Well...seems we've both move on to the second phase, don't we? Well done, Mr. Moltar." Arthur said.

"Thanks! Er, sorry Noir, Shanoa." Moltar said apologetically. "You guys were awesome!"

"No sweat kid." Noir said. "There's really no hard feelings here, it's only a game. Right Shanoa?"

"Of course. I'm amazed by skilled everyone is." Shanoa said.

"Still...one thing I don't get. When you were looking us over...I was sure you were still in the arena. Meaning...you were listening in on us right?" Noir asked Arthur.

"Heh...You got me." Arthur chuckled. "See...I know you three are allied with a certain group...the Phantom Thieves."

"You're not after them for their crimes, are ya?" Noir asked.

"Please, do I look like a cop. See...thing is...we actually share the same profession." Arthur said.

"So, you make your living hunting for treasure as well?" Shanoa asked.

"More like he's a thief." Moltar said.

"Yes, quite right. See...one of my allies told me they saw the thieves with a curious looking scroll and they told me they were coming here. I joined the competition in order to locate them...and take it." Arthur said.

"WHAT!?" Moltar said. "You mean I was - and I -"

"That's the part of this you're surprised about?" Noir asked. "You know...I tried having Tails look you up during the match but he came up with nothing."

"Yes...you wouldn't be able to find anything on any of my group. See...we're not exactly those who exist within society anymore. More like we're the bits that were cast aside into the abyss." Arthur said.

"Cast aside by society?" Shanoa asked.

"Yes. No family, no home, no origin world...we're simply ordinary people who gathered due to this one common link. The Lost Thieves." he said getting Noir's attention.

"No way...you guys are...the Lost Thieves?!" he said.

"You've heard about them, Noir?" Moltar asked.

"Yeah. Their tale started 30 years ago. They're notorious for catching their targets by surprise, made easy since no record of any of their members exist anymore. Faceless thieves who take whatever they desire with no way to stop them." Noir said. "When we tried to look up Amir…"

"Yes, he's with us as well. He actually told me about all of this. Why shouldn't he? I am the group's leader after all." Arthur said.

"What are you plotting?" Shanoa asked.

"We're in competition with one another right now, hunting after the same treasure...the Youseiken. And well...I don't plan to let it go so easily." Arthur said.

"Say you do find them. What do you plan on using them for?" Noir asked.

"Hmm. That's a good question. We could sell the swords or simply display them. I'll have to discuss with my fellow friends next time we meet." Arthur laughed. "Anyway, I think I've spent enough time here. Hopefully I've gotten his attention. But don't worry, I'm sure we'll meet again." he said vanishing in plain sight.

"I was playing alongside a bad guy!" Moltar said as he slumped. "I'm so ashamed!"

"Calm down, Moltar. It was a random chance. It could've been any of us." Noir said. "But still...If the Youseiken really are as powerful as told, then he and his Lost Thieves can't be the only ones looking for them."

"Which is why we will need to find them as soon as possible for Neu and Sunset." Shanoa said.

"If only Enma's lock can be decoded. At least then we'd know where to start." Noir said.

"Yes, we would need a powerful mage or deity's help if we wish to dispel the seal." Shanoa said.

"Elementa is doing all she can but she's not making much progress. Let's face it, only guy powerful enough to break Enma's seal...is Enma." Moltar said.

"And we got no clue where the guy is." Noir said. "Wait...that Arthur guy...he wanted the scroll...but he had to have known about the seal. Does...does he know another way to break the seal?"

"Possibly, but what can we do?" Moltar asked.

"He just qualified for the tournament's second phase. All we gotta do is for someone in our group to defeat him and get him to spill the beans." Noir said. "And there might be plenty of chances to do that."

"How?" Shanoa said.

"Second rounds gonna be a scheduled free for all for the most number of points. The number of points determines the rank you got. Get a high enough rank, and you're in the finals." Noir said. "So Moltar, there's only one thing you and the others need to do. Don't lose any points and get as many as you can. No pressure."

"Right...no pressure." Moltar said. "No pressure...at all."

"For right now though, I think we need to tell the others about Arthur and the Lost Thieves." Noir said.

"Good idea." Shanoa said.


	20. The Second Round Begin!

"The Prelims are over! And the second round is about to begin!" Ion said as Tasuku appeared.

"That's right. This round will be a battle of survival. Each buddyfighter will start with 1000 points. Each battle victory gains 100 but each loss loses 100. But these are the minimum. If two players agree, they can wager more than that. Of course it goes without saying that losing all points means they're out for good. You can participate in a maximum of 5 battles per day but only battle the same opponent once per day. If you want to challenge a specific player, simply use the official tournament website and click your opponents name. You can also randomly select one as well. This will last 2 months. The 8 tag teams and individuals with the most points will move onto the judgment round. Don't miss one second of this exciting stage. Hope to see you there." Tasuku said.

"Two months?!" Al said.

"Relax, dudette. It's to give everyone a fair chance." David said.

"Yeah. No sweat about it. Besides, this makes it more fun." Jexi said. "Let's see who made it. Masato and Flamberge, there's no surprise."

"Looks like Seiji and Amir made it in too." Zan said.

"What? DaDan made it?!" Rainbow said.

"This guy just won't quit will he?" Kagura said.

"Like a cockroach." Lacy said.

"Oh...look! There's Ranma...and he teamed up with that Arthur guy." Ochako said.

"Not surprised. With Mime gone, he had to find a new partner somehow." David said.

"So that is what Arthur meant by getting someone's attention." Shanoa said.

"Franny, if I'm basing this right… You might end up facing him in the finals. Be careful. This guy clearly knows his stuff." David said.

"I understand." Francisca said.

"Hmm." Zan said. "Let me...Oh...there." she said seeing Subaru up on there.

"Subaru?" Cross asked looking at the monitor.

"Guess he's still in this. That's a relief." Hope said.

"I should go and talk to him." Zan said.

"We understand, Zan." Francisca said.

"Let's see… Who else went through?" David asked looking at the monitor.

"Oh, there I am! I made it in!" Peni said high-fiving Sp/dr.

"Looks like you and Teepo made it in too, Elize." Gemini said.

"Thank goodness." Elize said.

"Like there was any doubt." Teepo said.

"Emo, Issei, you're both in luck. You guys made it too." Hope said.

"Heck yeah!" Emo said.

"Alright!" Issei added, high fiving his partner.

"Hey, uh...am I on there?" Moltar asked.

"Yep. You are." David said.

"Oh...but, if I was with Arthur when I qualified…" Moltar started.

"Oh my… Will you give it a rest already?" Mayumi asked.

"Moltar, you didn't know what was going on with Arthur when everything went down. You don't need to blame yourself for partnering with him. Besides, he's with Ranma, so you're okay." Hope said.

"I still can't believe it...that you went and partnered with one of the greatest thieves out there!" Jack said.

"I can't tell if you're angry or enthusiastic about this." David said.

"Both. Angry cause they wanna steal from me and enthusiastic cause they're the best of the best!" Jack said.

"Well, they want the Youseiken too. Looks like you guys have a little competition." Kaminari said.

"You know, you aren't helping." Jack said before a phone rang.

"You're subscribed to the Vile Ranma channel?" Hope asked.

"Ray's suggestion. We learn more about the enemy by linking to their channel." Jack said.

"I see. That's pretty smart of you." Jesmon said.

"Speaking of smart, Jesmon. You and Leopardmon made it in too." Gallantmon said.

"Not just them, but also Kabuki, Kokoro, Himeno, Marco, Yoko and Mana." Sachiko said.

"I can just imagine the matchups going on between us. It's a shame there are only eight slots in each format." David said. "By the way, you guys… How was your trip to Cho-Osaka?"

"It was very pleasant. We really needed it." Omnimon said.

"It reminds us of our home back in the Digital World. It was a great place for us to reminisce and take in everything we've been through up to this point." Alphamon said.

"It was a little weird sleeping in the hotels, though." Kentaurosmon said.

"Well, we're glad you all had a good time." Mark said as he walked into the room. "Sorry I'm late, I was tied up for a moment."

"Alright. Well, you didn't miss much, most of us are getting into round 2." Emo said.

"And we were about to see what Ranma was going to say on his channel." Hope said.

"Hello and welcome. For those who don't know me, my name is Arthur, Ranma's newest partner. On behalf of my friend, I bring exciting news! Since we battle as a pair, we've decided to do something fun. If we lose a battle be it tag or single player, we will surrender all our points. But if we beat you, you lose half your points. A fair trade, well...not to us but...you know...can't be on top all the time." Arthur said laughing before the video shut off.

"It kind of creeps me out how casual he's taking it." Jesmon said.

"It's like he's challenging us. Don't even wanna think about going against him or Ranma so early." Flamberge said.

"Neither would I. But knowing Yuga, he'd probably take the bait." Francisca said.

"Like father like son." Leviathan said.

"Yeah, they'd never back down from a challenge. But the thing is, if Yuga wants to beat Ranma, he's gotta win before Ranma changes decks." Hope said.

"That isn't too hard. If he uses Draninja when he fights Ranma, it's a fast win." Rainbow said.

"Well someone better tell Yuga before he finds Ranma." Scarlet said.

"Don't worry, Yuga's quick to pick up on strategy. He'll figure it out himself." Hope said.

"Yeah, Franny just needs to worry about Arthur. I fought that guy and he's got a lot of powerful cards. Plus Advent is gonna be a problem too." Noir said.

"Franny can work around it. I know she can!" Flamberge said.

"Very well. I'll go with him." Francisca said.

The next day…

"And here we are at Fort Card Shop where a battle is about to begin. On one side we have Yuga Mikado and Francisca vs Vile Ranma and Arthur." Ion said.

"It's a pleasure to battle against such a skilled player as yourself, miss Francisca." Arthur said with a bow.

"Um… Th-thanks, I guess." Francisca said. "Yuga, are you ready for this?"

"You bet." Yuga said as the stage soon materialized underneath them.

"Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension. Luminize! Dimension Gate!" Ranma said.

"Discarded being, lost against the evils of society! I feel no hate nor love! So I shall guide you! Luminize! Forgotten Band!" Arthur said.

"A Deity's Ninja Dragon Troopers at your beck and call! Luminize! Draninja!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Is everybody ready? Then let's get started! Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Dragon World!" Ranma said.

"Legend World!" Arthur said.

"Katana World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Archangel Dragon, Urityss!" Arthur said.

"Now...we get first move. Draw. Charge and draw!" Ranma said. "I call Dimension Dragon, Ire to the left. Ire attacks Yuga!"

10-8

"Arthur, take the reins!" Ranma said.

"Very well. Draw! Charge and draw! I start by setting the spell Circle of Reflect. Then I call Angel Troop, Exousia to the center. Attack the fighter!" Arthur said.

10-8

"I end my turn." Arthur said.

"Looks like its all on us. Draw! Charge and draw!" Yuga said. "Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right and call Nincat to the left. Now I cast! Demon Way, Akeshigure! Then consecutive cast! Two of the same cards! Demon Way, Blood Sucking Bird! Discards Vile Ranma's gauge and life and increasing mine!" Yuga said.

"I see what Yuga's doing." Emo said. "Lost World needs two gauge cards to become active. He can't use it if there's no gauge."

"By putting the pressure on with Demon Way, Blood Sucking Bird, there will be no chance for Ranma to change worlds. Genius!" Indigo said.

"I cast! Dragotrap!" Ranma said.

8-6

"Okay, Nincat! Attack!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Green Dragon Shield!" Ranma said.

6-7

"Then I just end my turn." Yuga said.

"And that means I'm up! I draw! Charge and draw!" Francisca said. "I call Magical Beast Master, Kazane to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol to the right, and Fledgling Warrior, Ocker Glaser to the center. Now, Ocker Glaser, attack Exousia!"

10-9

"Now, Kazane attacks!" Francisca said.

"Hehehe. Advent!" Arthur said as light came from the center. "Buddycall! Archangel Dragon, Urityss!"

9-10

"That's the same trick he did to me." Noir said. "He used advent to call his buddy, and Urityss blocked with Soulguard."

"So Kazane's first attack was blocked. But it doesn't matter. If I have a Dungeon Enemy on the field, Kazane gets Double Attack. Kazane, Geodol, link attack!"

Both struck against Urityss before he revived with soulguard.

"Not bad...but I almost forgot...the fun part of my set spell." Arthur said. "Whenever I call a monster during the opponent's attack phase, Circle of Reflect activates. I get to draw a card and you get dealt with 2 effect damage points."

8-6

"No moves left. I end my turn." Francisca said.

"Good. Draw! Charge and draw! I pay one life and equip Dimension Kane Cornelia! With its ability, I increase my gauge by one." Ranma said. "Ire, destroy Nincat!" he said as Ire did so. "I end my turn."

"Hehehe. Draw! Charge and draw!" Arthur said. "Hmm. I cast! Angelic Charge! I pay one life and put the top four cards of my deck into my gauge!"

10-9

"Now, let's see...I guess I'll attack. Urityss! Attack Ocker Glasyer!" Arthur said as Urityss leapt towards Ocker Glasyer and destroyed it. "And fun fact! Urityss has Penetrate!"

6-3

"I end my turn." Arthur said.

"Okay, here goes! Draw! Charge and draw!" Yuga said. "Demon Way, Blood Sucking Bird! Now Garga, attack the fighter!"

"I cast! Flame Dragon Shield!" Ranma said blocking the attack.

"Double attack!" Yuga said.

"I activate Cornelia's ability! By discarding it, I reduce the damage to zero!" Ranma said.

"G-EVO! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon!" Yuga said. "Now attack!"

"I cast! D-Alteration!" Ranma said.

"Garga's effect activates! Replicate! Final Phase!" Yuga said.

"Ha! No getting out this time. No Vanity Cells to block." Emo said.

"Yeah...Yuga's gonna win!" Alkal said.

"Deity Gargantua Punisher!" Yuga called.

"I cast! D-Suction!" Ranma said.

5-1

"What a clutch play! Ranma used D-Suction at the last second to increase his life by one." Tails said.

"GAH! Curse you, RNG!" Emo groaned.

"RNG?" Jexi asked.

"Luck." Akal responded. "It stands for "Random Number God"."

"Ah." Jexi said.

"Dang. My turn is over. Franny, you're up!" Yuga said.

"(This guy really knows his stuff. Should I equip an item so I can use… No, there's a time and place for everything, but not now.)" Francisca thought. "I draw! Charge and draw! First off, I cast Rolling Stone!" she said as Uritryss was destroyed. "Next, I call Wandering Knight, Roy!"

"Wait, Roy? He doesn't have enough critical to take him down."

"I don't think that's the plan." David said.

"Now, it's time for an All-Out Attack!" Francisca said.

9-1

"Jamblasted… So close." Francisca said.

"Clever. So you knew...you knew you had to get rid of Urityss." Arthur said.

"Of course I did. Advent, the setup on your first turn, it was all happening for a reason." Francisca said. "Noir told me about your impact. So...I came up with a counter. I destroy Urityss before you can use it."

"True, without him, I can't use it. I thought you were someone who thought she was above all others...but you aren't. So...as a reward…" Arthur said raising a hand to his face as his eyes opened wide. "It's time I played seriously!"

"That doesn't sound good." David said.

"You mean he wasn't serious before?!" Noir asked in shock.

"His eyes." Simon said.

"This doesn't look good." Hope said.

"I've already used up my attacks, so I'll end my turn." Francisca said.

"Wow, no sign of fear, even in the face of defeat. Looks like you taught her well, Dave." Jesse said.

"Maybe a little too well." David said.

"Ranma, I want to finish my fight first! I draw! Charge and draw! I need to get rid of Roy. I call Angel Troop, Lynkis to the left and right followed by calling Angel Troop, Virte to the center. With their effects, I increase my life." Arthur said.

1-3

"With that, I pay two life to activate this! Holy Wish! I destroy Geodol and Roy!" Arthur said as both monsters were destroyed.

"Go ahead and attack me. It doesn't matter if I lose now. I've already accomplished what I needed to do." Francisca said.

"Very well. My angels...attack her!" Arthur said.

3-0

Game over, Francisca! Winner: Arthur!

"Wow...now that was so amazingly fun." Arthur said. "You almost had me in a tight spot there."

"They both almost did." Ranma said. "It was clever of Yuga to try and keep my gauge down, but… it was all for nothing. Watch! I cast, D-Coating! I increase my gauge by 2! Now...cover the flag! Lost World!"

Like before, the black vortex appeared and sucked up Ranma's Dimension Gate deck. Ion and Tako Kichi had to shelter inside the UFO to avoid getting sucked in.

"Now, Come to me Lost deck!" Ranma said as the Sky cracked open and out came Ranma's lost deck. "The gate to a dimension of nothingless has opened. The Vile Demonic Dragon roars! Deck change! Lost Vanity Dimension!"

With Lost World finally in play, Destroyer came out of the shadows as he announced his arrival with a roar.

"Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!" Ranma said. "Draw, charge and Draw. I call Dimenson Dragon, Agonia to the right, and Buddycall Destroyer to the right using Agonia!"

1-2

"So that is Vanity husk Destroyer… how magnificent." Arthur clapped.

Destroyer wrecked havoc upon Yuga and his field before finishing with Vanity Zero Blazar.

Game over, Yuga! Winner: Vile Ranma!

"Hahaha! Lost World cannot be beaten!" Ranma said as he left with Arthur.

"He says that…. But he got lucky." Hope said.

"He's right. If he didn't have D-Suction, he would have lost there and then." Ray said.

"And without D-Coating, he wouldn't have the gauge to change to Lost World." Emma said.

"But I think Franny really helped us out, even if it costed half her points." David said.

"Yes, thanks to her, we now know what Arthur is capable of." Zan said approaching the group.

"Not only that, but we know that his Impact combo can be broken. Which means...he can be beaten." David said.

"Yes, also, I wasn't able to find Subaru, I apologize." Zan said.

"Don't worry about it. You should focus on getting points you need. That way when you team back up with Subaru, it makes a good difference." Hope said.

"But I was eliminated in the first half, remember?" Zan asked.

"Then how come your mug is on the site?" Jack asked.

"Simple. Subaru was pulling wins for the both of them." David said.

"Subaru pulled through for you, sis! You're still in the Playoffs!" Flamberge cheered.

"Truly? Subaru, when we do meet up, I expect you to tell me why you did what you did to Cross." Zan muttered to herself at the end.

"I'm gonna have to buddyfight like a maniac in order to make up for my blunder." Francisca said.

"It's only one loss and we have two months. You can make up for it in time." Hope said.

"If Francisca's gonna work hard, then we'd better not fall behind." Peni said. "Elize, Issei, Moltar, Emo, Royal Knights, let's do our best!"

"Roger!" Everyone said.


	21. A Magic World Buddyfight!

"Here, let me get that for you." Cross said.

"No no...I got it." Kirumi said.

"What's with them?" Jack asked.

"Since we let Cross stay he's been insisting on cleaning everything for us and Kirumi isn't exactly too keen on that." Lucy said.

"Course since she's the Ultimate Maid, it's kinda understandable." Sci-Twi said.

"Excuse me, Miss Twilight...I found this under your bed." Cross said showing a flag card.

"Oh..I remember this. This was from when I used to play the game. Magic World. That brings back memories." Sci-Twi said. "But I stopped playing the game when I became a trainer and champion in Alola."

"Sounds pretty tough to manage so many things on the side." Ventus said.

"Hmm. You know...I remember seeing that some of the Dragon Deity Tribe come from Magic World. Maybe you should consider giving it to Yuga." Tails said.

"Hmm. Yes, that's a good idea." Sci-Twi said.

"Yuga's becoming more and more omnipotent, first Katana World and now Magic World, wonder which one he'll have next." Ace said.

"I recall that his father was like this once too. Though, he stuck with Dragon World for most of his run." Ichiro said.

"Yep. Gao fought for Dragon, Magic, Dungeon and Hero World when Drum was his buddy." Indigo said.

"That Dragon with the Knight Helmet right? His first Buddy?" Ace asked.

"Yes, that's the one." Applejack said.

"You know, I think Magic World's a good fit for Yuga. Aside from those who use Magic World in our group, we haven't really encountered anyone on Cho-Tokyo who's used Magic world yet." Hope said.

"Well there is a duo that have been rocking it with Magic World, least according to the computers." Futaba said. "First one is Note Hibikase who uses the Mystic Knights and the other is a doctor who comes from the recently created Life Universe."

"That's the other one created this year right?" Lacy asked.

"Yes. From what I know, its residents mainly focus on healing and have medicine more advanced than the Future Universe." Madoka said.

"I would like to visit that place someday." Lance said.

"Maybe one day, we will." Hope said.

"Anyway, we might be facing them sometime in this tournament." Akira said.

The next day…

"And we are live from Castle Card Shop where our next match will be between Yuga and Francisca vs Note Hibikase and Dr. M." Ion said.

"Or it could be today. Huh." Akira said.

"Listen up, Yuga Mikado! I'm a total fool! No, wait…. I'm a totally cool rock guitarist! Come on! Put your hands together!" Note said.

"Umm…" Al said as she sweatdropped.

"What poor sports. No matter. I'm a cru...cre…" Note said.

"Crusader." his buddy, Sync said.

"Thanks. I'm a Crusader for music who will enter...uh…" Note said.

"Entrance." Sync said.

"Yeah! Who will entrance the audience." Note said.

"I don't even know what to say about this guy." Aya said.

"Hehehe. I'm going to take very good care of you." said a short man in a doctor's coat that covered his face.

"Oh crap… This reminds me of that time XANA interrupted my physical examination back in Kadic." Francisca said.

"Yeah and he's…" Note said before the doctor whacked him.

"Silence, you idiot! You do not speak for me, one of little mind!" Dr. M said.

"Well, these two are quite the… ahem… interesting pair." Rarity said.

"Tell me about it. Note can't even say his own lines right…" Leopardmon said.

"Not the kind of blunder you'd want to make as a showman. Trust me." David said.

"I wouldn't be that hopeful about him. I heard he's terrible when it comes to music." Hagakure said.

"Well, we're about to find out what kinda player he is." Hope said.

"Okay players! Luminize your decks!" Ion said.

"A Deity's Dragon Legion is summoned! Luminize Dramagi!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"Bow before our timbre! Luminize! Magic Band, Scarlet Rose!" Note said.

"Now the world will understand my genius against the deadliest assassins! Luminize! Virus Army!" Dr. M said.

"Okay and...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Magic World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Magic World!" Note and Dr. M said.

"Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Magic Singer, Sync!" Note said.

"Death Plague Priest, Zyebola!" Dr. M said.

"Note and Dr. M have the first move!" Ion said.

"Okay! Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Magic Guitar, Kinari!" Note said getting a flashy guitar. "Now then! Listen to my ins...uh…"

"Inspiring." Sync said.

"Yeah. My inspiring lyrics! Your lives will change forever!" Note said strumming as a horrible chord got played.

10-9

"Argh, my ears!" Hagakure said.

"Hey, quit playing you idiot! You can't play!" Jirou said.

"Bad? Well that's okay. I'm still learning to play the guitar." Note said.

"Still learning?!" Rainbow asked.

"Then why the hell are you in a rock band?!" Ibuki demanded.

"Isn't it obvious? I wanna become popular!" Note said.

"Of course he does…" David muttered.

"And yet, with all of our live concerts, we have no fans." Note continued. "Why is that? Why do they hate me?!"

"I dunno, because your guitar playing sucks?!" Rainbow called from the stands.

"Seriously… Even I play better than this guy." Leopardmon said.

"Silence you puny brains! His time is over! Now the time has come for my genius!" Dr. M said. Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Scholarly Tome of Death, Aneotomy!"

10-9

"Then I call Death Plague Castor, Malariah to the center! Hehehe. With her ability, I discard a Plague card and put the top two cards of my deck into the gauge. Now, let's get you prepped dear girl." He said as Malariah attacked.

10-8

"Worst medical exam ever." Flamberge said.

"It's almost like he's trying to infect Fransisca, not cure her." Mikan said.

"Now it's our turn! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Magidog to the left and MagiBird to the center!" Yuga said with both Gardog and Garbird in magician outfits. "Then call Magicat to the right!"

"You aren't seeing things folks! We've become the new Mage Trio!" Garcat said.

"Then I cast! Nice One! And with Magibirds ability…" Yuga said.

"Hocus Pocus, I magically gain double attack!" Garbird said.

"Each of you, attack the fighter!" Yuga said.

10-6

"Magibird, double attack!" Yuga said.

"Cast! Chillax!" Note said.

6-7

"Then that's it for me. Franny, you're up. Let's see you make some magic!" Yuga said.

"Okay. Though, I do feel kind of out of place here. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Francisca said. "I've got some monsters that are ready for their checkups. I call Magical Beast Tamer, Kazane to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol to the right, and Battle Hyena, Dolz to the center! First, Dolz attacks Malariah!" she said as Malariah is destroyed. "Now, Kazane, Geodol, attack!"

9-5

"And when I have a Dungeon Enemy on the field, Kazane gets Double Attack!" Francisca said.

5-3

"I end my turn." Francisca said.

"How dare you...I am...Uh oh." they said as a small device fell out. "Hey, not good!" Dr. M said now having a high pitched voice.

"A voice modulator?" Kazuichi asked.

"How dare you…." they said before the coat covering their face fell back revealing themselves as a small girl.

"A little girl?" Shanoa asked.

"I'm not little! I'm 21 okay?" she said.

"She sure doesn't look it." David said.

"Hey, you know how many female doctors get taken seriously? Zero!" she said.

"Actually there's two." Al said motioning to Camilla and Mari.

"Medical doctors?" she asked.

"Ahem!" David motioned to Mikan.

"Okay...so maybe a few. But none will accomplish what I wish...to create the universe's most deadliest virus!" she said cackling evilly.

"Ah, that makes total sense now. You're the Mad Scientist type." Hope said.

"Mad Doctor, you ignorant little microbe!" she said.

"Uh...chill out. I'll...just go onto my turn. Draw! Charge and draw! Heh! I buddycall Magic Singer, Sync to the center." Note said.

"Sigh... My adoring public is oh so troublesome." Sync said.

"Do you want some help?" Sunset asked.

"Now an amusing concert...no scratch that. An amazing concert is about to begin!" Note said. "I call Magic Bassist, Asagi to the left and Magic Drummer, Byakuren to the right!"

"Let's hope for everyone they're better than the guitarist." Ion said.

"Now! I cast! Flame Quartet!" Note said.

8-10

"Remember this, foolish masses. I'm only going to say this once." Sync said. "By chance if any fire spells are cast, I give all Mystic Knights on the field 3,000 power and defense."

"And speaking of fire! I cast! Revolution of Red!" Note said destroying Magicat and knocking a soul off Magibird. "And with this spell, all my band members get powered up! Not just that. Byakuren has…"

"Cast! Solomon's Wall!" Yuga said resting Byakuren.

"Now, Asagi, attack Magibird!" Note said as Asagi destroyed him. "Now, double attack!"

11-10

"Sync! Attack!" Note said.

"Ignorant peasants. Be entranced by my voice!" Sync said as he shouted.

10-8

"Now double attack!" Note said.

"I rarely do encores." Sync said shouting.

8-6

"Here we go!" Note said strumming his own guitar.

6-4

"Now for double attack!" Note said.

4-2

"This is torture!" Rarity said.

"Yeah, I dunno how much more my eardrums can take of this!" Flamberge said.

"I end my turn!" Note said.

"Hehehe. Now my time has come. You'll make a wonderful specimen, ice girl." Dr. M said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I Buddycall Death Plague Priest, Zyebola!"

3-4

"Then I cast! Infector! Now Zyebola cannot be destroyed by effects. Then cast! Mycotoxin! I gain 2 life. And now, Zyebola's effect. I can infect one of your monsters and decrease their defense by 3,000. I infect Dolz! What's more...if a monster's defense is 0, I can destroy them!" Dr. M said.

"Uh oh, there goes Franny's defense!" Flamberge said.

"Attack the fighter!" Dr. M said.

"I cast! Divine Protection of Shalsana!" Francisca said.

8-9

"Nice try, but Zyebola has double attack!" Dr. M said as Zyebola struck again.

9-7

"Fortunately, I end my turn." Dr. M said.

"Franny, wanna give this girl your final evaluation?" Yuga asked.

"Oh, I'll do more than just that. I draw!" Francisca said. "First, I'll cast Trap Room! This card allows me to destroy a card on your field depending on the monster I have on mine. And since Geodol is a Demon Lord, I can destroy your monster."

"Hah! Zyebola has Soulguard, you can't get rid of him like that!" Dr. M said as Zyebola revived.

"It doesn't matter. This match is over. I equip Brave's Sword, Soma Sword!" Francisca said.

"She's in for it now. Her mistake was not getting rid of Kazane and Geodol when she had the chance." Hope said. "Any good Mad Doctor who wants to make a deadly virus needs to know how to get rid of everything."

"Ready, everyone? Link attack!" Francisca said. "And when I link attack with another Adventurer while equipping this sword, I get Penetrate!"

4-2

"Oh, and do you remember Kazane's Double Attack?" Francisca asked.

"Curse you, Ice Mage!" Dr. M said as Kazane hit her.

2-0

Game over, Dr. M! Winner: Francisca!

David does an air guitar at the display.

"That was an amazing move, Francisca. You really rocked that." David said. "And FYI, that's how you rock a guitar, Note!"

"Now it's my turn!" Yuga said. "Draw! Charge and draw! Buddycall Gargantua Dragon to the right! Then I equip Deity Dragon Broom, Garbroom! Now, Garga, attack Sync!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Deep Blaze Singularity!" Note said blocking the attack.

"Fine, destroy Byakuren with Garga!" Yuga said as Garga struck. "Now, its time! G-EVO! Gargantua Blade Mage!"

"Behold, I am the Deity of Mages!" Garga said now donned in mage like armor and having 8 floating tablets behind him.

"Whoa! Garga's a magician!" Usopp said.

"Nyeeh, he's a mage, didn't you hear him?" Himiko asked.

"The young lady is right. This is the form I take when I fight under Magic World." Garga said. "The world does have its charms, as we've seen from our friends."

"You bet!" Yuga said. "I cast Godmagic, Firstry! This lets me gain two gauge, and add Godmagic, Nexent from the dropzone to my hand! And that's not all, whenever a spell is cast, Gargantua Blade Mage can destroy one monster!" he said as Asagi was destroyed "Now, Garga's effect! Destroy Sync after I cast this! Godmagic, Nexent! It negates all effects of one monster, and guess which one i chose?"

"No Sync!" Note said as Yuga went all out against him. Note was able to use Chillax to keep his life up however.

10-7

"Heh. Now you can't use that impact." Note said.

"Now, Garga's other ability. By returning 6 spell cards from my drop zone, Garga deals 6 damage!" Yuga said.

7-1

"Final Phase!" Yuga said. "Deity Gargantua Punisher! Magic World version!"

1-0

Game over, Note! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"Now that was real magic." Jack said.

"This is gonna get a ton of views on the Ranga Channel!" Rainbow said.

"Don't forget to come to my show after this!" Note shouted to the audience.

"Will he ever get any publicity for his concerts?" Sunset asked.

"I doubt it. He's terrible." Indigo said.

"Well, to be fair, he did say he was still learning." Double D pointed out. "Perhaps, with time, he will improve."

"Yeah, when pigs fly." Hope said.

"Hahaha! We're working on that! And now, since this tournament no longer serves any purpose...back to my lab!" Dr. M said throwing down a smoke pellet and vanishing in smoke.

"Smoke bomb. She got away." David said.

"Uh...I don't think so." Zinia said pointing to the doctor hiding behind a statue.

"Methinks we should catch the Mad Doctor Bio-terrorist." Scarlet said.

"Aw...such a flatterer." Dr. M said.

"Agreed." CP said. "Team Go-Go, after her!"

"You'll never take me alive!" she said taking out a jet pack. "Hahaha!" she said before ramming through several ceilings before entering the actual sky.

"Oh no you're not." UlforceVeedramon said grabbing her. They struggled for a while before they landed on the ground.

"Instead of jail, can you take me to the hospital? I think I might have a concussion. Did not plan the escape well enough." she groaned.

"Fear not, I hear jail has some very nice hospitals. Can someone call the police and tell them we've captured a potential Bioweapon producer?" CP asked.

"That won't be necessary. We'll be taking her." said a few figures in lab coats. "Assistant, you are to return with us."

"Assistant?" Sunset said.

"So she's not a real doctor?" Mikan asked.

"Doctor in training. We're still filling out the rough edges of her personality." one of them said.

"In other words...she's an intern." Omnimon said.

"Yes. The lowliest on the medical tree." they said taking her. "Now, let's get you back to the lab." they said walking off with her.

"You okay, Veevee?" David asked.

"Yep. Nothing I can't handle." UlforceVeedramon said.

"Thank goodness for your Ulforce, otherwise you'd be a wreck from how hard you landed." Leopardmon said.

"Ulforce?" Miu asked.

"It's an ability that our UlforceVeedramon possesed. The Ulforce is more like a healing factor, which allows him to heal wounds, supposedly even faster than a deletion can keep up with." Leopardmon said.

"That's really cool!" Hagakure said.

"Seems we've all got some powerful stuff that's like magic, huh?" Hope asked.

"No doubt about it." Gemini said.

_Later, back at the Galaxy King…_

"So what is it you wanted to show...whoa." David said seeing a large device. "What the heck is it?"

"It's a joint project. A card realizor." Miu said.

"Huh?" David asked.

"In short, it can make cards real, like make them their real life monster counterparts." Tails said.

"That sounds pretty neat." David said.

"Yeah. It's still being worked on but we should be finished by the time the tournament ends." Tails said.

"That's good, because there are a few that I think would like to come along." David said.

"Like us, for instance?" a voice came from David's deck as Sol and Luna came out.

"Yes. You two among others." David said.

"Okay, we can test it out on them once the competition is over." Miu said.

"In that case, we may as well make the most of it." David said.

"So, who's competing next?" Frisk asked.

"Tasuku mentioned that it's a free for all. Matches could happen at any moment." David said.

"Yeah. It could go either way." Jexi said. "Still...if we're gaining new power...Vile Ranma is likely gaining allies as we speak. Though who will join his side is anyone's guess."


	22. Enter the MAX Dragons!

"Now, Kalvados, attack!" Yoko called as Kalvados struck.

2-0

Game over, Daijiro! Winner: Yoko Tachibana!

"And Yoko and Mana, our members of SEALED who have made it to the championship of the Buddy Masters Cup, have secured another win!" Ion said.

_Some time later…_

"Come forth, Aoihime, and attack!" Leopardmon called as Aoihime attacked.

2-0

Game over, Daijiro! Winner: Leopardmon!

"And just like that, Leopardmon and Jesmon of the Royal Knights win the match, once again proving that a team is strong when united!" Ion said.

"Well done, Leopardmon!" Reflet said.

"Leopardmon may be a strategic genius, but this? I didn't think he'd be into something like this." Examon said.

"It just goes to show how popular buddyfight is." Noir said.

"But that guy who lost just now. I've got a bad feeling about him." Gemini said.

"Right, he and his partner seem really bitter about the losing streak from Yoko, Mana, Leopardmon and Jesmon. I don't think they're the types that take losses very well." David said.

"In other words, they're prime candidates for Ranma's group." Emo added.

"Or they could already be." Peni said.

"Wait...you've been fighting this guy?" Jack said looking at the picture.

"Yes, why?" Yoko asked.

"His name is Daijiro Kurayashiki. He's part of the Kurayashiki clan, a very wealthy family." Jack said.

"Of course YOU'D know that." CP said.

"That's not all. Apparently, he and Masato were on the same rugby team together. But a devastating loss caused a falling out that led to them going their separate ways." Jesmon said.

"Huh. Masato never told me about this guy." Flamberge said.

"Likely because he didn't want you to know." Hope said.

"Or maybe cause he didn't know Daijiro was competing." Ryuji said as a phone rang from Jack.

"A new video...from the Vile Ranma Channel." Jack said.

"Don't leave us in suspense. Play it." Leopardmon said.

"Hahaha! Welcome to my channel! Now...I would like to introduce someone who has been a good supporter of my cause for awhile now. Please welcome him." Ranma said as footage showed a man in red sitting in a throne. "Daijiro Kurayashiki!"

"Greetings, fellow buddyfighters. If you wish to gain maximum power, then definitely join us. I was so inspired by the raw power demonstrated by Vile Ranma and his buddy Destroyer that I wanted that power for myself and have gained even more power for my buddy! Don't use weak monsters! The one who has the strongest buddy wins! Join with Vile Ranma and he will make them stronger! Could you be the next ally to join us?" he said as the video ended.

"Sounds like this guy's got the mentality of 'have the absolute strongest while the weak get tossed aside', kinda thing." Gemini said.

"That's never a good mentality." ZS said.

"He's right. Strength isn't everything." David said.

"Yeah, I mean, look at Masato and the Linkdragon Order, they never fight alone." Flamberge siad. "Working together is what makes them strong."

"I have a feeling Daijiro is more connected to them than you might think." Zan said.

"You don't know the half of it." a voice said as they saw Masato standing there. "We need to talk, Berge."

"Okay." Flamberge nodded.

Later, outside…

"Truth is, those guys, the Linkdragon Order, they used to be Daijiro's monsters." Masato said.

"Oh… So, you really did know him." Flamberge said.

"Yes. We went to the same school and played on the same sports teams. He was good and always pushed me to be stronger. We had a blast. I liked that he thinks of me as his best pal. Then we joined a rugby team together. We weren't the best in the league but we played with honor and respect. We had so much fun, and then…"

"I know. After a big loss, you and Daijiro had a bit of a falling out." Flamberge said.

"That isn't the whole story." Masato said. "The reason why Daijiro argued with me that it was because of our team. He said they were too weak. He wanted to switch teams. He did but I didn't. After, we stopped being friends. Then I faced him in a buddyfight match. I won easy but...the cards that Daijiro threw away...was them."

"The Linkdragon order." Flamberge said seeing them training hard.

"Yeah." Masato said. "I was worried about them so I found them and asked them to join me. But...they can't forget their anger over him. So I have to challenge him and his new partner. He has to have a lost buddy, right? I wanna try fighting one."

"I get it, you wanna see Lost World's power for yourself. Truth be told, I'm a little curious about Daijiro's partner too. So wherever you go, I go. You always talk about the Link Spiral bein' the chain of bonds, well I feel like I'm part of that bond." Flamberge said.

"Thank you, Flamberge." Masato smiled.

"Don't mention it." Flamberge smirked back.

The next day….

"Welcome to another exciting match, ladies and gents! Today we have a match of Masato and Flamberge vs Daijiro and...uh...where's his...what the?" Ion said as a motorcycle could be heard as one burst through the ceiling and landed on the other platform. "Uh…"

"Wait...isn't that?" Rainbow asked.

"No way…" Hope said.

"Yeah...what's all the silence about? Say my name already?" said the figure.

"Mondo?!" Hope said.

"Wait, you mean the Ultimate Bike Gang Leader?" ZS said. "What's he doing here? And also, I may be a bit out of the loop, cause I'm pretty sure he's supposed to be dead!"

"Ahem… We were all revived by the same program." Kaito said.

"Yeah...and you...I'm gonna pummel you when this is all over, Ice boy!" Mondo shouted to David.

"Me? What did I do?" David asked.

"I was huntin' Normal way before you were! I was gonna be the one to do him in! You're gonna pay for beatin' me to it!" Mondo said.

"Mondo, you don't understand. Normal survived all that time because I spared him when I should've destroyed him. I was correcting a mistake." David said.

"Yeah, well I'm gonna correct you." Mondo said.

"Uh...sir...your name?" Ion said.

"Huh? Oh right. Mondo Owada. Ultimate Biker Gang Leader and recently a Buddyfighter who fought in Saitama." Mondo said.

"Oh, thanks." Ion said.

"I never thought this man would be your partner, Daijiro." Masato said.

"We met after he put my original partner in the hospital." Daijiro said.

"Hey, he came outta nowhere!" Mondo said.

"(So he didn't join Ranma's posse. That's a relief.)" Flamberge said. "Hope told me a lot about you, Mondo. Let's have a great match, okay?"

"Heh...that quick to fall huh? No worries. I'll send ya home really quick." Mondo said.

"Oh, it is SO on!" Flamberge said.

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge called.

"Weaklings prohibited! We need only the strongest, the absolute champion! Luminize! Strongest Emperor!" Daijiro said.

"We're raging hot and ready to take the world! Be ready to run and hide when we hit the town! Luminize! Crazy Diamonds Can't be Broken!" Mondo said.

"And…. Buddyfight!" Ion and Takokichi called.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Ancient World!" Daijiro and Mondo said.

"Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"Domilord, Zerberos!" Daijiro said.

"Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova!" Mondo said.

"Daijiro and Mondo have the first move!" Ion called.

"I draw! I charge and draw! Witness my full power! I Buddycall Domilord, Zerberos to the center! Now, use it! Against All Odds!" Daijiro said.

"Oh...so he uses MAX Dragons." Akira said.

"MAX Dragons?" Izuku asked.

"In short, these are powerful monsters and an attribute surrounding just one in particular. Against All Odds means if its the only one out, it gains 2,000 power and defense as well as an extra critical. It also can't be returned to the hand or destroyed by card effects." Akira said.

"Now, I set this spell! Overcrest! Now abilities of all my cards cannot be nullified by my opponent's card effects. And there's an even better surprise waiting. But first...show your power! Zerberos!" Daijiro shouted.

10-7

"Now...I evolve Zerberos...into Tyralord, Zerberos Aog! Now for this turn and next, it gains 15,000 defense and as before, it cannot be destroyed or returned. It can't even be forced to rest." Daijiro said.

"Hey wait a second! That big guys Size 4! He can't be out!" Flamberge said.

"Actually, he can." Akira said. "With Overcrest's ability, that size four monster is allowed."

"Oh, so that's why they're called MAX Dragons." Hagakure said.

"Now that he's done yappin' I wanna have my go! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Dragon Kid, Giry to the left and then Dragon Kid, Ruse to the right! Then I pay one gauge and equip! Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears! And I'm coming for a brawl!" Mondo said leaping at Flamberge and slugging her.

10-8

"Okay. That's all for me." Mondo said.

"Okay...my turn. Draw! Charge and draw! I call Investigator, Mazuru to the center and use his ability to equip Wildaxe! Then I call Harahara to the left." Masato said.

"Hmm? Masato, don't tell me you…" Daijiro said.

"I did. I added them to my team. Along with Jisen, Tategami, Kaina and Johaku." Masato said.

Daijiro then started laughing. "You always did have a soft spot for weaklings. And to think you actually came to fight with those weaklings." Daijiro said.

"They're not weaklings, they're my friends! I buddycall Agito to the right!" Masato said.

7-8

"Dragon Share!" they shouted.

"No...I cast! Lordbreak, Flame Gale!" Daijiro said forcing all cards on Masato's side to rest.

"What the heck?" Pinkie said.

"It's a spell that forces any card with critical less than the chosen card to rest." Akira said.

"Oh, is his turn over then? In that case, I take this chance to evolve Zerberos further into...Viclord, Zerberos Zeed!" Daijiro said.

Zerberos grew again into a bipedal form.

"Now he's a size 5 monster with even more strength." Yusuke said.

"Berge, you gotta focus on taking out Mondo." Masato said. "I'll handle Daijiro."

"Okay. Draw, charge and Draw!" Flamberge said. "I'm calling Tail Blazer Dragon to the left, and to the right, I call Prominence Dragon! I'm also equipping Sun Stone, Bal Flame!"

"And Flamberge sets up a great offensive formation straight out of the gate!" Ion said.

"Prominence, Tail Blazer, go attack Mondo!" Flamberge said.

10-6

"Their effects activate when they link attack. Tail Blazer Dragon lets me add a gauge, and Prominence Dragon can destroy an item! So I'm getting rid of that Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears!" Flamberge said as Mondo's item was destroyed. "Now it's my turn. Here's a punch for ya!"

"I cast! Manliness Spirit Shield!" Mondo said blocking the attack.

"Dangit." Flamberge said.

"You did great. Getting rid of his item was a good call." Masato said.

"Oh you won't be thanking her for long." Mondo said. "Daijiro!"

"Now it's time you paid the price for challenging the strong! Zerberos! Attack Mazuru!" Daijiro said.

"I cast! Undying Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

8-12

"Double attack! And Zerberos has Penetrate!" Daijiro said as Zerberos destroyed Mazuru.

12-8

"Triple attack!" Daijiro said.

8-4

"Now...the time has come! As my turn ends...I evolve Zerberos into….Emplord, Zerberos Lost!" Daijiro said. "This is the ultimate form of my buddy!"

"I think he's lost it." SE said. "His mind, that is, not the match."

'Now, his ability! He can destroy all cards on the field and you take damage for each one!" Daijiro said.

4-1

"As soon as this buddyfight is over, you should get rid of those weaklings. If you do and say I was right, I can put in a good word to Ranma and Arthur." Daijiro said.

"Oh, will you shut up already?!" Flamberge said speaking up.

"Flamberge?" Masato said.

"How dare you interrupt me! Know your place, weakling!" Daijiro said.

"No, you should stop talking! Masato would never join you, know why? Because with my bonds to Masato, he and I know who we are!" Flamberge said. "We're friends, connected by the Flaming Link Spiral chain of bonds!"

"Berge…" Masato smiled. "She's right, Daijiro. I will never join you. And this match is far from over!"

"Nah...I say it's over for the girl." Mondo said. "Cause I'm bringing it this turn! Draw! Charge and draw! Now...it's time to show you my buddy. I put the top three cards into the soul and pay 3 gauge to Buddycall Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova to the center!" Mondo shouted.

6-7

"Now...I set this spell! No Matter Where, Dragons Rule Supreme! From this point on, we can no longer call monsters to the center! This is now become a match where we risk our lives." Mondo said.

"Come on!" Flamberge said. "I'm not afraid to risk my life!"

"Giry, attack the fighter!" Mondo said as the small dragon attacked.

8-6

"I play Bal Flame's ability! By sending it to the drop zone, the next attack you're making will be reduced by 2!" Flamberge said.

"Okay. Ruse, attack her." Mondo said as the small dragon attacked. "Now his effect. By removing him from the field, I give Burn Nova 1,000 power and defense!" Mondo said.

"But no critical? I've still got six life left." Flamerge said.

"You know, that arrogance will always come and bite ya. Burn Nova's got triple attack." Mondo said. "First one!"

6-4

"Second!" Mondo said.

4-2

"And the third one!" Mondo said.

2-0

Game over, Flamberge! Winner: Mondo Owada!

"Told ya...Crazy Diamonds can't be broken." Mondo said walking off.

"Okay...I call King Agito to the center!" Masato said. "Attack Zerberos Lost!" he said as King Agito attacked, which was useless but increased his life.

1-10

"Now...it's my turn! Zerberos! Attack him!" Daijiro said as Zerberos attacked and penetrated.

10-6

"Double attack!" Daijiro said.

6-2

"Triple attack!" Daijiro said.

"I cast! Undying Link Dragon Order!" Masato said.

"Quadruple attack!" Daijiro said.

2-0

Game over, Masato! Winner: Daijiro Kurayashiki!

"He won without losing a single point. That hasn't happened before, has it?" Scarlet asked.

"No, it hasn't. At least, not with him" Hope answered.

"You see, Masato. The reason why my last two opponents beat me and you couldn't was because of one big difference between you." Daijiro said. "Their monsters were simply stronger than yours."

"Really? That's all it's about?" Flamberge asked.

"To be honest, I was actually surprised that they were able to take out Zerberos so quickly. But they are the strategic types, so I suppose that was to be expected." Daijiro said. "However, now that I have my lost buddy...their strategies will no longer work."

"Hey...that's enough." Masato said as Daijiro walked off. "Next time...I'll win for sure...with my friends by my side."

"Me too. I wanna be by your side for that, Masato." Flamberge said.

"Flamberge has really changed, hasn't she?" Izuku asked.

"She has. She's learned to take losses and grow stronger. Now that we know what Daijiro and Mondo can do, she's ready for him, Masato included." Hope said.

"Let's just hope they can think of a way to handle the walking growth spurt." Emo said.

"Hmm… I have a feeling they will. Sooner than you might think." Leopardmon said.


	23. A new Lost Ally!

"Wait, are you serious?" Zan said.

"Yeah, it took awhile but after some following, I've found where Subaru's been going." Yusuke said.

"Please, tell me." Zan said.

"I think it's better if you just follow me." Yusuke said.

"Very well, please lead the way Kitagawa." Zan said.

They soon arrived outside of an old building as they saw Subaru enter.

"What is this place?" Zan asked.

"It's likely an old home that was abandoned. From what I've seen, its serving as Vile Ranma's base." Yusuke said.

Zan let out a surprised gasp as she looked up at it.

"Don't lose it now. We came for Subaru." Yusuke said as they approached the window where they saw Subaru enter with Ranma sitting in a chair.

"So, have you decided yet?" Ranma asked.

"Yes. I have. I will not be joining you. It was never a serious consideration. Just a way to get closer." Subaru said.

"Oh? For what purpose?" Ranma asked.

"A request. Release Seiji and be friends with Yuga again." Subaru said.

"We've already discussed this." Ranma said.

"Oh yes. We even had a buddyfight about it. After that loss, I changed my strategy to delay my decision to get closer to you and gather info. As well as this base. But after that leak, I am going to tell Yuga everything." Subaru said.

"So...he never went and joined his side." Yusuke said.

"Thank goodness." Zan said.

"You fool! Don't you have any idea how much work I've had to do? I even recruited that worthless Seiji just to lure you in. He can't do anything but play chess. He's no use. Give back the card sleeve." Ranma said.

"It's no longer mine to give." Subaru said leaving the building.

"What do you mean?" Ranma asked.

"I have nothing else to say to you." Subaru said leaving.

"Get back here! Destroyer!" Ranma ordered as Destroyer appeared outside. "I don't very much like being made a fool of."

"We need to be ready. If he attacks, we'll need to counter." Yusuke said.

"Yes." Zan said as she drew her spear.

"Get him, Destroyer!" Ranma said.

"I shall do as I please." Destroyer said.

"Now, Gartrio!" Subaru said as the Gartrio emerged with cameras and the broadcasting device.

"Clever. If Destroyer is seen attacking a person, he'll be deemed dangerous and Ranma will lose his place in the tournament." Yusuke said.

"If you hurt Subaru, we'll upload this footage to the net." Garcat said.

"If you attack, Destroyer will be arrested and you'll lose your rights to play in the finals." Subaru said. "Goodbye." he said walking off back to the city.

"I'm going after him." Zan said, following Subaru.

"She can follow him all she wish. For I get the feeling they both are heading to the same place." Yusuke said as he headed back on his own.

"Subaru!" Zan called out.

"So you were following me. Were you worried, Zan?" Subaru asked.

"Of course I was, as well as Cross." Zan said.

"I know. That's why I'm going...to see Cross and return to being buddies." Subaru said.

"He's back on our ship, does that mean we're partners again as well?" Zan said.

"That is a foolish question. We never stopped being partners to start with." Subaru said.

"I understand, just try to tell us next time when you do something like that." Zan said.

"I promise I will." Subaru said as they approached the Galaxy King. "Cross…"

"Subaru.." Cross said with tears as he flew to Subaru and got close to him. "I...well I...I like to…"

"You don't need to say anything." Subaru said as a glow surrounded Cross. "Oh…"

"Incredible…" Zan muttered.

_The next day…_

"And welcome to the Fort Card Shop! In a surprise, we have a rematch battle here. Between Subaru and Zan vs Seiji and Amir!" Ion said.

"So...are you ready to fall a second time to my mind?" Amir asked.

"No...you'll find things will go much differently than last time." Zan said.

"Let's go! Now… Let the game begin. Luminize! Lostknight Control!" Seiji said.

"Let the game begin! My course has already been plotted out. Luminize! Checkmate!" Amir said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru said.

"Unity between Demons and Magic will pave the path to peace. Lumenize! Order of Sorcery!" Zan said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Star Dragon World!" Seiji and Amir said.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru said.

"Magic!"

(Cue- Hitohira (Dimensions Remix)- Dead or Alive)

"Lost Knight: Nero Lance!" Seiji said.

"King: Order the Pawn!" Amir said.

"Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia!" Subaru said.

"Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Zan said.

"And here we go! Seiji and Amir have first move!" Ion said.

"I draw! Charge and draw! I buddycall Nero Lance to the right!" Seiji said.

10-11

"Oppress the left area!" Seiji said. "Now your Galaxy Formation is useless! Equip! Grandmaster Cane! Nero Lance, attack the fighter!"

10-8

"Now Grandmaster Cane's ability!" Seiji said.

8-7

"I end my turn. Nero Lance! Your ability!" Seiji said.

"Subjugation!" Nero Lance called.

7-5

"Hehehe. My turn. Draw! Charge and Draw!" Amir said. "I pay a gauge and a life and equip! Grandmaster Crown! Then call Rook: Viola Sword to the center, Bishop: Giallo Mace to the left and then Buddycall King: Order the Pawn to the right! Then I cast! Knowledge Wave! Add a card and put the rest into my gauge! Now...I use the last of my gauges and have Viola Sword and Giallo Mace oppress the left and right areas of your field!"

"Amir's holding nothing back, as he completely locks down Zan's field with his monsters!" Ion said.

"Go ahead and attack." Zan said.

"Quick to surrender. I'm happy to oblige! Giallo Mace! Attack!" Amir said.

10-8

"I end my turn." Amir said.

"They won't get the better of us this time." Subaru said to Zan.

"Indeed." Zan said.

"I draw! Charge and draw! I equip! Skyseer Bow, Kaus Alnasl!" Subaru said. "Then Buddycall Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Falnese Astrologia to the center! " he said as Cross appeared now with more colorful feathers and armor.

"Behold! This is my new form!" Cross declared.

"Amazing! Cross evolved!" Sora said.

"It happened the other day. I thought I got blinded when I saw the light outside." Ibuki said.

"Thanks to there unbreakable bond, Cross was able to become stronger." Zan said.

"And with this appearance, he has gained a new power. Now I call to the right, Seerfight Dragon, Sultarion! Now...Galaxy Formation!" Subaru said.

"What?!" Amir and Seiji asked.

"That cannot be! Galaxy formation only works when a monster is in your left position, you can't use it on the right!" Amir said.

"On the contrary, I can. Thanks to Cross's new ability. I can use a new kind of Galaxy Formation. On the right, all my monsters and items get penetrate and 5,000 power!" Subaru said. "Now I activate Sultarions effect to destroy Nero Lance!"

"Too bad, he has soul guard. But...he still has Cross." Amir said to himself.

"I also have my item. I attack with my bow!" Subaru said.

"I cast! Queenside Castling!" Seiji said.

11-13

"Double attack!" Seiji said.

"I cast once again! Queenside Castling!" Seiji said.

13-15

"Cross, reclaim the left!" Subaru said as Cross finished off Nero Lance. "Now...attack the fighter!"

15-13

"Sultarion!" Subaru said.

13-11

"That's all I can do! Zan!" Subaru said.

"I draw! Charge and draw!" Zan said. "Now...consecutive cast! Magical Goodbye! Using both of them on the rook and bishop, sending them back to your hand!"

"Big deal. I can call them out next turn." Amir said.

"Have you forgotten Order the Pawn's ability?" Zan said.

"Order the...ah!" Amir said. "That's right. It's size gets reduced by two but only when another Drametal monster is out before its called. With both of them gone…"

"Order the Pawn is no longer a size 1, but back to size 3." Zan said. "Meaning...you can no longer call out monsters to oppress me!"

"What? This...this can't be!" Amir said.

"And you called him to the right...leaving your center wide open." Zan said. "Here I go! I pay 1 gauge to equip Sorcery Book, Goetia! And by paying 2 more gauges, I Buddycall, Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai to the center! And paying one more gauge, I cast Solomon's Great Barrier!"

"This is not good. No way to defend. I'm totally open. I need to think of something fast." Amir said.

"It's time for the execution." Zan said. "I now call, Great Duke, Astaroth to the left! And now, I activate Asmodai's Overturn! And I have him grant its power to Astaroth!"

"What amazing plays by Zan!" Ion said.

"She could end it right here." Hope said.

"I can't lose it now...I can't…" Amir said. "Boss...I will pull out."

"This is it. Attack!" Zan said. "First, I attack with Goetia!"

10-9

"Next, Asmodai!" Zan said.

9-7

"Finally, Astaroth! And he has a critical of 5 and double attack!" Zan said. "An elegant finish! The first attack!"

7-2

"And I will…" Zan said.

"I cast! Cho-Tokyo Gambit!" Amir said. "With this card, I return all monsters on our fields to our hands."

"It matters not. I end my turn." Zan said.

"What is she...gah!" Amir said seeing his gauge was empty.

"Amir used the last of his gauge to oppress Zan's field earlier. Even when he gains one, he can't do anything to call back his buddy. And the most he could oppress would be one." Akira said.

"You rock, Zan! You totally played him!" Flamberge cheered.

"(I just...need...to...wait...what am I thinking? I don't need to oppress her. With my Grandmaster Crown, I can just give two monsters double attack and finish her.)" Amir thought. "(It all depends on this turn.) Now before Seiji can attack! I will call Rook: Viola Sword to the left, Bishop: Giallo Mace to center and Knight, Argento Lance to the right! And with Grandmaster crown, I grant Viola Sword and Giallo Mace double attack! Now...all of you! Finish her!"

"I cast! Solomon's Shield!" Zan said. "And once again!"

"Hahahah! Useless! I will finish this with Viola Sword and Giallo Mace's double attack!" Amir said.

"Heh...no you won't." Zan smirked as the attacks hit.

9-5

"It...wasn't enough. But...my plans never fail. How could...this have happened?" Amir said falling to his knees as he looked to Seiji who couldn't land a hit on Subaru. "Even Seiji can't…" he said thinking back to a rainy alley as he sat there with large sacks of goods.

"Hey, young man...are you cold?" a voice asked.

"I don't need anyone. I just need to depend on my genius and lackeys." he said.

"That's not a good way to live. After all, isn't it with others that plans can succeed?" the figure asked.

"Who asked you?" he said trying to punch the man who grabbed the fist as the clouds began to part.

"You're pretty smart aren't you? But have no place in this world. Please...come follow me. But remember this…" Arthur said being seen.

"I'm...not above anyone in this world. We are...all equal." Amir said in real time as he looked to Zan. "I….I end my turn." he said as he stood up with arms open. "I willingly...accept my fate."

"You were truly a great opponent, Amir." Zan said to herself.

"Now let's finish this. Zan?" Subaru asked.

"Of course, Subaru." Zan said. "This ends now! Astaroth, clear away Giallo Mace! And with your double attack… attack Amir!"

Astaroth did so, and the match was over.

2-0

Game over: Amir! Winner: Zan Partizanne!

"Now it's my turn! I cast! Notify: Enhancement Tactics! Cross, go and let's settle this!" Subaru said he and his monsters attacked Seiji.

11-5

"Final Phase!" Subaru said. "I cast! Tri-Star Decision!" Subaru said as Cross fired the arrow of light.

5-0

Game over, Seiji! Winner: Subaru Hoshiyomi!

"It is all in the mind." Subaru said.

"They did it. Well played, guys." Flamberge said.

"Yeah, baby! The Ace of Study is back!" Eddy cheered.

"Eddy… He never even left us." David said.

"He meant Subaru's back on a roll." Hope said. "All the same… I'm glad we didn't lose Subaru at all."

"He had us all pretty worried for a moment, though." Gallantmon said.

"Somehow...I get the feeling things are going to go up from here." Jack said.


	24. Secret Origin of the Linkdragon Order!

David was on the Observation Deck, taking in the fresh air and sighed in thought. "Just when I thought I could finally put all of that behind me."

"You still thinking about Mondo?" Gallantmon asked.

"Yep. The anger he showed me, it reminded me of someone a little bit." David said.

"Cheetah?" Gallantmon guessed.

"Yep. Just like her, Mondo is on me because of something I've done." David said. "It seems like no matter where I go, my past always catches up with me."

"I like to think of Mondos anger as a sign. A sign that there is still a chance for you to save her." Gallantmon said. "You did promise to save her, after all. And you always keep your promises."

"That's right. When I make a promise, I intend to keep it." David said. "You're right. It is a sign. A sign that I still have amends to make."

"Then the next time you see Cheetah, wherever we are, you won't give up to save her. No matter how long it takes." Gallantmon said.

"Thanks. I will." David said.

"Man you're talking a weak game." a voice said as they turned to see Mondo standing there.

"What in the…" David said.

"Calm down, ice punk. I ain't here to fight. I came to talk." Mondo said.

"I already know what this is about." David said.

"Save the sob story act. Your friend in the detective getup, he came and told me what you did and why you did it. So I can't be too mad. But...still want something. So...let me punch you one time and we'll call it even." Mondo said.

"No!" Gallantmon said.

"Eh...worth a shot." Mondo said.

"Still doesn't explain why you teamed up with Daijiro and accidently ran into his partner." Gallantmon said.

"Yeah...accident. That was no accident. I did that on purpose." Mondo said.

"On purpose? Let me guess. He was another one of Arthur's cronies?" David asked.

"Nah, he was some guy who wanted to leech off Daijiro's victories. But...the Lost Thieves leader is the reason why I teamed up with Daijiro." Mondo said. "I'm doing work for an anonymous client to uncover Arthur's real identity."

"His real identity… I had a feeling there was more to him than he let on." David said.

"The leader of the Lost Thieves rarely shows himself to the public and only a small number of people knows what he actually looks like, so when I saw him in the card shop prelims, I knew I had to join in quick." Mondo said. "And of course I needed to get close to him as possible, so I rammed into Daijiro's ex partner to get in."

"He was probably too frustrated from his losses to Mana and Jesmon to notice you." David said.

"He said I was stronger than his old partner so he asked me to take his place. Still, I don't care about his reason. All I wanna do is fight Arthur in the finals so I can see who the guy really is." Mondo said.

"With the level of competition, you'll have a hard time getting there." Gallantmon said.

"I'm not worried. I trounced that red haired matchstick." Modno said.

"Actually, a lot of people have seen the video, including the Linkdragon Order singing their anthem. They can't wait for a rematch." Gallantmon said.

"So I gotta trounce her again, not my problem if she wants another beating." Mondo said walking off. "After all, Crazy Diamonds can't be broken."

"Do you think he's underestimating Flamberge?" Gallantmon asked.

"Yeah. I have a feeling that she'll flip the whole thing on his head in the next match." David said.

_The next day…_

"Hello and welcome to another exciting match! This time it is a rematch between Masato and Flamberge vs Daijiro and Mondo!" Ion said.

"Weaklings prohibited! We need only the strongest, the absolute champion! Luminize! Strongest Emperor!" Daijiro said.

"We're raging hot and ready to take the world! Be ready to run and hide when we hit the town! Luminize! Crazy Diamonds Can't be Broken!" Mondo said.

"The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!" Masato said.

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge called.

"Lets go! Buddyfight!" Ion called.

"Raise the flag!" All four called.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Ancient World!" Daijiro and Mondo said.

"Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"Domilord, Zerberos!" Daijiro said.

"Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova!" Mondo said.

"Daijiro and Mondo get first move!" Ion said.

"Draw. Charge and draw. I buddycall to the center, Domilord, Zerberos!" Daijiro said.

10-11

"Then I cast and set, Overcrest! Attack the fighter!" Daijiro said.

10-7

"With that, I evolve Zerberos into Tyralord, Zerberos Aog!" Daijiro said.

"Now...it's time I laid some hits out on ya. Draw! Charge and draw! First, I'm gonna set a spell! No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme! Now neither of us can call monsters to the center." Mondo said. "So with that, I'll go ahead and Buddycall Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova to the right and then call Dragon Kid, Zack to the left." Mondo said.

10-11

"Then I equip Sky Splitting Armor, Masurao!" Mondo said. "Now I make the first strike!"

10-8

"I end my turn. Beat that, matchstick." Mondo said.

"Okay. We got this. I cast! Linkdragon Orders Link! I Buddycall to the right, Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said as Agito appeared in a new fierce looking form.

"For share!" Agito roared.

"Hey, Agito evolved too!" Hope said.

"Then I call Harahara to the left and then Mazuru to the center. Finally, I equip Wildaxe." Masato said.

"Dragon Share!" they all shouted.

"Then I cast! Linkdragon Orders Hunt!" Masato said.

9-12

"Link attack!" Masato said as they all attacked Zerberos.

12-20

"How dare you! I cast! Wrath Trigger! Destroy Harahara!" Daijiro said as Zerberos struck him only to remain on the field as a soul card flew out.

"What the?" Mondo said.

"Hmm. So that's it. Agito has a new dragonshare ability." Tails said. "He grants every card with dragon share, a soul card."

"A measly one card soul. Weak monsters can always be destroyed." Daijiro said. "I evolve Zerberos into Viclord, Zerberos Zeed!"

"Flamberge, your go." Masato said.

"Alright, I'm ready to go! Draw! Charge and Draw!' Flamberge said. "I equip Sun Fist, Jet Knuckle! Then I call Prominence Dragon to the right, and Skyrunner Dragon to the left! Sky Runner, Prominence, do a link attack on Mondo!" she continued. "Jet Knuckles ability! When a Sun Dragon Link attacks, I gain one gauge!"

10-6

"When a link attack is successful, their abilities activate! Prominence's effect destroys Masurao!" Flamberge said as Prominence did away with Mondo's item. "Additionally, whenever Skyrunners involved, he can allow one card on my field to attack again! I'll choose Prominence to Double Attack, and i'll add more fuel to him by activating Jet Knuckles second ability! I pay one gauge and send Jet Knuckle to the drop zone, and with that done Prominence's critical is now 3! Let him have it, Prominence!"

"Man...you fell for it. I activate Burn Nova's ability! Whenever a card attacks, I can change the target to him!" Mondo said.

"Oh, nuts…" Flamberge said as Prominence attacked Burn Nova instead. Because his power was lower that Burn Novas defense, it did nothing. "I end my turn."

"Now...let's finish this." Daijiro said as Zerberos laid siege on Mazuru three times.

20-16

"Heh...now you end your turn and evolve Zerberos." Masato said.

"Who said my turn was over? I cast! Seamless Dragon Lord! I force Zerberos to evolve into Emplord, Zerberos Lost!" Daijiro said. "And now his effect!"

16-13

"Now attack!" Daijiro said as Zerberos laid siege of Masato.

13-3

"I end my turn." Daijiro said.

"Then it's my turn." Mondo said. "Draw. Charge and draw! Now I pay one gauge and equip Childhood Carapace, A Man's Tears! Now...we're going to give you hell, matchstick! Zack, attack the fighter!"

"I cast! Stout Arm of the Sun!" Flamberge called as Zack was destroyed.

"I ain't afraid! Burn Nova, go and attack the fighter!" Mondo said as Burn Nova charged at Flamberge.

8-6

"Now...let's do it! Double attack!" Mondo declared as Burn Nova charged again.

6-4

"Now...Triple Attack!" Mondo shouted.

"I cast! Sun Dragon Shield!" Flamberge said blocking the attack.

4-5

"Don't forget about me honey pie!" Mondo said slugging her.

5-3

"That's all. I end my turn." Mondo said.

"Huff… huff… I survived." Flamberge said.

"That's true, matchstick. But you're not gonna win." Mondo said. "As long as I have Burn Nova, you can't get to me. Still you gave it all you got. You got guts. Almost a shame I gotta snuff you out next turn." Mondo said.

"Tell me something… you really think I'm just some matchstick that can just be put out?" Flamberge asked.

"Uh...I never said that last part. I call you matchstick cause you look like one." Mondo said.

"Well that makes sense. Matches start fires. And I used to be like that, always burning everything and anything in my way just to protect Franny and Zan from the slightest bit of harm. I had no right to as the youngest, but I kept doing it anyway. I felt like I had the duty to protect my siblings, but all that anger and passion just got me beat up." Flamberge said. "My sisters are the most important things in the world, and I did anything and everything to protect them. But it just put everyone I know in danger."

"She really thinks of you two so much." Roxas said to Fransisca and Zan.

"It's one of her charms." Francisca said.

"Indeed." Zan said.

"But I learned something while I've been together with Masato and the Linkdragon Order. Bonds are strong, and they lead you to become stronger. They help you protect everyone you care about, and in return, they give you strength to fight. The Linkdragon order was on the edge of defeat after Daijiro tossed them away, but thanks to Masato and Agito never giving up on them, they became stronger together. And fighting together with them, I feel like I've become stronger too!" Flamberge said as she started to glow. "The Linked Spiral chain of bonds helped me see that everyone I know is important to me, including my own sisters! And by sharing that power I've seen with the Order….I burn brighter than ever!" she yelled as a flaming aura exploded around her as she surged with lighting.

"What is this?!" Daijiro asked.

"What's happening to Flamberge?!" Lucy asked.

"This sequence!" Ed said in awe. "A new form has been reached!"

(Cue-Lightning Flame Dragon Roaring- Fairy Tail)

After the burst of energy, Flamberge stood as her flaming aura engulfed her like a veil as heat surrounded her like a wall of flame. Lightning also surged in bursts around her body as her red hair glowed a brighter shade of red.

"Wow, look at that!" Happy said.

"A fancy shade of red don't change a thing." Mondo said.

"Oh, but what I'm about to do sure will!" Flamberge said. "Draw! Charge and draw!"

"I've never seen Flamberge do this. It must be the result of her bonds with Masato and the link dragon order." Pantherlily said.

"I start by casting The Skies in Your hand! This returns Prominence and Skyrunner back to my hand. Next I equip Crimson Fist, Dragoplus, and Buddycall Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni to the right!" Flamberge said.

3-4

Agni then jumped to the right. "This fight is ours to win!" he declared.

"Since Agni is on my field while I've got a Fist Item Equipped, he gains Move and Penetrate. And for every monster on my field, Dragoplus gets one critical!" Flamberge said. "And I'm not done yet! By sending Crimson Battler Cheering Squad, Good Luck from my hand to the drop zone, Agni's critical also goes up by one!"

"Have you forgotten? With Burn Nova, I can redirect all your attacks to him." Mondo said.

"Oh I haven't forgotten about Burn Nova. Which is why I'm getting rid of him, right now! Agni, Attack Burn Nova!" Flamberge said.

"Is she nuts?! Agni's 1,000 points short!" Issei said.

"Not for long! I cast, Dragoenergy!" Flamberge called as Agni struck Burn Nova who revived with Soulguard. "Double Attack!" Agni said blasting Burn Nova again. "And for the clincher, I cast Dragonic Destroy!"

"She defeated Burn Nova! And with his Lifelink, Mondo takes 3 damage!" Ion said.

6-3

"This is it! Here I come!" Flamberge said leaping into the air with Dragoplus. "My flames… can burn through anything! Even unbreakable Crazy Diamond's! EAT MY FIST!"

"Heh...I was wrong about you, matchstick. You are kinda rad." Mondo said taking the hit.

3-0

Game over, Mondo! Winner: Flamberge!

"For Share! Now that's how you do it! Now...time to show my power! Draw! Charge and draw! I call...Rumbling Thunderaxe, Emperor Agito!" Masato said as appearing in the center was Emperor Agito, baring a fierce new form and standing on his hind legs. "Then I call...Swift Claws, Wings to the left! And with Spiral Dragon Share, Emperor Agito gains 2,000 power for each card with dragon share in his soul plus with Wings dragon share…"

"That's over 30,000 power." Akira said.

"I'm gonna protect them all, and carry on their hopes and dreams!" Emperor Agito said as he charged.

"I cast! Lordbreak, Hard Win Summon!" Daijiro said.

11-16

"Again!" Masato said.

"I cast! Trying a Dragon's Best!" Daijiro said.

16-15

"I cast, Linkdragon Orders renewal! Agito can attack again and I can call another Wings to the right." Masato said. "Now...here we go!" he said as Agito finished off Zerberos.

15-8

"Use our dragon share!" both Wings said.

8-6

Masato and Wings then joined forces and attacked Daijiro.

6-4

"Final Phase! Thunder Dragon Tornado!" Masato shouted as they laid the final blow on Daijiro.

4-0

Game over, Daijiro! Winner: Masato Rikuo!

"It's over, ladies and gentlemen! Masato and Flamberge are the winners!" Ion declared as the audience cheered.

"Daijiro!" Masato shouted not seeing him around. "Man...that stinks."

"As I thought. He's the type that doesn't take losses well." Leopardmon said.

"I heard you and Yoko managed to take out Zereberos while he was still in his base state." David said.

"Here's why. His strategy consisted of consolidating his power onto Zereberos. But if Zereberos is defeated, then what's left?" Leopardmon asked.

"Only Daijiro himself." Shoji said.

"Exactly. He says that the reason he lost was because our monsters were stronger, but in reality, it was his own lack of discipline." Leopardmon said. "After all, a strategist is only as strong as the warriors he commands."

"And by focusing everything on a single monster…" David started.

"He made himself a prime target." Hope said.

"Still...I have no doubt. He's gonna make it to the finals." Masato said. "And when he does...I'm gonna break that spell and get him back to his normal self. Cause honestly...I want my friend back."

"Cheer up. Hey, I know what will cheer us up. It's time...for the Link Dragon Order's anthem!" Agito said.

"Okay, let's do it!" Flamberge said.

"We're the Linkdragon Order, we join forces cause we care! We fight for Masato and in his name to hear him say "For Share"! The Link's Spiral Chain of bonds leads us in our fight! You better not mess with us or we'll mess you up right!" they all sang.


	25. 2nd Round End! DaDan Strikes Back!

"Hello once again people. It's been a grueling 2 months and with only a few days left. We will be reporting the ranks for the pairs and the individuals." Tasuku said.

"Oh this is so amazing." Flamberge said. "Now witness as I take the top spot."

"In 3rd for tag...Subaru Hoshiyomi and Zan Partizanne!" Ion said.

"Oh...guess that makes sense." Flamberge said. "Congrats, sis. I'm sure I made second."

"In second Place...Eden Hanazono and Angel Guard Michael from the Sky Universe." Ion said.

"Angel Guard?" Hope asked.

"They're the protectors of the Sky Universe. Think of them like the knights of the round table." Sheer said.

"Isn't Michael coincidentally one of the Four Cardinal Archangels?" Leonora asked.

"Yes. Yes he is." Sheer said.

"And for 1st place….Vile Ranma and Arthur!" Ion said.

"Yep. Figured as much." Jesmon said.

"Now for the rest of the tag. 4th we have Masato and Flamberge. 5th is Seiji Kido and Amir Alexs. 6th is Daijiro Kurayashiki and Mondo Owada. 7th…" Ion said.

"It's gotta be you guys." Lacy said.

"Rei Urameshi and Fumikage Tokoyami!" Ion said.

"Who?" Jexi said.

"And finally...in 8th for tag...Yuga Mikado and Francisca!" Ion said.

"Nice job, Franny!" Flamberge said.

"A shame. I would expect either you or Yoko to make the finals, Leopardmon." David said.

"We did too, but… We ended up coming up short." Leopardmon said.

"Now...let's go with the individuals." Tasuku said.

"In third place...we have Moltar!" Ion said. "Second we have Jexi. And in 1st...we have...Peni Parker! 4th is Ochako Uraraka. 5th is...Elize Lutus. 6th is Kabuki. 7th is…Heart! And oh...what is this? We have a tie for 8th place. David Ishihara...and DaDan aka Dan Yamada!"

"Whoa, seriously?! How'd he get into the top 8?!" Flamberge asked.

"Seriously? This guy?" David asked.

"Well, I guess even that guy can get some wins...eventually." SE said.

"There's no way I'm gonna see that jerk get into the finals." Eddy said. "Dave, you gotta find this guy and -"

"Eddy, it's okay." Peni said. "David can easily get the 8th position."

"How?" Hagakure asked.

"There's gonna be a tie breaker match for 8th place. And David and DaDan are gonna face off for the spot." Peni said.

"Not unless DaDan decides to fight others. Oh...I just had a wicked idea." Ray said.

It was in an old alley that DaDan was checking his videos. "What's all this? They wanna have me fight Ishihara? No way I can beat someone like that in a fair fight." he said tossing his phone before a new vid came up.

"Hey. Welcome to the Phantom Thieves channel. We have a special fun video for you all. In response to fan theories...we're going to challenge DaDan with all of David's and his points on the line." Ray said.

"What?" DaDan said.

"Yep. That's right." David said. "We're gonna settle this before the finals even kick off."

"No! Don't do it!" DaDan shouted before David pressed the challenge button.

"There. See ya tomorrow, pal." David said before the vid cut out.

"Oh, great. Now what do I do? I could always forfeit, but if I do that, my rep will never recover." Dadan said as Bloody Eyes floated beside him. "I'm doomed! No...just gotta go with THAT option."

Back at the ship…

"Heh. That was fun." Ray said.

"Do you think he'll go for it?" David asked.

"He has no choice. He declines, everyone will know he's a coward." Jack said.

"Though, he knows I beat him before. There's no doubt he'll have something up his sleeve." David said.

"Yeah, he'll be more prepared for you this time. It's best we don't assume he's done for right off the bat." Hope said.

"I'm just glad that a lot of us made it into the top 8 in the singles round. Especially you, Moltar. You must've been really good to get 3rd overall." Hope said.

"I know, right? I was surprised myself!" Moltar said. "I won't lie, I kinda lost track of how many points I had."

"I'm just as surprised as you when I was able to slip into 4th place." Ochako said. "It was really hard at first, but somehow I made it."

"It's great that you and Kabuki also made it, Elize." Jude said.

"Well of course! She's one of the best we got!" Teepo said.

"You shouldn't sell yourself short. You're a skilled player too." Kabuki said.

"Heart's made it too, no surprise." Sunset said. "But there's just one thing I don't get."

"What is that?" Hope said.

"How did Peni get 1st place in individuals?" Sunset asked.

"Well…" Peni said rubbing her head. "I got challenged by a lot of Buddyfighters who thought I wasn't very good at the game since I was so young looking and all…."

"And what happened, did you win all your matches and got a butt load of points?" Rainbow asked.

"Yup, that's exactly what happened. I got challenged day in and out and well… I kept winning." Peni said. "I still can't believe I out placed Jexi in the final results."

"Holy crap, Peni!" ZS exclaimed. "How many Buddyfighters did you beat?!"

"Not sure. I lost count after 50." Peni said.

"Wow…." Kendo said.

"Yeah, that's how I got 1st apparently. Guess some people are the least you expect." Peni said. "I hope this doesn't affect anything between us as teammates, Jexi."

"Oh no worries. It's easily fixed...by beating you in the finals." Jexi said.

"Hmm…" Kabuki murred in thought. "(I never finished that one fight with David. This may be my last chance to settle the score between him and me.)"

"So David, how are you going to prepare for this match with Dadan? What sort of strategy you think you'll do?" Hope asked.

"I'll just see what he does and adapt." David said.

_The next day…_

"And here we are at castle for an individual's match! Today's battle is between David Ishihara and DaDan aka Dan Yamada!" Ion said.

"I said don't use that name!" DaDan shouted. "So, you're still serious right? All our points?"

"Every last one. Or are you too scared?" David asked.

"Heh. I ain't afraid of you. I'm playing with a brand new hand. Now! Dragonblood Sect! Appear with a big da-dan! Luminize! Bloody Nightmare!" DaDan said.

"In the darkest lands from the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" both said.

"Dragon World!" DaDan said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Deadly Eyes!" DaDan said.

"Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis!" David said.

"Since he was challenged, DaDan gets the first move." Ion said.

"Hehehe. Draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Dragonic Charge Plus! Then I equip! Fakeheart! Then I call Madness Luna to the left and finally...I Buddycall Deadly Eyes to the right!" DaDan said.

Bloody Eyes appeared on the right with a whole new look, and his left eye glowing crimson.

"My crimson eye is a sign I am lost." Deadly eyes said.

10-11

"With the power of Lost World, Bloody Eyes has changed into Deadly Eyes. My fabulous new buddy!" DaDan said.

"If that's supposed to scare me, then you're failing already." David said.

"Oh, you're gonna find out how changed my buddy is in a few minutes. But for now, attack the fighter Deadly Eyes!" Dadan called.

10-7

"Guess that's it for my turn." DaDan chuckled.

"You done? Good, because now I'll show you what I got. I draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "First I'll call Messenger of Sunlight, Sol and Messenger of Moonlight, Luna to the left and right. You know the whole spiel by now. When Sol and Luna are on the field together, I only need to send one wizard to the drop zone and send a monster back to your hand."

"Damn that ability." DaDan growled as Deadly Eyes returned to his hand.

"Geez… Have you been studying up on techniques at all? A different buddy doesn't matter if it's still susceptible to the same trick." David said.

"How about an item then? I use Fakeheart's ability! Now the only one you can attack right now is Madness Luna!" DaDan said.

"Suit yourself. I buddycall Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis." David said.

"Uh oh…' Dadan said. "I'm doomed! (Or so he thinks. Too bad he has no clue of Madness Luna's ability.)"

"Everyone, link attack on Madness Luna." David said.

"Unless he does that!" DaDan said as Madness Luna was destroyed.

"Did you really think I would fall so easily to your tricks? How typical of you. Despite all those points you've earned, you haven't learned a damn thing, have you?" David asked.

"(I can't believe I'm getting taught a lesson by heroes. Heroes, of all people!)" Dadan gripped his fists. "(It's because of heroes that they were disbanded!) I'm not gonna fall! Universal Villains forever!"

"You're still going on about that? Get a clue. We had nothing to do with the Universal Villains' disbandment. They did it to themselves, we just cleaned up their mess." David said.

"You little...I'm gonna make sure you pay!" DaDan said. "Right uh…." he said realizing he did not have enough gauge to call out Deadly Eyes again. "Uh...I'll make you pay next turn?"

"Eh… What the heck." David said drawing, then charging and drawing. "Everyone, attack!"

"Gah!" DaDan said as they ganged up on him.

11-6

"I end my turn." David said.

"Ugh. I will...not falter. Draw! Charge and draw! Aha! I cast! Dragonic Charge Plus! Now...I recall! Deadly Eyes!" DaDan said. "Now I'm gonna make you pay! Deadly Eyes! Blow apart Messenger Luna!"

"Of course." Deadly Eyes said blasting Luna.

"Now Double attack! That swordsman gets it next!" DaDan said.

"Yes." Deadly Eyes said blowing Jace Aldis away.

"Now I get to attack! Goodbye Sol!" DaDan said destroying Sol with his item. "I have to end my turn but so what? Now you got no monsters to send Deadly Eyes away with."

"Oh, how easy you forget." David said.

"What are you...No...don't tell me...you can't have…" DaDan said.

"You bet your ass I do. I call Dragowizard, Tempest Wing!" David said.

"No!" DaDan said as David discard a wizard to send Deadly Eyes to the gauge.

"Now to send in some reinforcements. I call Great Warlock's Disciple, Zessica to the left. And what's better than one Zessica? How about two? I call another to the right!" David said. "Now, everyone, attack! Grind his ego to dust!"

"Gah!" DaDan cried as they all struck against him as he lied there foaming at the mouth.

6-0

Game over! Winner: David Ishihara!

"And this match is over! And with David's victory, he gains all of DaDan's points and rockets to 3rd place on the individuals bracket." Ion said.

"As for DaDan, his points are now 0, knocking him out of the tournament!" Takochiki said.

"But that's not fair!" DaDan cried.

"Not fair? Humor me, how is it not fair?" David asked. "You knew exactly what you were getting into the moment you accepted my challenge. You only have yourself to blame for not coming prepared."

"Grrr. You no good heroes. I don't know how or when, but one of these days...I'm gonna get revenge on all of you! You just wait and see!" DaDan said running off.

"Wow...what a sore loser." Jexi said.

"Tell me about it." David said.

"Who knows if he'll even get his revenge or not, but I know he won't get it against us." Hope said.

"Brat needs a reality check." Ace said.

"And a good kick in the behind." Alkal added.

"Tried it twice. Beat him twice, but it didn't work." David said. "But eh, the guy's nothing to worry about anymore."

"And with that debacle, the second stage is now over. Now, in time, the top 8 tag teams and 8 individuals will battle in separate arenas for the title of best in Japan!" Ion said.

David looks over to his deck at this proclamation.

"What are you thinking, David?" Hope asked.

"Hope… Remember when Miu and Tails showed us the Card Realizor?" David asked.

"Yeah. What about it?" Hope asked.

"You see… I've been thinking about bringing some of my monsters to life with it." David said.

"Sol and Luna are prime candidates. In fact, they even volunteered to test the Realizor out." Hope said. "Who else are you thinking about?"

"There's still Einst, but...that's just it. These monsters have all been a huge part of not just my deck, but also my Buddyfight career. I'm just...scared, because I don't know when we'll be doing something like this again." David said.

"Let me tell you something, David." Hope said. "We're NEVER gonna stop Buddyfighting. I love this game as much as everyone. And I may have an ego about this game, but… that's only because I love this game so much. And I don't wanna stop playing it, I wanna keep doing it, not just here in Cho-Tokyo. Buddyfight has spread all over the Multiverse, and I wanna play it everywhere I go, any chance there is." Hope looked at his deck. "If you ask me… I think you should keep Einst, Tempest Wing, and Jace in your deck, and Realize Sol and Luna… as a sign you will always be connected to Buddyfight."

"Hope, you know it's ultimately his decision, right?" Jexi asked. "Though playing this game is fun. Never would have given it a shot without you."

"And we both know that they're eager to see what it's like to have real bodies." David said looking to Sol and Luna's cards. "So, what do you girls say? Ready for one last run together?"

"Hey, we didn't volunteer for the test run just to go out after this. Luna and I wanna go out with a bang, right?" Sol asked Luna as they appeared.

"Indeed. We are ready for one last run as your monsters." Luna said. "Shall we?"

"Then it's settled." Issei said, pointing to the sky in a dramatic pose. "On to the finals!"


	26. Finals Begin! Deity G-EVO!

"Hard to believe but...the finals start tomorrow." Jexi said.

"You all are gonna do great out there." Ace said.

"Not gonna lie, I'm a bit nervous." Peni said.

"Same here." Moltar said. "Any last-minute advice, Hope, David?"

"Well, just go and do it. Don''t think of anything except the one in front of you. When David and I fought, we were locked on each other like never before." Hope said.

"Almost had it too. Just one point away." David said. "But don't get too overconfident. It tends to lead to careless moves." he said looking at his deck. "(Sol, Luna… This time I intend to go all the way, for your sakes.)"

"Hey...we're getting a message." Tails said as Arthur appeared on the screen.

"Hello. So nice to see you before tomorrow." he said.

"What do you want? Because I know you aren't contacting us just for pleasantries." Ace said.

"So suspicious. But...I will cut right to it. I would like to make a wager...for that." Arthur said pointing to the scroll.

"Do you know what this is?" Sunset asked holding it up.

"I do very well. Sealed within that scroll lies the locations of where four of the Youseiken replicas have been hidden away. As for the fifth one...he has it, I know for certain." Arthur said pointing to Neu. "But you can't unlock the seal."

"So you do know about the seal." Noir said.

"Yes. I always do a fair amount of research on objects before I make my steal." Arthur said.

"And you know people who can break it." Noir said.

"That is also correct." Arthur said.

"Then how about this? If we beat ya, you gotta surrender all you know about exorcising the scroll." Noir said.

"Okay, but if either me or Amir win the tag team part of the finals, you surrender the scroll no questions asked." Arthur said.

"High stakes." Hope said.

"But this could be our only chance to find a way to unseal this thing. We gotta take the wager." Flamberge said. "What do you guys think?"

"He may be a thief, but if he's telling the truth, we don't have any other choice, do we?" Francisca asked.

"If we want to find the remaining Youseiken, then we must do it." Zan said.

"Very well. We accept your terms." David said.

"Excellent." Arthur said. "Glad we could reach an agreement. Although, keep in mind I do not plan to lose."

"Neither do we." Flamberge said.

"Well...till tomorrow. Tata." Arthur said as the video cut out.

"It's rare for one to meet such nice bad guys these days." CP said.

"But these are REALLY high stakes we agreed to. It means we can't lose no matter what, or we risk losing our one advantage over whoever else is searching for those blades." Sakura said.

"She's right. We cannot lose this map." Jack said. "So here's what you all do...win or die!"

"Uh...don't forget to try your best." Emma said.

"Thanks, Emma." Flamberge said before going to her sisters. "Did he really have to say win or die?" She whispered.

"It's all or nothing either way, so it seemed appropriate." Francisca said.

"A little overboard since it's just a card game." Zan said.

"That's just my brother being himself. It's his way of saying good luck." Hope said.

"Well it's strange alright…" Flamberge said.

"Indeed." Zan said. "You two may be brothers but you're practically polar opposites."

"Tell me about it." Hope said.

"You know I'm still here." Jack responded. "And you didn't nearly risk being torn apart by a giant komainu to get that scroll or evade the police."

"Yeah, that was you." Kagura said.

"Point is, we risked a lot for these treasures and we do not plan to lose them easily." Futaba said.

"We know. And Berge, Zan and I aren't planning on losing." Francisca said.

And so the next day came, as did the finals.

"It's finally here! The long awaited finals of the Ace Buddyfighter Playoffs to determine the best tag team and individual fighters in Japan!" Ion said.

"Yes. And now as the individual battles happen in a separate arena, here we will witness the tag matches. Our matchups here are:" Tasuku said.

Yuga and Francisca vs Eden and Michael

Rei and Tokoyami vs Ranma and Arthur

Masato and Flamberge vs Daijiro and Mondo

Subaru and Zan vs Seiji and Amir

"As for the individuals...they'll play like this." Ion said.

David vs Ochako

Jexi vs Peni

Moltar vs Heart

Elize vs Kabuki

"Whoa, Zan… we're going against our rivals." Flamberge said. "Guess this decides it all, huh?"

"Indeed it does. This is also my chance to help Subaru save his best friend." Zan said.

"Same here. Daijiro isn't getting away this time." Flamberge said.

"Oh boy… I'm up against David right off the bat?" Ochako asked.

"Well, you're better off than Peni." David said.

"Going against Jexi this early? I'm nervous as you right now, Uraraka." Peni said. "I'll try my best, but against Jexi, I don't know what will happen. Well...I had a good run."

"I'll say." Scarlet said.

"You nervous about fighting Heart, Moltar? I gotta warn you, he's a beast with his Rescue Dragons." Hope said.

"Yep." Moltar said. "But win or lose, I'm gonna give him a fight to remember!"zcccc

"I bet Elize and Kabuki are going to do the same thing." Leia said. "You two are gonna give it your all, I'm sure of it."

"That's right!" Elize said.

"Win or lose, give it everything we've got!" Teepo said.

"That reminds me. Kabuki, I wanted to give you something." David said holding out a mask. "I-I know you don't like this mask as much now with everything that's happened, but I had Angie fix it up for you. It's so that if we do face off, I'll see you at your best."

"You really want me to wear my mask during when we fight?" Kabuki asked.

"Of course I do. We never got to finish our match back when you were still wearing it, after all. I want you to come at me at your best." David said.

"I see…" Kabuki said. "I will think about wearing it. If we do face off… I believe you'll see me wear it."

"I'll look forward to it." David said.

"Now...as the individuals start in the other arena, we will start the tag battles here with Yuga and Francisca vs Eden and Michael." Tasuku said.

"We're going to have a lot of fun." Yuga said.

"I will correct that twisted way of thinking." Eden said. "Step forth. Keepers of regulation and protectors of the promised land. Luminize. Elysium Order!"

"I shall bring light to my land! And evil will cower before us! Luminize! Angel Force!" Michael said.

"The Deity of Combat that links all worlds together And Descends Now! Luminize! Ace Dradeity!" Yuga said.

"Even the coldest blanket of snow...cannot smother the growth of a flower! A flower of serenity, a flower of peace! Lumenize, Cold Dungeon!" Francisca said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Legend World!" Eden and Michael said.

"Dragon World!" Yuga said.

"Dungeon World!" Francisca said.

"Archangel Dragon, Gavriel!" Eden said.

"Archangel Dragon, Raphael!" Michael said.

"Deity Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said.

"Rebellion Knight, Rebellious!" Francisca said.

"Eden and Michael have first move!" Ion said.

"Draw! Charge and draw! Equip! Angel Wings!" Eden said.

"So Eden and Michael also use Emperyal Corps and Archangel dragons, just like Arthur does." Hope said.

"I then call Caldeen to the center!" Eden said. "Attack the fighter!"

10-8

"I end my turn." Eden said as Caldeen returned to Eden's hand.

"I draw! I charge and draw! I equip! Divine Cane, Massfortune! I then call Angel Troop, Rivan to the center. Attack the fighter!" Michael said.

10-8

"I also end my turn." Michael said. "But not before my items effect. I can return one Empyreal Corps monster from the field to my hand and put the top card of my deck into the gauge."

"This will be a great experience for Fransisca. Fighting Michael and watching Eden fight will help her prepare for Arthur, as he also uses the Emperyal Corps and Angel Dragons." Pantherlily said.

"Yeah, I agree with that. But Fran's gotta watch out for that Advent trick." Noir said. "It lets them call their monsters during their turn, even while attacking. Far as I know, there's no real way to get a good counter on it."

"If anyone can figure out how to smash down that Advent strategy, it's Franny." Flamberge said.

"Okay, it's my go! Draw! Charge and draw! I equip! Deity Dragon Greatsword, Gar Buster! Then I buddycall to the right...Deity Gargantua Dragon!" Yuga said as Garga appeared on the right in a brighter looking armor with blue holy flames surrounding it. "Now...it's about time for the real fun to start. Attack the fighter!"

10-7

"Now! Deity G-EVO activate! Gargantua Wind Demon Dragon!" Yuga said.

"I am here! The Deity of Ninja! Nin!" Garga said.

"He changed into Gargauntua Wind Demon Dragon?! But Yuga doesn't have the Katana World flag raised!" Aria said.

"Don't need it. When Deity Gargantua Dragon is my buddy, I can use any version of him from any world and with any flag." Yuga said.

"So cool!" Chopper said.

"So this is Garga's true power." Ichiro said.

"Enough! Advent! Call Zeliel! Reduce Garga's power and defense by 3,000 and his critical by 1!" Eden said.

"Garga, attack Zeliel then Eden." Yuga said as Garga destroyed him before moving to Eden.

7-6

"Here I go!" Yuga said.

"I cast! Highest Authority!" Eden said. "I take one damage and nullify the attack and add an Empyreal Corp monster to my hand. Zeliel, Advent!"

6-5

5-6

"Garga! Replicate then attack!" Yuga said as Garga slayed Zeliel.

"Advent! Buddycall Archangel Dragon, Gavriel to the center!" Eden said.

6-7

"Now here we go! Garga, revert!" Yuga said as Garga reverted.

"Now, attack Gavriel!" Yuga said as Garga struck.

7-4

"Activate Final Phase!" Eden said. 'Judgment! Gain 4 life, destroy all monsters and fighter takes 4 damage!"

4-8

9-5

"Now! Judgment! Holy Rain!" Eden said.

"Here it comes!" Noir said.

"Got it covered!" Yuga said. "Cast! Gar-heilan!"

5-4

"And with that...my turn is over." Yuga said happily. "Your go, Franny!"

"Alright. Here goes. I draw! Charge and Draw!" Francisca said. "The first thing I'm gonna do is call Magical Beast Master, Kazane to the left, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Geodol to the right, and Battle Hyena, Dolz to the center!"

"Advent! Buddycall Archangel Dragon Raphael to center!" Michael said.

10-11

"So, it's gonna be like that, huh? Kazane, Dolz, link attack!" Francisca said.

"I cast! Cleansing Judgment! Raphael gains 5,000 defense!" Michael said.

"Guess my turn's done." Francisca said.

"My god, what a battle." Hope said.

"Yeah, I thought Yuga croaked big time on Eden's last move there." Ryuji said.

"I do not believe in mercy for anyone. I will fight to the bitter end!" Michael said.

Not relenting even though Yuga countered Eden's impact, Eden used Gavriel to cut Yuga down.

"I will now finish this. With 7,000 power and triple attack...you are mine!" Michael said.

"You fell for it." Francisca said.

"Huh?" Michael said.

"I cast! Rolling Stone!" Francisca said destroying Dolz and Raphael.

"Dammit. She made me waste my attack." Michael said. "I have no choice. I end my turn!"

"Time to turn this around. I draw! Charge and draw! I equip Magic Sword, Etherstorm!" Francisca said. "Now for an All-Out Attack!"

"Wait...I've heard of that card. Etherstorm gets double attack whenever a link attack occurs." Michael said.

11-5

"Let's go, Kazane!" Francisca said.

5-1

"If not for that last Advent, I would've finished it right there." Francisca said.

"Hmm. You don't have too." Michael said lifting his hand to his deck. "I surrender."

"Surrender? You are certain of this?" Francisca asked.

"Yes. All of my matches I relied on my buddy. And given I have no cards to recall him on hand, it is very unlikely that I will call him out in time." Michael said. "It is clear...I still have a lot to learn about this game."

"Wow… You are a lot more modest than your namesake." Francisca said.

"Thank you. While I may not look it, I know when there is a battle I cannot conquer." Michael said.

"I thank you for the match." Francisca said with a bow. "Yuga, it's all on you now."

"All right! Draw! Charge and draw! I equip! Combat Deity Dragonfang Sword, Gargasabre!" Yuga said.

"Advent! Caldeen!" Eden said. "Send Garga away!"

"No way! Activate Gargasabre's effect! G-EVO! Blast Mode!" Yuga said changing Garga to Blast Mode as Garga slayed Caldeen before charging Eden.

7-3

"Gavriel, Advent!" Eden said as Garga took out the soul inside Gavriel.

"Garga, revert!" Yuga said as Garga charged.

"I cast! Sacred Holy Grail! Take 2 damage and end the attack." Eden said.

3-1

1-2

"Final Phase!" Eden shouted.

"Hehe. Now this is fun!" Yuga said. "Cast! Gar-hailan!" he said protecting against Gavriel's judgment.

"I don't believe it… he managed to block Judgement not once but twice." Eden said as Yuga ended his turn. She then smiled. "This is getting in my way, it seems." she said taking her mask off. "It's my turn!"

"Whoa, Eden took her mask off!" Ryuji said.

"She's always been that sort of person to try and encourage justice and order by any means. But somehow Yuga got through to her." Ichiro said.

"Hehehe." Yuga laughed as he braved Eden's next attacks. "My turn again. Now...all or nothing! Calling Deity Gargantua Dragon! Now...Deity G-EVO! Cyclone Mode!" Yuga said as Garga attacked. "Now revert!" he said finishing off Eden.

Game over, Eden! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"And with that, the holy duo is history! Moving on is Yuga Mikado and Francisca!" Ion said.

"Alright! Go, Franny!" Flamberge cheered.

"Well done, Fransisca." Zan nodded.

"And happening at the same time...moving on in individuals after the first match is...David Ishihara defeating Ochako Uraraka!" Ion said.

"Phew… I really thought I had you there, David. But I couldn't really get past Tempest Wing in the end. Great match." Ochako said.

"You too. You really had me on my feet there." David said.

"The next matches we will see coming up are the team of Rei Urameishi and Fumikage Tokoyami going against Vile Ranma and Arthur! Also in the individuals division, Peni Parker will face off against Jexi in what are sure to be some classic matches!" Ion said.

"So, I'm next." Tokoyami said. "Arthur...I shall see to his defeat."


	27. Unhappy!

"So, do we know ANYTHING about this guy, Rei Urameishi?" Mahiru asked.

"No, not in the least. His profile, appearance, even his buddyfight matches are unrecorded." Tails said. "What we do know is that he uses Darkness Dragon World, but that's about it."

"Although he does seem a little...disoriented." Ace said.

"Tokoyami...you partnered with him. What is he all about?" Jexi asked.

"From the time I spent with him, I've learned this. He makes others unhappy to make himself happy." Tokoyami said.

"That's a weird mindset." Akane said.

"Indeed. All he does is pull pranks on his opponents to give himself an upper hand. He gave one extra food in his lunch to make him bloated and sluggish, then another he switched the weights numbers to make their training harder and he even gave extra homework to another unsuspecting fighter." Tokoyami said.

"Those sound more like annoying pranks than ones that make people unhappy." Rainbow said.

"Wow...that guys sounds like...someone incredibly nice!" Asta said.

"Nice? Asta, were you hit in the head too many times?" Mahiru asked.

"No it makes total sense. He gave one extra nutrients in his lunch, he helped that other gain more muscle and get stronger and even helped the last one get better in school." Asta said. "If that's not nice, I don't know what is."

"Oh boy." Saki said with a hand to her face as she shook it.

"What else do you know about him, Tokoyami?" Izuku asked.

"All I know is the attribute he favors. The Darkvenom Dragons." Tokoyami said.

"Sounds dangerous. And actually kinda cool." Flamberge said.

"Kinda reminds me of my powers actually." Damien said.

"And considering that he made it to the Top 8, he must be really good." Francisca said.

"He is. And the Darkvenom Dragons are no joke. Why they aren't powerful, they have another trick to them...a deck out strategy." Tokoyami said.

"Deck Destruction… the same strategy as Gaito." Riku said.

"If his strategy's the same as Gaito's, does that help make things easier?" Francisca asked.

"Against Vile Ranma? It might actually make things harder for Rei. The Lost World flag is in his Dimension Gate deck, so it could help him change worlds faster." Hope said.

"True but you're only allowed 2 copies of the flag. And if any of them are among the cards Rei forces into the drop zone are those flag…" Jexi said.

"He can't use Lost World." Rainbow said.

"So if Rei gets rid of both copies, it's lights out for Ranma." Akane said pounding her fists.

"Don't forget about Arthur, he has to be knocked out too." Lucy said.

"Don't worry about Arthur." Tokoyami said. "Me and my Shadow Dragons shall drag him down into the dark abyss."

"Good Luck today, Tokoyami." Peni said.

"To you as well Peni." Tokoyami said.

"Yeah… hope I do good." Peni said.

"You'll do great." Mari said.

_Later that day…_

"Here we are with the next match! We now will witness the fight between Vile Ranma and Arthur vs Rei Urameshi and Fumikage Tokoyami!" Ion said.

"Arthur. As the Jet Black Hero: Tsukuyomi, I will defeat you before you and Vile Ranma even reach the final round." Tokoyami said.

"My…such a humorous bird aren't you? However...that delusion will not come to pass." Arthur said.

Reveal the gateway to the lost dimension. Luminize! Dimension Gate!" Ranma said.

"Discarded being, lost against the evils of society! I feel no hate nor love! So I shall guide you! Luminize! Forgotten Band!" Arthur said.

"Your misfortune makes me happy. Luminize, Unhappy Ritual!" Rei said.

"Born from the shadows...we shall engulf you in darkness. Luminize! Legion of Shadow!" Tokoyami said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Dragon World!" Ranma said.

"Legend World!" Arthur said.

"Darkness Dragon World!" Rei said.

"Dragon World!" Tokoyami said.

"Archangel Dragon, Urityss!" Arthur said.

"Deathraider, Orven!" Rei said.

"Shadow Dragon!" Tokoyami said.

"Vile Ranma and Arthur have first move!" Ion said.

"Heh. Draw! Charge and draw! I call Ire to the center!" Ranma said as Ire appeared before it tripped on a tripwire. "Huh?"

"Do you feel unhappy that I messed up your big entrance?" Rei said.

"He put a tripwire on the fight stage?" Hope asked.

"Ah. You must always be well guarded. That's what he's teaching us." Asta said.

"I'm not sure that's what he's doing, Asta…" Mahiru sweatdropped.

"You think this is a joke? Ire, attack the fighter!" Ranma said as Rei was attacked, dispelling the mist around him revealing a young man in layers of snow clothes.

10-8

"So that's what Rei looks like under all that cold air." Shoji said.

"He's wearing so many layers though, shouldn't he be awfully hot in those?" Sonia asked.

"Guy must be cold-blooded or something." Eddy said.

"No way! He's obviously trying to build strength by dressing like that." Asta said. "Yeah, you can do it, Rei!"

"...Were you dropped on your head at one point in your life, by any chance?" SE asked Asta.

"Hehehe. Now this is a humorous match." Arthur said. "Now. I draw. Charge and draw. I call Angel Troop, Lyntis to the center and then set the spell Circle of Reflect. Now...attack the fighter."

10-8

"Now it's our turn. We're going to mess up those stupid smiles on their faces. Draw. Charge and draw! I cast! Accel End! Then call Deathraider, Dizmal to center then call Deathraider, Tzicalla to the left. Their effects let me add two Venom Swamp cards to my hand. Then buddycall Deathraider, Orven to the right! Then put the top three card of my deck to the dropzone and if any are Venom Swamp, I can add them to my hand. Now...to inflict my curse! Venom Swamp! Five Card Set!" Rei said as the five cards appeared in a pentagram shape.

"Hey! You can only set one Set Spell at a time!" Gemini said.

"Actually with Venom Swamp, you can have more than four of that card." Akira said.

"Now, Tzicalla and Dizmal...link attack against Ire. And drop the top ten cards of the deck into the drop zone!" Rei said as they destroyed Ire as ten cards fell into the drop zone.

"For each Venom Swamp card when a Darkvenom Dragon attacks, you have to discard a card from your deck into the drop zone." Akira said.

"Now it's time to make you more unhappy! Orven! Attack the fighter!" Rei said.

10-9

"With Orven's effect, I destroy a Venom Swamp card. And when one is destroyed, you discard four more cards." Rei said as more cards dropped. "Double attack!" Rei said as Orven attacked again.

9-8

"Wait...I just saw it. The Lost World Flag!" Carrot said.

"Rei got rid of the first one? Score!" Rainbow said.

"Now all he's gotta do is take out the other, and Ranma can't change to Lost World." Hope said.

"That is all for me." Rei said.

"Then I shall go! I Buddycall Shadow Dragon to the center and call two more Shadow Dragons to the left and right." Tokoyami said as three small black dragons appeared.

8-9

"Then I equip! Shadowscale Sword, Dragoshadow!" Tokoyami said.

"Oh my gosh. What cute little dragons." Sonia said.

"Why the heck is Tokoyami fighting with those little guys?" Ejiro asked.

"To be fair, his Quirk is Dark Shadow,so it only makes sense." Izuku said.

"And cute as they may be, they've got some pretty powerful ways to work." Hope said.

"Ah...so you want to try and use Teamwork against me. Very well...attempt it." Arthur said.

"Right Shadow Dragon! Attack and destroy Lyntis!" Tokoyami said as it did so.

"Hmm. Advent! Call Angel Troop Caldeen to the center! With her effect, return the Shadow Dragon in the center to his hand!" Arthur said. "What's more...with advent having been activated...I deal damage to you via Circle of Reflect!"

9-7

"Grrr. I...I end my turn." Tokoyami said.

"It's alright there, Tokoyami." Rei said. "While you might feel unhappy, Ranma could be too. He's already lost one of his Lost World Flags. So with that happening, how do you feel?"

"Actually...you both will feel very unhappy. I pay two gauge and...cover the flag! Lost World!" Ranma said.

"What?! How?!" Flamberge asked.

"Only one possible explanation...the card was already in his hand before Rei even attacked." Miles said.

"The gate to a dimension of nothingless has opened. The Vile Demonic Dragon roars! Deck change! Lost Vanity Dimension!" Ranma said. Destroyer then made his appearance as a phantasmal flaming skull. " Now...I Equip Lostless Buster and Buddycall to the right, Vile Demonic Dragon, Vanity Husk Destroyer!"

8-9

"Now...destroy Orven!" Ranma said as Destroyer destroyed Dizmal and knocked a soul off Orven. "Double attack! This time, attack the fighter!" Ranma said as Destroyer destroyed Orven before attacking Rei.

13-10

"Ha!" Ranma said attacking with Lostless Buster.

10-8

"Double attack!" Ranma said.

8-6

"Now I just need to wait for the next turn…" Rei said.

"My attack isn't over yet. I cast! Dimension Wave! I destroy Destroyer in order to call an even more powerful beast! I call...Vile Demonic Deity Dragon, Vanity Epoch Destroyer!" Ranma said as an even fiercer looking Destroyer appeared in the right. "Attack!"

6-3

"Double attack!" Ranma said.

3-0

Game over, Rei! Winner: Vile Ranma!

"Rei!" Tokoyami said.

"See...you have no idea of the power we wield." Arthur said. "You heroes believe you are above everyone else but honestly...you are still normal people."

"Again with this above all stuff…" Hope wondered.

"Well, there's got to be some sort of reason he keeps bringing it up." Francisca said.

"It's the motto of the Lost Thieves." Jack said. "They are criminals and some of them with bizarre abilities but they don't think of themselves as in the wrong or right. Neither heroes or villains. Just ordinary beings who just want to show they exist."

"Now...I think it's about time I ended this as well." Arthur said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I equip Divine Cane, Massfortune and return Caldeen to my hand. Then...I Buddycall Archangel Dragon, Urityss to the right and call Angel Troop, Taxe to the left. Now...pay for your arrogance!"

7-1

"Haa...haaa...I...I have to…" Tokoyami said drawing.

"Advent! Call Angel Troop, Taxe to center...and deal damage." Arthur said.

1-0

Game over, Tokoyami! Winner: Arthur!

"Thank you for the fun distraction." Arthur said.

"Hmm… This is all very interesting to note." Francisca said.

"Yeah...the dude is definitely not one of your average crooks." Mondo said having seen the match.

"The guy is really rubbing me the wrong way." Ace said.

"Everyone has their code, their creed that they live by. Theirs is to prove they exist, that they want to live." Hope said.

"Yeah, well their creed doesn't change the fact that they're one step closer to getting the scroll." Emo said.

"Calm down. We still have two chances to defeat him." Natsu said.

"You mean three." Francisca said.

"No, I mean two cause of the semifinal and then the actual final." Natsu said.

"Still...why are you here Mondo? Who would be interested in Arthur?" Hope asked.

"Well uh…" Mondo said.

"It's alright. We can tell them." a woman said stepping out.

"Mom?" Damien said.

"Who is that?" Asta asked.

"Nancy Illa Flux...leader of the Universal Police." Hope said. 'Wait...why are you so...are you planning to arrest him?"

"That would be part of it...but that's not why I asked for the investigation." Nancy said.

"What do you mean?" Damien asked.

"Damien...how many members do you know of in the 1st...I mean our birth family?" Nancy asked.

"Me and Annette, Amadeus, dad and then you." Damien said.

"Well...that's not entirely true. See...we had an elder child before Amadeus." Nancy said. "Artemis Coronus Flux. And...I do mean had."

"Oh yeah! Amadeus mentioned something about that back in Kadic." Francisca said.

"Yes. He was the first born of any Flux Family. Talented, intelligent...a spitting image of my husband. But...during an expedition to a cave in search of the Universal Core...there was a cave in. Amadeus and my love escaped but...Artemis never came out. It was after those events that my love began to wander and our family became fractured." Nancy said.

"Wait...what are you saying?" Damien asked. "Arthur is…"

"I don't know for sure. A body was never found. Though his face is different, the way he moves and acts...it's just like how he did when he was younger." Nancy said.

"Then if it really is him… There's a chance we can bring him back." Francisca said.

"I'm willing to take that chance if it means I can call that man my brother." Damien said.

"Hold your horses there. I'm still not sure if it's him. But...it's definitely possible." Nancy said.

"We'll find out once I cream him in a match between us. But first...I'm gonna wipe the floor with matchstick here." Mondo said.

"That's only if you can get past me. I'm not losing to you when there's something on the line." Flamberge said. "I'm willing to go for broke against you when it comes to what Sunset and Neu have to do."

"Well then… guess we'll see each other on the fight stage." Mondo said as he and Flamberge intensely stared at each other.

"Wow, they're really getting into this." Hope said.

"Of course they are." CP said. "This is a battle of wills and passion! There is no backing down in a battle like that!"

"Speaking of battles… I wonder how Peni and Jexi are doing in their match?" Sakura asked.

Back in the other arena…

"Final Phase! The Godjenesis!" Jexi shouted as Peni was hit hard.

6-0

Game over! Winner: Jexi!

"Yeah! Now that was good." Jexi said.

"Oh man, was that a fight." Peni said wiping her forehead. "You're good Jexi. I honestly thought i had you when i called Gojinmaru to use Dance of Yashagami, but you surprised me with that last move."

"Yeah...your moves are just ripping off an old acquaintance. Be more original." Jexi said.

"Yes sir!" Peni said.


	28. Final Battle! D and M vs M and F

"This is gonna be my toughest fight ever, but I'm ready for it! I cant lose to Mondo when so much is on the line for us! If we lose this, we have to surrender the Youseiken map to Arthur, so I gotta make sure I don't lose!" Flamberge said stretching.

"Flamberge is certainly fired up about this." Xion said.

"Well of course she is. She and Mondo are tied one win and one loss apiece. This next match is gonna be the tie breaker." Hope said.

"Well she's not wrong. If we get knocked out of the Tag Finals, we have to give up the map Jack and the Phantom Thieves almost died getting." Sakura said.

"Still...Mondo is not someone who's just going to let her win. I know that from experience with him." Hope said.

"Didn't you also have him as one of your cards at one point?" Mukuro asked.

"I guess you'd remember that, huh?" Hope asked.

"You had Mondo as a card? Explanation, now." Hagakure said.

"Technically, it was his soul but after awhile the card turned blank. Not sure what happened there." Hope said.

"It must've been when we were all revived." Tsumugi said.

"Yeah...that makes sense." Hope said.

"By the way Flamberge, there was something Zan wanted to ask you. About that power you unleashed against Mondo Last time." Shoji said.

"You mean the whole bursting with flames and surging with lighting thing? What about it, big sis?" Flamberge asked.

"It was unlike anything I've ever felt over the years when we became mages. Where did it come from?" Zan asked.

"If I'm honest, I dunno where it came from myself. I guess it was born through the connections I made with Masato and the Linkdragon Order, and the feeling of wanting to be connected to everyone else." Flamberge said. "It's like how we are Ven and Sora's power, and their ours, if I had to guess."

"Like a D-Link and Drive Form combined?" Kairi asked.

"I guess so. Maybe it was also my magic bursting at the time since I was fighting so hard… there's a ton of reasons, but I'm leaning towards the latter two." Flamberge said.

"Not to mention you have part of Ifrit's power in you." Ace said.

"Ifrit is an Eidolon with incredible power and magic. His power must have bubbled up when you fought." Hope said.

"Maybe, but I'm not gonna sweat the details too much. All I know is I got stronger through bonds, and for now I'm gonna focus on Mondo." Flamberge said.

"Yeah, shake a leg and win." Ace said.

"Isn't it break a leg?" Hope asked.

"It's shake a leg too." Ace said.

"Best of luck to you too, Moltar. I know you'll give Heart a run for his money." Damien said.

"Thanks, Damien." Moltar responded. "And best of luck to you, Berge."

"It's goin down!" Flamberge said.

_The next day…_

(Cue- I'm Back to Rise: Killer Instinct)

"We're here with another exciting finals match! Today we have Daijiro Kurayashiki and Mondo Owada facing off against Masato Rikuo and Flamberge!" Ion said.

"Ready to bend and break, matchstick?" Mondo asked.

"No, I'm ready to burn right through you. Let's do this, Masato!" Flamberge said.

"I'm ready." Masato said. "The linked spiral is the chain of bonds! Luminize! Spiral Linkdragon Order!"

"With burning flames and the passion to protect, I'll pave the way for justice and peace! Lumenize! Flames of Unification!" Flamberge called.

"Weaklings prohibited! We need only the strongest, the absolute champion! Luminize! Strongest Emperor!" Daijiro said.

"We're raging hot and ready to take the world! Be ready to run and hide when we hit the town! Luminize! Crazy Diamonds Can't be Broken!" Mondo said.

"And...Buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Ancient World!" Masato said.

"Dragon World!" Flamberge said.

"Ancient World!" Daijiro and Mondo said.

"Rumbling Thunderaxe, Agito!" Masato said.

"Third Crimson Chieftain, Heedless Agni!" Flamberge said.

"Domilord, Zerberos!" Daijiro said.

"Fullblast Omni Lord, Burn Nova!" Mondo said.

"Masato and Flamberge have first move!" Ion said.

"Draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Give your All! I buddycall Agito to the right and then call Kaina to the center and Jisen to the left! Agito attacks the fighter!" Masato said.

10-8

"That's all. Berge, you're up." Masato said.

"I'm ready to go! Draw, charge and Draw! I call Mera Blade Dragon to the Left and Tail Blazer Dragon to the right! I'm also gonna Equip Sun Stone, Bal Flame! Mera Blade, attack Mondo! Since you don't have a monster in your center Mondo, Mera Blade Dragon deals 3 damage this attack!"

10-7

"Why didn't Flamberge call any monsters to the center?" Xion said.

"Because Mondo always sets No Matter Where, Dragon Rules Supreme to prevent monsters from being called to the center. Berge knows this is gonna be a no holds barred battle, so she likely set up an offensive formation to prepare for that spell." Ichiro said.

"That'll do it for my turn." Flamberge said.

"Now it's my turn. I set the spell Overcrest and then Buddycall to the center...Domilord, Zerberos!" Daijiro said as his buddy appeared. "Attack Kaina!" he said as Zerberos attacked Kaina twice, destroying him. "Now...I cast! Seamless Dragon Lord! Evolve Zerberos into Tyralord, Zerberos Aog! Now...attack Masato twice!"

11-5

"Not done yet! Cast! Seamless Dragon Lord! Evolve Zerberos into Viclord, Zerberos Zeed!" Daijiro said. "Attack!"

5-1

"Attack again!" Daijiro said.

"Cast! Undying Link Dragon Order!" Masato said.

1-3

"Triple attack!" Daijiro said.

"I cast! Linkdragon Spirit! I nullify the attack and sent the top card of my deck to the dropzone. And since it has Dragon Share...I regain Linkdragon Spirit!" Masato said.

"Hmm. Not bad. Unfortunately...my turn has yet to cease! Cast! Seamless Dragon Lord! I evolve Zerberos into Almighty Overlord, Zerberos Lost!" Daijiro said.

Zerberos then became an even lighter version of his lost form.

"This is the Ultimate form of Zerberos! You are finished!" Daijiro said. "Attack!"

"I got a chance to fight you again." Masato said. "So I'm gonna bring you back! Linkdragon Spirit!" he said blocking as he drew another Dragon Share card, regaining Linkdragon Spirit.

"Double Attack!" Daijiro said.

Masato continued to block each and every attack before blocking the final attack.

"Heh...now that's a real man. My turn, matchstick." Mondo said. "Buddycall Full Blast Omni Lord, Burn Nova to the right and then call Dragon Kid, Lesser to the left. And I equip! Childhood Carapace! A Man's Tears!"

"Bring it on, Mondo!" Flamberge called.

"You're gonna regret that! When I got another Raging Spirit on the field, Lesser gains another critical. Attack the matchstick!" Mondo said.

"I cast! Stout Arm of the Sun!" Flamberge said countering lesser and destroying him.

8-7

'Fine! Wanna play it that way? Burn Nova! Attack!" Mondo said.

10-8

"Now! Double attack!" Mondo said.

8-6

"Triple attack!" Mondo said.

"I play Bal Flame's ability! I send it to the drop zone and decrease my damage by 2!" Flamberge said.

"You haven't lost me yet, little girl!" Mondo said slugging her.

6-4

"No choice. Gotta end the turn." Mondo said.

"Alright, Flamberge! Now she's got a chance to strike back!" Gemini said.

"But don't forget, as long as Burn Nova is on the field, all of her attacks will be redirected straight to him." Aqua said.

"Mera Blade and Tail Blazer don't nearly have enough power to break through Burn Novas 8,000 defense. What is Berge gonna do?" Hagakure asked.

"I think she knows exactly what she has to do." Hope said.

"Okay…. It's my turn!" Flamberge said invoking her new power. "I draw! Charge and...draw! And I cast! Heat Wave! With this card, when a Sun Dragon attacks a chosen monster, that monster is automatically destroyed!"

"Big deal. Burn Nova can come back after with Soulguard." Mondo said.

"That may be true, but I've got an ace up my sleeve. I cast...Dragonic Destroy!" Flamberge said destroying Burn Nova as he revived. "I Equip Crimson fist, Dragoplus!"

4-3

"Now, Tail Blazer! Go Attack Burn Nova!" Flambere said as Tailblazer destroyed Burn nova but not before Burn Nova revived. "Cast! Heat Wave! Mera Blade!" Flamberge said as Burn Nova was destroyed once more but revived.

"That's all his soul…" Mondo said.

"But now Flamberge has no way of getting rid of Burn nova without using Dragoplus. If she does attack, she'll end up wasting four critical." Nekomaru said.

"There's no way I'm gonna waste this turn. I got one more card to play." Flamberge said. "I cast...Dragonic Destroy!"

Burn Nova was then destroyed for good.

7-4

"And with 4 critical behind my Dragoplus, you know how this is ending, Mondo!" Flamberge said leaping into the air. "Take….THIS!" she said delivering a final blow.

4-0

Game over, Mondo! Winner: Flamberge!

"Now...it's my turn. I call to the center! Emperor Agito!" Masato said as Emperor Agito appeared. "Then I call Nimble Arms, Cook to the left. I attack with Cook and send him to Agito's soul. And then...its an all out attack!" Masato said laying siege against Daijiro. "Now it's time. Final Phase! Thunder Dragon Tornado!"

4-0

Game over! Winner: Masato Rikuo!

"They did it! Masato and Flamberge have triumphed over Daijiro and Mondo!" Ion said.

"For Share!" Masato said.

"Woohooo!" Flamberge said.

"And in the other arena...Moltar has triumphed over the hero Heart! Today is a good day of exciting matches!" Ion said.

Outside….

"You rock, Moltar! I can't believe you actually beat Heart!" Akane said.

"Me neither!" Moltar responded, his face unable to do anything but smile.

"You did great, buddy!" Scarlet said, shaking Moltar's gauntlet. "Man, Galen would be so proud of you!"

"Hey, matchstick!" Mondo shouted. "You better not break out there." he said getting on his bike as he drove off.

"I'll never break. 'I'm the Bringer of Flame after all." Flamberge said.

Meanwhile with Daijiro, he hummed the anthem as he walked along the shore.

"What a silly song. Masato...I'll definitely beat you next time...old friend." Daijiro said smiling as he walked off.


	29. To Save a Friend!

"Hmm." Zan said as she had her eyes closed.

"Something up, Zan?" Hope asked.

"Subaru and I will be facing off against Seiji and Amir once again, this may be our last chance to save Seiji." Zan said.

"Yeah, Subaru's been worried sick over Seiji." Hope said. "He's had a lot of chances to try and get him back but nothing's worked."

"Yes, which is why we need to win this match and get him back, we can't let the Lost Thieves get their hands on the scroll. It's important for Sunset and Neu to reclaim their powers." Zan said as she summoned her spear.

"I get you wanna fight for them. Enma wanted them to find those swords, and we need that scroll to do it." Hope said. "But the thing is, we all want to figure out how to get Seiji back, but nothing's working."

"I know something that'll get him back…" a voice said as they saw Pinkie behind them.

"Gah! Pinkie!" Hope said.

"You do?" Zan said unfazed.

"Yup. Cake!" Pinkie said.

"Cake?" Hope asked.

Zan merely face faulted with her legs in the air.

"We're not doing that." Jexi said, knocking her out. "Look, the only thing you can do is do your best."

"I know, this is Subaru's best friend, and I want to help him get Seiji back anyway I can." Zan said.

"Then watch his back out there. And your own." Jexi said.

"Of course." Zan said as she did the Bonjam prayer.

And so, the next day…

"And we are here with the next day of matches! Today we have Seiji Kido and Amir Alexs facing against Subaru Hoshiyomi and Zan Partizanne! This is gonna be exciting." Ion said. "Also in singles we have Kabuki vs Elize, but this fight is much more epic!"

"Hope you're ready to hand over that scroll to us." Amir said. "Because I've fine tuned my deck this time around."

"And my deck has been powered up as well. It's time for your odds of keeping your advantage to decrease." Seiji said.

"You just don't get it do you?" Zan said.

"No. It's you who never learns." Seiji said. "Now… Let the game begin. Luminize! Lostknight Control!" Seiji said.

"Let the game begin! My course has already been plotted out. Luminize! Checkmate!" Amir said.

"I'm guided by the celestial sphere! And the Guidance of a Dragon. Luminize! Triangulum Galaxy!" Subaru said.

"Unity between Demons and Magic will pave the path to peace. Lumenize! Order of Sorcery!" Zan said.

"And...buddyfight!" Ion said.

"Raise the flag!" the four said.

"Star Dragon World!" Subaru said.

"Magic!" Zan said.

"Star Dragon World!" Seiji and Amir said.

"Skyseer Ardent Dragon, Cross Farnese Astrologia!" Subaru said.

"Overturn Demon Lord, Asmodai!" Zan said.

"Lost Knight, Nero Schiltlance!" Seiji said.

"King: Rosso Scepter!" Amir said.

"So their buddies have powered up." Cross said.

"We have first move. Draw, charge and draw." Seiji said. "I call Bishop: Giallo Mace to the center and Buddycall Lost Knight: Nero Schiltlance to the left and right!"

10-11

"Now...pay one gauge for each and oppress both the left and right!" Seiji said. "Then, Nero on the right attacks Subaru!"

10-8

"I end my turn here." Seiji said.

"My turn. Draw! Charge and draw!" Amir said. "I call Rook: Viola Sword to the left and right! Then I Buddycall to the center King: Rosso Scepter! Now...pay one gauge for each Rook...and take both your areas!"

"Both Seiji and Amir go for the same plan, blocking Subaru and Zan from calling any monsters to the left or right!" Ion said.

"That's not all. With every oppressed area, Rosso Scepter gains a critical. Now it boasts 5 critical! Rosso Scepter...attack the fighter!" Amir said.

"I don't think so. I cast! Solomon's Shield!" Zan said.

"Damn you...I still have more surprises, but for now...I end my turn." Amir said.

"Let's do this. Draw! Charge and draw! I Buddycall Cross to the center and equip Skyseer bow, Kaus Alnasl!" Subaru said. "Cross, destroy the Nero on right!"

"I activate his ability!" Seiji said. "If one faces destruction, I can negate it and it stays on the field."

"No choice. Attack Giallo Mace instead!" Subaru said as Cross destroyed it as Subaru fired his bow.

11-9

"I'm done for now. Zan!" Subaru said.

"Yes. Prepare to face the wrath of the God of Lightning! Draw, charge and draw!" Zan said. "This will do nicely. Consecutive Cast! Two doses of Magical Goodbye for your Rooks."

"Oh no! Well...that was to be expected." Amir said.

"Now, I call Fallen Angel, Paimon to the left, Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki to the right and Artificial Angel, Virgine Casta to the center!" Zan said.

"A size 3 monster? But how?" Amir asked. "Wait, I know how. It has an ability to reduce size similar to Rosso Scepter."

"Speaking of Rosso Specter, I think I'll have Virgine Casta attack it right now." Zan said.

"Ha! I was waiting for that! I activate Rosso Scepter's ability! Once per turn, I can return a monster on your field to your hand! Virgine Casta! Go back to your owner!" Amir said.

"Nice trick, but it can only be used once per turn, can it?" Zan asked.

"True, but Rosso Scepter has soulguard. Meaning the most life I'll lose is 2." Amir said.

"Then in that case… I'll just get rid of that Soulguard then. Paimon, Genjuro, link attack!" Zan said.

"Well...seems my math was off." Amir said. "(But now I can no longer call monsters to oppress the left and right. No worries. I'll just have to finish things with Rosso Scepter.)"

"I end my turn." Zan said.

"I draw! Charge and draw!" Seiji said. "I call Giallo Mace to center and equip Grandmaster Cane! Both my Nero Schiltlance's...attack Cross!" he said as both knights destroyed cross. "Now Giallo Mace attacks the fighter!"

9-7

"And with Grandmaster cane! I use it to make the Knight on the right stand again!" Seiji said.

7-6

"Attack!" Seiji ordered.

6-4

"That's all for my turn." Seiji said.

"I draw! Charge and draw!" Amir said. "I equip! Grandmaster Crown!"

11-10

"Now with its ability, I give Rosso Scepter the double attack ability! And with Rosso Scepter...I return Paimon to your hand! Now...attack the fighter!" Amir said.

10-7

"Double attack! Put that girl in her place!" Amir said.

"I don't think so. I cast, Chillax!" Zan said.

7-8

"Fine. I end my turn but you will be finished next turn." Amir said.

"You aren't going to get a next turn." Zan said.

"Hm? Excuse me? Did I hear that right? Did you just say there won't be a next turn?" Amir asked.

"This is it. If I get this card. Draw! Charge and...DRAW! Yes! Just what I needed! I cast! Nothing to it!" Zan said.

"Nothing to it?" Amir said.

"See, I can only use it if I have a size 2 monster on the field. With this...I can destroy a size 3 monster!" Zan said.

"What?!" Amir said in shock.

Rosso Scepter was destroyed as Zan brushed her hair back.

"Now, the endgame. I recall Paimon to center and Virge Casta to the right!" Zan said. "Then Equip! Sorcery Book, Goetia!"

"She...trounced my strategy...with sheer luck!?" Amir said.

"Luck is part of it." Zan said. "The other part is the connection I have to magic… and the right way to play my cards. Ready, everyone? Now, attack!"

10-3

"Final Phase!" Zan said. "I cast! Diabolical Hardcore!"

"Gah!" Amir shouted as the attack nailed him dead on.

3-0

Game over, Amir! Winner: Zan Partizanne!

"Maybe...I should just stick to planning heists." Amir said twitching a bit.

"Now I draw! Charge and draw! I cast! Proclaim: Steer the Stars! I draw four cards and add two to my hand. Calling Cross to the center! Then...I cast! Celesociation! Return Nero Schiltlance on the right to Seiji's hand!" Subaru said. "You will...come back to me my friend! I call Seerfight Dragon, Barry to the right! Galaxy Formation Right! This is it!" Subaru said as Cross destroyed Giallo Mace.

9-7

"Double attack!" Cross said.

7-5

Subaru then fired his bow twice at Seiji.

5-1

"Barry, attack Seiji!" Subaru said.

"I cast! Queenside Castling!" Seiji said.

"I cast! Notify: Skyseer Pulse!" Subaru said as Cross attacked Seiji once more.

3-0

Game over, Seiji! Winner: Subaru Hoshiyomi!

"It's over! Subaru and Zan win!" Ion said. "And in the singles...Kabuki has conquered over Elize! Now both stages move on to the semifinals!"

"This is getting more and more exciting. But I think we're sleeping on our friends matches." Hope said. "I really want to see David and Kabuki Face off."

"It's not your fault. Ion doesn't think them important because she focuses on the Tag Matches." Himiko said.

"Well that's stupid." Kagura said.

"I hear you. She doesn't know what she's missing out on!" Teepo said.

"Then again, most of the main action that the events having been playing up to is here." ZS spoke up.

"Well...maybe we should switch over to singles." Gemini said.

"Especially since David is going to face Jexi in the next match. I hear he's pretty nervous about it." Kokichi said.

"This is the third time they're facing off." Hope said. "You have to guess the nerves are through the roof."

"Yeah, remember their fight in the Sports Festival?" Ochako asked.

"How could we forget? That was when first pulled off that God Mode and beat Jexi. Everyone watching was left in shock." Kokoro said.

"Just… Seriously, how is this not some sort of rivalry at this point?" Craniamon asked.

"Mainly because David tries not to think of it as such." Shuichi said.

"I like to think of David and Jexi as people who strive to make each other better. Honestly, the reason Ace and I strive to get stronger is because David and Jexi keep making each other better." Hope said.

"I still remember back from before their first match in the Sports Festival. David didn't have much confidence in his ability at that point." Tapu Lele said.

"But now here he is, all thanks to his determination and tenacity." Tapu Bulu said.

"However, the only difference is that there is more to this tournament to David than just winning matches. This is his last run with Sol and Luna, so he wants to end it on a high." Zelos said.

"If you guys wanna see Jexi and David's match so much, I don't really mind." Flamberge said.

"Huh?" Hope asked.

"Hey, Masato and I are going up against Franny and Yuga. It'll be a great fight, but you guys are pretty focused on Jexi vs David Round Three. Honestly, I'm perfectly okay with you guys watching them. How about you, Franny?" Flamberge asked.

"Berge, you know they don't mean anything like that." Francisca said.

"I know, I'm not trying to say they're watching the wrong fight. If I wasn't fighting you next round, the both of us would see this match." Flamberge said.

"Should we really do this?" Ryuji asked.

"We already know who will win. It'll be our side. Seems when high stakes are in a tournament, you already know who will win. However, the singles has low stakes so who will win there is unpredictable." Sheer said.

"So let's switch. I'm all for changing our viewing up a bit." Hope said.

"You got this, right Franny?" Kaito asked.

"Don't worry about me, Kaito. I've got this." Francisca said.

"Then let's go watch the show!" Eddy said as the group started to make their way to the singles arena.

"Seiji." Zan said as she and Subaru approached him.

"Don't worry, Zan." Hope said patting Zan's shoulder. "I think Subaru's got this. They're friends after all."

"Friends drift apart from time to time but...those bonds always pull them back together." Sora said.

"Yeah, no matter where you go, they're always with you." Kairi said holding her Good Luck Charm.


	30. Third Round! Jexi vs David!

"Well, well, well. Here we are again." David said.

"Yeah. We've fought twice now and they've either ended in a loss on me or a tie. But...this time for sure...I'm gonna beat ya!" Jexi said.

"Heh. You're still hung up on that, are you?" David asked. "Honestly, I don't know how this isn't a rivalry at this point."

"Because you're like a giant wall to me. A way that shows clear as day I haven't reached the top of my abilities yet." Jexi said.

"Like I said, you guys make each other better." Hope said.

"Apologies in advance, Jexi. But I've got a reason to move on. And I can't let anyone stop me, not even you." David said.

"You're always at your best when you have a goal in mind to try and fulfill. That's when I know you give your all." Jexi said.

"In that case, what do you say we start this party?" David asked.

(Cue- Theme of Ryu- Street Fighter IV)

"In the darkest lands from the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"This is it! All Heroes unite! Time to begin the final mission! Lumenize! The Last Crusade!" Jexi shouted.

"Raise the flag!" both said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Legend World!" Jexi said. "Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur!"

"Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis!" David said.

"I have first move! Draw! Charge and draw! I call Fairy Knight, Daione Shee to the left and then equip Divine Blade, Gallatin! I attack with my item!" Jexi shouted.

10-8

"I end my turn!" Jexi said.

"Alright then. It's my turn. I draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "I call Magic Knight of Light, Licht to the left, Magic Knight of Darkness, Dunkheit to the right, and Magician of Glass, Will Glasshart to the center!"

"Nice starting formation." Hope said.

"Indeed, it is like a group of knights guarding their king!" Sir Saiyan observed.

"Now, Licht, Dunkheit! Link attack!" David said.

10-8

"And now… Will Glasshart attacks!" David said.

8-6

"When Will Glasshart deals damage, I can pay one gauge to draw a card." David said. "I end my turn."

"This is already so epic. I dunno why Ion was sleeping on this." Hope said.

"Seriously, most of the fans don't know what they're missing." Eijiro said.

"I know, which is why I'm livestreaming this fight for everyone to see!" Rainbow said.

"Okay David...time to get serious. I draw! Charge and draw! I call Arc Hammer Knight, Brontes to the right and then...I pay one gauge, one life and discard my item to buddy transform into...Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur!" Jexi shouted before he stood there in shining red armor.

6-5

"Now it's getting good." Rainbow said.

"I cast! Heroic Tale and increase my gauge!" Jexi said. "Then I cast Merlin's Advice! Add a card to my gauge, one to my hand and then one to the drop zone. Finally, I cast another Heroic Tale!"

"He's going for that move!" Hope said.

"Now...4 Hero cards are in the drop zone. Now I gain Double attack." Jexi said. "Now I attack!" He said charging into Glassart and slaying him. "Double attack!"

"I cast! Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber! I can pick a monster on your field that has 5,000 or less defense and either destroy it or send it back to your hand." David said. "And since I prefer not to take any chances, I'll send Red Arthur back to your hand."

"Grr! Brontes! Daione Shee! Link attack on the fighter!" Jexi shouted.

8-4

"I end my turn." Jexi said.

"This is it. It's all or nothing. I draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "Consecutive Cast! Two Magical Goodbyes to send Licht and Dunkheid back to my hand. Now I call to the right, Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Einst! And whenever he's called and there are no other monsters on the field, I can bring back a size 1 or less Wizard or Dragon from my drop zone. So welcome back, Will Glasshart! Finally, I will call Artificial Angel, Virgine Casta!"

"Awesome! He used Einst to refill his field!" Rainbow said.

"When has Einst never had David's back in a pinch?" Hope asked.

"Now, the time has come to let down the curtain on this battle. Einst, Will, Link Attack!" David said.

5-1

"This is it. Just one more! Virgine Casta, the final blow is yours!" David said.

"Dang...lost it again." Jexi said as the hit landed.

1-0

Game over, Jexi! Winner: David Ishihara!

(end song)

"Phew… I honestly didn't think I was going to pull that off." David said. "I definitely would've lost, if it was back at the WBC."

"It just shows how much you've grown as a player since then." Jexi said.

"What can I say?" David asked looking to Hope. "I learned from the best."

Hope put his thumbs up.

"The fans are loving the fight! And it looks like Franny and Berge tore the house down too with Yuga and Masato." Rainbow said. "Like master, Like pupil, Francisca won, but boy did Flamberge put up a fight."

"Yeah, they both powered up in the thick of it by the looks of it." Mayumi said.

"How many tag teams are left now, three?" Al asked.

"Yeah. Franny and Yuga, Arthur and Ranma, and of course Subaru and Zan." Hope said.

"So whoever wins in the next round will face the last remaining tag team." Ace said.

"It's definitely gonna be Ranma and Arthur for sure. Tournaments always have a habit of pitting the heroes vs the final boss." Hagakure said.

"Hagakure!" Mayumi said.

"Don't go assuming things you don't know." Jexi said knocking her out.

"(Sheesh, how many people are gonna get knocked out today?)" Emo thought.

"But there's still Kabuki and Moltar. Whoever wins gets to face me in the finals." David said.

"Well, something tells me that either of them have a good chance." Scarlet said. "Way I see it, could be either one of them."

"I'm looking forward to seeing how you play against Kabuki and her Oni, Moltar." Sunset said.

"Thanks Sunset. Also, David." Moltar said. "I apologize in advance in case I deny you the chance to fight Kabuki again."

"I'm sure no matter what happens, it's gonna be a heck of a match." Natsu said.


	31. Blazing Wydar Sarkal or Oni Assassins?

"Okay...here we are at the second fight of the semifinals in the singles!" a familiar voice said. "And since Ion doesn't think much of this...only one super star is fit for this stage. And she is...me! Magenta Voice bringing it to ya live!"

"How in the world did she find out about this?" Hope asked.

"Your friend's phone. She bought that in the Idol Universe and it like all devices there...all send signals back to us." Magenta Voice said.

"That sounds neat...and a little creepy." David said.

"We don't force it on others. She did sign the waiver." Magenta Voice said.

"Huh...I was wondering why they asked me to sign that. I just thought it was an electrical hazard or something." Rainbow said.

"Nope. Anyway...our fighters are...the lava monster of the Mythos Universe who is bringing the heat...Moltar! And the Oni Assassin of the Shinto Universe that was won over by the compassion of a human heart...Kabuki!" Magenta Voice said.

"Wow, she doesn't skimp around the details, does she?" David asked.

"She isn't the Idol Universe's leading commentator for any old reason." Sunset said.

"And yet she got my name wrong…" CP muttered.

"Geez, it was just an error in pronunciation. Just let it go." Dan said.

"Now...fighters! Luminize your decks!" Magenta Voice said.

"The Oni rise again! We will bring about your swift and silent end! Luminize! Oni Assassination Troop!" Kabuki said.

"Born in the blazing heat, risen from the ashes of death, my burning veins course with power! Luminize! Blazing Wydar Sarkal!" Moltar chanted.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Katana World!" Kabuki said.

"Legend World!" Moltar said.

"Red Lady Oni, Kureha!" Kabuki said.

"Soaring Flame, Lindwurm!" Moltar said.

"Kabuki gets the first move!" Magenta said.

"Draw! Charge and draw! I put one card face down into its soul and call Lady Oni, Uji Bridge Princess to center! Then by paying one gauge and one life I equip! Dark Arms, Blaze Flower! -Purple Blade-" Kabuki said as an umbrella appeared in her hands. "Uji Bridge Princess! Attack the fighter!"

K: 10-9

M: 10-9

"I end my turn!" Kabuki said.

"My turn! Draw! Charge and draw!" Moltar started. "I place Gorgen Three Sisters, Stheno on the left, and Spring Heeled Jack on the right! Then a pay on gauge to equip Magic Sword, Azoth! Now, I'll attack Uji!" he continued as he slashed at Uji, destroying her. "Now I end my turn."

"You've fallen for it! Activate Ambush! I now call to the right, Dusk Fiend, Yagyo!" Kabuki said.

"Wait, WHAT?!" Moltar exclaimed as Yagyo appeared.

"There's the signature ability of the Oni Assassins, the deadly Ambush!" Magenta said. "Ambush allows an Oni Assassin monster that was placed face down in an active monsters soul to be called whenever the monster goes to the drop zone!"

"I had Uji Bridge Princess played on purpose in order to demonstrate the power of my new deck. One that prioritizes on Ambush!" Kabuki said. "With assassins, you can never predict if they will work alone or have a partner hidden in the shadows."

"Well, I'll keep that in mind." Moltar said.

"Since you ended your turn without attacking using Stheno or Spring Heeled Jack, it's my turn." Kabuki said. "Draw. Charge and Draw! I now call Yatsuka Fiend, Tsuchigumo to the left! When he enters the field for this turn, he gains double attack. But I am not finished! I cast! Apex of Ambush and destroy Spring Heeled Jack." Kabuki said. "Now...it's time to carry out the assignment! Tsuchigumo! Yagyo! Link attack on the fighter!" Kabuki said.

9-7

"Now it's time for my attack!" Kabuki said as she jumped off towards Moltar with the umbrella's blades spinning as she slashed him.

7-6

"I end my turn." Kabuki said.

"(Damn, I didn't expect to get this damaged this fast! I need a new plan…) Draw! Charge and Draw! I call Ground Fairy, Gnome to the right! Then I cast! Decree of Dullahan! Now all my monsters have double attack! Stheno, destroy Tsuchigumo!"

Stehno did so, and with her double attack, struck Kabuki.

9-8

"Go, Gnome, and do the same to Yagyo! Then Double Attack! Get the fighter!"

"I cast! Apex of Ambush! Destroy Gnome!" Kabuki said.

"Ha! Now you fell for my trap! If Gnome is destroyed while another Wydar Sarkal monster is in play, I can destroy a card on your field! Say goodbye to Apex of Ambush!" Moltar said.

"Almost right. However, the ability only activates when Gnome is destroyed." Kabuki said.

"But you just -" Moltar said, before seeing Gnome was still there. "...I am so confused right now."

"Don't worry. I'll make it easy. Gnome's ability replies more to set spells than counter." Kabuki said as Gnome was destroyed.

"Oh...oh no." Moltar said. "Well, I can still attack you directly!"

"I cast! Midnight Bodyguard! If I have an Oni Assassin card on the field, I negate the attack!" Kabuki said.

"Wow, no wonder David wants to fight you." Moltar said. "I end my turn."

"You still need practice. But… if you, Issei and Emo continue to study the game, then you will most definitely be great buddyfighers." Kabuki said. "But for now, I have someone who I need to fight, so I have to end this. I draw! Charge and….draw! I now buddycall to the center! Red Lady Oni, Kureha! With her ability, I add a card from the dropzone with Ambush into my hand and then add a card facedown into the soul of Kureha! Next I call Oni Horde, Underworld Legion to the left! Now begins the final assassination! Kureha attacks the fighter!" Kabuki said.

6-4

"My horde! Attack!" Kabuki said.

4-3

"Yagyo, I still have you!" Kabuki said.

3-2

"And fun fact! My item can still attack even if there is a monster in my center!" Kabuki said sending the umbrella spinning right into Moltar.

2-1

"Your move. But use it wisely." Kabuki said.

"I draw. Charge and draw. Now, I'll pay 1 gauge and Buddycall Soaring Flame, Lindwurm!" Moltar said.

1-2

"(This match is over for me...but I'm glad I got this far.) Lindwurm, attack! Take Underworld Legion down!"

"Heh. I was hoping you do that. I call by ambush! Another Oni Horde, Underworld Legion to the left!" Kabuki said.

"Wait...I just walked into another trap, didn't I?" Moltar asked.

"Yes. Its effect. When a monster is called by ambush, I deal one damage to the opponent." Kabuki said.

2-1

"Well, I suppose there's no point in me attacking...but I'll do it anyway!" Moltar said, taking the first Underworld Legion down.

"Well done. However...you'll still need to get past Kureha to defeat me." Kabuki said.

"...I end my turn." Moltar said before he spread his arms out. "Hit me with your best shot, Kabuki!"

"You did well...so...I shall make this swift!" Kabuki said as all her oni link attacked at once.

1-0

Game over, Moltar! Winner: Kabuki!

"And with that, the one moving on to the finals is Kabuki!" Magenta Voice said.

"Hey, Moltar!" Hope called out. "Great job."

Moltar shot a thumbs-up to the others before he walked over to Kabuki. "GG." he said as he grabbed her hand and shook it. "You were amazing."

"Uh...thank you." She said surprised by this.

"This match is gonna be one hell of a Singles final." Hope said.

"You know it. I've been waiting a long time for this." David said.

"Really? Well then, you better be ready. Looks like she means business." Eddy said. "...Not that you aren't."

"Especially since I'll be wearing this." Kabuki said showing her mask.

"You know, seeing you in that mask reminds me of when we first met. Back then, I was just a cocky little punk." David said.

"How you have matured since then." Kabuki said. "Now, are you ready to finish that fight?"

"More than ready." David said.

"Oh yeah! Tomorrow not only will this be the final battle for tag but for this awesome individual battle too!" Magenta Voice said. "Who will come out on top? Ice Master and demon slayer David Ishihara or the cold and relentless oni assassin Kabuki? See you soon!"


	32. Forged by Destiny!

"Hello one and all to the finals of the Buddyfighter Aces Tournament! While Tag will focus on Ranma and Arthur vs Yuga and Francisca...we however will focus on the awesomeness that is David Ishihara vs Kabuki!" Magenta Voice said.

"We had this battle before, but we never got the chance to finish it. I can't exactly be satisfied walking away from this tournament without it having a proper conclusion." David said. "Not only that, but this is my final battle with Sol and Luna. I will fight for their sakes as well!"

"Wearing this mask means I bring up my past, but this battle will show that I will also put the past behind me." Kabuki said putting her mask on. "Now then, let's settle our fight once and for all."

"Players! Luminize your decks!" Magenta Voice said.

(Cue- Last War- Dynasty Warriors 7 Empires)

"The Oni rise again! We will bring about your swift and silent end! Luminize! Oni Assassination Troop!" Kabuki said.

"In the darkest lands from the depths of the abyss, a ray of light cuts through the darkness and shines on a new future! Lumenize, Shining Will!" David said.

"Raise the flag!" they said.

"Katana World!" Kabuki said.

"Magic World!" David said.

"Red Lady Oni, Kureha!" Kabuki said.

"Black Demon Swordsman, Jace Aldis!" David said.

"David has the first move!" Magenta Voice said.

"Alright then. I draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "I'll start things off by calling Magical Secretary, Genjuro Saki! Now, attack!"

10-8

"That's all for now." David said.

"It's my turn." Kabuki said. "Draw! Charge and draw! I start by calling Yatsuka Fiend, Tsuchigumo to the center, then call White Fiend, Kid Toraguma to the left! Then I pay one gauge and life and equip Dark Arms, Blaze Flower -Purple Blade-" Kabuki said.

8-7

"But I am not finished. I now set the spell! Oni Castle of Contraptions! All Oni Assassins on my field gain 2,000 power." Kabuki said. "Now the attack phase! Tsuchigumo! Attack Genjuro Saki!" she said as Tsuchigumo slayed Genjuro Saki! "Double attack! Attack the fighter!"

10-9

"Kid Toraguma! Attack the fighter as well!" Kabuki said.

9-8

"Now...the spinning blades of your doom!" Kabuki said spinning her umbrella towards David.

"I cast! Quick Summon! This card allows me to call a monster from my hand and you're forced to attack it instead. Such as Magic Power Researcher, Ren Kogasaki!" David said.

The umbrella then sliced apart Ren Kogasaki.

"I end my turn." Kabuki said.

"Now then, it's my turn! I draw! Charge and Draw!" David said. "I pay two gauge to call Dragowizard, Tempest Wing!"

"There it is! That's what we were waiting to see!" Tapu Lele said.

"And get this. By sending one Wizard from my hand to the drop zone, I get to send one of your monsters to your gauge." David said. " And I think I'll go with Tsuchigumo!"

Tsuchigumo was then removed from the field.

"Move! I move Toraguma to the center!" Kabuki said.

"I was hoping for that. That's why I'll call Great Warlock's Disciple, Zeesica on both the left and right!" David said. "Now, Zessicas! Show them the meaning of Double Trouble by taking out Toraguma!"

"You've activated it! Ambush! I Buddycall Red Lady Oni, Kureha to the center! With her effect, since she was called using Ambush, I put one card from my hand face down into her soul." Kabuki said.

7-8

"Too bad she doesn't have enough defense." David said as Kureha was destroyed. "Now, Tempest Wing. Move in for your attack!"

"You fell for it! I activate the card I had in Kureha's soul! Apex of Ambush!" Kabuki said. "Normally this destroys a size one or less monster. But when dropped from the soul of an Oni Assassin via destruction...I can destroy one size 2 or less monster! But since Tempest Wing is size 3...I choose to destroy the Zessica on the right!"

8-6

"And since Tempest Wing has Double Attack, he attacks again!" David said.

6-4

"I end my turn." David said.

"Ah, now I see what he's doing now." Leopardmon said. "He's using attacks that would hit regardless of whether she uses Ambush or not. The two Zessicas have a combined power of 4000, which allowed them to overpower Kureha's defense. And since Tempest Wing is size 3, Kabuki can't use her soul cards to stop his attack. He really has thought all of this through."

"It is now my turn! Draw! Charge and draw! Hmm...this might do it. I call Pale Yellow Fiend, Kid Hoshiguma to the center and place a hand card face down into its soul. Now the attack! Kid Hoshiguma attack Tempest Wing!" Kabuki said as Kid Hoshiguma slayed Tempest Wing. "Now I attack the fighter!" Kabuki said.

"I cast! Dragon Spell, Hiding Bomber! I can use this card to either return a monster with 5,000 or less defense to your hand or destroy it." David said. "And I choose to send Kid Hoshiguma to your hand."

"Damn, my trap won't work now." Kabuki said as she hit David.

8-7

"I end my turn." Kabuki said.

"Whew. This is getting intense. But… There's no turning back now! I draw! Charge and draw!" David said. "Now, it's time I call the ladies of honor! Messenger of Sunlight, Sol and Messenger of Moonlight, Luna! Now, Zessica! Attack!"

"(Seems in the end….I would have failed my assassination job back then.)" Kabuki thought. "(Though...I am not too upset by this.)"

4-3

"Ready for one last attack, Luna?" Sol asked.

"Ready as always, Sol!" Luna said.

"My progress in this tournament was in your honor. It's only fitting that you'll be the ones to deal the final blow." David said. "Now, Link Attack!"

3-0

Game over, Kabuki! Winner: David Ishihara!

"David Ishihara takes it!" Magenta said as the crowd burst into applause.

"And just in time too. Look what's going on in the tag finals!" Hope said not seeing footage. "Huh?"

"Yeah, we don't get footage from that tournament here." Magenta Voice said.

"Hey, do you guys here something?" Moltar asked as the sound of rushing wind was heard. "Hey! Wait up!"

_In the other arena…_

"The time is right! Final Phase!" Francisca said.

"She's using an impact?" Arthur said.

(Cue- Ultra Ability- Kirby's Return to Dreamland)

Francisca held up her Soma Sword. "This strike...shall determine the fate of the world!" she said as she leaped to the air. "Take this!" she shouted as she charged at Arthur.

"Well done." Arthur said as the attack landed, winning her the match. "You did well." he said as an F mark was shown on his left cheek.

4-0

Game over, Arthur! Winner: Francisca!

"He really is…" Nancy said.

"That mark… Are you really…?" Francisca started.

"So...she told you who I really was." Arthur said. "Yes...it is true. I am Artemis Coronus Flux...but that is a name I have abandoned."

"Nancy told me you died in a cave in. How did you get out?" Francisca asked.

"I didn't die. When the cave collapsed, I fell into an underground river and was carried far away. When I awoke, I was alone in the wilderness. It was there I learned how it meant to be abandoned and lost. I bare no ill will towards my family but I cannot bring myself to forgive them or the worlds for the people they abandoned. Alone, frightened, weak. That was when it came to me….to create a group that will never be lost or forgotten by anyone. The Lost Thieves." Arthur said.

"Abandoned? They thought you were dead, dude!" ZS said.

"The circumstances do not matter. I have no intention of returning to that family." Arthur said. "Now…I will take my leave. And don't worry about the prize. It's already been delivered." he said vanishing from sight.

"Until we meet again, Artemis… Yuga, you know what to do." Francisca said.

"Already on it! Time to finish this! I cast! Deity's Creation! Deity Gargantua Flare Fang Punisher!" Yuga said using the impact to finish off Destroyer.

Game over, Ranma! Winner: Yuga Mikado!

"I… I can't believe it… I… We lost." Ranma said.

"Ranma, I can see you and Destroyer have shared a genuine connection. However, you lost because you allowed envy and ambition to cloud your judgment." Francisca said.

"I… I just wanted Yuga to be friends with me again. I thought he forgot about me because Buddyfight made him make so many friends. That's why if Destroyer erased his memories, it could happen but…" Ranma said smiling. "There's nothing that gets in the way of our friendship, not even Buddyfight. I was glad to have that match." he said as Destroyer flew off.

"Where is he going?" Ace asked.

"Back to that hideout I assume." Yusuke said.

"Should we follow?" Zan asked.

"Nah. Let him go." Noir said.

"But he's dangerous! Mime even said…" Erica started.

"We know what he said." Ichiro said. "But something tells me he'll change his mind. He doesn't know it yet, but...he and Ranma are truly each other's buddies."

"Garga for Yuga, Destroyer for Ranma." Peni nodded.

"Well said. Now come on. Let's see what kind of help Artemis left us." Francisca said.

_Back on the Galaxy King…_

"Hmm. Looks like a pair of map coordinates. For a temple in China." Tails said.

"That place? I think we know what that means." David said.

"Someplace that can cause a redux. The exorcist must live inside the temple." Sunset said.

"Then that is where we will go." Reflet said.

"Yeah. Time for a little road trip." Hope said.

And so, the heroes departed to unseal the Youseiken Scroll. Friendships mended, and an Era of Aces witnessed.

But the flame of Buddyfight will never die out. It will spread beyond Cho-Tokyo and sweep the masses. Creatures and people from all over the universes have started to play this game. And it all started with a spark.

Could you be the next one to play Buddyfight?

(Cue- Let's Go!)

Hey, now let's go!

It's you and me together. Here we go!

We are aces, yes! Let's Buddyfight!

Ah, what are we to do? A new day has come!

Don't think about it, you gotta just keep on moving along.

I got all my friends, and I have a rival

That will keep me busy for a long time.

Bumping into someone just might be destiny.

What you waiting for? You gotta go!

Full speed ahead! (Full speed ahead!)

I think I found something new,

I'm ready to let go! (Start!)

Go! (Start!)

Don't hold back and just go! (Go!)

Yes I have a dream, Yes I have a dream

If you're with me, I can do anything!

Reach for the sky, Yeah, one more try,

Let's take it higher!

Keep on going, 'til we make it there.

I know that we can be, we can be the one!

I know I feel it coming true (Forever dreaming with you)

To my victory!

Aces, here we go! Let's Buddyfight!

The adventure continues...


End file.
